<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snakes And The Moon by missgardian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470040">Snakes And The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgardian/pseuds/missgardian'>missgardian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wolves [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Character Death, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Gen, Hogwarts Second Year, Injury, Legilimency, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Murder, My own version of werewolves, Nice Severus Snape, Occlumency, Parseltongue, Powerful Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Snakes, Vampires, Violence, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgardian/pseuds/missgardian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's second year at Hogwarts and he feels like he's settling in a bit. After the disastrous last year that involved getting dragged around the castle by his best friend and a trouble making girl who insisted his mentor was evil, feuding with a blonde haired menace who Harry wants to practice his curses on and the death of a possessed teacher, he's thinking that perhaps this year could go a lot smoother.</p><p>It's only fair, he deserves that much. He can get that, can't he? As if life is ever that's kind to him.</p><p>But, at least all the snakes are friendly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore &amp; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Harry Potter &amp; Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall &amp; Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wolves [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hexing The Dursleys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIRD INSTALMENT OF THE WOLVES SERIES!</p><p>I’m so grateful to all the people who’ve been following the past two books and have been leaving such positive feedback, I couldn’t have made it this far without you. I didn’t plan on going past book one yet here we are :D </p><p>I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now the summer holidays and that meant Harry was back to being stuck with the Dursley’s. To his great displeasure, that also meant Dudley was always at home, too. He’d almost forgotten what his cousin and uncle’s fat faces looked like and how how shrill aunt Petunia’s voice could get. </p><p>When they’d gotten home that day from picking up Harry at King’s Cross Station, they’d immediately grabbed his trunk, robes, cauldron and Nimbus Two Thousand off him and locked it away under the cupboard. They’d even gotten a big padlock and attached it to the door just to make sure he couldn’t get in. He put up a good fight about it but uncle Vernon threatened to burn it all to the ground. </p><p>Harry remembered hearing old stories from aunt Petunia, based on some books she had around the house when he was younger before he learned he was a wizard, that people would witchhunt and set fire to them because they thought they were, what aunt Petunia would call, <i>unnatural</i> and <i>freakish</i>. </p><p>He scowled at the deep memory, realising that she was trying to set the idea into his head at a young age that he was all those things and he should be burned at the stake, even if he didn’t realise. She’s a barbaric woman.</p><p>He didn’t want to push uncle Vernon’s buttons so he just let him take them. He could always just sneak in there in the middle of the night and pick the lock, not with magic as he’s not allowed, but with a hair clip. It shouldn’t be too hard. He wants some of his books, he needs something to keep him entertained otherwise he’ll end up killing them.</p><p>Speaking of, that really will be a possibility considering his Wolfsbane Potion is in there and he’ll need it by the end of the month. Fools, if only they knew. </p><p>Then they’d kick him out! Maybe he should tell them. No, bad idea. The stake burning incident comes straight to mind and he shudders. He’ll have to look into that, surely muggles didn’t actually burn wizards, right? That has to be a stereotype. If it’s true, he’s going to start looking at them in a whole new way...</p><p>Uncle Vernon also seemed to have a problem with Hedwig. He kept insisting on taking her to the animal shelter and handing her over but Harry just glared at him hatefully. </p><p>“No, she’s staying with me. I need her, she’s family.” He said firmly.</p><p>“Family? How can a silly over sized pigeon be family?” Uncle Vernon laughed. Dudley was just grinning at him.</p><p>“She’s a much better family for me that you lot have ever been!” Harry spat at him. “At least she’s there for me when I need it and offers me comfort. At least she listens.”</p><p>Uncle Vernon just glared. “Of course it listens, it’s a bird. It can’t talk back.”</p><p>Dudley just burst out laughing from where he was standing and watching the commotion taking place like usual. Harry seriously felt like whipping out his wand from his holster and cursing them with the Skin Peeling Curse but he didn’t want to get expelled from school and get into major trouble with the Ministry. </p><p>His Dark Arts book which he stole from the Restricted Section in the school library and never gave back was safely stored away in his trunk and did say they weren’t illegal, but that didn’t mean he was going to risk using them on a muggle, considering you couldn’t even use Light magic on a muggle. He wouldn’t even be able to pass it off as accidental magic, considering he had his wand in his hand. The Dursley’s aren’t worth his time or magic anyway.</p><p>He took Hedwig upstairs and went into his bedroom, which was Dudley’s old one, and put a chair underneath the door handle so nobody could get in. He opened up Hedwig’s cage and soothingly stroked her feathers, making her hoot happily. </p><p>“Hey, girl. You okay?” She hooted again and gave a slight nod of the head, making Harry smile. “Good.” He stroked her feathers for a few more seconds before sighing and opening up the window with a grin. “On you go.” She flapped her wings happily and flew out the window quickly, going for a nice fly and probably to hunt for some mice. </p><p>Harry wasn’t going to be abusive like the Dursley’s and keep her locked up all summer, just like they did with him in the cupboard. She deserved her freedom just like any other living thing.</p><p>He laid down on the bed and rubbed his tired eyes. He was still trying to adjust to what had happened lately. </p><p>He’d been in a wizard’s school, enjoying his time with his friends and taking his exams which he successfully passed, he was stressed from getting dragged around the castle on a game of cat and mouse by a bushy haired girl who wanted to protect a Stone which ended up being destroyed, he discovered the man who killed his parents is in fact still alive today and his lousy teacher is dead, because of him. </p><p>He wasn’t exactly feeling guilty about it, which kind of shocked him. He should have been riddled with guilt, he’d taken a life, for goodness sake. But instead, he just felt nothing. And that’s because he knew he deserved it.</p><p>It was a morbid thought that he wouldn’t share with anyone. If anybody ever found out, he’d burst into crocodile tears and plead forgiveness, if Dumbledore asked him how he was feeling then he’d tell him he feels bad.</p><p>But the truth is, he doesn’t really care. The man was completely insane, he was working with Voldermort and he was selfish. He was planning on running away with the Stone and living an eternal life, serving his master. He wasn’t going to survive, anyway. Once Voldemort had returned to full power and had a body of his own, he would have killed Quirrell without a second thought and moved on. He was just being used. He wanted to kill Harry. He tried to kill Harry! </p><p>So Harry felt no remorse in doing what he did. He was about to die so he did what he had to do. It was purely self preservation. Kill or be killed, as they say. He wasn’t just going to lay back and let himself be murdered like that, just so he could spare his conscious of the guilt. He feels none, therefore it all worked out in the end. </p><p>And with another shocking realisation, Harry realised he’d do it all over again, no matter who it was or what the circumstances were. </p><p>The only thing that bothered him about this situation was the fact that he could be deemed as a murderer if anyone found out. He didn’t want to go to wizards prison. Dumbledore assured him that wasn’t true and he was choosing to take his word. </p><p>But, if by any chance someone else found out, they’d most likely start seeing him in a whole new perspective that wasn’t good and he wasn’t prepared to deal with that. He didn’t want to get a bad name for himself, not after everything he’s already been through, both at the Dursley’s and at school.</p><p>He was only worried about this situation for himself. Not Quirrell. He realised it was quite selfish, but yet again, he didn’t care. And just like usual, he brushed it off. </p><p>He sighed and eventually sat up. He must have been lying down longer than he thought because when he looked out the window, the sky was darker and his nose was picking up the faint smell of food. He was lucky he ate a big breakfast at school before he arrived back here and ate tons of sweets he was able to digest on the train. Otherwise he’d be starving right now, because he knew there’d be no way the Dursley’s would feed him anything but scraps.</p><p>He was too young for swearing just yet, but he certainly had a few choice names picked out for them that he’d heard on the tv and some of the upper years at school use.</p><p>He couldn’t wait to see aunt Petunia’s face when he was mature enough and would finally get the courage to call her the ‘B’ word. He really wanted to say the ‘F’ word to uncle Vernon and Dudley as of right now but had more class than that. One day, though.</p><p>Soon, Hedwig came back and she brought a dead mouse with her in her talons. Harry cringed and looked away as she dragged in into her cage and started playing around with it. He left his bedroom and went into the bathroom, searching for a hair clip that aunt Petunia would surely have left around. He found one and snuck downstairs, seeing all the Dursley’s in the living room, watching a tv show of some sort that had them laughing. There was also a chicken in the oven and the table was only set for three. </p><p>Harry ignore it and crept as quietly as he could to the cupboard door. He put the hair clip into the padlock hole and just jiggled it about for a bit until he felt it click, then it unlocked and he grinned widely. </p><p>He quietly went inside and opened up his trunk, searching for his Wolfsbane Potion and shoving the contents into his pockets. Then he grabbed his Dark Arts book and his Mind Arts book, which he also stole from the Restricted Section and never gave back. </p><p>Until he gets caught, and he doesn’t think he will, he doesn’t plan on giving them back any time soon. He’s not even halfway through them yet. </p><p>He’s just about mastered Occlumency and Legilimency and he’s made an amazing Mindscape for himself, but he just has to learn to control it and work through some anxieties.</p><p>It’ll definitely help him during his stay here this summer.</p><p>He briefly wonders if you can use Legillemency on muggles. Is that accidental magic if you can’t control it? Does it count as using magic at all, considering you’re not using a wand? Will the Ministry find out? It’s not like they can prove it, right? Considering it’s not physical, it’s mental. Unless they shove Veritaserum down your throat and ask. </p><p>He’ll have to research that.</p><p>He also has to read up on a whole load of those curses in that Dark Arts book that he hasn’t yet touched. He’s been very excited to try it but also quite nervous. He skimmed over some stuff, just to see the basics, but that hardly made a dent in the pages considering there’s literally hundreds and he only went through about twenty.</p><p>He needs to research what each curse does and the effect it can have on both the caster and the victim. He read something briefly about souls and splitting but didn’t think much of it before he shut the book. </p><p>He takes his books in hand and locks the door again, quietly heading back upstairs to his room, putting a chair underneath the door handle so Dudley can’t barge in and grab his books off him and wreck them. </p><p>He puts his potions in his bedside table and lays back in bed, opening up the <i>Dark And Deadly Curses</i> book. He lazily skims through some random pages, not knowing where to begin, hoping something will peak his interest, when his eyes open wide. He sits bolt upright. </p><p>It’s a section that’s dedicated to talking about wands and how to perform magic outside of school. He reads it with enthusiasm.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>The Trace is a mandatory piece of magic that is connected to every single wand in the Wizarding World</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>There is no single wand that either Ollivander's Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC, or any other wand maker in the Wizarding World would make that would not have The Trace</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>The Trace allows the Ministry to track wizards under the age of seventeen who are using magic when they’re not supposed to, for example, outside of school. When an underage wizard uses magic outside of school, they are at high risk of expulsion</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>The Trace stands true to it’s name, meaning that the Ministry is able to identify each wand for each owner and trace which spell they have cast. They are able to identify when and where the spell was cast, whether it was Light or Dark magic, and whether it was used on a wizard, muggle, squib, animal or object</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>It is against Wizarding Law to not have the Trace on a wand of an underage wizard and if you believe yourself or someone else does not have the Trace on their wand, it is best to contact the Ministry and have someone from the Improper Use of Magic Office deal with the situation</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>However, there are some people who do not wish to have the Trace on their wands for either personal, impersonal or nefarious reasons</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>This is called bypassing the Trace, and it is strictly forbidden, but that does not stop some wizards from doing so</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>If you bypass the Trace, you can perform any amount of magic you want, whether Light or Dark, whether on wizard, muggle or object and the Ministry won’t know. This can be very alluring for some people. But it can also be dangerous, because if you find yourself in trouble, the Ministry and it’s Aurors won’t be able to track you down to help you as they can find your location through the Trace</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>If you remove the Trace from your wand, it will stay away unless you put it back again, or if you step foot into the Ministry where it will automatically reappear. This is a safety mechanism that is in place so that the Aurors and the Improper Use of Magic Office won’t find out if they stumble across you and find your wand</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>You will have to remove it again once you have the chance, if you wish to do so</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>You will not have the Trace removed at school because there are no Aurors or Ministry Officials in the building and therefore aren’t in any amount of risk of getting caught. As long as you keep out of trouble and don’t let people, such as your classmates or teachers, grow suspicious by using magic at random times when you’re not supposed to, then you should be fine</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>The Ministry will not know that you have removed your Trace as they don’t write people’s names down on paper or have alerts for it. It will simply just not show up anymore if you do magic, so you don’t have to worry about anybody banging on your door and demanding answers</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>The steps to removing the Trace are very simple</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Just point your wand at yourself and say ‘Remove’ whilst moving your wand from head to toe, slowly. Do this three times. You should feel a tingling sensation spread from your wand hand to your body, then your wand should light up bright, as if casting a Lumos</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Once the tingling sensation has stopped after saying the incantation three times, your wand should then shine a nice silvery colour, instead. This means it has worked</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Don’t worry, you won’t get into trouble for using underage magic doing this spell, considering it is a spell to remove all traces of doing underage magic. That would be quite hypocritical</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Then, enjoy</i>
  </p>
</div><i></i><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Harry grinned to himself as he took it all in. So, all he has to do is point his wand at himself and say a word three times then suddenly he could do all the magic he wants? He is so going to enjoy this summer if this turns out to be true.</p><p>He pulls his wand out of his holster which he always keeps there for safe keeping, points it at himself, takes a deep breath and begins.</p><p>“Remove.” He says, moving his wand from his head to toe slowly. Sure enough, he feels a tingling sensation, as if having pins and needles, but not as bad. Then his wand begins to light up. He grins and does it again.</p><p>“Remove.” He scans his body and the tingling intensifies to more of a tickle and his wand brightens up. </p><p>“Remove.” He says one last time, scanning his body from head to toe. His wand shines bright, as if he’s casting a Lumos Maxima and he has to shut his eyes a little bit. The tingling is like he’s in a bubble bath and the bubbles are popping on his skin.</p><p>Then suddenly, it all stops. The tingling settles down and his skin feels back to normal, more relaxed. Then he looks at his wand and it’s glowing an interesting silver colour, a little bit like the Slytherin tie colours without the green, which he’ll admit is actually quite a nice aesthetic, even though he hates the people in there. Then it fades and it’s all over.</p><p>He waits for a howler or letter to barge in through the window or downstairs, waits for five minutes, even though he’s heard that use of underage magic results in getting a letter sent to your doorstep within five seconds because the Ministry doesn’t mess around, but nothing ever comes. Nothing at all. </p><p>There’s not even a bird that flies by, not an owl or pigeon, as if thinking with its little amount of sympathy, maybe it should drop the letter off or not because he doesn’t want to ruin this boy’s life. </p><p>He starts to realise it worked and grins triumphantly. </p><p><i>‘This means I can curse Dudley and get away with it!’</i> He thinks evilly, but pays that thought no mind. He gets a good sleep, that night. </p>
<hr/><p>For the rest of the holidays, he spent all his time grinning at Dudley, so excited to get back at him after he tried messing with him. He’d hex him when he was at the top of the stairs so he’d fall and smack his head, he’d make his dinner explode in his face, pour water on his head and turn his hair different colours. </p><p>He constantly got screamed at by uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia but he just denied it all, saying there must be a ghost in the house and they should get a priest. This wound them up more. </p><p>One of the funniest moments for him was when Dudley had come after him with that stupid Smelting’s Stick. He’d tried to bash him with it when Harry was sitting in the back garden and enjoying the sunshine, but Harry just turned around and looked at him with an evil smile.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Dudley? Are you upset about something?”</p><p>Dudley just glared at him. “There’s a mess in the kitchen, go clean it.” </p><p>“Hmm, no.” Harry turned away from him and ignored him.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Dudley yelled. “Do as you’re told, freak!”</p><p>Harry just sighed and turned back around. “Don’t talk to your superiors like that Dudleykins, if you know what’s good for you.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?” Dudley asked cockily.</p><p>Harry just smirked.</p><p>“Wingardium Leviosa!” He levitated the Smelting’s Stick high in the sky, Dudley still holding onto it and screaming for his life. There were tears streaming down his face and Harry smirked at him. He’d actually planned on levitating it out of his hands and knocking him out, a bit like the troll situation, but Dudley has a firm grip. Plus, this was so much funnier.</p><p>“Let me down now, freak!” Dudley screamed. “Mummy, help me!”</p><p>Harry just turned away from him. “Jump.” </p><p>“W-what?” </p><p>“Jump, go on. Because I’m not lowering you.” Harry shrugged with a smile. </p><p>Dudley was sobbing and looked down at the ground. He was about thirty feet from the ground and would most likely break his legs if he jumped, Harry was honestly hoping for his neck. </p><p>“Just let me down right now!” </p><p>“Says the magic word.” Harry grinned.</p><p>“No, get lost!”</p><p>“Okay.” Harry got up and walked back indoors, leaving him hanging there. He walked back upstairs and still heard screaming, grinning the whole time. It wasn’t until he heard aunt Petunia get back from her friend’s house across the road and run into the back garden when she heard the commotion, screaming for him to jump onto a pillow that she laid out for him, that he completely lost it and burst into a fit of giggles.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry was sick of being around the Dursleys right now. He felt himself becoming agitated lately, more than usual, and knew what that meant. He needed to get out of the house and go for a walk. He really was close to using a deadly curse on Dudley and had just stopped himself because he didn’t know what exactly this one would do to him. </p><p>Not Dudley, but Harry. Because apparently, if you use some kinds of magic, it can leave traces on the caster. Make you quicker to anger and more susceptible to enjoying the Dark Arts, delving deeper into them as you enjoy the rush of it. Harry already enjoyed the allure of it all but he had yet to practise them because of this reason. </p><p>One one hand, he didn’t want to become some kind of slave to magic, relying on it all the time and feeling powerless without it. But on the other hand, wizards who don’t use any kind of magic, whether Light or Dark therefore are powerless, in a way. </p><p>And doesn’t it just mean intent?</p><p>You could easily use Dark Magic for good intentions, like if someone was terminally ill or suffering, you could put them out their misery with a quick and painless Killing Curse. And you could easily use Light Magic for bad intentions, for example, using the Levitating Charm to bash a club over a troll’s head and kill it, just like Harry did. </p><p>See? Intent. </p><p>He went on a walk to calm his nerves and found himself walking in a familiar direction, on the way to the woods where his serpent friend lived. When he reached the woods, he followed the path inside and when he realised nobody was around, he called out.</p><p><b>“Hello! It’s me, Harry! Snake buddy?”</b> He yelled into to the trees. Nobody answered for a few minutes and Harry almost considered walking away, thinking his friend had perhaps moved homes. But then he heard it.</p><p><b>“Youngling, you have grown!”</b> The snake spoke up in a cheerful voice.</p><p>Harry looked down and there he was, the snake from a year ago, emerging from some bushes. </p><p><b>“Looks like you have, too.”</b> He told him. He had grown quite a bit. Where he was about the length of Harry’s arm last year, now he was almost the length of both. </p><p><b>“Thank you. I have eaten many rats and mice.”</b> He said devilishly. <b>“They taste mighty fine.”</b></p><p><b>“Well, great. I’m happy for you.”</b> Harry laughed, even though he felt quite disgusted. But who’s he to judge? He eats raw meat and drinks the blood. He’s an animal with his own instinct and needs, too. </p><p><b>“You seem a little uneasy, youngling.”</b> The snake said worriedly. <b>“And you smell sick.”</b></p><p><b>“Yeah, I don’t feel too great...”</b> Harry mumbled. <b>“I take it I still smell like dog?”</b></p><p><b>“Most definitely.”</b> He said, giving a repulsed whiff. <b>“You still never told me why that is.”</b></p><p><b>“Oh yeah, I guess I never got around to doing it.”</b> Harry muttered, feeling a little bad. <b>“Turns out, I’m a werewolf.”</b></p><p>The snake blinked at him in shock for a moment, coming closer to him and giving another small sniff before reeling back. <b>“Yes, definitely. I knew it was a certain kind of dog but wasn’t sure what...”</b> He mumbled to himself. <b>“But you are okay?”</b></p><p>Harry smiled at the sound of concern in his voice. He’s so loyal and sweet. <b>“Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine. I have medicine that will help. I won’t be turning into a big animal.”</b> </p><p>The snake nodded and looked more relieved. <b>“Good. People might want to hurt you.”</b></p><p><b>“I know.”</b> Harry whispered. He didn’t want to mention the fact that he killed someone, though. He knew his friend wouldn’t judge him but he still didn’t want to bring it up. </p><p>They sat there in the woods and talked for a couple of hours, the snake wrapping himself around Harry’s shoulders and leading him in the direction of his nest. He had a lovely view of a river where he’d go and swim, some nice shade under a big tree, and dug a hole in the ground where he’d sleep to avoid being eaten by foxes or deer. </p><p>Harry thought it was a marvellous little set up. The snake beamed proudly at the compliments. </p><p>Eventually, Harry had to go back home. He was sad to but the snake understood, knowing that he needs his rest as he feels funky. Harry walked back to the Dursleys with a smile on his face, his friend does know how to cheer him up.</p>
<hr/><p>It was a stressful morning today and Harry really wasn’t in the mood for anyone’s nonsense. That meant the Dursleys, yet they kept pushing their luck. </p><p>It was the end of the month and for the past couple of days, Harry had been loading himself up on his Wolfsbane Potion. Tonight, though, would be tough. At least he didn’t have to deal with it inside a cupboard or he’d break the door down, padlock or not.</p><p>He was sick of being here, he just wanted to go back to school already. He missed his classes, he missed learning magic, he missed the castle, he missed seeing the ghosts and watching Peeves wind people up, he missed messing with Malfoy and getting him into trouble, he missed quidditch, he missed his dorm and the comfy beds, he missed the food, he missed Hagrid, he missed Professor Snape and his Potions class and mentoring sessions he’d been giving him, he even thinks he might miss Hermione, just a tad. Her company is certainly a whole lot better than the Dursleys, that’s for sure.</p><p>It was Harry’s twelve birthday today and just like last year, the Dursleys chose to ignore it and the full moon fell on it. He has the worst of luck. </p><p><i>‘Unhappy birthday to me.’</i> He thinks to himself grumpily as he listens to uncle Vernon talk away to his real family in the dining room as they’re eating breakfast. </p><p>“Now, as we all know, today is a very important day.” </p><p>Harry suddenly looked up from where he was standing in the kitchen, munching on a slice of toast. Could they have remembered?</p><p>“This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career.” Uncle Vernon said with a grin.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes went back to his toast. He knew it was too good to be true.</p><p>Uncle Vernon was just talking about the stupid dinner party that they were supposed to be having tonight because some rich builder and his wife were coming to dinner and Uncle Vernon was hoping to get a huge order from him as uncle Vernon’s company made drills.</p><p>He’d been talking of nothing else for two weeks. </p><p>“That is right, dear.” Aunt Petunia spoke up happily.</p><p>“Well then, I think we should run through the schedule one more time.” Uncle Vernon said, looking at them all. “We should all be in position at eight o’clock. Petunia, you will be-” </p><p>“In the lounge.” Aunt Petunia promptly. “I will be waiting to welcome them graciously to our home.” </p><p>“Good, good. And Dudley?” </p><p>“I’ll be waiting to open the door.” Dudley put on an overly enthusiastic smile. “May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?” </p><p>“They’ll love him!” Aunt Petunia said with a proud smile. </p><p>“Excellent, Dudley.” Uncle Vernon patted him on the back. Then he rounded on Harry with a glare. “And you, boy?” </p><p>Harry just sighed and put down his toast.</p><p>“I’ll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending that I don’t exist.” He said tonelessly. It’s what he does everyday, anyway.</p><p>“Exactly.” Uncle Vernon said nastily. “I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them drinks. At eight fifteen-” </p><p>“I’ll announce dinner.” Said Aunt Petunia. </p><p>“And, Dudley, you’ll say-” </p><p>“May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason?” Dudley said, offering his fat arm to an invisible woman, trying to be chivalrous. </p><p>Harry held in a snort, he was anything but.</p><p>“My perfect little gentleman!” Sniffed Aunt Petunia. </p><p>“And you?” Uncle Vernon said viciously to Harry. </p><p>Harry sighed, yet again. </p><p>“I’ll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I’m not there...” He said dully. </p><p>“Precisely. Now, we should aim to get in a few good compliments at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?” </p><p>“Vernon tells me you’re a wonderful golfer, Mr. Mason. Do tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason.” </p><p>“Perfect! Dudley?” </p><p>“How аbout, ‘we had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr. Mason, and I wrote about you.’” He said with a smile.</p><p>This was too much for Aunt Petunia. She burst into tears and hugged her son. Harry meanwhile, pinched his nose to hold in a snort, turning his back on them so they wouldn’t see him cracking up. </p><p><i>‘What a bunch of loony tunes.’</i> He thought to himself.</p><p>“And you, boy?” </p><p>Harry turned around and cleared his face straight. </p><p>“I’ll be in my room, making absolutely no noise and pretending I’m not even there.” He said, nodding seriously. He really would. </p><p>“Too right, you will.” Said Uncle Vernon forcefully. “The Mason’s don’t know anything about you and it’s going to stay that way. When dinner’s over, you take Mrs. Mason back to the lounge for coffee, Petunia, and I’ll bring the subject around to drills. With any luck, I’ll have the deal signed and sealed before the News at Ten. We’ll be shopping for a vacation home in Majorca this time tomorrow.” He grinned.</p><p>Harry just sighed and shoved the rest of his toast into his mouth, hoping he’d choke to death. Maybe they could permanently move to Majorca and just leave him here. That’d work well for him.</p><p>“Right, I’m off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for Dudley and me. And you.” He snarled at Harry. “You stay out of your aunt’s way while she’s cleaning.” </p><p>Harry just glared at him as he left. <i>‘At least it isn’t me who’s cleaning. They must be getting the point that I’m through with playing their games and being their slave, considering they cringe every time I bring out my wand.’</i> He thinks smugly.</p><p>He walked outside to enjoy the sunshine, sitting on a deckchair to let the warmth relax his bones. He’s realised lately that minimal amounts of heat actually help the transformation pains. He usually tries to cool himself down by pouring cold water on himself but when he’s in school, perhaps he should try taking a warm shower or bubble bath, if he can find one. At least, during the day, leading up to it. </p><p>He stares ahead into the bushes in the garden quite miserably. He’s having such a bad day. Werewolf problems, a terrible birthday, getting locked away in his room and having to pretend he doesn’t exist, and then nothing from his friends, he’s realised. </p><p>Uncle Vernon had recently taken to putting a padlock on Hedwig’s cage and threatening to put her in the oven if she’s let out again. As much as Harry desperately wants to let her out, he figures she can survive a little while longer inside the cage and flap her wings rather than risk him letting her out and uncle Vernon following through on his word. He still doesn’t trust any of the Dursleys when it came to fire and wizards. That book sprung to mind.</p><p>He’d freaked out when he saw him sending Hedwig off with mail to Ron and since then, decided she’d be best kept a prisoner. </p><p>Even though he hasn’t been able to write to Ron, he still expected something back, anything. But there was just silence.</p><p>He had never felt so lonely. He misses Ron, he wants to see him, he wants to hear from him. But it doesn’t seem like he’s missing him at all. He hadn’t written to him all summer even though Ron had said he was going to ask Harry to come and stay. He felt quite betrayed. Best friends don’t do this.</p><p>He really didn’t think Ron would forget his birthday, but sure enough, he did. Harry didn’t let himself tear up, it wasn’t worth it.</p><p>He was starring intently at the bushes in frustration when suddenly he sat bolt upright in shock. He noticed there had been two enormous green eyes that had appeared among the leaves and they were just staring at him. What the-</p><p>Harry jumped to his feet just as a noisy voice yelled across the garden, making him roll his eyes.</p><p>“I know what day it is.” Dudley sang, walking toward him with a grin.</p><p>The huge eyes blinked and vanished. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Harry sighed.</p><p>“I know what day it is.” Dudley repeated, coming right up to him and towering over him.</p><p>“Well done, Dudley.” Harry smiled up at him, pretending to be proud. “Looks like you’ve finally learned the days of the week.” </p><p>“Shut up! Today’s your birthday.” Sneered Dudley. “How come you haven’t got any cards? Haven’t you even got friends at that freak place?” </p><p>“Better not let your mum hear you talking about my school.” Harry said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Dudley huffed and glared at him.</p><p>“Why were you staring at the hedge?” He asked suspiciously. </p><p>“I was trying to decide what would be the best spell to set it on fire.” Harry said with a grin.</p><p>Dudley suddenly stumbled backwards, a look of shock and panic on his fat face. </p><p>“You c-can’t! Dad told you you’re not to do m-magic! He said he’ll chuck you out of the house! And you haven’t got anywhere else to go! You haven’t got any friends to take you!” </p><p>“I have friends, Dudley. Your stupid dad just won’t let me talk to them.” He bluffed.</p><p>“Don’t call my dad stupid, you freak!” Dudley yelled. “You’re the stupid one, carrying around that stick like a loser.”</p><p>“You mean this one?” He pulled out his wand with a raised eyebrow. Dudley gulped. “The one that had you hanging from the sky and you had to jump into your dad’s arms?” He laughed. “Let’s see how stupid you think it is when I set your hair on fire, then.” He held the wand out towards his face in a threatening gesture and Dudley screamed.</p><p>“Muuuuuum!” He howled, tripping over his feet as he ran as fast as he could back toward the house. “Muuuum! He’s doing you know what!”</p><p>Aunt Petunia came over to him and tried hitting him with a frying pan, yelling about how he dare not threaten her son, but he just glared at her fiercely. </p><p>“Don’t touch me, Petunia!” He snapped at her, abandoning the title of aunt for the time being. She was going to say something but he let out a low grumble from his chest and her eyes widened. He decided to slip into her mind and view what she was thinking. </p><p>He realised that she knew he could hurt her with his magic, she could sense something wasn’t right just now and she wanted to get away from him. He left her mind and she took a step back, gulping when she saw the hate in his eyes. She started walking back indoors quickly, not looking back once. </p><p><i>‘I scared her.’</i>  He thought, hatefully. <i>‘Good.’</i></p><p>He would do it, if he had to. No doubt about it. She just has to push his buttons a little harder, that’s all. </p><p>He went up to his room to calm down, otherwise he’d rip her horselike head right off her body.</p><p>Later on that day, she called for him, which must have taken extreme bravery on her part. He walked inside the gleaming kitchen and on top of the fridge stood tonight’s pudding for her guests. It was a huge mound of whipped cream and sugared violets. A loin of roast pork was sizzling in the oven. </p><p>“Eat quickly! The Masons will be here soon!” She snapped at him, pointing to two slices of bread and a lump of cheese on the kitchen table. What a pitiful dinner. He was supposed to go through a transformation tonight and had to load up on his potions, one of the things that would make him feel better was if he ate some meat.</p><p>Harry just stood there, looking at the food she laid out for him and grinned, picking it up and dumping it on the floor. The plate cracked and glass shattered everywhere. She gaped at him as he just watched for her reaction.</p><p>“Oops.” He said plainly.</p><p>“Oops?!” She finally reacted after several seconds of silence. “What did you do that for? Clean this up right now! No supper for you!” She screeched.</p><p>“Oh, sure. I’ll clean it up.” He whipped out his wand and muttered a spell that had it cleaning itself up in no time. She just squealed and covered her eyes, as if not wanting to see something so horrific. “Done. You’re welcome.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare say something like that to me!” She suddenly frowned at him. “And don’t ever use that thing in this house again.”</p><p>“You mean my wand? For wizards?” Harry raised an eyebrow.</p><p>She winced. “For unnatural people!” </p><p>Harry just rolled his eyes. “Alright then, Petunia.” He said, calling her by her first name, yet again. She eyed him warily, as if nervous around him. Good, she should be. “Now, what did I come here for?”</p><p>“I called you.” She snapped.</p><p>“Which had reminded me.” He shrugged. He turn looked to the fridge and grinned. Perfect time to freak her out. “Ah, that’s it.” He went into the fridge and sniffed around, ignoring her cries for him to stop as it wasn’t his property. Then he found what he was looking for. It was some raw mince she had that was probably for spaghetti. Not anymore.</p><p>He pulled out the bowl and looked at her with a grin before pulling out chunks with his hands, eating it raw and groaning at his good it was. The blood dripped down his face and hands but he just licked it up. He could faintly hear her gagging and throwing up into the sink, but he didn’t let that put him off. He ate until the bowl was finished then carelessly threw it on the ground, making a bloody mess for her to clean up again. He certainly wouldn’t do it.</p><p>He smiled at her with blood soaked hands and lips, raw mince all down his front and stuck to his teeth and face. She stared at him in the most horrified face he’d ever seen her have and he just spoke in a soft and calm voice, as if nothing were wrong at all.</p><p>“I feel much better now. Thanks, aunt Petunia.” He then walked off without looking back, but he could hear her faint whimpers and sniffs, obviously crying. </p><p>As he was heading upstairs, he caught a glimpse of uncle Vernon and Dudley in the living room, wearing bow ties and dinner jackets. He had only just reached the upstairs landing when the door bell rang and Uncle Vernon’s furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs. </p><p>“Remember, boy, one sound-” His voice cut off when he caught sight of Harry, blood soaked all down the front. Harry just smiled at him. “What on Earth-“</p><p>Aunt Petunia chose that moment to come out from the kitchen and interrupt. She’d dried her eyes and pulled herself together. “Vernon, dear. Just ignore him. He slipped and had an accident, he’s clumsy that way. Now go on!” She glared at him, pointing upstairs.</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes and ran upstairs, wanting to get out of these filthy clothes and go to bed already. He was so tired. </p><p>When he got to his bedroom, he closed the door with a glare and went to go collapse on his bed. But instead, there was already someone sitting on it. </p><p><i>‘What the bloody hell...’</i> He thought confused to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meting A Strange Elf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A house elf, using magic outside of school and seeing a familiar face.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter isn’t as long as the other ones and I don’t know if the rest will be as long either... that’s simply because, as I’ve mentioned in the last book, recently my phone broke and I had all my notes on it which I’ve lost, so I’m starting from scratch on an iPad I have to use. I’m relying on my memory here lol</p>
<p>BUT YAY, RONS BACK :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had just managed to hold in a scream at what he saw on his bed.</p>
<p>There was a little creature on his bed and it had large, bat like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. Harry knew instantly that this was what had been watching him out of the garden hedge that morning. He also recognised it to be a house elf, similar to the ones in Hogwarts, but this one looked raggedy and dirty. </p>
<p>It was wearing a filthy pillowcase for clothes and had cuts and bruises all over it's tiny body. </p>
<p>As Harry stared at the elf in curiosity, he heard Dudley's voice outside in the hallway. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"</p>
<p>Harry tried to tune him out. He wasn't important right now. Or ever.</p>
<p>The elf slipped off the bed and came up to him, bowing so low to the ground that it's pointy nose was pressed up against it.</p>
<p>"Um... Hello?" Harry said nervously. He had no clue what was going on and he felt uncomfortable being around the elf in his current state. He didn't want to scare it off if it suddenly caught sight of the blood all down his front.</p>
<p>It paid his clothes no attention, however, only greeting him enthusiastically.</p>
<p>"Harry Potter!" It's voice squeaked. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir. Such an honour it is."</p>
<p>"Th-thank you." Harry said awkwardly, wrapping his arms around his chest to cover himself up and decided to sink into his desk chair next to Hedwig, who was asleep in her large cage. "Who are you?" He asked confused.</p>
<p>"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house elf." The little creature said.</p>
<p>"Well, nice to meet you." Harry said with a polite smile but then scratched the back of his his neck anxiously. "But listen, I don't want to be rude or anything, this just isn't a great time for me to have a house elf in my bedroom. So if you could just go, that'd be great." He heard aunt Petunia laugh from somewhere in the house and gulped. "What is it you wanted?"</p>
<p>The house elf jumped nervously. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir. It is difficult, sir. Dobby wonders where to begin." </p>
<p>"Sit down." Harry said politely, pointing at the bed. </p>
<p>To his horror, the elf burst into very noisy tears, making him wince. </p>
<p>"S-sit down!" Dobby wailed. "Never... Never ever..."  </p>
<p>Harry sighed frustratedly when he heard the voices downstairs stop. The only sound in the house right now seemed to be coming from Dobby. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, please stop crying." Harry whispered. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything." </p>
<p>"Offend Dobby!" Choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard, like an equal!"</p>
<p>"Shh! Quiet down!" Harry tried to get him to calm down after he ran back onto the bed hiccoughing in tears. Harry attempted to sound comforting. "Please be quiet, Dobby."</p>
<p> At last he managed to control the elf, who sat with his great eyes fixed on Harry in an expression of watery adoration. </p>
<p>"You can't have met many decent wizards." Harry said, trying to cheer him up. </p>
<p>Dobby shook his head. Then, without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window. "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" He shouted miserably. </p>
<p>"Don't! What are you doing?" Harry hissed, jumping up and pulling Dobby back onto the bed. Hedwig had woken up with a particularly loud screech and was flapping her wings wildly against the bars of her cage. </p>
<p>Harry was getting such a migraine by now. Couldn't he just go away?</p>
<p>"Dobby had to punish himself, sir." The elf said, making Harry's jaw drop. He had gone slightly cross eyed and was wobbling on his little legs, Harry having to hold him upright. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir." </p>
<p>"Your family?" He narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir. Dobby is a house elf, bound to serve one house and one family forever." </p>
<p>"Do they know you're here?" Harry asked curiously. </p>
<p>Dobby shuddered.</p>
<p>"Oh, no, sir, no. Dobby will have to punish himself terribly for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir-" </p>
<p>"But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?" Harry raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>"Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They let's Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments..." He said sadly.</p>
<p>Harry was shaking his head, this whole thing was madness.</p>
<p>"But why don't you leave? Escape?" </p>
<p>"A house elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free. Dobby will serve the family until he dies, sir."</p>
<p>Harry just stared at him, lost for words. He couldn't believe someone would take advantage of an elf like this. What gave them the right? He's a magical creature and he has feelings. He has a voice and wants to be heard. He shouldn't be used as a slave.</p>
<p>Harry felt sympathy for him in multiple ways, mainly because he knows what it's like to be treated horribly and like a slave, and also due to the fact that he too is a magical being and could face judgement and cruelty like this if anybody were to find out. Who knows how people treat werewolves... He doesn't want to find out.</p>
<p>"And I thought I had it bad staying here for another four weeks." He mumbled to himself. "This makes the Dursley's sound almost human. Can't anyone help you? Can't I?" </p>
<p>Almost at once, Harry wished he hadn't spoken. Dobby dissolved again into wails of gratitude. </p>
<p>"Please, Dobby." Harry whispered frantically. "You have to be quiet. If the Dursley's hear anything, if they know you're here-" </p>
<p>"Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby. Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew!" </p>
<p>Harry felt himself blush at the words. "That's very kind of you, Dobby. I appreciate it. But please, keep it down!"</p>
<p>Dobby didn't seem to hear him. "Harry Potter is humble and kind." He said with watery eyes beaming up at him. "Harry Potter is magnificent and saves everyone with his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." </p>
<p>"Voldemort?" Harry asks.</p>
<p>Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and whimpered. "Oh dear, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!" </p>
<p>"Sorry." Harry said quickly. "I know lots of people don't like it. My friend Ron-" </p>
<p>He stopped talking abruptly. Thinking about Ron was painful right now. He didn't want to do that.</p>
<p>Dobby leaned toward Harry, his eyes wide and curious.</p>
<p>"Dobby heard that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago and that Harry Potter escaped yet again." He said in a hushed voice.</p>
<p>Harry nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears. </p>
<p>"Ah, sir!" He gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the filthy pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later. Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts." </p>
<p>Harry didn't say anything, just sat in silence and tried to process what he just heard. The only noise that was going through the house right now was the sound of the cutlery scraping from the dining room and uncle Vernon's voice grumbling away to his guests about something. </p>
<p>"W-what?" Harry stammered out eventually. "I've got to go back, term starts on September first. It's all that's keeping me going. You don't know what it's like here. I don't belong here. I belong in your world, at Hogwarts." </p>
<p>"No, no, no!" Dobby squeaked, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."</p>
<p>"Dobby, I'm not kidding around." Harry snapped. "Tonight is not a good night for me, I'm not feeling... Particularly well." He mumbled, pulling at his collar which now felt a bit tight and cringing at the sticky feeling of dried blood down his front. The sky looked like it was getting darker, too. He sighed and went into his bedside drawer, getting out the final vial of Wolfsbane Potion and chugging it back with a grimace. "See that? You don't want to make me angry." He said with a glare.</p>
<p>Dobby eyed the vial and his eyes bugged out. He came up to Harry, took one glance at him up and down, as if examining him, before squeaking. "Dobby is so sorry, sirs, Dobby had no idea that Harry Potter was a magical being, also!" He cried and started banging his head on the drawers. Harry sighed and pulled him off. "Dobby has upset Harry Potter when he must be resting." </p>
<p>"Yes, I must." Harry nodded, seriously. "I also have to change my clothes because I'm currently covered in stuff you don't want to know about." Dobby finally looked down at his t-shirt and gulped. "So why don't we just forget all about this and you be on your way? We'll pretend it never happened." </p>
<p>Dobby just shook his head. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, sir. You must know." He said sadly. "There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year." Dobby whispered, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!" </p>
<p>"What terrible things?" Asked Harry at once. "Who's plotting them?" </p>
<p>Dobby made a choking noise and then banged his head frantically against the wall. </p>
<p>"All right!" Harry yelled, grabbing the elf's arm to stop him. "You can't tell me. I understand. But why are you warning me?" A sudden, unpleasant thought struck him. "Hang on, this hasn't got anything to do with Vol- sorry- with You-Know-Who, has it?" He raised an eyebrow. "Just shake or nod your head." He added hastily as Dobby's head tilted worryingly close to the wall again. </p>
<p>Slowly, Dobby shook his head. </p>
<p>"Not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, sir." </p>
<p>Dobby's eyes were wide and watery and it almost seemed as if he were trying to give Harry a hint. Harry, however, was completely lost. </p>
<p>"He hasn't got a brother, has he?"</p>
<p>Dobby shook his head, his eyes wider than ever. </p>
<p>"Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts." Harry said with a tired sigh. "I mean, there's Dumbledore, for one thing. He tries to keep everything in order. You know who Dumbledore is, don't you?" </p>
<p>Dobby bowed his head. </p>
<p>"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. Dobby knows it, sir. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength. But, sir." Dobby's voice dropped to an urgent whisper. "There are powers Dumbledore doesn't-" He cut himself off. "Powers no decent wizard..." He trailed off and looked anxious.</p>
<p>And before Harry could stop him, Dobby bounced off the bed, grabbed Harry's desk lamp and started beating himself around the head with it, letting out loud yelps.</p>
<p>Yet again, silence fell downstairs and Harry's stomach dropped as he heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall. "Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!" He was cheering falsely, trying to lighten the tension.</p>
<p>"Quick! In the closet!" Hissed Harry, shoving Dobby in and shutting the door, flinging himself onto the bed just as the door handle turned. He acted as nonchalant as he could, picking at his nails and humming.</p>
<p>"What the devil are you doing?!" Uncle Vernon asked through gritted teeth, his face horribly close to Harry's and bright red from anger. "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke! One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy!"</p>
<p>"I'm not doing anything." Harry lied. "I don't know what you're talking about."</p>
<p>"Don't start lying to me now, boy. We can hear thumping coming from up here. You're making the roof shake!" He growled. </p>
<p>"Must be the house ghost." Harry smirked.</p>
<p>Uncle Vernon pointed a finger at him threateningly. "No more talk about that spooky nonsense, you hear me? Or you'll be sleeping out in the garden tonight!" He spat. </p>
<p>Harry just scoffed at him. "Whatever." He mumbled. "It'll be much better than in here. You snore too loudly."</p>
<p>Uncle Vernon's eyes glared fiercely at him and just as he went to say something, they both suddenly heard aunt Petunia calling for him.</p>
<p>"You're lucky, boy. I would have tanned your cheek red with my hand." He growled.</p>
<p>Harry just glared at him hatefully as he walked out the door.</p>
<p>Shaking with rage, Harry let Dobby out of the closet and clenched his fists. He winced as his nails pierced into his palms. He sighed and went back into his bedside table, pulling out his dragonhide gloves and put them on. </p>
<p>"See what it's like here?" He said with a glare. "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got. I'm going crazy here! I have no one here, I have friends at school. Well, I think I've got friends." </p>
<p>"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" Dobby said slyly. </p>
<p>"I expect they've just been- Wait a minute." Harry said, frowning. "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?" </p>
<p>Dobby shuffled his feet and refused to look at him.</p>
<p>"Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best." </p>
<p>"Have you been stopping my letters?" Harry asked in outrage. "How dare you!"</p>
<p>"Dobby has them here, sir." Said the elf, nervously. He then pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Harry could make out Hermione's neat writing, much to his disbelief, Ron's untidy mess, and even a scribble that looked as though it was from Hagrid. </p>
<p>His stomach got butterflies. So he hadn't been forgotten about, after all?</p>
<p>Dobby blinked anxiously up at Harry when he didn't say anything.</p>
<p>"Harry Potter mustn't be angry. Dobby hoped if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him, Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir." </p>
<p>Harry wasn't listening. He was angry and felt betrayed, but no longer by his friends. By this elf, who'd made his summer lonely for him. He made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach. </p>
<p>"Get back here right now!" Harry snapped.</p>
<p>"Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir!" </p>
<p>"No." Harry said angrily, clenching his fists tighter. "Now, give me my friend's letters!" </p>
<p>"Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice." The elf said sadly. </p>
<p>Before Harry could ask what he meant, Dobby had opened the bedroom door and ran down the stairs. </p>
<p>Harry growled in frustration and ran after him, trying not to make a sound so uncle Vernon wouldn't kill him. He heard uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia talking away to their guests from inside the living room where they'd now moved to.</p>
<p>"Tell Petunia that very funny story about those American plumbers, Mr Mason. She's been dying to hear."</p>
<p>"Oh, alright."</p>
<p>Harry ignored them and ran up the hall and into the kitchen, feeling his stomach go queazy, and not from the event that would be taking place tonight.</p>
<p>Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling. And on top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby. </p>
<p>"No, please, they'll kill me!" Harry pleaded with the elf. </p>
<p>"Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school!" </p>
<p>"Dobby, don't!" He glared. "I'm warning you, now."</p>
<p>"Say it, sir." </p>
<p>"I can't!" He said frustrated.</p>
<p>Dobby just gave him a tragic look. </p>
<p>"Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good." </p>
<p>Suddenly, the pudding fell to the floor with a massive crash. Cream splattered the windows and walls as the dish smashed. Harry stared, absolutely horrified at what had just happened, and when he looked to Dobby, he just clicked his fingers, vanishing with a crack.</p>
<p>There were screams from the living room, then uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen to find Harry, rigid with shock, covered from head to foot in aunt Petunia's pudding.</p>
<p> "I- Uh..." He didn't know what to say. How could he explain this without making himself seem like an idiot and without explaining it was a magical elf? "It's not what it looks like." He said lamely, regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth. How pathetic.</p>
<p>Aunt Petunia's face was livid, she was looking at him like she wanted to strangle him to death right there and then for ruining her beautiful desert. Uncle Vernon wasn't any better. His face was purple and he looked ready to burst. Dudley just stood off to the side with a shocked expression. Mr and Mrs Mason looked confused beyond belief, wondering who he even was.</p>
<p>Uncle Vernon jumped right into the worst possible explanation.</p>
<p>"Apologies, Mr Mason. This is my nephew, he's very disturbed. Meeting new people upsets him." He tried to lead him out of the kitchen but Mrs Mason was frozen on the spot. </p>
<p>"Why is he covered in blood?" She asked in shock and disgust.</p>
<p>Harry internally sighed. He forgot to change his now crusty shirt because he was chasing Dobby. He probably looked like he'd murdered someone. </p>
<p><i>'Is this how I looked when I killed Quirrell?'</i> He thought to himself with an amused expression. He'd never thought about that before, not that he even should, considering it's morbid. <i>'I wonder what it'd look like if I killed all the Dursley's.'</i> He shook himself out of his thoughts quickly. He realised he definitely needed his rest now.</p>
<p>The familiar thoughts and impulses were getting strong again.</p>
<p>They caught his grin, however, obviously getting bad intentions from him and so aunt Petunia spoke up. </p>
<p>"He's clumsy and slips a lot. He must have tripped when he accidentally dropped the cake, isn't that right?" She asked him with a fierce look.</p>
<p>Harry just smiled sweetly. "Of course." </p>
<p>Mrs Mason seemed satisfied for the time being, that is until Hedwig swept down the stairs and landed on the woman's head, making her scream in terror.</p>
<p>So, Dobby must have also unlocked Hedwig's cage, too. He's going to wring that elf's neck when he sees him again.</p>
<p>Mrs Mason threw Hedwig off her head and ran outside, screaming about wanting to go back home. Mr Mason was furious at the whole ordeal. He started accusing them of playing pranks on his wife who was deathly afraid of birds and wanted to scare her with a troubled child who looked like a sociopathic serial killer in the making. </p>
<p>Harry just laughed at that last part, he couldn't help it. Although, he noticed that aunt Petunia's face suddenly grew pale at hearing him say that, for some odd reason. Harry decided not to question it. Uncle Vernon was pleading for them to stay but the Mason's just left without a backward glance, slamming the door shut behind them.</p>
<p>Everything was silent for a few tense seconds. You could hear a pin drop. But Harry knew what was coming. Uncle Vernon was a bomb that was ticking and right now it was about to blow up. He suddenly rounded on Harry with a livid expression.</p>
<p>"You just cost me the biggest deal of my career, boy! My family could have had great things but you ruined it!" He yelled, shaking with rage and pointing a finger at him. "What do you have to say for yourself?" </p>
<p>Harry just shrugged. "Tough luck."</p>
<p>Dudley gasped and aunt Petunia was staring at him in horror. Uncle Vernon was speechless. "W-What did you say?" </p>
<p>"Tough luck. We can't all get what we want in life, uncle Vernon. Suck it up." He said tonelessly. </p>
<p>After a few seconds of silence, yet again, uncle Vernon grabbed him by the arm and dragged him upstairs, Hedwig squawking and following along. "Upstairs, to your room! You're not coming out, ever!" </p>
<p>"What are you-"</p>
<p>He got shoved harshly in through the door and uncle Vernon stood there with a nasty grin. "You're not going back to that freak show school and you're not doing that stuff you do with that stick under this roof!" He yelled. "You're going to learn your lessons the hard way."</p>
<p>Harry just raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>"You think the cupboard was bad? You'll soon find out what's worse." He walked out and slammed the door behind him, Harry standing there in the middle of the room confused. What could be worse than the cupboard?</p>
<p>Turns out, his answer came to him in the early hours of the morning, the next day. Harry was still groggy and exhausted from his entire night of tossing and turning, crying and whimpering in pain because of the moon cycle, so he hardly woke up when uncle Vernon had brought in someone to take the hinges off his door and replace it with a brand new one that had a cat flap and a giant lock on the outside. He also slept through a builder coming up to his window and placing bars over them so he wouldn't be able to escape or let Hedwig out.</p>
<p>He'd woken up in the afternoon to find himself trapped and he was already in such a foul mood that he completely lashed out with no self control, smashing everything in his room, apart from his own belongings like his books and Hedwig, and stomping on them. </p>
<p>He felt like setting fire to the place but realised he'd be locked inside and would die. </p>
<p>He was lucky he had his sketchbook with him to keep him sane. He'd managed to go back into the cupboard and get it out his trunk a couple of days ago.</p>
<p>He angrily drew Number Four Privet Drive on fire with Dudley, aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon's faces at the windows, tears streaming down them and clearly burning to death from the inside of the house. Then there was Harry, standing outside on the front garden and watching with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>He wishes he could make it happen. He closed his eyes and pictures it for a second and the image brings him a small flicker of joy. He should feel guilty but they have him locked up in a cell! So, they don't deserve his guilt or sympathy.</p>
<p>He's kept inside the room for three days, only allowed out for a bathroom break when he'd stomp loudly on the floor and cause the ceiling from below to shake. Sometimes he'd just do it to make himself happy. It was amusing to constantly hear uncle Vernon running up and down the stairs like he's getting exercise. Harry's doing him a favour.</p>
<p>Aunt Petunia would give him a pathetic can of cold soup for dinner, making him cringe. He'd drink the liquid but then give the vegetables at the bottom to Hedwig. At first she didn't want to eat them and hooted unpleasantly, but until Harry explained that they have nothing else, she seemed to get the point and just ate the soggy vegetables. </p>
<p>He felt bad, he felt as if he were mistreating her even though that weren't true, it was the Dursley's fault. He really wanted to let her go free and stretch her wings but the windows wouldn't open no matter how hard he tried. She flew around the room sadly, the only amount of exercise she'll be getting. </p>
<p>Dudley took to banging on the door from the outside and rattling the lock, laughing at him. </p>
<p>“Look at you! Freaks get locked up in cages.” He would sneer through the cat flap.</p>
<p>One night, Harry had lost control when he was trying to sleep. Dudley had stuck his arm through the cat flap and was laughing at him, trying to keep him awake. Harry had just growled and impulsively grabbed his wand, casting the Cutting Curse at Dudley’s arm, slicing it open. He heard his skin rip and saw the blood splatter on the floor, then winced as Dudley let out an ear piercing scream.</p>
<p>Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia couldn’t exactly blame it on him as Dudley admitted to having his arm through the cat flap, so he may have just scratched himself. But it seemed as if they didn’t even want to admit that he did it, considering that would mean he was gladly cutting them up with magic and then they’d both drop dead with heart attacks.</p>
<p>Aunt Petunia stayed a distance from him and kept a wary gaze on him when he was out of his room, quickly locking him back up as soon as she could, with a look of unease on her face.</p>
<p>Eventually, Harry was starting to feel just a little bit better and Dudley wasn’t bothering him as much because he wanted to rest his bandaged up arm, so he decided it was time to try and get a good nights sleep. He rolled over in bed and warmed himself up in the covers, eventually feeling himself drift off.</p>
<p>That is, until he heard knocking. </p>
<p>He groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. </p>
<p>“Get lost Dudley, or I'll cut your arm off this time. I mean it.” He snapped. When the knocking got louder, he sighed and sat up, looking towards the door. “Cut it out, Dudley!” He yelled. Then he heard the knocking again, except it wasn’t coming from the door. It was coming from his window. He raised his eyebrows in shock and slowly crept towards it, pulling back his curtains and gasping at what he saw. </p>
<p>Ron was outside his bedroom window and was grinning wildly at him, knocking on his window to get his attention. He was also sitting inside a flying car, of all things. Harry just grinned and went to open the window up, but then sadly remembered it was bolted shut. Now what?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Moving Into The Weasleys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saying goodbye to the Dursley's, moving into the Weasley's and being annoyed by a rat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY HERE'S SOME NOTES YOU HAVE TO READ:</p>
<p>I know this is chapter soooo late but there is a valid reason for that!</p>
<p>1. My phone which contained ALL my notes broke so I'm starting from scratch and making new notes.<br/>2. I started writing on an iPad but it turns out that wasn't going to last because the charger broke.<br/>3. I'm now writing on a laptop, which is my final option. It's a bit slower but I'll still be able to update, don't worry. </p>
<p>Just incase any of you thought I'd abandoned this! Nope, just a technology error. I'm so mad, I usually update every day but now everything is so messed up. The chapters are shorter too which I'm unhappy about.</p>
<p>I also need to save up to buy a new phone so I can get back to writing like usual but I'm not exactly rich. So until then, just enjoy what you get, please. I'd appreciate ANY kind of positive feedback because I'm so self conscious with how this is turning out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry glared at the window, furious with it for not opening. Ron was waving at him from the outside and gesturing him to open it but Harry just shook his head, pointing to it. He seemed to get the point, noticing the big bars outside. He got closer to the window and started shouting through it. </p>
<p>"Hey, Harry! Good to see you." </p>
<p>"Ron, what are you doing here?" Harry called back out through the window. "If someone sees you-"</p>
<p>Fred and George popped their heads out from behind Ron inside the floating car and grinned at him. </p>
<p>"Relax, Harrykins!" Fred said.</p>
<p>"No muggles can spot us." George smiled.</p>
<p>"Because we can turn invisible." Fred smirked.</p>
<p>Harry's eyes went wide at that. </p>
<p>"But you're not supposed to do magic outside of school." Harry raised an eyebrow at all of them, gesturing to the car.</p>
<p>He wasn't going to mention the fact that he had removed the Trace from his wand, considering that before the holidays started, the twins were saying they wanted to practise blowing up things at home for fun but got grumpy knowing they couldn't because their father works for the Ministry and they would get letters home. </p>
<p>"This doesn't count, don't worry." Ron said with a shrug. "It's our dad's and we didn't enchant it ourselves, plus we're just borrowing it. We'll give it back. But if we get caught by muggles, that's a whole new thing." </p>
<p>"But you can turn invisible." Harry grinned. Ron just smirked back. </p>
<p>"Why haven't you been answering any of my letters? I've asked you to stay like twelve times already and nothing." He whined.</p>
<p>Harry just gulped, refusing to answer him. He didn't want to explain the whole elf situation right now but he also didn't want to admit that the Dursley's had Hedwig locked up, too. </p>
<p>Harry sighed and looked around his room. "Listen, Ron, please do me a favour. When you get back to school, tell them I'm stuck in here. I might not be able to come back because I can't get out." He gestured to the barred windows again with a scowl. </p>
<p>"That's rubbish." Ron smiled at him. </p>
<p>Harry just blinked. It really wasn't. He'd tried to magic his way out but the bolt on the door was on the other side and it was hard to pinpoint where to aim, he was still new at this, after all. The same goes for the bars, the only thing he could think of doing was blasting them open but that would alert the muggles in the neighbourhood and he didn't want to cause a scene. Especially if he didn't manage to escape by jumping out the window, therefor breaking his legs, then uncle Vernon catching him and most likely killing him this time around. </p>
<p>"Ron-"</p>
<p>"We're here to rescue you." Ron interrupted Harry's rapid train of thought. </p>
<p>"What?" He asked confused.</p>
<p>Ron turned back to the twins and grabbed some rope, throwing it out the car. They all started tying it around the bars on Harry's window.</p>
<p>"You're coming home with us." Ron grinned.</p>
<p>"But if the Dursley's hear you-"</p>
<p>"Then we'll be long gone before they can do anything." </p>
<p>Harry just sighed and nodded. </p>
<p>"Stand back!" Fred yelled and started revving the engine. Eventually, there was a sudden crash as the bars pulled away from the window and Harry grinned. They dropped the bars onto the front garden and they landed on aunt Petunia's flowerbed, squashing them.</p>
<p>Fred moved the car back to the house and with help from Ron and George, they managed to pull the window up. Ron and Harry shared a quick hug, Harry letting out a sigh of relief. It felt so nice to be back in his friend's arms.</p>
<p>"Come in." Ron tried to pull him into the car but Harry shook his head. </p>
<p>"My stuff. I can't leave it." He said with a frown. </p>
<p>"Where is it? We'll go get it." George grinned. </p>
<p>"My trunk and broom are in the cupboard under the stairs but there's a lock on it. There's a lock on my bedroom door too, so it's useless to try and get through there." He sighed.</p>
<p>Fred and George didn't look bothered at all, though. </p>
<p>"We'll just sneak in downstairs then. Won't we, George?"</p>
<p>"Right we will, Freddie."</p>
<p>"Take the wheel, Ronniekins." </p>
<p>Ron swapped places with Fred and Harry quickly grabbed a backpack, packing clothes inside it and shoving his Dark Arts and Mind Arts books to the bottom, as well as his sketchbook, then swung it over his shoulder and climbed into the car. Ron lowered the car to the ground and the twins jumped out.</p>
<p>They ran up to the front door and, surprisingly enough, had a hair clip to pick the lock. They snuck inside and Harry heard them pick the lock on the cupboard door, grabbing his stuff and hurrying out the house with it, shoving it back into the car. </p>
<p>Just as they were about to take off, Harry gasped. "I've forgotten Hedwig!" They flew the car up to his window again and Harry climbed back inside, seeing Hedwig look distressed, as if she were afraid she was going to be left behind. He soothingly stroked her feathers and she let out nice coos. He was too busy paying attention to her and the Weasley's that he didn't hear uncle Vernon's loud footsteps coming through the hall. </p>
<p>"What is that noise?" The door rattled and Harry froze on the spot. He heard the lock click and uncle Vernon was standing there with an angry expression. "Shut that bloody owl up!" </p>
<p>"No, you shut up!" Harry snapped at him. </p>
<p>Uncle Vernon's eyes went wide and he made a move to go forward but when he saw what was behind Harry he froze. "What the devil?! Petunia! He's trying to get away!" He screamed to his wife who immediately came running into the room with a frantic expression. </p>
<p>Harry decided he'd had enough and ran to the window, shoving Hedwig through to Ron, then climbing through himself, clinging onto him as he pulled him through. </p>
<p>He felt uncle Vernon grab onto his legs but kicked with everything he had. He heard Dudley run into the room and felt him and aunt Petunia's arms all grab onto him with vice like grips, but he just kept kicking. He growled and threw his foot back, landing it on something hard and then heard a woman scream. He realised he'd kicked aunt Petunia in the face and grinned.</p>
<p>Ron gave one final pull and yanked Harry out of the window and into the car. Uncle Vernon nearly went flying out but Dudley held him up whilst aunt Petunia held her bloodied nose, staring at him in shock. He just smirked at her evilly.</p>
<p>"Drive, go Freddie! Go, now!" George yelled and they all drove off into the sky.</p>
<p>"See you later, Dursley's!" Harry yelled out to them and Ron laughed beside him, clutching his stomach.</p>
<p>"That was brilliant." Ron wheezed, wiping his eyes.</p>
<p>"I know. I've never done anything like that before, what a rush." Harry grinned. </p>
<p>"By the way, happy birthday Harry!" Ron smiled. "Sorry I missed it."</p>
<p>"It's alright Ron, don't worry about it." He looked to Hedwig and smiled at her. "Do you want out, girl?" She hooted cheerfully and he opened up the cage door. "On you go, stretch your wings." She flew out and started flying alongside them. "She's been locked up for ages, I feel bad." </p>
<p>Ron pat him on the back. "It's not your fault." Harry nodded and agreed. "So, what's been going on with you?" He asked seriously.</p>
<p>Harry sighed. He decided to just come out and tell them. He explained how Dobby the elf showed up in his bedroom, how he served a nasty family, the warnings he gave to Harry, hiding his mail and even trying to get him into trouble with the Dursley's which resulted in him getting locked up. They all just stared at him with shocked faces.</p>
<p>"That's so weird..." Ron mumbled. "He didn't tell you anything about the plots?"</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "No, every time I brought it up, he'd just bang his head against the wall."</p>
<p>"Maybe he was lying to you." Fred said.</p>
<p>"Why on Earth would he do that?"</p>
<p>"Elves are bound to serve rich and powerful families. It's why we've never had one, even though mum wants one for the ironing. If someone had told him to come to you and tell you that, then he would have. It would have been the perfect idea of a prank to get you to stay away from school this year."</p>
<p>"But who would do that?" Harry asked in shock.</p>
<p>"Who do you think has the biggest grudge against Harry Potter in the entire school?" George grinned.</p>
<p>"Malfoy." Fred said.</p>
<p>Harry just scowled. "If this is true, I'm seriously going to kill him when I see him."</p>
<p>"I'll back you up." Ron said fiercely. </p>
<p>"Dad said his father was a big supporter of You-Know-Who and when he fell, in order to avoid prison, he lied and said he'd been under a curse to control him." Fred said rolling his eyes. "Load of rubbish, if you ask anyone with a brain."</p>
<p>Harry nodded in agreement. It didn't surprise him at all. </p>
<p>Soon, the topic of conversation changed. </p>
<p>"Won't you get into trouble for borrowing the car?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Nah! We're just going to put it back in the garage before mum and dad find out." Ron grinned. "Mum won't be happy if she finds out we flew it. Our dad works in the Ministry at the most boring department of all." He rolled his eyes. The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>"It's all to do with bewitching things that are Muggle made." Ron said. "Like, in case they end up back in a Muggle shop or house." He went on to explain how some muggle got a tea set and it exploded in her face, therefore having to be hospitalised and obliviated. Harry was stunned.</p>
<p>Soon, they arrived at the Weasley's house, crashing the car to the ground quickly and harshly. Fred was a terrible driver. Harry was thrown forward and he smacked his face against the glass window, groaning miserably in pain. Ron just winced in sympathy.</p>
<p>"Sorry mate, you okay?"</p>
<p>"M'fine..." He mumbled, pulling himself away from the glass with a cringe, a splat of saliva all over it. Gross.</p>
<p>They got out the car and the twins ran inside with Harry's stuff, wanting to put it away for him. He thanked them on their way. Harry followed closely behind Ron, taking in the scenery. The house was large and tall, squinting and looked ready to topple over but clearly magic was holding it in place. It was a unique sight. It was in the middle of a nice field and there were chickens pecking at the grass. </p>
<p>There was also a sign above the front door that read <i>THE BURROW.</i> </p>
<p>He followed Ron inside and there was comfy couches and cushions, pots and pans that were cleaning themselves, wool that was knitting itself, a cat above the fireplace that had a jumper hanging from it and a clock with all the Weasley's faces on it.</p>
<p>He grinned in amazement. This was so much better than the Dursley's.</p>
<p>"It's not much, but it's home." Ron mumbled as they walked indoors.</p>
<p>"I think it's brilliant." Harry said with a big smile. He saw Ron's face light up at the words. </p>
<p>The twins were grinning at him and handing him some biscuits which he accepted with a smile. They were going to take his stuff up to Ron's room when suddenly they all froze as they heard a shrill voice. </p>
<p>"Where have you been?!" It was Mrs Weasley and she was definitely not happy. They looked at her and she was glaring at her three boys who were cowering away. "Beds empty! No note! Car gone! You could have died! You could have been seen! You could have cost your father his job!" She screeched. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"</p>
<p>"They were starving him, mum! And they had him locked up in his room! We had to save him." Ron said upset. "There were bars on his windows."</p>
<p>"You better count yourself lucky I'm not putting bars on your windows, young man!" She glared at Ron. Then she turned to Harry with a warm smile. "Of course, I don't blame you Harry, dear. It's so good to see you again. Come in, have breakfast." She dragged him into the dining room gently and sat him down, setting out food for him. </p>
<p>"Thank you." He smiled at her as she put sausages and eggs onto his plate.</p>
<p>"Arthur and I have been so worried about you too, dear. Last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But seriously?" She turned back to her sons with a frown. "You went flying an in an illegal car halfway across the country? When anyone could have seen you?"</p>
<p>"It was cloudy, mum. Don't worry about it." Ron said, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>Mrs Weasley just glared at him. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Harry heard footsteps and then a red headed girl appeared from around the corner. </p>
<p>"Mummy, have you seen my jumper?"</p>
<p>"Yes, dear. It was on the cat." Mrs Weasley said, pointing to the cat hanging above the fireplace. She went to get it but stopped, gasping when she caught sight of Harry. She was staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth was hanging open. </p>
<p>Harry just smiled at her, awkwardly. "Um, hello?"</p>
<p>She let out a squeak and ran back out the room, heading back upstairs and forgetting all about her jumper. The twins just laughed at her. Harry was confused. He turned to Ron who just sighed.</p>
<p>"That's my little sister, Ginny. She's been talking about you all summer. It's been getting really annoying. No offence." He shared a grin with Harry. "She'll be wanting an autograph from you or something."</p>
<p>Fred yawned and decided he wanted to go to bed but Mrs Weasley wasn't having any of it.</p>
<p>"No, not a chance! It's your own fault you're tired, now I want you outside and de-gnoming the garden. You too, George." Ron just grinned at them until Mrs Weasley turned on him. "And you." Ron's grin dropped right away. She turned to Harry. "Why don't you go upstairs into Ron's room and get some rest, dear? It's not your fault they kidnapped you in that wretched car."</p>
<p>"We saved him, mum! How many times-"</p>
<p>"Quiet, Ron. I'm talking to Harry." She snapped. </p>
<p>"It's really fine, Mrs Weasley. I don't mind helping. Besides, I've never seen a garden get de-gnomed before." He smiled.</p>
<p>"Hmm..." She bit her lip before nodding. She then turned to look down at a book lying on the table with a smile. "Isn't he just wonderful? He'd surely do well around the house."</p>
<p>Harry read the title of the book. It was in gold lettering and said <i>Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests.</i> On the cover, there was a handsome blonde man smiling widely, with bright blue eyes and very white teeth.</p>
<p>The twins were giggling at her whilst Ron was scoffing into his sausages. "Mum fancies him, it's gross."</p>
<p>Mrs Weasley blushed and smacked him across the back of the head lightly with the book, making Harry laugh.</p>
<p>Eventually, when they finished their breakfast, the boys all headed out into the garden, Ron showing Harry how to handle the gnomes. Harry thought the whole idea was quite barbaric, considering they all took turns in throwing them as fast and far as they could, the little things squealing in protest. </p>
<p>That is until one of them bit his finger, making it bleed, and Harry immediately lost all sympathy for them, chucking them over the fence with everything he had. </p>
<p>Ron just grinned at him. "That was like fifty feet!"</p>
<p>He beamed in success. </p>
<p>They heard noises from inside and realised Mr Weasley was home, all going back indoors to greet him.</p>
<p>Harry noticed that he was a small man with red hair just like the rest of his family and he wore a big smile as he kissed his wife on the cheek.</p>
<p>They all sat down at the table with him as he ate his breakfast.</p>
<p>“What a night." He mumbled tiredly. “Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned." He scoffed.</p>
<p>“Well, did you find anything, Dad?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle." He yawned. “There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn’t my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that’s the Committee on Experimental Charms, thank goodness.”</p>
<p>“Why would anyone bother making door keys shrink?” George asked confused.</p>
<p>“Just muggle-baiting. Sell them a key that keeps shrinking to nothing so they can never find it when they need it. Of course, it’s very hard to convict anyone because no muggle would admit their key keeps shrinking, they’ll insist they just keep losing it. Bless them, they’ll go to any lengths to ignore magic, even if it’s staring them in the face. But the things our lot have taken to enchanting, you wouldn’t believe." He said with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh? Like cars for instance?" Mrs Weasley asked with an annoyed look.</p>
<p>Mr Weasley just shrunk back. "I've no idea-"</p>
<p>"Don't lie to me! Those boys of yours flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night." She snapped.</p>
<p>Mr Weasley's eyes went wide and he turned to Fred, George and Ron. "Did you really? How'd it go?" </p>
<p>They giggled as she slapped him with the book she was still gawking over.</p>
<p>"It went brilliantly!" Ron smiled. "We managed to rescue Harry from those awful relatives of his."</p>
<p>Mr Weasley raised an eyebrow. "Harry who?"</p>
<p>"Um, hi sir." Harry finally spoke up. </p>
<p>Mr Weasley seemed to finally notice his small frame and his eyes went wide. "Harry Potter? Is it really you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir." He smiled awkwardly. "Nice to meet you."</p>
<p>"And you!" Mr Weasley cheered. "Ron's done nothing but worry about you all summer, and we were beginning to get anxious ourselves."</p>
<p>"No need to worry, I'm fine." He smiled.</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>Ron stood up and gestured for Harry to follow him. "C'mon, let's take your stuff to my room. You can camp in there with me." They both grinned and grabbed Harry's trunk and owl cage, heaving them up the stairs.</p>
<p>They spotted Ginny on the staircase and she was gawking at Harry with her brown eyes following his every move. It made him a bit uncomfortable. "Hey..."</p>
<p>"I, uh-" She squealed and ran inside her bedroom, slamming the door in his face.</p>
<p>Ron just scoffed. "She's not normally this shy, trust me. She usually never shuts up, that girl." </p>
<p>When they finally got to his bedroom, they just dumped the trunk and owl cage on the ground. Harry noticed Hedwig was already on the windowsill, as if knowing they were going to be here. He smiled at her and gave her a pat.</p>
<p>"Hey, girl. You okay?" She hooted happily.</p>
<p>Harry looked around the room and raised an eyebrow. It was bright orange and littered with posters of The Chudley Cannons. "A fan, are you?"</p>
<p>Ron just grinned. "They're like the best quiddich team ever!" Harry just started laughing as he got caught up in explaining the names of the players to him and blushed when he realised he'd been rambling.</p>
<p>Harry continued looking around noticed Ron was wringing his hands nervously. "I know it's not that big like the room you had at the muggle's house..."</p>
<p>"Ron, at the Dursley's I was literally locked up. This place is a palace compared to what I had. I love it." He grinned. </p>
<p>Ron blushed again. "I live underneath the attic where the ghoul sometimes makes noises, so..."</p>
<p>"Better than hearing Uncle Vernon and Dudley snore all night. That's not pleasant." </p>
<p>Ron just smiled and relaxed.</p>
<p>Harry suddenly got a whiff of something familiar and unpleasant. He scrunched up his nose and looked around, spotting it on Ron's bed. It was Scabbers, his rat. Harry glared as it continued to stare at him with its little eyes, as if trying to understand him. Harry just turned to Ron.</p>
<p>"Have you given him a bath lately?"</p>
<p>"No, why? Do you want me to?"</p>
<p>"Please." Harry said desperately.</p>
<p>Ron nodded. "I'll do that later tonight."</p>
<p>Harry smiled gratefully. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Y'know, I think one of these days, he might start taking offence." Ron joked.</p>
<p>Harry just gave a half-hearted laugh back. "Oh well, it's his fault for being stinky."</p>
<p>There was just something about that rat he didn't like. He couldn't put his finger on it. Was it intuition? Sixth sense? Animal instinct? He didn't know. But he just did not like that rat.</p>
<p>He held in a shudder and put his trunk and cage away in a more suitable place, unpacking just his clothes and putting them inside Ron's cupboard, making sure to keep his books and sketchbook out of sight.</p>
<p>Later that night, Ron had given Scabbers a  bath and to Harry's disbelief, he didn't smell any better than he had before he got scrubbed down with soap and bubbles. He just lied to Ron, though, telling him it was much better.</p>
<p>When Ron had fallen asleep, Harry who was feeling frustrated, was still wide awake. The rat had thankfully passed out cold after eating a handful of food from the diner table earlier, getting screamed at from Mrs Weasley. He swear he'd chuck it out the window if it kept up any funny business. </p>
<p>He just felt restless because he was still trying to come down from a moon night, even though it was a few days ago, but he hadn't had much care during it, only eating cold soup from a can when he should be eating meat. He was feeling drained and crabby but he didn't want to show it in front of any of the Weasley's, that would be rude, especially since they've invited him into their home.</p>
<p>He sighed and got up, casting an advanced Silencing Charm on his feet, which would definitely make Hermione jealous, and walked out the door. He headed downstairs and snuck around the corners to make sure nobody was around, walking until he was on the ground floor. </p>
<p>He opened the front door quietly and went outside, sitting on the steps to the porch and looking up at the half moon in the sky. It slightly stung his scars on his face but he paid it no attention, he just wanted to see it again. He didn't know how long he was out there for, only that he was growing a little bit cold and he didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind him.</p>
<p>"Potter?"</p>
<p>Harry stood up and spun around so fast that he nearly fell over. Percy was standing there on the porch in his pyjamas and he was holding a glass of water, obviously having come downstairs for one. He was looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Harry asked pathetically. </p>
<p>Obviously Percy thought the same thing as he snorted at him.</p>
<p>"Well, it's my house and I was thirsty. Plus, I was going to ask you first."</p>
<p>Harry sighed. "I was getting fresh air. Couldn't sleep."</p>
<p>"Fresh air... Under the moonlight?" He asked sceptically.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Yeah. I like looking at it, even though it burns."</p>
<p>"Your facial scars?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." Harry nodded again. "This is the only time I can really come outside. It's a nice view." He said quietly.</p>
<p>Percy nodded in understanding. "Okay. That makes sense. Just make sure to get some rest, you need it. Don't stay out too long." He said, heading back indoors.</p>
<p>"Alright." Harry said and went back to looking at the sky. He was glad that he didn't ask him anything more. Harry didn't quite know what to say, anyway. This still isn't something he likes to talk about, the only person he really feels comfortable talking to about his lycanthropy is Professor Snape. </p>
<p>Harry misses him a little bit, but he'd never admit that out loud to anyone, not even himself. He immediately pushes the thought away. </p>
<p>He tries to remind himself, however, that if Percy doesn't mind then that probably means Ron wouldn't mind, considering they both come from the same family. But everyone still has different opinions. Percy might be okay with it but what if Ron gets scared and doesn't want to be friends anymore? Harry's heart couldn't take that. It would break into tiny pieces and never be put back together again. </p>
<p>He's the closest thing to a brother he's ever had and he doesn't want something like this to ruin what they have. Therefor he can never find out. It hurts to keep a secret like this from him, but it's for both their protection and comfort.</p>
<p>He tears up a little as he stares at the sky and lets out some swear words he won't repeat to anyone any time soon. He rubs his tired eyes and eventually heads back indoors, getting a glass of water and chugging it back. Then when he's back inside Ron's room, he collapses on the bed and lets out a frustrated groan. </p>
<p>Ron stirs a little but the rat immediately wakes up, staring at him with interest. Harry decides he's had enough of it and reaches over, grabbing it by it's tail and grinning evilly. It lets out some squeals but Harry ignores it.</p>
<p>He feels slightly bad for what he's about to do but it's for the best.</p>
<p><i>'Ron can get another pet, one that doesn't stink and make people feel uncomfortable. I'm doing him and everyone else a favour.'</i> He thinks to himself with a smile.</p>
<p>He makes sure Ron isn't going to wake before he chucks the rat out the window, just like he wanted to do earlier.</p>
<p>Ron's room is the highest up in the house, so it's a very long way down. He snorts quietly as his ears pick up the sound of it smacking on the ground below.</p>
<p>He hopes it's dead.</p>
<p>He can just blame it on Errol, Ron's daft old owl who's constantly causing trouble. Or say it climbed on the windowsill trying to eat some flies and fell. Who knows? He doesn't care. Now he can sleep peacefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Silas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fun at the Weasley's, befriending another magical creature and fighting in a bookshop.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The reason I picked the name Silas for our new oc is because it literally translates to forests and woods, which I thought was pretty accurate considering that's where his kind live. It wasn't just random :)</p><p>Don't worry, he's not gonna be a baddie. He has good intentions, you'll see *wink wink*</p><p>And yes, I'm totally going to start calling harry Harrison sometimes now, because COME ON, that's adorable!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron woke up early the next morning, piercing Harry's eardrums with his screeching. </p><p>"What is it?" He mumbled, burying his face into his pillow. </p><p>Ron was throwing his pillows around and ripping up his bedsheets. "Scabbers! I can't find him anywhere." He said in a panicked voice.</p><p>"Maybe he just went for a walk or something." Harry lied easily, not bringing up the fact that he threw him out the window last night and potentially killed him.</p><p>"Scabbers doesn't go for walks. Have you seen him? He's fat." Ron sighed. "Where could he have gone?"</p><p>"Ron, he's a rat. He's probably smelled some food somewhere."</p><p>"You don't understand. Scabbers has been in my family for eleven years now. And he's always stayed in my bed when I woke up early in the morning. Always! He never leaves. Never." Ron said seriously. </p><p>Harry sighed and sat up, rubbing his sore eyes. "He'll pop up, don't worry." He smiled at him reassuringly. </p><p>"Are you sure about that?" Ron asked nervously.</p><p>Harry just gulped. Thankfully Mrs Weasley answered for him.</p><p>"Up! Come on, up you get boys. Breakfast is ready." She said, knocking on the door.</p><p>"Mother's orders." Harry said with wide eyes and ran after her, thankful he didn't have to answer Ron's question. He could only lie so much without feeling too bad.</p><p>He heard Ron mumble and follow behind him. Everyone was cheery at the breakfast table, Harry included. The only one bringing down the mood was Ron.</p><p>"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Fred asked.</p><p>Ron just scowled. "I can't find Scabbers."</p><p>"He's a rodent, Ronald. I don't know why you even bother keeping him around."</p><p>"Shut up, Percy!" </p><p>"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs Weasley scolded him. "Don't yell at your older brother like that." Percy chose that moment to look cocky until she rounded on him. "And you! Don't wind up your brother when he's upset about losing his pet."</p><p>"Yeah, Percy. How would you feel if you lost your Prefect badge?" George grinned.</p><p>"Oh no, my life is over!" Fred said dramatically.</p><p>"I'm so sad and heartbroken!" George faked tears.</p><p>"What will I ever do without you?" Fred wiped his eyes.</p><p>"Nothing will ever replace you!" George swooned.</p><p>"Enough!" Percy snapped at them both.</p><p>Harry was just watching it all with wide eyes. </p><p><i>'Is this what it's like to have siblings?'</i> He thought, shocked.</p><p>Mrs Weasley eventually managed to calm them all down and set food out for them, giving Harry slightly more than the rest, telling him that he's too skinny and needs to eat. He didn't even feel offended as he knew it was true and he was happy that someone was cooking for him. It was a nice feeling to have someone look after him like this.</p><p>After breakfast when they decided to get dressed, Harry jumped back in shock when the bathroom mirror started yelling at him.</p><p>"Tuck your shirt in, scruffy!"</p><p>He glared at it and stormed off. He didn't want to waste time being offended by a mirror or end up punching it. How ridiculous. </p><p>He went back into Ron's room and slipped on his gloves, ignoring the looks that he got from him. </p><p>"Like I've said before, I get cold hands." Harry shrugged.</p><p>"In the middle of summer?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Uh-huh." He nodded.</p><p>Ron just sighed and mumbled to himself. Harry looked at him curiously. </p><p>"I'm just worried..." He said in a sad voice.</p><p>Ah, the rat.</p><p>Harry sat next to him on his bed and pat him on the back reassuringly. "He'll be okay."</p><p>It was a total lie, obviously, but he didn't want to break his friend's heart. Despite the fact that he caused this. If Ron doesn't cheer up soon, he'll just say he went to go live with some mice.</p><p>Ron nodded and got up, walking downstairs. Harry was left alone and when he was sure Ron wouldn't come back, he locked the door and got out his sketchbook.</p><p>He angrily drew a boy with a frown on his face, obviously him, standing on top of a large building and on the highest window, obviously Ron's room, and there was a rat laying on the ground far below with blood surrounding it, obviously Scabbers.</p><p>It made him feel better, to have a way of finally getting out what he'd done rather than holding it in, even if it was on paper. It was always a good outlet to draw things. He hid the sketchbook back in his trunk, right at the bottom and cast a Notice Me Not charm on it.</p><p>He couldn't have anyone accidentally coming across it. There were far too many secrets in there that couldn't be exposed, otherwise his life would be over. </p>
<hr/><p>Harry eventually began to notice that living with the Weasley's was so much different that living with the Dursleys.</p><p>Where the Dursleys always liked things neat and tidy, the Weasley's had things lying around all over the place. Where the Dursleys liked the peace and quiet, the Weasleys didn't mind the noise.</p><p>Fred and George were constantly blowing things up from their room which made their mum scream at them, the ghoul would moan and shake the pipes, the gnomes would cause a ruckus in the garden and Errol would constantly smash his head against the window and thump on the table. </p><p>Harry was having a great time. </p><p>It felt nice to finally just be free and enjoy his summer, rather than be cooped up indoors, slaving away and be taunted, miserable. He was also pleased to know that the Weasleys actually enjoyed his company and willingly spent time with him, making him have happy thoughts.</p><p>He was beginning to turn rather homicidal whilst living at the Dursleys.</p><p>It was a week later and Ron was still frantic about Scabbers, which was driving Harry mental. He wouldn't give up searching for him inside the house and Harry really wanted to just spill the beans and tell him to perhaps try outside, because maybe he's in the garden or something, considering that's where he threw him. But he couldn't muster up the courage. He'd just let Ron play detective, he's good at it, after all.</p><p>Errol had smashed in through the window at breakfast one morning, making everyone jump back. </p><p>"Bloody bird's a menace!" Ron yelled.</p><p>"Language, Ronald!" Snapped Percy and he handed them their letters. </p><p>"Shove off." He mumbled and shoved a sausage in his mouth. </p><p>"Dumbledore must already know you're here." Percy said to Harry, ignoring his brother. He handed him his letter.</p><p>"Huh." Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "I wonder how..."</p><p>"That man never misses a trick." He grinned.</p><p>Harry just frowned down at the letter and sighed, opening it up. It was his Hogwarts letter and everyone else had one, too. It also had his train ticket and a list of all the books he'd need.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>SECOND YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at the letter. This Lockhart person must be pretty good if his books are this popular on the curriculum this year.</p><p>He glanced at the  twin's letters and noticed they had the same books on their parchment, too.</p><p>"This stuff isn't cheap." Fred said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh well, we'll figure it out. We can use some of your old stuff and give it to Ginny."</p><p>She blushed when Harry looked at her. He just sighed and looked away.</p><p>"Look!" Ron said, pointing to the owl who was still laying unconscious on the table. "It must be my letter from Hermione. I've been waiting for it." He glared at the bird, taking the letter from his leg and shoving him so he flapped his wings and flew off.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Dear Ron, and Harry if you’re there,</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay and that you didn’t do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry into trouble, too. I’ve been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl because I think another delivery might finish your one off. I’m very busy with schoolwork, of course-</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>"How can she be? We're on holiday, it's summer!" Ron said, shocked.<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>-and we’re going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don’t we meet in Diagon Alley?</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Let me know what’s happening as soon as you can</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i><b>Love from Hermione</b></i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Harry was confused. He kept wondering to himself why she was so worried about him and interested in his life. He bit his lip and frowned down at his gloved hands. They're not friends, are they? She seems to want to be but he keeps pushing her away. She's annoying and loud and accuses people of things. He hates that. But maybe he should give her a chance to redeem herself considering she seems to show some feelings towards him. He should try to cut it out with the apathy and gain more empathy. </p><p>He mentally nods to himself and starts eating his breakfast. He'll give her a chance this year, but if she tries anything then he'll just hex her.</p><p>Once they were done, they decided to go up the hill and start playing a game of quidditch on their brooms, throwing apples instead of balls. Harry dove for them and caught them like he would with a snitch, grinning when everyone cheered. </p><p>Percy refused to join them, locking himself away in his room like he'd been doing all summer, apparently.</p><p>"We wish we knew what's going on with him. He passed all his OWLS so he's usually rubbing it in our faces." Ron said confused.</p><p>Harry heard of OWLS and knew that he'd pass his when they came around. That usually meant you got to go on to be Prefect and Head Boy. Harry would love to have that position when the time came.</p><p><i>'Power over people? Yes, please. I could definitely do with some of that. Making people listen to everything I have to say? How could I say no to that if I was offered it?'</i> He thought enthusiastically. </p><p>He just shrugged at Ron. "Maybe he has a girlfriend."</p><p>"Ew!" He gagged, making Harry laugh.</p><p>They eventually headed back indoors and Mrs Weasley decided that it was time to go to Diagon Alley for their things. She was still a little fussy with the money issues and Harry felt a little awkward, considering he had a massive vault of money in Gringotts which his parents left him with. But he wouldn't bring it up.</p><p>Harry ran upstairs and put a black cloak on over his clothes. When he came back, they were all gawking at him. </p><p>"How can you possibly wear gloves and black clothing?" Fred asked.</p><p>"Don't you get hot?" George frowned.</p><p>Harry just sighed. He didn't want to mention the fact that he always felt self conscious going out all the time and having everyone look at him, seeing his scars and whispering, made him want to rip out his hair. He knows they do it, he can hear them. If it's not the Voldemort scar, it's the other ones and it makes him angry. </p><p>Therefor, he wears the dark robes to blend in with the other wizards and witches, because nobody really notices you in black, and he keeps the gloves on in case he hurts himself again. Or so he doesn't rip someone else's face off.</p><p>"Growing up with muggles changes your body temperature, that's all." He shrugged, lying to them. "You guys go out in the sun but it's cold in Surrey. My body gets chilly." He smiled casually.</p><p>They seemed to believe him because they let it go. </p><p>Mrs Weasley went back to talking to them about which books they were going to get and saying that they couldn't spend too much. He felt that perhaps he should offer them some help but he just didn't want to. He pushed away that selfish thought and focused back on Mrs Weasley who was now speaking to him.</p><p>"On you go, Harry. You can go first."</p><p>"But Harry's never travelled by floo powder before, mum." Ron spoke up.</p><p>"Oh. Well, you show him how it's done then, dear." </p><p>Ron nodded and stepped into the fireplace, taking a heap of the floo powder and throwing it at his feet. Suddenly, giant green flames grew around him but he didn't seem affected at all. Harry's heart started racing, however.</p><p>"Diagon Alley!" Ron yelled out and disappeared.</p><p>"See? Nothing to it." Mrs Weasley smiled at him, as if he wasn't about to have a panic attack. </p><p>He felt nervous about being engulfed in random flames but didn't want to show weakness. He's a werewolf, after all. He's endured worse. This is nothing compared to tearing his own skin open and bleeding all over the place.</p><p>He grabbed a handful of the floo powder and looked nervously at Mrs Weasley.</p><p>"Um, I don't know..."</p><p>"It's alright. Just remember to speak very clearly." She said, pointing at the powder.</p><p>Harry nodded and took a deep breath, throwing it at his feet like Ron did moments before. When the flames rose up, however, he choked on the powder and started coughing.</p><p>"“D-Dia-gon Alley!" He wheezed and suddenly felt an awful pulling sensation, starting from his stomach and moving all the way through his body to his arms and legs, as if he were being squeezed through a tube. It wasn't something he wanted to experience again.</p><p>Eventually, he felt himself land on something hard and cold. He looked around and realised it was the floor of some old shop and he'd fallen right out the fireplace. He got up, groaning at the pain in his body. He looked around the shop and didn't recognise it at all. It certainly didn't look like he'd be buying any Hogwarts books here.</p><p>Nobody was here so he took a quick look around, noticing that there were human skulls on shelves, a hand with a candle in it, bloodied cards and eyeballs in jars. There was also a beautiful looking necklace but had a sign on it saying it was cursed. </p><p><i>'Okay, I must be in some Dark Arts shop then.'</i> He thought. <i>'Figures how I'd land in a shop like this of all places.'</i></p><p>It should have scared him, he should be running out of there and asking for help, but the aura of the shop was alluring. He continued looking around for another minute, spotting an interesting looking book on a shelf that mentions magical creatures. He opens it up and gives it a quick read.</p><p>It's a little insulting, to be honest. It talks about werewolves and how they're beasts that don't deserve the same treatment as humans, no matter how much they pretend to be one when the moon isn't out. He scowls at it and flips a page. It also talks about vampires and calls them blood suckers, saying how they should stay in the shadows and not show their ugly, pale faces. He snaps the book shut and puts it back.</p><p>Just then, his ears pick up footsteps coming from outside and he lets out a swear word. He looks around and spots a massive cabinet, running to it and hiding himself inside, hoping nobody will come and find him. He leaves the door open an inch so he can peek through, just as the shop door opens.</p><p>To his horror, Draco Malfoy walks in.</p><p>He has a big grin on his face as he steps indoors and looks around, touching things on the shelves. Suddenly, a man who has a striking resemblance to him walks in behind him and nearly smacks him with a cane.</p><p>"Touch nothing, Draco." He says with a glare.</p><p>“I thought you were going to buy me a present, father.” Draco whines.</p><p>“I said I would buy you a racing broom." The man Harry now knows as his father says, tapping his fingers on the counter impatiently.</p><p>“What good is that if I’m not on the Slytherin House team?” Malfoy asked, looking annoyed. “Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He’s not even that good! It’s just because he’s famous, famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead." Malfoy scoffed. “Everyone thinks he’s so smart and wonderful, that Potter with his scar and his broomstick-”</p><p>“You have told me this at least a dozen times already."  Mr Malfoy said, looking quite bored of the conversation.  “And I would remind you that it is not prudent to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear. Ah, Mr Borgin.” He smiled at the shop owner.</p><p>Harry was just smirking from inside the cabinet. It seemed Malfoy couldn't stop talking about him. He was a little bit flattered. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. Say that he only talks about him so much because he's secretly jealous. After all, it's most likely true.</p><p>He continued listening in to the conversation Mr Malfoy was having with Mr Borgin. </p><p>"Mr Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again." Mr Borgin said, with an overly enthusiastic smile. “Delighted. And young Master Malfoy, too, charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced-”</p><p>“I’m not buying today, Mr Borgin, but selling.” Mr Malfoy said firmly.</p><p>“Selling?” Mr Borgin asked with a confused face.</p><p>“You must have heard, of course, that the Ministry is conducting more raids." Mr Malfoy took a roll of parchment from his inside pocket and unravelled it for Mr Borgin to read. “I have a few items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call.”</p><p>Mr Borgin's eyes went wide as he looked at the list.</p><p>“The Ministry wouldn’t presume to trouble you, sir, surely?”</p><p>Mr Malfoy sneered.</p><p>“I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumours about a new Muggle Protection Act. No doubt that flea bitten, Muggle loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it.”</p><p>Harry scowled from where he was hidden inside the cabinet and clenched his fists tightly.</p><p>They started talking about poisons of all things and Harry's eyebrows rose.</p><p>“Can I have that?” Draco suddenly interrupted them, pointing to the old hand Harry saw before.</p><p>“Ah, that is the Hand of Glory.” Mr Borgin said with a grin, abandoning Mr Malfoy’s list and scurrying over to Draco. “Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder. Best friend of thieves and plunderers. Your son has fine taste, sir.” He smiled.</p><p>“I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Mr Borgin." Mr Malfoy said coldly.</p><p> Mr Borgin held up his hands quickly “No offence, sir, no offence meant.”</p><p>“Though if his grades don’t pick up, that may indeed be all he is fit for.” He said, glaring at Draco.</p><p>“It’s not my fault!" Draco snapped. “The teachers all have favourites, and that Hermione Granger is nothing but a know it all and Harry Potter-”</p><p>“I would have thought you’d be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family could beat you in every exam!” Mr Malfoy snapped back. "And even more so, Potter, who got the highest grades in all his year. That means yours too, Draco! Buck up get your head on straight."</p><p>"Yes, father." Draco mumbled irritated.</p><p>“It’s the same all over." Mr Borgin said with a cringe. “Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere.”</p><p>“Not with me.” Mr Malfoy said in a sharp voice. </p><p>They began to haggle over prices on the list, arguing for a bit. Malfoy grew bored and decided to go for a wander about the shop. Harry gulped as he began to walk closer towards the cabinet he was hiding in, hoping he wouldn't open it.</p><p>He'd paused near the cursed necklace and Harry was desperately hoping he'd just reach out and touch it, getting himself killed. That would certainly make his day better. But he didn't touch it. Harry just sulked. </p><p>Malfoy then turned on the spot and began walking towards the cabinet, Harry holding his breath and quietly stepping back so he wouldn't be heard. He really wished he had his Invisibility Cloak with him right now. He knows he ought to carry it with him but he keeps forgetting.</p><p>If Harry has to curse Malfoy if he gets spotted, there's no doubt in his mind that he would. He'd do it in a heartbeat. He doesn't have the Trace so if he has to use a dark curse on them, by any means necessary, he will. If it's for his survival, he will.</p><p>He's listing a bunch of spells right now, ready to use on the tip of his tongue to take down Malfoy, his father and Borgin, when suddenly Mr Malfoy speaks up.</p><p>"Time to go, Draco."</p><p>Harry lets out a sigh of relief as Malfoy walks away from the cabinet and towards the door.</p><p>When they're outside, Borgin is mumbling to himself and heads around the back of the shop where he came from, shutting a door loudly. Harry decides to finally make his escape.</p><p>He quietly steps out the cabinet and runs towards the door, heading in any direction he can that leads away from that shop.</p><p>A dirty, old witch smiles nastily at him and is holding a tray of what looks like human nails, trying to back him up against the wall.</p><p>"Are you lost, my dear?" She grins. "Let me take you inside."</p><p>"Get lost." Harry snaps at her and shoves her away. She gasps as she drops her tray and he grins back, walking off. He decides to start heading uphill, because it certainly seems as if there's more light up there. Maybe he'll find sunlight and be able to see where the bloody hell he is.</p><p>As he's walking, he pulls his cloak hood up slightly, thankfully blending in. He doesn't want to get recognised down here, of all places. He's beginning to think it might be Knockturn Alley, based on all the shops and people he's seen. It matched the description of what some people have said about this place. That means he must not be far from Diagon Alley, he just has to keep walking a little farther.</p><p>He suddenly stops in his tracks as he feels someone's eyes on him. It looks like a man and he's standing in the shadows. He has his arms crossed and he's leaning against the wall. He's wearing dark red and black designed robes and has his hood pulled up just like him. He has dark hair that's pushed back and Harry can also make out a pale face and deep black eyes. It's a unique sight and quite stylish. </p><p>Harry doesn't feel intimidated by the man's stares, however. He's simply observing him with a raised eyebrow and is looking him up and down. He then gives a big inhale, as if <i>sniffing him</i> and that's when Harry realises, he must be a magical creature himself. It makes sense, based on the behaviour and the appearance. </p><p>He raises an eyebrow at the man and gives a faint sniff back but doesn't recognise it at all. He thinks he smells something metallic, like dried blood, but that could simply be because they're in the middle of Knockturn Alley.</p><p>The man then smiles at him kindly and gestures with his head to follow him. Harry glares for a second, looking around himself before taking off his gloves and pocketing them. If he needs to claw this guys throat out, he will.</p><p>He follows him into a building, up a flight of stairs, into another doorway and it leads into a living room. He realises this is an apartment, maybe his house. </p><p>The man is sitting down on a couch and gestures for him to join him. He's left the doors open, thankfully. Most likely for his comfort, in case he wants to leave. </p><p>Harry sits on another couch across from him and looks at him curiously. </p><p>"So, who are you? Why did you invite me here?"</p><p>The man just smiled widely, Harry catching a glimpse of his razor sharp teeth from this close up.</p><p>"You're not like the other humans." His voice was soft and smooth. A bit alluring. Harry immediately raised his Occlumency shields in case he was about to be hypnotised or something. "In fact, you're not human at all. I could smell it off you when you were walking through the street."</p><p>Harry just stared. "Well, that's nice to hear. What do I smell like, exactly? Dog, I'm guessing?" He said with a sarcastic smile.</p><p>The stranger just laughed softly and shrugged. "I wasn't going to use something so crude, but since you're putting it bluntly, yes. You stink of dogs at a kennel."</p><p>Harry nodded. "I've heard that before. I'm hardly offended."</p><p>"By who? You've met other magicals?"</p><p>"No, by a snake. He helped me discover I'm a wizard before I came to school and let me know that I smelled different when I got attacked by what I thought was a dog. Turns out it was a werewolf."</p><p>"Interesting." The man said, leaning forward. "You speak to snakes?"</p><p>"Yes." Harry said with a grin. "Do you?"</p><p>The man just shook his head. "Oh no, child. That is an incredibly rare ability. You should be thankful to have it. Though, many would disagree as they think it is dark. But I disagree, as a gift itself cannot be dark. It's simply what you choose to do with it." He smiled at Harry.</p><p>Harry just grinned and nodded. "True. Who are you anyway?" He asked.</p><p>"My name is Silas, child. And, I know of you." He grinned. "Harrison James Potter."</p><p>Harry's eyes went wide. "What's with the full name? Nobody ever calls me that."</p><p>"It is only respectable to call one by the name they are given. I hold some respect for you, Harrison, therefor I shall show it." He nodded.</p><p>"Uh, well... Nobody has ever called me that before, that's all." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. </p><p>"Because they only see the famous Potter boy. They don't see what lies underneath your skin, what runs in your veins, the magic you truly hold and powers you possess." Silas said, coming to sit next to Harry. "They don't know you, child. They only know about you. And you're aware of this. After all, haven't you said the same thing before, yourself?"</p><p>"Yeah, to Hermione on the- Wait. How did you know?"</p><p>Silas just grinned at him. "I see everything, child. I see what you're capable of. I see that you're scared to tell your friends things, but I can see there's no reason." He said reassuringly.</p><p>Harry was mind boggled. This was by far one of the most intimidating, confusing and interesting conversations he'd ever had in one go. It was a lot to take in and he was getting a headache.</p><p>"Alright, I'm just going to stop you there because this is beginning to freak me out." He held up a hand. Silas just nodded and sat back. "You haven't told me one thing. What are you? I know you're not human yourself." He narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"You haven't figured it out? I thought by now you would have." Silas sighed. "Take a whiff."</p><p>Harry carefully leaned forward and sniffed his neck, rearing back at the minor metallic scent he smelled earlier. He definitely began to recognise it as blood.</p><p>"Wait, that means you're a vampire?" He asked, shocked.</p><p>"Yes, why? Prejudiced?" Silas asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Of course not." Harry scoffed. "That would be hypocritical."</p><p>"Quite." He agreed. "Don't fret, Harrison. I won't drink your blood. I'm not into dogs, they don't appeal to me. I feel I'd cough up a hair ball."</p><p>Harry just glared for a second before smirking. "And I'd rip you in half."</p><p>Silas held up his hands, showing he's no threat, with a small smile. "No worries."</p><p>"What do you eat then?"</p><p>Silas raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to know that?" Harry just gulped and nodded. Silas sighed. "I'm no monster, despite what books will say. I only need to drink once a week, and I don't go around drinking people's blood because I feel like it. I have morals." He said firmly. "I only drink the blood of the guilty."</p><p>"What does that mean?" Harry asked with wide eyes.</p><p>"Why would I take an innocent person's life? A child's? A mother's?" He asked. "No, it's the bad people out there that deserve it, the lowlifes, the murderers, the people who don't <i>deserve</i> life." He said with a glare.</p><p>Harry could tell where he was coming from. "So, it's a lot like the death sentence. Like muggles have? Or the Dementor's Kiss? But a magical creature's version."</p><p>Silas grinned at him. "Precisely, child. It is quite painless, too. We inject a natural anaesthesia into the victim so they feel nothing as we drain them. One last act of kindness that they deserve, if you will..." He trailed off. "Yet we get shunned for it! Looked down upon, thrown away into the shadows when all we're trying to do is survive and help." He scowled.</p><p>Harry felt bad. They were just trying to live their lives and it's not like they were drinking the lives of random people out of greed or malicious intent, it was necessary for their survival. And they were only taking the lives of the people who deserved it. They were only doing what people of the law would do. </p><p>"That's so terrible." He said with a frown.</p><p>"Did you know vampires don't even need to live in the dark?" Harry's eyes went wide at that. "People have now assumed that we're allergic to the sunlight but this is a myth. We've simply just been cast out by society and driven into forests and woods or dark places, like where you found me, because nobody wants to be around us as they judge too much." He said bitterly. "I do miss the sunlight, feeling it's warm rays on my skin, but it is too dangerous for me and my kind out there. We'd be cursed, locked up or simply killed right away."</p><p>"I'm so sorry." Harry said with a sad voice. "I know how horrible humans can be. They're the worst. The things they say about werewolves, too. I just-" He cut himself off with a sigh and shook his head. Silas nodded in understanding.</p><p>"I believe I've kept you for too long. Why don't you go back to wherever it is you were going to?" He said after a minute of silence.</p><p>Harry's eyes went wide. He'd completely forgotten about the Weasley's. He nodded and stood up, heading towards the door. </p><p>"Thanks for the talk." He said with a small smile.</p><p>"And you." Silas grinned. "Just know, I shall be around Harrison. If you see a shadow out the corner of your eye, do not be alarmed."</p><p>"Why would you-"</p><p>"I would like to keep watch over you." He said simply. "You're much too precious to be hurt. I shall protect you if all else fails."</p><p>"Silas, you really don't-"</p><p>"Hush, child! Don't argue. Now go." He ushered him out gently and Harry went willingly.</p><p>He headed back up the way he was going, legs growing tired from walking uphill. He was getting bothered by another witch who was trying to sell him something gross out of a jar when he heard a familiar voice.</p><p>"Harry! What d’yeh think yer doin’ down here?”</p><p>“Hagrid.” Harry smiled in relief. “I was lost. The floo powder-”</p><p>Hagrid started leading him out of there quickly, a hand on his back. </p><p>"Skulkin’ around Knockturn Alley, I dunno, dodgy place, Harry. Don’ want no one ter see yeh down there.”</p><p>“I realised that." Harry said, acting as if he hadn't just had a conversation with a vampire inside his home. “I told you, I was lost. What were you doing down there, anyway?”</p><p>“I was lookin’ fer a Flesh Eatin’ Slug Repellent." Hagrid said. “They’re ruinin’ the school cabbages. Yer not on yer own?”</p><p>“I’m staying with the Weasley's but we got separated." Harry explained. “I’ve got to go and find them. I've no idea how long I've been wandering around for.” </p><p>Or how much time he'd wasted by befriending a vampire.</p><p>Eventually they reached Diagon Alley and Harry let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“How come yeh never wrote back ter me?” Hagrid asked sadly. Harry had to explain all about Dobby and the Dursley's, growing frustrated at the memory of it all.</p><p>“Lousy Muggles." Hagrid growled. “If I’d’ve known-”</p><p>He was interrupted by a girly voice.</p><p>“Harry! Harry! Over here!”</p><p>Harry saw Hermione standing at the top of the steps to Gringotts. She ran down to meet them, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.</p><p>“What happened to you?" She asked, looking over his dirty clothes. "Hello, Hagrid. Oh, it’s wonderful to see you two again. Are you coming into Gringotts, Harry?” She asked rapidly.</p><p>He honestly forgot how hard it was to keep up with her.</p><p>“As soon as I’ve found the Weasley's." He said.</p><p>“Yeh won’t have long ter wait." Hagrid said with a grin.</p><p>Harry and Hermione looked around and there, running rapidly up the crowded street were Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Mr Weasley.</p><p>“Harry!" Mr Weasley panted. “We hoped you’d only gone one grate too far.” He said with wide eyes. “But you've been gone for about an hour! Molly’s frantic, she’s coming now.”</p><p>“Where did you come out?” Ron asked in shock. "We searched everywhere that had a fireplace and nobody saw you."</p><p>“Knockturn Alley." Hagrid said grimly.</p><p>“Excellent!” Fred and George said together, grinning.</p><p>“We’ve never been allowed in." Ron said enviously.</p><p>“I should ruddy well think not." Hagrid growled.</p><p>Suddenly, Mrs Weasley came running up to them with Ginny next to her and she threw herself at him, wrapping him in a big hug.</p><p>"Oh, Harry, dear! You've been gone for so long. Where have you been?" Mrs Weasley was checking over him to make sure he was okay.</p><p>"He was in Knockturn Alley, Hagrid found him." Mr Weasley spoke up.</p><p>Mrs Weasley gasped. "Thank you! I dread to think what would have happened to you if he hadn't."</p><p>Hagrid eventually decided to leave and Harry chose that moment to speak up.</p><p>"You'll never guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes." When they all looked at him, he grinned. "Malfoy and his father."</p><p>Ron just laughed, obviously pleased with getting him into trouble.</p><p>"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?” Mr Weasley asked sharply.</p><p>“No, he was selling.”</p><p>“So he’s worried." Mr Weasley with grim satisfaction. </p><p>"It sounded like it. He said the Ministry was doing raids."</p><p>“Oh, I’d love to get Lucius Malfoy for something." He smirked.</p><p>“You be careful, Arthur!" Mrs Weasley said sharply. “That family’s trouble. Don’t go biting off more than you can chew.”</p><p>They headed into the bank and went down to their vaults, collecting money into bags. Mr Weasley spotted Hermione's muggle parents and started asking them to join him for a drink. Ginny was getting taken into a second hand robe shop by her mum, Percy took off to buy some new quills, the twins went to see their friends and so Harry was left with Ron and Hermione.</p><p>The decided to go to get some ice cream before they went to get their books, Harry realising that when Hermione isn't ranting about evil teachers, she's not actually that bad.</p><p>When they were done, they headed over to Flourish and Blotts, expecting to just walk in and buy their books, but instead they could hardly fit through the door because it was that crowded. </p><p>There was a large banner stretched across the upper windows:</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>GILDEROY LOCKHART</b>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
  <i>will be signing copies of his autobiography</i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i><b>MAGICAL ME</b></i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>today 12.30—4.30</i></p>
</div><p>Harry and Ron looked to each other with raised eyebrows, clearly confused.</p><p>They turned to Hermione shocked when she let out a happy squeal.</p><p>"We can meet him, for real! In person!" She was jumping up and down excitedly.</p><p>The crowd was mostly just young to middle age witches who were all awestruck over Lockhart. It made Harry sick. </p><p>There was a man at the door trying to calm everyone down.</p><p>They each grabbed a copy of <i>The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2</i> and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasley's were standing with Mr and Mrs Granger.</p><p>Mrs Weasley was flattening her hair and trying to fix her shirt, blushing madly. Ron looked mortified.</p><p>There was a camera man taking pictures of Lockhart as he posed for everyone in his blue robes that matched his eyes.</p><p>"I want to leave already." Harry mumbled.</p><p>"Same. Look at mum." Ron pointed to Mrs Weasley who was still trying to fix herself up.</p><p>Suddenly, a photographer shoved his way past them and stood on Ron's foot.</p><p>"Ow!" He yelled out in pain.</p><p>This got Lockhart's attention, but instead of bothering with Ron, his attention diverted to Harry, making him sigh.</p><p>"Harry Potter, is that you?" He grinned. The crowd started whispering and Lockhart jumped forward, grabbing Harry by his arm and dragging him to the front of the bookshop to get his picture taken with him. "Together, you and I will make the front page. Smile!"</p><p>Whilst Lockhart smiled brightly, teeth shining bright white, Harry just glared hatefully. He cringed as the camera flash nearly blinded him.</p><p>"I'd like to leave now." He told him quietly. Lockhart just scoffed and shook his head.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen." He said loudly, waving for quiet. “What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I’ve been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography, which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge.” The crowd applauded again. “He had no idea that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, <i>Magical Me</i>. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!”</p><p>Harry's stomach started getting nauseous. This couldn't be happening. </p><p>The crowd cheered then suddenly, Harry found himself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. He felt like setting it all on fire, now. He walked back over to Ginny who was standing alone with her cauldron.</p><p>“You have these." Harry mumbled to her, tipping the books into the cauldron. “I’ll buy my own.”</p><p>She smiled at him, thankful.</p><p>Harry's day just got even worse when he heard that familiar voice, yet again.</p><p>“Bet you loved that, didn’t you, Potter?” Malfoy's irritating voice spoke up.</p><p>Harry just faced him with a blank expression. "What do you want now, Malfoy?"</p><p>“Famous Harry Potter." Malfoy spat. “Can’t even go into a bookshop without making the front page.”</p><p>“Leave him alone, he didn’t want all that!” Ginny defended him. It was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry. She was glaring at Malfoy.</p><p>“Oh, look Potter. You’ve got yourself a girlfriend!” Malfoy grinned. Ginny went bright red and Harry felt bad for her. Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart’s books.</p><p>"Malfoy, I've said it before and I'll say it again." Harry said with a sneer. "I will break your face if you keep this up." He said, cracking his knuckles.</p><p>Malfoy took a step backwards and gulped.</p><p>“Oh, it’s you." Ron said when he finally reached them, looking at Malfoy as if he were a piece of dirt on the ground. “Bet you’re surprised to see Harry here, eh?”</p><p>"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley." Malfoy smirked. “I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those.”</p><p>Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and headed toward Malfoy with a fierce glare, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket.</p><p>“Ron!” Mr Weasley shouted, struggling over with Fred and George. “What are you doing? It’s too crowded in here, let’s go outside.”</p><p>“Well, well, well. Arthur Weasley.” Came another familiar voice to Harry.</p><p>It was Mr Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco’s shoulder, sneering in just the same way.</p><p>“Lucius." Mr Weasley said, nodding coldly.</p><p>“Busy time at the Ministry, I hear." Mr Malfoy said. “All those raids. I hope they’re paying you overtime?”</p><p>He suddenly reached into Ginny’s cauldron and pulled out a very old and very battered copy of <i>A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration.</i></p><p>“Obviously not." Mr Malfoy said. “Dear me, what’s the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don’t even pay you well for it?”</p><p>Mr Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.</p><p>Harry was digging his nails into his palms and unfortunately, he wasn't wearing his gloves, therefor he was bleeding. He reached into his pockets and put them on quickly, ignoring Draco Malfoy's intrigued stares.</p><p>“We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Mr Weasley said.</p><p>“Clearly." Mr Malfoy said, his pale eyes straying to Mr and Mrs Granger, who were watching apprehensively. “The company you keep, Weasley, and I thought your family could sink no lower."</p><p>Mr Weasley was glaring furiously at him and made a move to leave but Draco Malfoy decided to speak up.</p><p>"They've sunk as low as they can. I mean, look at who they keep around, just trying to stay relevant and somewhat important." He said, pointing to Harry. "Scarface, right here." He grinned.</p><p>Ron gasped, knowing that was a sensitive topic and he saw Hermione raise her hands to her mouth in shock. </p><p>Suddenly, he just <i>lost control.</i></p><p>"I told you not to call me that!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, attracting all the attention in the room.</p><p>He threw himself at Malfoy with his increased strength, sat on top of him and wrapped his hands around his neck, choking him for a several seconds until he was sure he was going to black out. Then he started punching him. Over and over and over again. He didn't know how long it went on for, only that there was screaming around him, coming from both Mr Malfoy and the Weasley's. </p><p>He felt a rumbling noise from deep within come out at some point but ignored it.</p><p>He felt arms try to pry him off but he was filled with so much rage that he shook them off with a snarl. Then more arms grabbed him, and then another pair, until he was finally freed from nearly killing Malfoy who was now a bloodied pulp on the floor. </p><p>He tried to focus on the voice that was speaking to him, he realised it was Mrs Weasley and she was rubbing his cheeks and hair comfortingly whilst Mr Weasley, Fred and George held him back. Percy was looking at him and trying to get his attention, so he focused on him. He was telling him to calm down and focus on his breathing because it was essential.</p><p>Harry knew what he was talking about, and he was suddenly so glad he had his gloves on. He calmed down after about a minute and nodded to Percy who pat him on the shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>Mr Malfoy was glaring furiously at him and lifting his son up, who was semi conscious and most likely had a concussion and broken nose. Harry honestly didn't even care. </p><p>"You'll pay for this you-" Malfoy coughed and spat blood out.</p><p>Mr Malfoy just scowled and sat him on a step on the staircase. He turned back to them with a hateful look.</p><p>"This is how you and your lot behave in public? Like animals?!" He screamed. "I ought to put you in a shelter." He glared.</p><p>Harry just threw himself at him, too. Luckily, he had three pairs of arms wrapped around him that held him back. </p><p>"Calm down, dear. It's alright." Mrs Weasley was whispering to him in a motherly voice.</p><p>Mr Malfoy had jumped right back in shock. Once Harry calmed down after a few seconds, he threw Ginny's book back in her cauldron. "Here, girl, take your book. It’s the best your father can give you." He spat and stormed out the shop, holding his son.</p><p>Hagrid was scolding Harry for attacking him, but he just sent a seriously irritated look his way and stared him down. Hagrid seemed to get the point, knowing he wasn't in the mood and just sighed, letting him go. </p><p>Hermione looked scared but she still sent a smile his way when he looked at her. He appreciated it. Ron looked shocked beyond belief.</p><p>Harry just took out his money pouch and handed it to Mrs Weasley, asking her to buy his books because he gave his to Ginny. She agreed and Mr Weasley took him home, the rest of them following along and keeping an eye on him.</p><p>When they finally got back to the Burrow and Harry asked what happened, considering he was pretty much dissociating during it, that's when the truth spilled out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Painful Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finding Scabbers, surviving a transformation at the Weasley's, and riding the Knight Bus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I did introduce it early! I'm not getting confused between books/movies, I just thought it's be interesting to see how it'd play out lmao. Aaaaand I kinda like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sat down on the living room couch and took deep breaths, Ron sitting beside him and rubbing his shoulder gently, not really knowing what else to do.</p>
<p>"You okay?" He asked. Harry just nodded.</p>
<p>"Give him some space, Ron." Percy said, handing him a glass of water. "Drink this."</p>
<p>"Thanks." Harry chugged it back and rubbed his tired eyes. "What happened exactly?"</p>
<p>"You don't know?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "You were there-"</p>
<p>"Ron." Percy interrupted. "He was stressed, he's blacked it out." </p>
<p>Harry just nodded in agreement. "That happens sometimes..." He mumbled.</p>
<p>"Wow, okay." Ron said. "Sorry. I didn't know that could happen."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Harry sighed and looked to Percy, who just  gave him a knowing gaze. He then turned to everyone else. "So?"</p>
<p>Mr Weasley, Fred and George all sat down across from him and started telling him what happened.</p>
<p>"Well, when Mr Malfoy was just about done with insulting all of us, I was going to just drag all of you out the bookshop with me. I didn't want you lot to put up with his nonsense any longer." Mr Weasley said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but then Draco Malfoy goes and opens his big mouth-" Fred says.</p>
<p>"For just a second-" George interrupts.</p>
<p>"Says the wrong thing-" Fred gasps.</p>
<p>"At the wrong time-" George winces.</p>
<p>"And suddenly Harrykins is on top of him and trying to kill him!" Fred finishes with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Ron just rolls his eyes at their childish behaviour.</p>
<p>"They're trying to say that Malfoy called you... The name you hate." He said nervously, pointing to his face. Harry remembered and nodded at him to continue. "Then you just screamed at him and tackled him to the ground. At first I thought it was funny because you'd knocked Malfoy on his arse-"</p>
<p>"Language-" Percy interrupted.</p>
<p>"But then I saw how serious the situation was getting." Ron continued. </p>
<p>"How so?" Harry raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Ron just wrung his hands, anxiously.</p>
<p>"You were choking him, like actually choking him. He was turning blue in the face."  He gulped. "I thought you were going to kill him, everyone did. That's why they were screaming." He said quietly. </p>
<p>Harry looked around and saw everyone looked nervous and uncomfortable. Great.</p>
<p>"But, I wouldn't-"</p>
<p>"We know that." Mr Weasley spoke up with a kind smile. "It was just a little worrying, that's all. You're so small but you're a lot stronger than you think."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it took three of us to pull you off." Fred finally spoke seriously.</p>
<p>"Remind me not to get into a fight with you." George cracked a grin.</p>
<p>Ron just glared at them both. Percy stood off to the side and remained quiet.</p>
<p>"What else? I feel like there's something you're not telling me..." Harry narrowed his eyes at them all. "You're all looking shifty."</p>
<p>"Well, it's probably nothing-"</p>
<p>"Ron." Harry glared.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay! When you were fighting with Malfoy, it's like you couldn't hear anyone around you at all. And then you got this look in your eye. You just sort of... Paused for a moment when you were punching him and then you started grow-"</p>
<p>"Okay, that's enough for one day! Harry needs his rest." Percy spoke up.</p>
<p>"But I'm in the middle of explaining-"</p>
<p>"And I'm older than you and know what's better. Harry probably has a sore head and fists now, don't you?" He looked at him and Harry got the message, nodding.</p>
<p>"Yeah, really bad."</p>
<p>"See? He needs to rest." Ron just glared whilst Mr Weasley smiled at them both. "Come, Harry." He led him upstairs to his and Ron's room, most likely to talk privately.</p>
<p>When they were there, Percy shut the door behind them and sat down on Ron's bed, across from his. Harry just nervously did the same so they were looking at each other.</p>
<p>"So, what's this about?"</p>
<p>"We need to talk about what happened in the bookshop." Harry let out a groan of annoyance but Percy shook his head at him. "I'm not going to tell anyone, I told you that a long time ago and I've still kept your secret."</p>
<p>"You have..." Harry nodded.</p>
<p>"Exactly. But people are going to ask questions as to what the bloody hell that was about." He sighed. "Harry, you were on top of Malfoy and if you didn't have your gloves on, you most definitely would have changed him in some way. You were scratching and clawing at him that much."</p>
<p>Harry winced. "What else?"</p>
<p>"You quite literally threw my dad off you when he tried to drag you off Malfoy. Honestly, I was shocked. Impressed, but shocked." He said with a raised eyebrow. "That's why my brothers had to step in to help."</p>
<p>Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. "What Ron said before, was he right? Was I really-"</p>
<p>"Growling? Yes." Percy finished for him when he began to look nauseous. "You were hitting Malfoy for a while and then when he started bleeding, you started growling at him and scratching him. Obviously, your gloves prevented that from happening, though."  </p>
<p>"Why would I do that? And in public? God, I was just so angry." He mumbled frustratingly to himself.</p>
<p>"I can only assume that it was purely animalistic behaviour. You saw him as a threat and decided to go on the defence, just like any other animal would do. You felt attacked, therefor you lashed out. It's not your fault." He said reassuringly. "The muggles say to never corner a wounded animal. I assume you've heard of this phrase."</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Yeah. It means that you don't underestimate the power an animal has. If you see one that looks weakened or injured, don't try to scare it or annoy it because it'll still hurt you."</p>
<p>Harry then saw the similarities and his eyes went wide. Percy just grinned at him.</p>
<p>"People will be confused about what's happened today, but as long as we don't say anything then everything will be fine. If people at school ask what that was about, just lie."</p>
<p>"I've lied before and said I've had a sore throat or a cough." Harry blushed, realising how ridiculous it must sound. "But it worked."</p>
<p>"Go with that, then. It's not anything anybody can't prove. And we'll all back you up." Percy smirked. "Plus, this'll show everyone that you're not afraid to kick even Malfoy's arse and he's from one of the most richest families out there."</p>
<p>Harry just snorted. He really was tired now so he took Percy's advice and went for a nap. He got tucked into bed and heard distant voices, then heard Mrs Weasley entering the bedroom five minutes later.</p>
<p>She was rubbing his hair gently and smiling down at him.</p>
<p>"How are you, dear?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine. Percy said I need to rest because I over exhausted myself." He mumbled into his pillow.</p>
<p>She nodded at him. "He explained that to us. You just rest, we'll wake you up later." She said, tucking him in tightly. "You gave me quite the heart attack. It's just like having yet another boy around the house, always causing mischief." </p>
<p>Harry laughed with her and she kissed his head lightly before leaving the room. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.</p><hr/>
<p>It was a few days later and Harry's hands had hardly bruised, much to his relief. It was both thanks to the gloves and his rapid healing for minor injuries.</p>
<p>Ron was jumping around early in the morning with enthusiasm because he'd finally found Scabbers. He'd found him sniffing around the kitchen looking for food and he looked covered in dirt, obviously from where he'd landed when Harry chucked him out the window.</p>
<p>He was limping slightly and had scratches on his messed up fur but Ron didn't seem to pay any attention. He just scooped up the rat and started cuddling him. </p>
<p>The rat squealed when it saw Harry, trying it's hardest to hide inside Ron's jumper.</p>
<p>"It's okay, I missed you, too." Ron said obliviously. </p>
<p>Harry held in a smirk as he was eating his toast at the table, glad that he made the thing terrified of him. Maybe now it would leave him alone.</p>
<p>He was furious that the rat had somehow survived that massive fall. It should have splattered everywhere. But, then he remembered that it's a rodent and just like cockroaches, they're sneaky little buggers who always find a way to survive.</p>
<p>"Told you he'd show up." Harry said with a fake smile.</p>
<p>"Thanks Harry, you're the best." Ron grinned.</p>
<p>Harry felt a small stab of guilt in his chest but pushed it aside. No use in fretting over something that is now in the past. Time to move on.</p>
<p>He was thankful when Ron gave the thing a bath so it would no longer leave dirty footprints everywhere, but Harry still picked up it's horrible stench, like a sweaty, old man.</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow at Ron when he caught sight of one of his footprints.</p>
<p>"Why is one of his toes missing?"</p>
<p>Ron shrugged. "I dunno. It's always been like that." </p>
<p>The rat squeaked and tired to hide when they started talking about it's injury, but Harry just scoffed and walked away. It wasn't important at all.</p><hr/>
<p>The end of the month was approaching and Harry was growing restless. With the heat from the summer and being surrounded by so many people with so many loud noises, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed. </p>
<p>He was growing sweaty a lot and wanted to desperately take off his jumper and gloves but couldn't because the Weasley's would see his scars on his arms and he'd cut his palms open again. So, he just had to endure it.</p>
<p>Every night, he'd sneak out the house and sit on the porch, enjoying the cool night air. Percy had come out to see him once and sat next to him with a worried expression.</p>
<p>"I know what time is coming up, I've been paying attention." He said seriously.</p>
<p>Harry sighed. "Of course you have..." He mumbled.</p>
<p>"I can help you. I want to." Percy insisted. "What happened back at the muggle's? How'd you cope?"</p>
<p>"They didn't know, obviously. So they constantly kept me locked up in my room and I had to wait it out for days on end, drinking nothing but cold soup." He scoffed. "I wish I could just kill them." He growled. He then realised what he said and his eyes went wide. "I mean-"</p>
<p>"It's okay, I get it. You're angry right now, completely understandable." Percy said calmly. "But you won't have to go through that here." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I assume you had Wolfsbane Potion at the muggle's?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Yeah, Professor Snape made it for me and sent it through the mail."</p>
<p>"I would have thought. Well, if Dumbledore already knows you're here, that means Snape will too, so your potions will arrive here soon." </p>
<p>"What if someone spots-"</p>
<p>"I'll make sure to grab the mail." Percy assured him. "Take it to Ron's room, hide it and start drinking it when you need to. If you need any excuses at all, I'm here."</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "I'll just go with the ones I use in school, Ron will believe me." He shrugged.</p>
<p>Percy grinned. "Ah yes, the one where you're constantly catching a cold or the flu because living with the muggles weakens the immune system, despite the fact that we can cure almost anything with a potion in the span of an hour? I can't believe people fall for that."</p>
<p>"Shut up." Harry smirked. </p>
<p>Of course, a couple of days later, mail arrived and Percy was quick to grab it, noticing there was a package with something shaking inside and it was addressed to Harry. He sneakily handed it over to him and Harry ran upstairs to his and Ron's room, hiding the potions inside his trunk. </p>
<p>For the rest of the day, Harry had stayed near the windows that were open and enjoyed the breeze that flew through. He also insisted on sitting out on a game of quidditch which everyone else was playing because he was feeling a bit sick, but he just told them that he wanted to watch them and see how good they were. </p>
<p>He'd drank more water than anyone else and sucked on ice cubes. Mrs Weasley had noticed him looking a little bit flushed and asked if he was okay, looking slightly worried. He just assured her he was fine and got a little bit hot. </p>
<p>To stop her worries too much, he took off his gloves and carefully kept them inside his pockets for safe keeping. The cool air touching his palms was so refreshing but he knew he'd have to be careful if he was to go without gloves.</p>
<p>When Harry was alone in the bedroom, trying to get a little bit of peace and quiet, Percy had snuck him some raw sausages from the fridge with a note attached.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Eat this and don't worry! I was going to give them to Errol anyway but he's daft and eats flies, so why bother?</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The note made him grin and he ate the sausages with a groan, his tummy feeling better and his body getting slightly more energy already.</p>
<p>That's until it came to night time. Harry had chugged his potion back and he was clutching his skin and pulling at it, trying not to scratch. He decided to put his gloves back on and started punching himself lightly to take out the frustrations. </p>
<p>He groaned quietly into his pillow and banged his head against it. His shirt was sticking to his back and he sighed miserably. He was just so hot and in so much pain. And the worst was yet to come in a couple of days.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the muggle lamp right next to Ron's bed, which Mr Weasley no doubt placed there, switched on and he was staring at Harry with worried eyes.</p>
<p>"Harry! Are you okay? Speak to me." He said worried, getting out of bed and coming to sit on Harry's, shaking him slightly. "Do you want me to get mum?"</p>
<p>Harry looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head quickly. "No, I'm fine. Don't bother her." He said, sitting up.</p>
<p>"You looked like you were having a seizure or nightmare." Ron sighed. "You kept banging your head and rolling around, it was scary."</p>
<p>"Honestly, I'm fine." Harry smiled at him. "Go back to bed." He went to put a hand reassuringly on his shoulder but Ron suddenly gasped. </p>
<p>Harry looked at him confused until he noticed Ron staring down at his completely exposed arms. He forgot he was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt, like he usually does to bed. But he usually has his dorm curtains to separate them. It just slipped his mind tonight.. He cringed backwards.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Ron asked with wide eyes. "You look like you've been slashed up by a knife or something. Who did this to you?! I'll get them." He said in outrage.</p>
<p>Harry was both comforted by the fact that his best friend seemed to care so much about him like this that he'd go out of his way to catch the person who hurt him and make them pay. But he was also worried due to the fact that he couldn't tell him that he was the one who did it to himself. What would he think of him then?</p>
<p>"Ron, it doesn't matter how this happened. Please just forget about it." He whined.</p>
<p>"But I want to know who hurt you so they can't do it again." Ron said fiercely.</p>
<p>Harry's heart did flutters. Goddammit, Ron! </p>
<p>"I- Uh." He stuttered. "Don't worry. I have it under control." He smiled reassuringly.</p>
<p>"Harry-"</p>
<p>"Please, just let me deal with it." Harry said. "It wasn't on purpose, anyway. It was an accident." He pointed to his facial scars. </p>
<p>Ron's eyes widened. "I thought that was from a dog attack."</p>
<p>"It was." Harry shrugged. "See now?"</p>
<p>"So, you're saying a dog did all of this to you?" Ron raised an eyebrow suspiciously.</p>
<p>"Yup, one hundred percent." He nodded. Technically, it was true so he has no reason to feel guilty of not saying exactly what happened.</p>
<p>Ron eyed him for another minute before sighing. "Fine, I'll choose to believe you."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Harry said relieved.</p>
<p>Ron headed back over to his own bed and got comfy again. "You sure you're okay, though?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure." Harry nodded and turned over to go to sleep. He wasn't fine though, far from it.</p>
<p>By the next morning, he couldn't get out of bed. It was just the same as all the other times. Ron seemed to know this, considering he's seen it enough times at school, and he ran to get his mum, telling her that he wasn't feeling well. </p>
<p>He explained that he seemed to get sick a lot because he has a bad immune system and Mrs Weasley seemed to believe him. The twins also backed him up, considering they saw it often, too. Percy obviously nodded along with everything they were saying.</p>
<p>Mrs Weasley opened up all the windows for him and made sure he stayed tucked in bed. She brought him glasses of cold water and ice packs for his head to cool him down because he was overheating. </p>
<p>Percy must have somehow informed her at some point that meat must be good for him if he's sick, because a few times a day when he wasn't passed out from exhaustion, she'd bring him some sausages or bacon to eat, on the slightly raw side. </p>
<p>She was anxious about it at first, but then she told him that Percy explained human anatomy in the kitchen when she was cooking, and how the body worked in strange ways sometimes in order to heal itself. Also, considering she never took a biology class and Percy was quite clever, she seemed to believe him.</p>
<p>Harry held in a smirk at the mention of <i>human</i> biology and the fact that he so easily manipulated his mother like that. </p>
<p><i>'He'd make an excellent Slytherin.'</i> He thought to himself, impressed. <i>'Just like me.'</i></p>
<p>This routine went on for three days, each day getting worse and worse. But Ron and Percy had assured Mrs Weasley that he'd be absolutely fine when she started mentioning bringing him to the hospital. </p>
<p>When the full moon came out, Harry had yanked the bedroom curtains closed and buried his head underneath the pillow, silently crying. He didn't want Ron to see or hear him but he couldn't hold it in for much longer. His scars burned and he felt sick. He was surrounded by lots of people yet he felt so alone.</p>
<p>He recognised it as the symptoms of depression that came with the transformations and locked away any negative feelings he had inside his head, behind strong Occlumency walls he's still working on. </p>
<p>Any negative thought that popped into his mind, he'd mentally blast it away until it was nothing more than ash and he felt better. It was always an interesting thing to experience. He focused on doing that for a while until he eventually passed out.  </p>
<p>When he woke up the next day, he was covered in bruises and the inside of his mouth had blood in it, his head was sore and he felt sick. But apart from that, he felt fine. </p>
<p>He'll take this experience to be a success then, considering nobody else found out and nobody died or got hurt.</p><hr/>
<p>Days later, it was time to go back to school and everyone was running around mad trying to put all their things into their trunks.</p>
<p>Harry had already packed all his things the night before because he didn't want to feel overwhelmed.</p>
<p>When it was time to go, he was shocked to find that they'd all be going in the flying car together. He raised his eyebrows at Mr Weasley who just smirked at him.</p>
<p>"It's bigger on the inside."</p>
<p>He knew what he meant as soon as it was his turn to go inside the small door. From what looked like a tiny car from the outside, was suddenly turned into a big limo from the inside.</p>
<p>"But it wasn't this big before!" He exclaimed, confused.</p>
<p>"Well, duh. It changes sizes to however many people need it." Ron said, as if it were obvious.</p>
<p>Soon, they were all off, heading in the direction of the train station. Due to all the fussing around that morning, they were running a tad bit late so they had to drive a bit fast, the twins making jokes the entire time and Percy rolling his eyes, whilst Mrs Weasley was grumpy.</p>
<p>When they arrived at the gateway for King's Cross Station Percy went first, followed by Mr Weasley, then the twins who were both still giggling like usual. Mrs Weasley insisted on going with Ginny by herself because she's the youngest and they ran through together.</p>
<p>Harry looked to the clock on the muggle platform and noticed there was only a minute left. Ron and him ran straight at the wall together as quickly as they could until-</p>
<p>SMASH!</p>
<p>They both groaned as they were thrown back and landed on the ground, trunks and bird cages toppling on the ground.</p>
<p>"Ow!" Ron yelled.</p>
<p>"What the..." Harry mumbled.</p>
<p>"Oi, you two!" A train conductor yelled out to them, looking mad. "What do you think you're playing at?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, we lost control of the trolley." Harry lied.</p>
<p>The man just glared and mumbled, walking off.</p>
<p>"What happened? Why did the gateway close? We had plenty of time!" Ron whispered furiously.</p>
<p>"What the bloody hell are you asking me for?" Harry snapped, still feeling moody from the previous few days. He didn't mean to swear but it was too late. "Sorry."</p>
<p>"It's alright." Ron shrugged. "But we'll miss the train." He sighed.</p>
<p>Harry gave a push on the wall again and it was still solid. He looked back to the clock on the wall and noticed it was exactly eleven am. "That's it, the trains gone."</p>
<p>"Argh!" Ron yelled. "What's happening? How do we get to school?"</p>
<p>Harry just rubbed his eyes. "Come on, let's just go wait by the car. Your mum and dad-"</p>
<p>"That's it!" Ron said excitedly. "The car, Harry! We can use it to get to school."</p>
<p>Harry's eyes bugged out. "Are you mad?!" He whisper yelled. "We can't do that! Your parents need it and we'll get expelled!"</p>
<p>"They don't. They know how to Apparate!" Ron grinned. "And we can totally take it. I heard that underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it’s a real emergency. Something about section nineteen or something of the Restriction of Thingy.”</p>
<p>Harry just glared at him. "That's really informative, Ronald. Helpful, truly."</p>
<p>Ron just groaned and tugged at his shirt. "Come on, Harry! Let's just do it, I want to."</p>
<p>Harry held in a snort at how ridiculous it sounded. Now was not the time for a dirty mind. Especially when it's practically your brother. Ron must have noticed his face going bright red from withholding laughter as he demanded answers from him.</p>
<p>"Sorry, nothing." He cleared his face. "It's just, this idea is laughable." He decided to go with instead, considering it's true. "I'm not going to risk getting expelled because you want to be reckless." Harry crossed his arms.</p>
<p>Ron threw his own arms up. "Then what do we do?!" He asked bewildered.  </p>
<p>"I'll find another way to school." Harry said, taking his trunk and owl cage and walking off the platform. Ron just huffed behind him, grabbing his own stuff.</p>
<p>"I don't see how! There's hardly any fireplaces where you can floo around here, no Portkeys and you don't know how to Apparate." Ron glared.</p>
<p>"I'll think of something." Harry huffed. </p>
<p>"Fine, whilst you do that, I'll be taking the car." Ron glared at him.</p>
<p>Harry was still in such a peeved of mood that he honestly didn't even care about arguing anymore. He'd rather stay here and wait for someone to come rescue him then take him to school, which was the clever and self preserved way of thinking, rather than do the reckless thing and drive a car all the way across the country and risk getting spotted by muggles and getting expelled. </p>
<p>He wishes Ron would just listen to him and take him seriously, but sometimes he's very easy to argue with. Sometimes, he makes it very difficult to agree with because his opinions are so strong even when they're wrong. He thinks back to last year with a shudder.</p>
<p>He watches Ron storm off towards the direction of the car with a sigh, debating on whether he should just suck it up and go after him. But then he remembers that his opinions matter too, so he sticks by what he says and goes to find something else.</p>
<p>He watches as Ron starts up the car with a frown and take off into the air, looking back at him just once before flying off. Harry just desperately hopes he has the common sense to turn it invisible.</p>
<p>He decides to wander about the streets of London for a bit, spotting some muggle cafes and cursing the Dursley's for never giving him pocket money. He only has Galleons in his pocket right now.</p>
<p>He comes across an empty alley way and just sits on the pavement step alone, thinking of what to do. He sees a bus go by and goes to raise his arm for it to stop, only to remember he has no money. He puts it back down with a scowl.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he hears tires screeching and much to his disbelief, a massive three story, purple bus has appeared right in front of him. </p>
<p>He stands up slowly and eyes it warily. </p>
<p>"H-hello?"</p>
<p>Just then, the doors bang open and he jumps back. A spotty teenager is inside and he's chewing on some bubblegum, grinning down at Harry.</p>
<p>"You called for the Knight Bus?"</p>
<p>"Uh, did I?"</p>
<p>"You're lost, aren't you?" The teenager asks Harry.</p>
<p>"Well, kind of." He says with a frown. "I missed the school train."</p>
<p>"Ah, so you need to get to Hogwarts." He grinned. "Well, come on board then. Don't just stand there!"</p>
<p>Harry grabs his things and gets on the bus, the doors slamming shut behind him. He goes to sit down on a random bed, of all things, when suddenly the bus starts zooming forward. Harry's heart rate plummets and he grabs onto the bed post to keep himself upright. </p>
<p>"Uh, why are we going so fast?" He asks nervously.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. Nothing can hurt you in here." The teenager grins. "Ain't that right, Ernie?"</p>
<p>Harry looks over towards the front of the bus to see an old man driving wildly. A random head was hanging from the rear view mirror and was grinning. It winked at Harry and started laughing when it noticed he was uncomfortable. Harry doesn't even want to know how that's possible.</p>
<p>"Sure thing, Stan!" The driver yells back.</p>
<p>The teenager who Harry now knows as Stan smiles down at Harry. "Want a hot chocolate? It'll be a while before you get to school."</p>
<p>Harry sighs and looks around. There's a couple of people snoring in some beds and he doesn't want to know anything about that either.</p>
<p>"No thanks. I don't really like chocolate." He says. </p>
<p>Stan just stares at him. "You don't like-" He shakes his head. "Unheard of. Hmm... How about some warm milk?"</p>
<p>Harry just agrees. Hopefully it'll be filled with poison.</p>
<p>"Sure, why not?"</p>
<p>"So, what's your name, kid?" Stan asks after handing him his drink.</p>
<p>Harry doesn't know if he should give out his real name. After all, would this guy be another one of those crazed fans like Lockhart and demand his constant attention for the remainder of the journey? He thinks up a lie. Then it comes to him.</p>
<p>"Evan."</p>
<p>It's a perfect play on words, thinking about his mother's maiden name.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Evan." Stan eyes him warily. "Though you don't look like much of an Evan to me."</p>
<p>Harry just shrugs. "Well, I should also be on the Hogwarts Express right now. So, I'm full of surprises." </p>
<p>Stan laughs and pats him on the back. "I like you, kid."</p>
<p>Harry just drinks his warm milk which actually isn't that bad.</p>
<p>They talk about school and Stan tells Harry all the things he'll probably be learning this year. He nearly drops his milk several times when the bus does some questionable turns and jumps.</p>
<p>"How can we possibly be doing this? Don't the muggles see us?" Harry asked after a while.</p>
<p>"Pfft, the muggles don't pay attention to anything around them. We're safe." Suddenly, the bus did another big jump and the driver let out a yell.</p>
<p>Harry then felt that pulling sensation, as if he were being squeezed through a tube. Once it was over, he realised they'd shrunk them all to fit between two cars. </p>
<p>"Don't do that, that was horrible." He gasped.</p>
<p>"You get used to it." Stan grinned. </p>
<p>Harry hoped he wouldn't have to. He didn't ever plan on coming back here. After several refills of warm milk and some more near death experiences later, they'd arrived at their destination. The bus stopped suddenly and Harry dropped his cup on the floor, flying forwards and smashing his face against the glass. </p>
<p>"Uhhh..." He moaned.</p>
<p>He heard Stan wince. "You alright, Evan?"</p>
<p>Harry peeled himself away from the window and gave a sarcastic smile. "Never been better."</p>
<p>"Good." Stan said pleased. </p>
<p>Harry just rolled his eyes and payed him, hopping off the bus with his trunk and owl cage. He realised he'd been dropped off near the Hogwarts Station, where the train had already pulled up a little farther ahead. He figures if he's quick enough, he might be able to slip into the school crowd and have nobody notice.</p>
<p>He casually walks up to everyone who is making their way to the castle, talking to Hedwig and smiling at her, acting as if he doesn't have a care in the world.</p>
<p>"Harry!" He heard a familiar voice yell out. He looked up and Hermione was there smiling at him. She threw her arms around him and he tensed up, holding back a wince.</p>
<p>She seemed to notice that he was hurt because she pulled back immediately. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>He just smiled reassuringly at her. "Nothing, just tired." </p>
<p>She eyed him for a moment before nodding. "Where were you on the train? I was looking for you."</p>
<p>"Funny, I was doing the same." He made a confused face. "Looks like we did, eventually." He laughed. She just grinned along with him.</p>
<p>"I didn't spot Ron, either."</p>
<p>"I honestly have no idea where he's gone off to." Harry said seriously, this time. He was getting quite worried. </p>
<p><i>'What if something happened to him? Should I get a teacher or one of his brothers? No, this is his own fault for not listening.'</i> He was having an internal argument with himself.</p>
<p>"Where do you think he is?" She asked.</p>
<p>"He'll pop up at the feast, I'm sure of it. As if Ron would miss out on food." He grinned at her and they both began walking up to the castle. It was a bit chilly since it was night time and she was rubbing her hands together to heat them up.</p>
<p>He internally debated with himself about what he was going to do and remembered what he told himself over the summer, that he'd give her a chance. </p>
<p>He gently took one of her hands in his gloved ones and started walking with her like that up to the castle, laughing at her blush. </p>
<p><i>'She's not so bad, I guess.'</i> He bit his lip thoughtfully to himself.</p>
<p>Then he looked over across the crowd and spotted Malfoy walking with his bodyguards. He had a bruised eye and nose, hand marks around his neck and looked miserable. Harry smirked at that. He was glad to be the cause of that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ron's Embarrassment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron getting into serious trouble, Lockhart being the worst teacher and Harry Cursing Malfoy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if you actually like Lockhart as a character (I don't) either in canon or in this book, but as you should already know, my books drift away from canon and so I have different plans for Lockhart in the end.</p>
<p>NO SPOILERS THOUGH! you'll be surprised :D</p>
<p>And have you noticed that Harry is now going even deeper into the dark path? I'd say poor Malfoy but we all know that git deserves it lmao!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Harry put his things away in his dorm, he walked to the Great Hall with Hermione. She was glancing around for any signs of Ron but neither of them spotted him anywhere. Harry just smiled at her.</p>
<p>"He'll be fine, don't worry." He said sitting down at the table. </p>
<p>She sat down across from him and nodded. "Okay, if you're sure."</p>
<p>Suddenly, new students all wearing black robes came walking in looking nervous and Harry recognised them right away as the new first years who were about to be sorted. It only felt like yesterday when it happened to him.</p>
<p>He saw Ginny shaking nervously and sent her a comforting smile.</p>
<p>They each got called up, some heading off to Slytherin and gaining cocky looks from their table, some ending up in Ravenclaw and getting handshakes, some ending up in Hufflepuff and being greeted with hugs and some ending up in Gryffindor where they'd all cheer loudly. </p>
<p>Ginny was one of the people who ended up in his house. The hat had yelled out "Gryffindor!" almost as soon as it touched her head and she turned bright red, running straight for their table whilst her twin brothers laughed at her and Percy shook her hand.</p>
<p>Harry and Hermione just smiled as she sat down near them.</p>
<p>There was still no sign of Ron anywhere by the time the food had came out onto the table. When Harry looked around, he spotted that there was also no sign of Professor Snape up at the High Table. He internally sighed. That means Ron must have done something idiotic and got himself into trouble and now the teachers have to take care of it.</p>
<p>He knew it was selfish, but he was glad he wasn't with Ron right now. He couldn't fathom getting into any amount of trouble he's about to go through.</p>
<p>Hermione must have thought the same thing because she leaned over the table to whisper to him. "Why is Snape gone? Has Ron done something? Maybe he got himself injured."</p>
<p>"Maybe he got fired." Fred joked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, since nobody likes him." George grinned.</p>
<p>Percy shook his head. "We'd be informed already. I mean, look at Professor Lockhart now just sitting there. If we had a new teacher, surely there'd be an announcement."</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "He's right. I think Professor Snape is off doing something."</p>
<p>"Like what?" Fred asked with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Harry just frowned at him. "Teacher stuff, preparing for classes." </p>
<p>They looked saddened by the thought that he wasn't going too spill some evil secrets of his. Harry won't have a repeat of last year. </p>
<p>He's also not going to mention that Snape is most likely dealing with their younger brother for stealing their parent's car and will most likely get expelled.</p>
<p>"Where is Ronniekins?" George asked. "He's missing out on food."</p>
<p>Harry clenched his fists. "Not sure, maybe he's in the dorms or the kitchens. We got separated at the platform."</p>
<p>"We didn't even see you come through!" Fred said with wide eyes. "We waited, but nothing."</p>
<p>"Mum was going frantic after about a minute." George said. "Thinking you got left behind. But we said you'd be fine."</p>
<p>"And I am."</p>
<p>"She was thinking about calling the bloody Aurors." Fred giggled.</p>
<p>"Well, tell her there's no need." Harry grinned cheerfully. </p>
<p>"Wow, Harrykins, you sure are sneaky." George smirked. Harry smiled back.</p>
<p>"How'd you get here?" Fred asked.</p>
<p>Harry shrugged, taking bites of his steak. "Same way as you. Caught a ride." He smiled, not elaborating any more. </p>
<p>Trains, buses. It's all the same.</p>
<p>Hermione gave him a questioning look out the corner of her eye but shook it away after a few seconds, deciding it's not worth it.</p>
<p>They finished their dinner within an hour and Dumbledore made the official announcement to the school that Lockhart was the new Defence teacher, making Harry and the Weasley's groan and Hermione and nearly every other girl in the room squeal happily.</p>
<p>They headed back up to the common room, Harry still looking out for signs of his best friend. He was on his way through the dormitory door when he spotted Ron sitting there on his bed, looking miserable.</p>
<p>"Ron!" He yelled relieved.</p>
<p>Ron's face lit up for a second before crumbling again. "I'm in so much trouble..." He muttered.</p>
<p>"Tell me." Harry said, sitting beside him.</p>
<p>"Did you hear?" Ron asked with a bitter expression.</p>
<p>"Hear what?"</p>
<p>"I guess everyone will be talking about it by tomorrow, since it's in the papers and everything!" He yelled, throwing a newspaper clipping on the floor. Harry picked it up and read it, his eyes wide.</p>
<p>"You- You were seen?" He asked in shock.</p>
<p>"By seven muggles!" Ron cried, laying back on his bed and groaning into his pillow.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you just turn the car invisible?" Harry asked in horror. "Ron!"</p>
<p>"I... Forgot." He muttered. "I was just so mad and wanted to get away."</p>
<p>Harry sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, it's my fault. If I hadn't-"</p>
<p>"No, don't." Ron interrupted, sitting up. "You were right. My idea was stupid. You're the clever one, not me." He mumbled.</p>
<p>"That's not true!" Harry said stunned. "You've won the best game of chess the school has ever seen, remember?" He grinned. Ron just laughed and nodded. They hugged it out and smiled to each other.</p>
<p>"So what now?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>"I told your brothers that I got through the platform and we accidentally got separated. And Hermione thinks I was alone on the train, that's why I wasn't with them." Ron raised an eyebrow at him. "They were asking questions and I didn't know what to say about you! I didn't want to worry them."</p>
<p>Ron nodded. "Thanks. How'd you get here, anyways? Did someone pick you up?"</p>
<p>"No, I got on the Knight Bus." Ron gaped at him and Harry nodded. "Yeah, it was wild." He chuckled then looked at his friend's stressed expression. "What happened, Ron?" He sighed.</p>
<p>"I crashed the stupid car into the Whomping Willow, okay!" He snapped. "Everything was going fine for a while, I guess. But then the engine started breaking down near the school and then it crashed onto the grounds and I went flying into that stupid tree. It tried to kill me!" He screeched.</p>
<p>"Well, it's the Whomping Willow, what do you expect? Cuddles and kisses?" Harry raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Ron just glared at him. "Not funny. My wand snapped, too." He said sadly and pulled out his broken wand from his pocket. It was snapped right in half and Ron had attempted to use a Spellotape Charm on it to hold it together. It was hardly working. "Look what happens."</p>
<p>He attempted to cast a Lumos but instead just blew a fireball out the end of his wand that hit the wall. Harry had to put it out with an advanced Aguamenti. Ron's eyes were blown wide. </p>
<p>"You're welcome." Harry grinned smugly.</p>
<p>"You just used a spell that isn't taught until we reach sixth year!" Ron exclaimed loudly in both shock and excitement. "How'd you do that?"</p>
<p>"Magic." Harry grinned.</p>
<p>Ron just scoffed. "Fine, whatever."</p>
<p>Harry laughed. "So, where were you at dinner?"</p>
<p>"Snape's office." He muttered. "He tried to get me expelled and said if I were a Slytherin student then I'd be gone. Then McGonagall and Dumbledore showed up and said that I wasn't expelled but if I did something like this again, I probably will be. Then McGonagall gave me detention and some food. Snape wasn't happy."</p>
<p>"Well, to be fair... If you were a Slytherin student, you wouldn't have done it, at all. Self preservation and all that." Harry shrugged. Ron just glowered at him.</p>
<p>"I'm in the newspapers, Harry!" Ron said frustrated. "My mum's going to kill me." He groaned.</p>
<p>Harry felt sorry for him. But he didn't know what to say. He couldn't say he told him so because that was just low and childish. He could only offer comfort.</p>
<p>"It'll be okay." Harry said, rubbing his back.</p>
<p>"Easy for you to say. You're lucky you weren't there to get dragged down with me."</p>
<p>Harry was honestly feeling like the luckiest person in the world right now, for this, but he didn't say so. He just continued to sit with Ron and talked to him until he felt better.</p>
<p>By the next morning, everything was worse. When he and Ron walked into the common room, everyone turned to Ron with wide eyes. Some people looked amused, such as the twins and Lee Jordan, and some looked mad, such as Percy and a few other upper years.</p>
<p>"Nice one!" Jordan said, holding up the newspaper that had a picture of Ron's flying car in it. "People will never stop talking about this." He laughed.</p>
<p>"Yes, Ronald. People will <i>never</i> stop talking about this." Percy said in an irritated voice.</p>
<p>"Oh, come off it, Percy." Fred said, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Ronniekins was just having a little fun." George shrugged.</p>
<p>"Starting the year off with a bang." Fred giggled.</p>
<p>"Right into the Whomping Willow." George laughed.</p>
<p>"Diving headfirst into the year." Fred nodded.</p>
<p>"Also, in through the windshield." George grinned.</p>
<p>Everyone around them started snickering childishly.</p>
<p>"Enough!" Percy snapped. He walked up to Ron and pulled him aside. "This is what you were doing yesterday? Why you weren't on the platform? You decided it would be funny to go flying through the sky!" He said in a cold tone.</p>
<p>"You don't know anything." Ron mumbled. "It was just an accident, I didn't mean to crash it."</p>
<p>"You wouldn't have crashed it if you didn't steal it in the first place! What were you thinking?" Percy asked with a narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>"I didn't get through the gateway properly so I-"</p>
<p>"Stole a not very legal car and flew it all across the country?" He whispered with a glare. "Pathetic. You should have written to the school if you had trouble with the gateway somehow."</p>
<p>"I know that! I got told yesterday, enough with the lecture." Ron growled.</p>
<p>He was bright red with embarrassment and Harry was biting his lip so hard as to not laugh out loud. It was so hard to take this this situation seriously, right now.</p>
<p>"Come on." Harry just shoved him towards the exit, telling Ron to ignore everyone's giggles and the glares from Percy and Hermione. "Let's get breakfast and we'll forget about all of this." Ron just nodded and followed him to the Great Hall.</p>
<p>Of course, when they were there, people started whispering when they spotted Ron and he blushed hard again. Harry just nudged him.</p>
<p>"But, they're saying things..." Ron whined.</p>
<p>"I know. And if they keep it up, they'll end up looking exactly like Malfoy, I promise." Harry smirked and they both went right to eating.</p>
<p>When they were halfway through and people had started filling in the Great Hall, the owls started dropping off mail to people. Errol then chose that moment to crash right on the table and get food everywhere.</p>
<p>"Errol! Idiot." Ron muttered as he was unconscious. Then he gulped. "Uh-oh."</p>
<p>"What?" Harry asked. "He's not dead, is he?"</p>
<p>"No, worse, it's that." He said, pointing to a red letter laying on the table.</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>"It's a Howler..." He whimpered.</p>
<p>"You'd better open it, Ron." Neville whispered anxiously. "It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once and I ignored it and it was horrible." He shuddered.</p>
<p>Harry had heard of Howlers before. They're the letters that scream to you. He felt secondhand embarrassment for what was about to happen.</p>
<p>Ron nodded and opened the letter, gulping.</p>
<p>Harry's hypersensitive hearing was not prepared for what he was just about to endure.</p>
<p>"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE!" Mrs Weasley's screams roared across the Great Hall, shaking the walls and tables. Everyone plugged their fingers in their ears and Ron was hiding under the table in embarrassment. </p>
<p>Harry held his gloved hands firmly over his ears, scared that his ear drums were going to pop.</p>
<p>"WE GOT A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT AND I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME! WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU COULD HAVE DIED! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!"</p>
<p>There was silence for a second before her voice turned sweet and motherly.</p>
<p>"And Ginny, dear. Congratulations on making it into Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud!"</p>
<p>Ginny went bright red at this and hid her face behind her hair.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the letter burst into flames and evaporated into thin air on the table.</p>
<p>There was silence yet again for several seconds before everyone burst out laughing.</p>
<p>Ron came out of his hiding spot from under the table and Harry just pat him on the back. There were no words that could be said.</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall went around handing out their timetables and they focused on that instead.</p>
<p>They saw they had double Herbology with the Slytherins and got up to go to class with Hermione.</p>
<p>Their classes were in the greenhouses and Harry cringed at the smell of dirt and old plants. He dreaded working in here. He looked out the window and spotted the Whomping Willow in the distance looking ragged from it's attack with the car.</p>
<p>Professor Sprout came out with Lockhart right behind her. He was all smiles whilst Harry glared.</p>
<p>"Harry, might I have a word in private please?" He asked.</p>
<p>Professor Spout clearly felt the same way as him as she glared too, but he went with him anyway.</p>
<p>When they were alone, Harry raised an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>"What can I help you with?"</p>
<p>"Harry, Harry, Harry." Lockhart grinned down at him. "I should have known why you did it. At first I was shocked but after thinking about it, I began to realise why you'd done it. How could you not?" Harry had no idea what he was talking about. </p>
<p>"What do you-"</p>
<p>"Attacking Mr Malfoy in the bookshop that day to get everyone's attention, because you wanted to be in the spotlight a little longer. I can only blame myself for it, as it was I who got us onto the front cover of the paper together." Lockhart sighed. </p>
<p>"No sir, that's not what happened. You see-"</p>
<p>"I understand that fame can get to your head, but I must insist that you slow yourself down. You're only young. When I was your age I was also a nobody. Except I didn't have a big scar on my forehead from defeating You-Know-Who, I just had my amazing smile." He grinned widely. </p>
<p>"Right." Harry mumbled. "I'll remember that. Can I go now?" Lockhart nodded and Harry walked back into the greenhouse to hear Professor Sprout talking to the class about Mandrakes and their abilities.</p>
<p>Hermione was speaking to the class enthusiastically. "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative and it is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state." </p>
<p>"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Sprout said. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also dangerous. Who can tell me why?"</p>
<p>Hermione's hand shot up and she burst out the answer. "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it."</p>
<p>"Precisely. Take another ten points." Harry grinned at her, impressed. She just smiled back. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."</p>
<p>She told them all to take earmuffs and put them on, because apparently the ones they were dealing with would knock them out if they heard their cries.</p>
<p>There were multiple colours and Harry grabbed a black pair. He noticed Malfoy had picked green and smirked, flicking his wand and turning them pink without him knowing. Ron giggled quietly beside him.</p>
<p>When their earmuffs were on, she grabbed a Mandrake and pulled it out of the soil. It was ugly and had roots growing out of it everywhere. It was clearly crying and screaming and she quickly put it away inside a plant pot.</p>
<p>Harry noticed Malfoy watching with a disgusted face and whipped out his wand again, using a Levitating Charm to lift his earmuffs off his head. His eyes then rolled back into his skull and he collapsed on the ground.</p>
<p>Crabbe and Goyle ripped their earmuffs off too, asking if he was alright, but they soon passed out cold on the floor. Harry just started laughing, although nobody could hear.</p>
<p>Professor Sprout looked at the three of them on the ground with an unimpressed look and then shrugged, going back to her plant pot, until it stopped crying.</p>
<p>She then told them all to pair up and start working on some Mandrakes themselves. Harry paired up with Ron and Hermione and they got covered in so much dirt whilst trying to plant the things into pots. Ron's finger even got trapped in one's mouth as it tried to eat him.</p>
<p>Eventually, they left the class grumpy and headed to Transfiguration where they had to change a beetle into a button. Harry managed it perfectly, as well as Hermione, and they had both gained Gryffindor five points each, whilst Ron's wand just blew the thing up in grey smoke.</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall didn't look happy. Ron was constantly having trouble with his wand throughout the class and Harry just sighed.</p>
<p>"What am I going to do?" Ron asked frantically as they headed to the Great Hall at lunch time . "I can't do any spells. I'm done for! Stupid thing!"</p>
<p>"Write home and ask for a new one, then." Harry shrugged.</p>
<p>"I can't. My mum doesn't know it's snapped. She'll kill me! I'll get another Howler." He groaned.</p>
<p>"Well, it's your own fault." Harry raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Shut up." Ron mumbled.</p>
<p>When they were eating, Ron pushed his food away with a huff.</p>
<p>"Not hungry?" Harry asked in shock.</p>
<p>"Not really." He muttered. "Don't look at me like that! We have more classes later and I'm just going to fail everything."</p>
<p>"Speaking of." Hermione piped up. "We have Defence next." She said with a grin. "Aren't you excited? That'll cheer you up. You can just listen to Professor Lockhart's voice."</p>
<p>Ron and Harry shared a confused look.</p>
<p>"No thanks. We're good." Ron cringed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you enjoy him all to yourself." Harry smiled awkwardly. "Although, I don't know why..." He mumbled quietly to Ron, who nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>When they decided it was time to head to class, Ron and Harry ignored Hermione's rambling about Lockhart.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a flash blinded Harry in the hallway. There was a small boy standing in front of him with a big smile and a big camera.</p>
<p>"Hi, you're Harry Potter! My name's Colin. Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor, too." He said quickly. "I've been dying to meet you. Can I take a picture with you just to prove to my parents that I've met you? They're muggles but I still told them all about how you defeated You-Know-Who and they were so impressed. Maybe you could sign the photo, too?" </p>
<p>Harry just stared at him.</p>
<p>"Giving out signed pictures, Potter? Can't get enough fame, can you?" Malfoy's voice spoke up from behind him, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>Harry sighed and turned around.</p>
<p>"Hi, Malfoy. How's your neck? I'm surprised you can speak with the amount of bruising that's around your throat. Doesn't it hurt?" He raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Malfoy self consciously raised a hand to touch his still slightly bruised neck and then scowled. "You're mental, Potter. Nobody acts the way you did. You tried to kill me!" He spat.</p>
<p>Harry walked up closer to him and whispered. "Tried." He grinned. "Remember that."</p>
<p>"You're insane." Malfoy gulped, stepping back.</p>
<p>"Then you're a fool, because you don't go around messing with crazy people." Harry sneered.</p>
<p>Malfoy just glared at him. "Your words are empty, just like Weasley's pockets."</p>
<p>"Hey! Shut your mouth, Malfoy!" Ron yelled.</p>
<p>"Hey, everyone! Harry Potter's giving out signed pictures! Come quickly!" Malfoy yelled out to the people nearby, who looked over at them stunned.</p>
<p>"I am not!" Harry yelled out. "Quiet yourself, Malfoy, or I'll do it for you." Harry growled.</p>
<p>"What will you do, hmm? Punch me again?" Malfoy challenged. "You don't want to get expelled, do you?"</p>
<p>"Who said anything about punching?" Harry glared, taking out his wand and raising his eyebrow.</p>
<p>Malfoy looked worried but then they were interrupted by another voice. Harry quickly put his wand back into it's holster.</p>
<p>"What's going on here?" Lockhart eyed them all. "I heard something from some people about signed photographs." He then looked to Harry and grinned, throwing an arm around him. "Of course. You should have just came to my office and asked. Smile!"</p>
<p>Colin gulped and took a picture of them both, Harry glaring at him.</p>
<p>They then headed off to class with Lockhart in front of them, who was beaming the whole time and showing off his bright teeth to everyone. It was almost as blinding as the camera flash.</p>
<p>Harry took a seat at the back of the class with Ron and Hermione next to him. The rest of the class came in eventually and Lockhart stood to the front with a big grin, holding up one of his books.</p>
<p>"Me! Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award, but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" He laughed loudly.</p>
<p>The class smiled awkwardly and some people looked uncomfortable, but Lockhart paid it no attention.</p>
<p>"I thought we'd start the day with a little quiz to see how much you've taken in." He said, handing out test papers. Some people groaned loudly. "You have thirty minutes, starting now!"</p>
<p>Harry thought it would just be a simple Defence Against the Dark Arts class test, like any other class. He already knew the answers because he'd read up on stuff that was ahead of his year, so he was sure he'd pass. He looked down at the paper with determination but then his stomach plummeted.</p>
<p>It was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever read. The questions read,</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The questions went on and on, page after page, until it finally stopped at,</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Harry was in shock. These were the questions? He didn't know any of this, he didn't care to know. He looked around the room and saw most of the class tugging at their hair and frowning, clearly in the same predicament as him. Hermione, however, was writing away with a big smile on her face.</p>
<p><i>'Oh, no. For the first time ever, she's going to beat me in class.'</i> He thought bitterly.</p>
<p>Half an hour later, Lockhart took in the papers and looked disappointed at the marks. Apparently, nobody knew any of his favourite hobbies or colours, except Hermione, who got every question right. She smiled happily and Harry thought the only good thing that came from that was the fact that Lockhart gave them house points.</p>
<p>Lockhart eventually put down the papers and put a serious expression on.</p>
<p>"Now, I don't want any of you to be alarmed at what we're about to face today. I promise I have everything under control, I am a professional, after all." He grinned. He went to a cage and pulled a blanket off it, revealing blue magical creatures flying around inside. "That's right. Cornish pixies, freshly caught today."</p>
<p>"What does he expect us to do with those?" Ron asked worried. Harry shrugged.</p>
<p>The answer to that was a few seconds later when Lockhart opened up the cage and the pixies started flying all over the classroom. They smashed against the windows and walls, tore up the papers and people's books, grabbed people's bags, knocked over quills and ink pots, ruined Lockhart's desk and even grabbed Neville, lifting him up into the air and hanging him from the ceiling.</p>
<p>"Help me!"</p>
<p>"Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" Lockhart yelled out. The spell was useless and the pixies continued to ruin the classroom. Then the bell rang. Lockhart smiled awkwardly and ran for the door, just like everyone else, but he yelled for someone to put the pixies back in the cage for him.</p>
<p>"Can you believe that?" Ron yelled angrily.</p>
<p>"Honestly? Yeah." Harry grumbled and headed for the door.</p>
<p>"Where're you going?" Hermione asked in shock.</p>
<p>Harry snorted. "If you think I'm going to waste my time with this lot, you're clearly mistaken. I'm out of here." Harry walked away, ignoring Hermione's cries.</p>
<p>Ron stayed behind and he distantly heard her yell out the Freezing Charm, putting the pixies back in the cage. Then he heard her use the Levitating Charm to get Neville down.</p>
<p>He sighed and walked on, glad he didn't have to make himself sweaty over that.</p>
<p>He caught a glimpse of Malfoy in the yard, standing with just his bodyguards and let out a smirk, hiding behind one of the alcoves in the hallways when it cleared out. He decided it was time to try out one of his spells from his Dark Arts books and Malfoy was the perfect test subject.</p>
<p>He said the incantation for the Bone Crunching curse and pointed it at his right arm, watching him scream in agony as he clutched at his arm and dropped to the floor. He held the spell for about ten seconds, enjoying the thrill of watching him cry out and knowing it was his doing, before releasing the spell. </p>
<p>He certainly wouldn't be using his wand anytime soon. He'll surely look a mess, with a bandaged arm and bruised neck and face. For a boy who takes so much pride in his appearance, he is embarrassing himself a whole lot. Harry holds in a laugh and walks away unnoticed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A couple of days later, Harry grinned at Malfoy from across the Great Hall discreetly. He'd caught his eye and scoffed, looking away. He didn't know it was him, how could he? But Malfoy seemed to avoid going near him in classes because Harry would constantly send him either his worst glare or best smirk, obviously making the boy uncomfortable. </p>
<p>He had his arm in a sling and Harry would deliberately rub at his own arm and wince in sympathy, shaking his head whenever Malfoy looked to him. He'd gulp and avert his eyes right away. </p>
<p><i>'Maybe now, he'll start to get the point and realise that I'm not someone to be messed with.'</i> Harry thought cheerfully to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Hissing Sink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Growing closer with Professor Snape, Silas being protective and a weird sink that hisses.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oooh things are happening here ;)</p>
<p>This took a couple of days to write more than usual and it's because I wanted to make sure I had everything planned out so perfectly and unique. I seriously hope you enjoy this twist of events.</p>
<p>Also, I'd really like to know what your opinions are on Silas?? Because he's going to be a big part of Harry's life and he'll be around for several books, so I'd just like to know if anybody has any problems or likes/dislikes towards him. I personally LOVE writing him :D and it's always good to introduce your own characters, isn't it?</p>
<p>Ps, in case anyone was wondering why Harry lies as much as he does, just remember! He's a developing sociopath due to his lycanthropy and love for the dark arts. He's a manipulator and hardly tells the truth, either for his friend's sake or self preservation. Don't believe everything he says, he's far too cunning that way</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Harry was woken up early by Oliver Wood who was trying to drag him out onto the quiddich pitch.</p>
<p>"Nobody else is there, we can practise early." He reprimanded Harry who was too tired to get out of bed.</p>
<p>Harry just sighed and did as he wanted, if it meant he'd shut up.</p>
<p>He quickly got dressed into his red quiddich robes and headed down into the common room. When he was near the exit, Colin Creevey came up to him and held a developed picture of him.</p>
<p>"Will you sign it, please?" He asked excitedly.</p>
<p>"No! Stop asking that." Harry snapped and walked out the portrait hole, following Wood and heading to the quidditch pitch.</p>
<p>They went into the locker room and Harry noticed everyone looked exhausted. Wood was the only one who seemed energised. He started lecturing them about winning the house cup this year considering last year sucked. Harry clenched his fists and refused to feel guilty. It wasn't his fault he missed the game because a maniac tried to kill him.</p>
<p>They headed out onto the pitch and Harry noticed Ron and Hermione sitting in the stands eating toast and watching him with a smile. He grinned back at them and took off into the air. He started chasing the twins when he spotted some flashing lights, yet again.</p>
<p>It was Colin and he was also in the stands and taking pictures of him.</p>
<p>"Stop it!" Harry yelled.</p>
<p>"Who is that?" Wood yelled. "Is he a spy?"</p>
<p>"No, he's just an annoying little Gryffindor." Harry scowled. Then it intensified when he looked to the ground and saw who was coming their way. "You have got to be kidding me!"</p>
<p>Wood looked confused until Harry pointed at where a bunch of people in green where walking onto the pitch. "No way! I booked the pitch for us today." Wood growled.</p>
<p>They all landed on the ground and glared at the Slytherins who thought it would be fun to interrupt their training.</p>
<p>"Flint! I booked the pitch specifically for us today so bugger off out of here." Wood yelled.</p>
<p>Flint, the Slytherin captain, just shrugged. "Too bad. We've got a specially signed note from Professor Snape saying we're allowed on the pitch to let our new seeker practice."</p>
<p>"Who's your new seeker?" Wood asked in shock.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the team parted and a familiar voice spoke up as he walked forward with a grin.</p>
<p>"I am." Malfoy said. </p>
<p>"Malfoy?!" Harry asked in outrage.</p>
<p>"That's right." He smirked. His arm and bruises had healed due to the potions he'd been taking and Harry wanted nothing more than to just sink his teeth and claws right into his neck and-</p>
<p><i>'Breath...'</i> He told himself, taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Glad to see you're feeling better." Harry raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Are you really?" Malfoy looked surprised.</p>
<p>"No." Harry smirked. </p>
<p>Malfoy gulped but then cleared his expression, pointing to his broom. "Do you like it? We all have one."</p>
<p>"It's the new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. The latest model." Flint grinned. "A gift from Draco's father for making it onto the team."</p>
<p>Harry heard footsteps and turned to see Ron and Hermione running to stand next to him, looking worried.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, look. It's Weasley, aren't you jealous?" Malfoy grinned, holding out the broom. "You'd go bankrupt if you tried to buy one of these. That's why you'll never make it onto the quidditch team like I did."</p>
<p>Ron turned bright red but Hermione just scowled.</p>
<p>"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They all got in on pure talent." She smirked.</p>
<p>Harry raised an impressed eyebrow at her. "Nice." He whispered under his breath.</p>
<p>Malfoy just glared hatefully at her.</p>
<p>"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." He spat.</p>
<p>Harry's blood turned cold at the words and clenched his fists tightly, letting out a growl. Malfoy looked at him in confusion for a second before Ron started yelling.</p>
<p>"You'll pay for that one Malfoy! Eat slugs!" He yelled, whipping out his damaged wand and firing a hex at Malfoy. Unfortunately, it backfired and hit Ron straight in the face, making him go flying through the air.</p>
<p>Malfoy and his crew all laughed while Harry, Hermione and his quidditch team ran over to Ron.</p>
<p>"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked frantic. "Say something."</p>
<p>Instead of words, a giant slug exploded out of his mouth and he started vomiting them by the second. It was slimy and disgusting and Ron was quickly turning green.</p>
<p>"Let's take him to Hagrid's, it's closer." He grabbed him under the arm, Hermione doing the same and they took off.</p>
<p>Colin tried to take a picture of him but he just roughly pushed him aside.</p>
<p>"Get out of the way!"</p>
<p>They headed across the grounds to the cabin and Hagrid let them in as soon as he caught sight of Ron's state. He handed him a bucket to throw up in.</p>
<p>"Better out than in, that's what I always say." He smiled awkwardly.</p>
<p>"It's disgusting." Ron whimpered and puked up some more slugs.</p>
<p>Harry turned away and held in a gag of his own.</p>
<p>"So, what happened ter ye anyway?" Hagrid asked confused. "Who were ye tryin' to curse?"</p>
<p>"Malfoy." Harry rolled his eyes. "He called Hermione a mudblood."</p>
<p>Hagrid gasped. "He did not!"</p>
<p>Hermione was teary eyed and picking at her nails. "Why would he do something like that?" She whispered, heartbroken and defeated.</p>
<p>"Isn't it obvious?" Harry raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" She sniffed.</p>
<p>"There are wizards out there, like Malfoy's family, who think they're better than everyone else because they're, what you call, pureblood." Harry rolled his eyes, explaining. "So, of course he's going to feel better if he knows it'll bother you. But don't let him. He's not worth it." Harry said, clasping her hand.</p>
<p>She blushed bright red and squeezed back, smiling slightly. </p>
<p>"An' they haven't invented a spell our wee Hermione can't do." Hagrid grinned.</p>
<p>She turned even redder.</p>
<p>Hagrid eventually took them around the back of his house to show them some big pumpkins he was growing. Harry thought they'd make amazing cakes for Halloween. He just hoped nothing bad would happen this time like it did last year. He'd hate to have to be accountable for yet another murder of a troll.</p>
<p>When they walked back indoors, Professor McGonagall turned a stern look on Ron.</p>
<p>"Mr Weasley, you'll be spending your detention tonight in the trophy room with Mr Filch, polishing all the silver."</p>
<p>Ron let out a sigh and nodded. "Fine."</p>
<p>"And you won't be using any magic. Hands only."</p>
<p>He just groaned miserably. Harry felt bad for him. Mr Filch was the worst. </p>
<p>She then turned on him. "And Mr Potter, Professor Lockhart has requested to meet with you tonight inside his office. He wants you personally to help him with his fan mail." She said with a frown. "Eight o'clock, both of you. Don't be late."</p>
<p>She turned and walked off, Harry sticking his tongue out at her as she went.</p>
<p>"I can't believe I'm stuck with Filch. His stupid cat will be there too, I bet." Ron sighed as they all walked to the Great Hall for food. </p>
<p>"How'd you think I feel? I didn't do anything at all and yet Lockhart wants me to help him with his stupid mail?" Harry scoffed.</p>
<p>Hermione just smiled. "I wish I could trade places with you, Harry."</p>
<p>"By all means, do!" He yelled frustrated.</p>
<p>Neither Harry or Ron had much of an appetite, both dreading the night to come. They just shared miserable looks together.</p>
<p>Harry heard snickering from behind them and looked over to see Malfoy sitting at another table, changed out of his quidditch uniform. He was laughing at him and Ron, making gagging noises, obviously making fun of Ron from earlier.</p>
<p>Harry gritted his teeth. Didn't he ever get the point? He's going to have to prove he's serious, soon. He can't keep getting away with things like this.</p>
<p>He smirks back, making Malfoy's face drop in confusion and cracks his knuckles. Malfoy spots it and scowls, turning away. Harry goes back to his food.</p>
<p>
  <i>'I still have so many unfinished curses I've yet to learn and practise on people. Malfoy better watch out.'</i>
</p>
<p>When they were back in the common room, him and Ron decided to play some games of chess to pass the time. Hermione sat with them near the fire and read a book. He saw it was one of Lockhart's and desperately wanted to chuck it in the fire.</p>
<p>He tuned out her babbling, like always. </p>
<p>Soon, eight o'clock came round and Harry dragged Ron out the room, both off to their separate dooms.</p>
<p>"I'll see you later. Don't die on me by getting eaten by the cat." Harry grinned.</p>
<p>"Please, if anyone will eat me, it'll be Filch. The man is probably some kind of cannibal." Ron shuddered as they parted ways.</p>
<p>When Harry entered Lockhart's office, he noticed literally hundreds of letters scattered around the room.</p>
<p>"Harry, come in! Why don't you start over there." He pointed to a pile where there was letters literally piling on top of each other.</p>
<p>His office had portraits of him all over the walls and he really was as big headed as Harry first thought. He's surprised he could even find one of those stupid little wizard hats big enough to fit his massive skull.</p>
<p>He ripped open letters and sighed, looking at the names inside and writing out their addressees for Lockhart to write back to. He kept going on about his biggest fans, and just like he did with Hermione, he blocked him out.</p>
<p>After a few hours when Harry's fingers were aching and sore, Lockhart let him go. </p>
<p>"Don't expect a treat like this all the time, young Harry!" He laughed brightly. Harry just nodded and walked on, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>When he was around a corner, he heard something from the distance that made him freeze up.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Come. Come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you... Let me kill you..."</b>
</p>
<p>"What on Earth?" He muttered to himself. He followed the voice throughout the hallways and it faded away when he reached a corner, making him huff in annoyance.</p>
<p>He realised the voice had a faint hissing to it, almost serpent like, which confused him. He sighs and rubs his eyes. He's most likely hallucinating because he's so tired.</p>
<p>He shrugs it off and heads back up to the tower to sleep.</p>
<p>As he's on his way though, he sees a distant movement out the corner of his eye. It's out on the grounds and hidden in the shadows. Harry looks a little bit closer but he can't make out who or what it is.</p>
<p>It doesn't look threatening, like it's going to attack him. It actually looks like it enjoys sitting in the shadows outside near the bushes. It looks tall and slim and Harry faintly gets a flashback of seeing Quirrell in the forest last year, but he pushes it aside as he's long dead by his hand. He can't see it's face as it's surrounded by bushes.</p>
<p>"Hello?" Harry calls out and waves his hand. The figure doesn't say anything but just raises it's own hand and waves back. It's definetly a person as he sees fingers like his and nothing slimy or hairy. "Can I help you with something?" Harry frowns. "Why are you just standing there in the dark?"</p>
<p>Harry can faintly see the figure raising it's hand to it's mouth through the bushes with one finger and makes a "shh!" gesture, motioning for him to leave. He just glares at it and storms off. It's probably just a student messing around and he's not going to let himself get into trouble over a stupid prank.</p>
<p>When he's back inside his dorm, he gets out his sketchbook and scribbles down what he saw as a reminder. He quickly puts it away when he hears the door opening, knowing it must be Ron as the person is grumbling unhappily.</p>
<p>"Ron!" Harry whisper shouted. "How'd it go?</p>
<p>Ron scoffed. "Filch made me scrub the stupid trophies in there like one hundred times, saying he wanted to see his reflection. Then when I asked him why on Earth he'd want to do that, he goes and pours a bucket of muck and slime on the ground for me to scrub up. He just watched and laughed the entire time!" </p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes. "Sorry about that. I'll curse him for you." He smirked.</p>
<p>"Thanks." Ron laughed, even though he didn't know Harry was being serious. "What about you?"</p>
<p>Harry explained what went down in Lockhart's office and Ron cringed at every detail.</p>
<p>"But that's not all. When I left his office, I heard something weird. It was like a voice." Harry frowned, not able to keep it a secret much longer. </p>
<p>"What kind of voice?" Ron asked with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"It sounded like it was coming from throughout the walls but I chased it and it disappeared. It was strange." Harry said. "It was talking about killing and tearing." He said nervously.</p>
<p>"Whoa." Ron said with wide eyes. "I'm glad I didn't hear that. Are you sure it wasn't a student playing a prank?"</p>
<p>"Who knows?" Harry sighed, not mentioning what he saw outside. He didn't want to trouble his friend any more. He'd figure that part out, himself. </p>
<p>There was something odd about that shape in the bushes, the way it stood and watched him carefully. It reminded him of something, somehow. It was pestering him, like he should know the answer, but his stupid memory just wasn't working right. He's probably just overly tired.</p>
<p>With that thought in mind, he gets into bed and goes to sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A couple of weeks later, Harry was feeling pretty wound up. The moon would be coming out in a few days and this obviously wasn't a good time for him. He'd been snappy more than usual lately and he just told Ron and Hermione that it was Malfoy and the school work getting under his skin.</p>
<p>He also blamed a lot of it on Lockhart and that's mainly because it's true. Harry doesn't know how he's going to make it through this without killing the man.</p>
<p>One Saturday afternoon before dinnertime, Professor Snape came to him and offered him the chance to brew his Wolfsbane Potion together. Harry agreed right away. They had the ingredients and instead of just watching, like Harry did last time, he took part in slicing up the aconite and adding it to the cauldron, watching it simmer.</p>
<p>Professor Snape seemed majorly impressed with the amount of effort Harry had put in to make it decent and not blow it up.</p>
<p>"You really do know your potions, don't you?" He asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Oh, definetly. I'll pass my exams and be the top of the class, you'll see." Harry grinned at him. </p>
<p>"I'm glad to hear that. I like your enthusiasm and ambition." Professor Snape nodded.</p>
<p>When the blue smoke started coming out of the cauldron, Harry grinned, knowing it was done. He poured it out carefully into three vials and cringed at the smell of it. It definetly wasn't the most pleasant of scents and it didn't look that appetising either, but it sure did help and that's what matters.</p>
<p>"Well? How'd I do?" Harry asked eagerly whilst cleaning up his workstation and putting away the cauldron.</p>
<p>"Perfect. An Outstanding, for sure." He smirked.</p>
<p>Harry laughed and put his vials away safely in his bag.</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>"Harry, listen." Harry looked up stunned. This was one of those rare moments where Professor Snape would call him by his first name and it would usually be due to a delicate situation. He blinked and nodded, paying attention. "If, for any reason <i>at all</i>, you need someone to talk to, just come by my office. I'm not the best at giving comforting advice..." He mumbled. "But I definetly won't judge on anything you have you have to say or use it against you. And not because I'm a teacher, but because I'm a decent person." He sighed and rubbed his suddenly tired looking eyes. "Or, at least I'm trying to be."</p>
<p>Harry was shocked at what he was hearing. How could this be happening?</p>
<p>"Sir, don't say that!" Harry boldly scolded him. He thought he might get reprimanded but Professor Snape just continued to listen in, so he continued. "You're more great with the advice than you think. I'd have gone mad if it weren't for your company and help this past year and a half now." He sighs. "I feel I can talk to you about things I definetly can't talk to my friends or other teachers about. I wouldn't be here in this class alone with you if I didn't hold some amount of trust and respect for you, sir. So, stop saying that."</p>
<p>Professor Snape just stared at him for several seconds, not saying anything, not even blinking before sighing and breaking eye contact, nodding.</p>
<p>"Alright, Harry. I'll take your word for it." He said in a low voice.</p>
<p>"Good." Harry mumbled. They stood in silence for a minute, just lost in their own thoughts. Harry was thinking of leaving, he'd done his potion and now Professor Snape probably wanted to be alone. "I think I'll just-"</p>
<p>"You don't need to be so formal." Snape interjected with a concentrated look on the floor, as if trying to pick his words carefully. </p>
<p>"Sir?"</p>
<p>"When we're alone, either brewing or just talking. You don't have to be formal. You said you respect and trust me. The same goes both ways. And despite the fact that you're a student, it matters not. We have established some sort of connection, if you will, such as mentoring which I'm all too happy to comply with."</p>
<p>"Honestly, you're rambling and it's really-"</p>
<p>"I have a connection with the faculty. We all do, it's based on trust and respect. And I feel nothing of the sort for any other students, and I know the feeling is mutual. Because I am close with the faculty, as we all are, we therefor are on first name basis's when alone. So, what I'm trying to say is, when we're alone you may simply call me by my name." Professor Snape raised an eyebrow curiously at Harry, searching for his reaction. "Only if you would like. The choice is completely yours."</p>
<p>Harry began to smirk. "That's what took you a century to get through? I didn't know what I was expecting but it wasn't that." He muttered amused. When Professor Snape just sighed, he held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, yes! I find that idea quite interesting actually." He smirked. "Do any of your other students-"</p>
<p>"No. And if they dared, I might just take Filch up on that request to hang them up in the dungeons." He lightly grinned.</p>
<p>Harry grinned back. "Wouldn't want that." He lied. He then ran a hand through his hair, messing it up more than it already was. "So, then. What do you want from me?"</p>
<p>"Call me Severus." Professor Sna- Severus nodded.</p>
<p>"Sure thing, Severus..." Harry said slowly. "That'll take some getting used to." He said with wide eyes. Prof- Severus just smiled. "I'll go now. I've got to hide my tasty drinks." He said with a sarcastic smile.</p>
<p>Pr- Severus just nodded. "On you go. And remember to eat some <i>dinner</i>, too." The unspoken message was clear. Eat meat.</p>
<p>Harry took off and when he was around the corner, he let out a big breath he didn't know he was holding. There was something touching about having a teacher let him personally call him by his name like that. It felt like a privilege given to very few people, as if he were trusted with something important. He walked through the halls with a grin about to head to his common room first then go to the Great Hall.</p>
<p>But that's when he felt it, yet again. The eyes on him. It made him shiver and he looked around. Nobody in the hallways was paying him any attention and he certainly didn't see Malfoy anywhere, so it couldn't be him, could it? He wouldn't wind him up like this, would he? Harry gulps and takes another look around but still sees nobody in the hallway. He rubs the bridge of his nose in frustration</p>
<p><i>'Maybe I'm going crazy.'</i> He thinks miserably to himself, his good mood from earlier now gone. <i>'Maybe I've officially gone off into the deep end.'</i></p>
<p>He glances over the yard and sees that shifting shadow, yet again. Nobody else has spotted it, it's very quick and unnoticeable unless you pay extreme attention. Harry has a gut instinct that this is the thing that's giving him the uneasy vibes. </p>
<p>He's had enough. He takes a deep breath and holds his head up high, casts a Notice Me Not charm on himself so the people around him don't pay much attention to him and walks bravely across the yard to where the bushes are, near the large tree.</p>
<p>He stands a relative distance from it and pretends to be fixing his school bag when really he's speaking to the person in front of him. </p>
<p>"Who are you? What the bloody hell do you want from me?" Harry didn't mean to snap but he's just so tired.</p>
<p>"Funny you should mention bloody." A familiar voice speaks up from the bushes. "I surely love that."</p>
<p>It's dark outside and he can't quite make out the face as they slowly pull the bushes apart, showing themselves slightly, but Harry recognised that soft voice anywhere.</p>
<p>"Silas?! What are you doing here? You can't be at my school! What if a teacher or student catches you?" Harry whispers hysterically. Who knew befriending a vampire would be this much work.</p>
<p>"Hush, child. You overthink too much. You remember I am a vampire, right?" Harry nodded quickly and Silas sighed. "Therefor I am naked to the human eye. I can disappear in a split second and they would just think it's a trick of the light."</p>
<p>"Then how come I can see you and feel you all the time?" Harry raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Did you not just-" Silas sighed again. "The human eye, child! Weren't you listening?" Harry blushed. "It's easier for magical creatures to spot other magicals watching them, such as vampires. Instincts kicking in, ones that humans sadly lack. That's why it makes it so easy for us vampires to feed off humans, because they don't sense we are near." He grinned.</p>
<p>"I have someone you can feed off. His name's Draco Malfoy, I can give you a description if you'd like?" Harry raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"You're serious." Silas confirmed with a frown.</p>
<p>"Yes." Harry nodded, grinning. "He's a pain in my arse. Since day one."</p>
<p>"Child, what did I tell you when we met? I have my morals and only feed on those who rightfully deserve it, such as the criminals and the lowlifes. Not just your average person who deserves their life, who does right by the world. I'm not cruel or a monster, despite what people may think." He frowned.</p>
<p>"I know that, you already explained, and I admire your morals. They're brilliant. But trust me, Malfoy is far from a good person. He is a lowlife! And he'll most certainly go on to be a criminal." Harry scowled. "I'd send Dementors after him but he hardly has a soul to be sucked out."</p>
<p>"What is with the dramatics, Harrison?" Silas exclaimed, his black eyes widened. "Restrain yourself, learn some self control." He said comfortingly. "You are letting this bitter rivalry get in the way of your own morals and rational thought process."</p>
<p>Harry glared. "I have no morals."</p>
<p>Silas glared at him. "Liar. Only the worst kind of people have no morals. The psychopaths and scum. The people who I drain! And I certainly wouldn't want to drain you. As I said before, I'm not interested in hairballs." Harry scowled at him whilst Silas just laughed. "And I like you, Harrison. That's why I'm here."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about? You're the thing that's been making me feel on edge recently when I walk through school? When I feel eyes watching me? The thing waving at me?"</p>
<p>"I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to me as a thing." Harry just rolled his as at him, muttering an apology. "Forgiven."</p>
<p>"Why have you been watching me, though?"</p>
<p>"I told you last time we met, I'd be around. Didn't I?"</p>
<p>Harry thought back and remembered what he told him before he left his apartment. "Fine, yes you did."</p>
<p>"I keep my promises." Silas said confidently.</p>
<p>"But, why?"</p>
<p>"I see greatness in you, Harrison. You have abilities and strengths that many would go to great lengths to achieve, whilst it just comes naturally to you. You'll do great in this world. I would like to stick around and watch what you become." Silas grinned proudly. "But you also need some guidance. You lack self control at times and this can be catastrophic at the wrong moment. Especially when it comes to times like now." He glanced up at the sky where the half moon was out. "I'd like to personally help you get onto a wonderful path of magical greatness."</p>
<p>Harry was staring at him in shock.</p>
<p>"Why would you do that? What is in it for you? I'm just a boy, I'm only twelve." Harry frowned.</p>
<p>"Child, I've had over five hundred years of life experience to understand how the world works. I have seen both magical creatures and wizard kind throw themselves into reckless situations because they didn't have the common sense to think ahead properly. They could have been so great and made some great changes in the world, but ruined it by being fools." Silas scowled. "I wish not for the same to happen to you." He said with a nod.</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "Wow, that's really flattering, if I must say." Silas just rolled his eyes at his words and got serious.</p>
<p>"I sense there is something going on inside your school and I do not like it, I know you sense it too." He raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Harry nodded anxiously.</p>
<p>"The voices-"</p>
<p>"That only you can hear. There will be no point in asking anyone else if they can hear them Harrison, as the answer will be no. Remember, you posses a rare and powerful gift, it shall come in handy."</p>
<p>"Handy how?" Harry sighed. "I can speak to snakes, what I heard-"</p>
<p>"Had a hissing undertone, am I correct?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded again. </p>
<p>"Yeah, it was distant but there I think..."</p>
<p>"Like I said, nobody else possesses the gift and it would be wise if they didn't find out, lest they turn against you. Would you want that?"</p>
<p>"Of course not!" Harry cried. "I haven't even told them about me being a werewolf!" He whispered, even though nobody else was around anymore, all too busy in the Great Hall eating dinner. Just then his stomach let out a growl and he winced.</p>
<p>Silas sighed, shaking his head. "And how do you think people would react to the famous Boy-Who-Lived being a werewolf and is a Parselmouth?"</p>
<p>"Shut up." Harry mumbled, knowing he was right.</p>
<p>"I'd like to teach you things as I watch over you. You have plenty to learn, as well as plenty of potential. They'll go hand in hand. Let me help you." Silas nodded.</p>
<p>"What can you help me with?" Harry raised an eyebrow, curiously.</p>
<p>"You want to learn certain branches of magic? I've seen all kinds. I'll respect your wishes and life choices all you want but I would like to teach you how to use your magic properly and channel your emotions whilst you're doing it." When Harry raised an eyebrow, he sighed. "You don't want to go around practising Dark Arts curses, like I know you've been doing, and start slipping off into the deep end, do you? They are alluring, they ruin the mind and soul after a while, people become fixated on them and can go crazy." He scowled. "I won't allow that to happen with you. You're too valuable for the world. I'll teach you how to lock away disturbing thoughts or allures behind those Occlumency shields of yours."</p>
<p>Harry thought this all sounded quite interesting. He did think earlier that he was going quite. mad. It would be nice to have some sense of rationality and clear thinking as he cursed Malfoy, rather than just think with pure vengeance and hate and anger and <i>painpainpain.</i></p>
<p>"So, you'll be my mentor?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "I've already got one."</p>
<p>"In potions, you imbecile. Not in magical life skills, as we'll start calling it." Silas rolled his dark eyes.</p>
<p>"Fine." Harry glared at the name calling but then smiled. "I appreciate it."</p>
<p>"Hmm. I shall think of a place where we can meet up eventually. I'll be around, keeping an eye out on you. Don't be paranoid, for the love of Merlin. And do try to stay out of trouble." Silas sighed. "Have self preservation and be on the look out. I have every right to kidnap you from this wretched school, right now."</p>
<p>Harry just held in a snort. And he calls him dramatic? </p>
<p>"Will do." Harry nodded and clutched his aching tummy which was beginning to growl again.</p>
<p>"Go eat now. If you starve yourself, I will smack you so hard you die." Silas warned, although it was an empty threat.</p>
<p>Harry still shuffled along to the Great Hall though. He turned back around when he was down the end of the corridor, took one last look at Silas who was watching him to make sure he was okay, and then within a blink of an eye, he vanished. </p>
<p><i>'That is so cool!'</i> Harry thought, grinning to himself.</p>
<p>When he walked into the Great Hall and sat next to Ron, he was immediately bombarded with questions. </p>
<p>"Where were you? You've been gone from the common room for like two hours." He said.</p>
<p>"I was at the library." He shrugged.</p>
<p>"We checked there and we didn't see you." He frowned.</p>
<p>"I then went for a walk to clear my head." He said, adding more lies upon lies.</p>
<p>"Why would you need to clear your head?"</p>
<p>"I have lots of thoughts." Harry said casually. "School is rather stressful. You'd understand, right Hermione? Sometimes, some fresh air is all you need." He smiled.</p>
<p>She nodded. "I suppose so. I ought to try that." </p>
<p>"Okay." Harry grinned and started eating some steak.</p>
<p> He knew it was wrong to lie to his friends but he didn't want to go through the explanation that he was becoming friendly with their least favourite teacher in the school. And on top of that, becoming close with a blood drinking vampire who's currently watching over him at the school.</p>
<p>He'd never hear the end of it for either scenario. Knowing them, they'd start accusing Professor Snape of being one of the vampires he's getting personal with. Then they'd accuse him of trying to drink his blood or something. No, it's best to lie. He locks away any guilt he has behind Occlumency walls, blasting away his sadness and regret in the face, until it's a clean slate and he feels calmer.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was a couple of days into Harry's moon cycle and he'd already started taking his potions with disgust. He'd chug it back with a grimace and crawl into bed with a whine, keeping his gloves on as he scratched his sensitive scars.</p>
<p>He gave Ron and Hermione the usual excuse.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Oh, I'm not feeling well."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I hope you get better soon."</i>
</p>
<p>He'd woken up in the middle of the night one time because he just could not sit still. He'd used his Invisibility Cloak and put a Silencing Charm around himself in case he randomly burst out into screams, unintentionally. He just wanted to get some fresh air and food. He went down to the kitchens and get out some raw mince, eating it quickly until it quenched some of the pain in his belly. He also chugged back some ice cold water.</p>
<p>He then went outside onto the yard, knowing it would be okay since nobody could see or hear him. He sat outdoors on the bench and just let the cool night air drift up the Cloak that surrounded him. When he was sure he felt better, he went back indoors and headed back up the stairs for the tower. That's when he heard the voice again.</p>
<p><b>"Let me out... Let me kill..."</b> It said distantly from somewhere in the castle. Harry ran around curiously and tried to find it. Silas said to not get intro trouble, but how could he get into trouble if nobody could see or hear him? The voice trailed off until it reached somewhere on the first floor, right outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He peeked his head in curiously and noticed she wasn't in there. She was probably off somewhere else, exploring the castle now that no students were around to mock her.</p>
<p>He walked up the big sink in the bathroom and looked down at the taps. He noticed that one of them had a curious looking snake on it and he felt pulled towards it. He touched it and felt a shiver run down his spine. It was like he needed to do something with it, maybe turn it on.</p>
<p>"On." He told the tap, thinking water would flow out. Nothing happened. "On!" he said more firmly. He tried jiggling it but it wouldn't budge on it's own like the rest of the taps. Perhaps it was just stuck or maybe it needed magic to move it.</p>
<p>He thought of some spells to use.</p>
<p>"Alohamora." The Unlocking Charm did nothing. He frowned. "Wingardium Leviosa." He said pathetically, hoping the Levitation Charm would somehow levitate the handle into moving. He felt like an idiot when that didn't work either and was glad nobody was around to see. He thought about using a Blasting Curse but that would probably result in the whole thing exploding and water getting everywhere. </p>
<p>He put his hand back on the tap and frowned. </p>
<p>"Move. Twist. Turn." He told it lamely. "Unlock." He said finally, just about to give up, but he felt a tingle run through his arm, as if that was close to something. He grinned mischievously. "Unlock!" The tingle was still there but he knew there was more to it. It had to be something similar. Perhaps a different term. What's a synonym for unlock? "Open!" Suddenly, the tingling went right down his back and he smiled widely, knowing it was so close to opening now.</p>
<p>He felt like he was missing something, somehow. He looked down to the snake tap and frowned. Then thought back to the hissing he heard. After a moments debate, it clicked. Just like Silas said, he's a Parselmouth.</p>
<p><b>"Open!"</b> He commanded with strength, putting all his concentration into speaking Parseltongue rather than English.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the lock twisted and let out a loud click. He'd done it. The sink then began to move back and lower itself into the ground, revealing a massive tunnel that goes deep into the school. He doesn't know where it leads but all he knows is that it reminds him a whole lot of the trapdoor incident from last year and he certainly doesn't want a repeat of that.</p>
<p>He doesn't want to end up stuck somewhere in the school all alone with nobody there to rescue him. What if something bad is down there, too? Just waiting to kill him, yet again? He lets out a gulp and shakes his head. As intriguing as this is, he doesn't want to end up dead.</p>
<p>He then hears something from outside the hallway. He throws his Cloak back on top of himself and looks out the door, ignoring the sink for now. He doesn't see anyone there, he just heard footsteps as if someone were out of bed. </p>
<p>It could be a ghost or Peeves. Or perhaps a student going to the kitchens. Lots of them tend to do that in the middle of the night. </p>
<p>He sneaks out of the corridor and takes a quick look around, not wanting to be caught. He then feels something quickly brush behind him, something large and cold. He let's out a gasp and quickly turns around but it's gone in an instant.</p>
<p>He thinks he distantly hears something say <b>"finally..."</b> but he shrugs that part off. He's making himself paranoid here. He heads back into the bathroom and looks at the sink, wondering what he's supposed to do. </p>
<p>If he opened it up by saying open, it should work the other way around.</p>
<p>He shrugs and takes a whack at it. </p>
<p><b>"Close!"</b> The sink begins to put itself back together and it looks as good as new. As if he weren't even here at all. That's what he was hoping for. He lets out a shaky breath and decides it's time to head back to his dorm now as he's suddenly majorly exhausted, more than before because of this whole ordeal.</p>
<p>When he gets into his bed, he takes out his sketchbook and scribbles down a boy standing near a sink with a snake on it and a big hole in the middle. The boy is wearing a smirking face and there's a speech bubble coming out his head saying,</p>
<p>
  <i>Hiss hiss hiss</i>
</p>
<p>He grins and hides the book away with his vials, turning over and going to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Filch, The Squib</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A girl who can't move, manipulating Filch and catching Malfoy standing near some words on the wall.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I updated twice in one day! How did that happen? Well I am a Slytherin after all, and we pride ourselves on determination!</p>
<p>Please enjoy this because my fingers are killing me from typing so much on the keyboard lmao</p>
<p>But in all honestly, I'm so excited for you all to see how this story plays out! :D There's going to be so many twists that I hope keep you on the edge of your seats.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His moon night was eventually over and Harry had spent the next week tucked away in bed. Ron insisted he wasn't jealous because he didn't want to suffer from whatever illness Harry had, but he could tell he still wanted the opportunity to stay in bed rather than drag himself to classes. Harry still did his work from his dorm though, as Ron and Hermione brought him his assignments and notes after classes.</p>
<p>The little elves would pop in by his bed every few hours and give him a bloodied steak and he'd thank them before they left. He started to feel better by the next Saturday that came up but the only thing that bothered him was that event that took place last week. He felt like he was missing something important as he got that constant chill down his spine when he thought of what slipped behind his back when he wasn't looking.</p>
<p>And the voice he heard, he didn't know if it was his imagination or not or what it even meant.</p>
<p>He kept telling himself he was paranoid and simply just left it at that. </p>
<p>He'd eventually managed to drag himself out of bed and get dressed for the day on that Saturday evening, coming to dinner, rather than just be lonely in his dorm. He didn't want to only enjoy the company of the elves at times.</p>
<p>When he reached the Great Hall, he smiled widely at Ron who got up to pat him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>"Feeling better, mate?"</p>
<p>"Much." Harry smiled. "Stupid muggle illnesses." He playfully rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Hermione just eyed him from across the table when he sat down.</p>
<p>"I'm a muggleborn and I never get as sick as you do. Maybe a cold at winter but not every few weeks." She said confused. "Why is that?"</p>
<p>Harry glared at her before clearing his face into a neutral expression. "It's called an immune system, Granger." He said gritting his teeth, using her surname like he always does when he's mad at her. "Everyone has one. Yours just so happens to be stronger than mine. That's all, end of." He shrugged and she nodded.</p>
<p>Suddenly, there was a horrified screaming noise coming from outside the Great Hall. It was a girl and she was yelling for help from the hallways.</p>
<p>The teachers immediately got up and went to see what all the fuss was about, telling everyone to stay seated, but of course nobody listened. They all got up and peeked through the door to spy.</p>
<p>"What happened, dear?" McGonagall asked a hysterical girl who was about fourteen years old.</p>
<p>"My friend and I went to the girl's bathroom and then she just..." The girl started sobbing again and McGonagall held her, rubbing her back. "She just collapsed on the ground. She won't move. I tried waking her!"</p>
<p>"Where is she? Is she still in the bathroom?" Professor Snape asked. The girl nodded and he took off, Professor Dumbledore following after him.</p>
<p>"She's done this before, but not like this..." The girl muttered.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked confused.</p>
<p>"She tends to get panic attacks when she's stressed and faints, because she studies far too much. She usually won't wake up for a few minutes so I just sit with her until she does." Harry empathised. He knew what that felt like. "But it was different this time. She just sort of went... Rigid. And then collapsed. She hit her head really hard on the ground, too. Maybe she had a seizure?" </p>
<p>"We'll get her the proper medical treatment she needs, I promise." McGonagall assured the girl, rubbing her back gently. She eventually began to calm down, that is until they all saw Professor Snape and Dumbledore levitating the girl down the stairs and in their direction, towards the hospital wing. "Is she alright, Severus?"</p>
<p>"Only Poppy can answer that." He muttered. "Does she have any medical issues?"</p>
<p>"Panic attacks and fainting, apparently. She also smacked her head on the ground." McGonagall said anxiously.</p>
<p>"Yes, there was quite a bit of blood." Snape winced and the girl just whined. Dumbledore nodded and smiled at the crying girl. "Our school Healer, Madam Pomfrey, is wonderful at her job. I'm confident she'll be able to figure out what's going on soon."</p>
<p>The girl sniffed and nodded. "Okay, thank you." She then decided to go back up to her dorm for some rest which was apparently all the way in the Ravenclaw tower. Flitwick decided to escort her to make sure she'd be alright.</p>
<p>When the teachers all turned back around into the Great Hall, everyone immediately ran back towards their seats and acted as if they hadn't been listening in.</p>
<p>"What was that about?" Ron asked with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"Poor girl." Hermione said sadly.</p>
<p>"Told you." Harry shrugged. "Immune systems, Granger. She might have a terrible one like me."</p>
<p>Hermione huffed and glowered at the table. "So, she just passed out in the middle of the bathroom?"</p>
<p>"Low blood pressure, maybe?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Or undiagnosed epilepsy. Could be heart failure. Perhaps a stroke?"</p>
<p>"Can you two stop talking about things like this whilst we're eating?" Seamus spoke up. "It's putting me off."</p>
<p>"You of all people should know about it considering you grew up in the muggle world!" Harry snapped.</p>
<p>"Exactly! And that's why I'm getting uncomfortable." He shuddered.</p>
<p>Harry scoffed. "You'd make the worst Healer or doctor." He just got a glare in return.</p>
<p>By the end of the day, the chatter about the girl had died down to a minimum, the only people still talking about it were the teachers who were still concerned and the girl's friends who were upset.</p>
<p>However, Harry caught some whispers in the hallways the next day saying that apparently Madam Pomfrey and the teachers didn't know what was wrong with the girl. They suspected by now that she'd had some sort of seizure like Harry had guessed, considering the girl wasn't waking up and was quite literally frozen. And everyone knows that if you have a seizure, your muscles tense up and it's difficult to move you. </p>
<p>They were considering moving her to St Mungos, but apparently floo travel or Apparation would disturb the healing process, so she had to rest here until she felt better, and they didn't know how long that would take.</p><hr/>
<p>It was October and everyone was beginning to load themselves up on potions to help themselves fight off the beginning symptoms of colds.</p>
<p>Harry scowled deeply when Professor Snape asked for his assistance, but he had agreed a while back that he'd love to get extra tutoring sessions and therefor this is the price he had to pay. He knew it would all be worth it in the end though, as he'd come out on the top of his class, knowing everything. </p>
<p>That's most likely why he's always asking him instead of anyone else. So, as much as Harry detests it at times, he's actually thankful, too.</p>
<p>The Ravenclaw girl who fell ill hadn't gotten any better in the past few weeks, no matter what kind of spells teacher or Healers used, or what kind of potions Professor Snape and Harry would both brew together. It was frustration to everyone. </p>
<p>She was a muggleborn and apparently was more prone to getting muggle infected diseases, like Hermione or even Harry, considering he grew up with the Dursley's. They'd tried using muggle remedies on her as a last resort, such as hot water bottles to warm up her muscles so she'd go more limp, or paracetamols in case she was in pain, but no response. </p>
<p>They began to assume she was now in a coma. What else could it possibly be?</p>
<p>Harry had made multiple vials of Pepper Up Potion and had given it to people who needed it, which turned out to be a lot. At first, people seemed a little uneasy taking potions from a twelve year old, especially the upper years, but when Professor Snape put them all in their place and mentioned he was confident in his abilities, they just took what Harry gave them, otherwise they'd suffer from staying sick.</p>
<p>He noticed that Ginny looked extra pale lately and asked her if she was okay. She assured him she was fine, which he hardly believed, and when he offered her some potions, she just shrugged it off and ran away. Strange. </p>
<p>He was walking through the halls one day, coming back from the library, when he saw Nearly Headless Nick grumbling to himself.</p>
<p>"Um, are you okay?" He asked nervously.</p>
<p>"Young Harry, how polite of you to ask!" He smiled, although it didn't quite reach his pale ghostly eyes. "I must admit, I've been better." He sighed.</p>
<p>He went on to explain how there was a party being thrown for all sorts of ghosts by someone who thought he was all high and mighty, and yet Nick wasn't invited because apparently he didn't get decapitated properly.</p>
<p>"If you were properly decapitated, how would you even be able-" Harry shook his head. "Never mind."</p>
<p>Nick nodded. They both heard a screeching noise and Harry looked down to see Mrs Norris hissing aggressively at him from a few feet away, ready to strike.</p>
<p>"What do you want? Stupid fleabag." Harry scowled and gave her his best glare making her screech even louder and run off. He grinned triumphantly. "Scaredy cat."</p>
<p>Nick just sighed and motioned for him to go. "You don't want Filch catching you. He's in an especially bad mood today. Some students stuck some rather unpleasant stuff to the walls and he had to clean it all up."</p>
<p>"I don't know why he doesn't just use magic." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why make yourself so tired? Unless he got expelled from school during his time here and had his wand snapped." He laughed. "That can happen." </p>
<p>Nick just shrugged at him. "Well, if I did know then I surely couldn't tell you." Harry looked at him confused. "I don't give out secrets, I'm afraid. You may think that is annoying but believe me. If someone came to me and asked for your secrets..."</p>
<p>"Alright, I get it." Harry rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Nick grunted and flew away and Harry was about to take off too but was stopped by a loud and angry voice behind him. "You there! Stop right there, don't move a muscle."</p>
<p>Filch was running up to him and looked fuming mad, his cat hissing beside him. He wanted to kick them both in the face.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Harry sighed as he turned around to face the dirty cat and caretaker.</p>
<p>"You think you can just leave this mess behind?" He said, pointing to the footprints that were ahead of him. </p>
<p>"I didn't do that." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Look at where they came from. Even the size is different."</p>
<p>"Excuses, excuses!" Filch snapped. "You're going to be punished severely for this!"</p>
<p>"For what?!" Harry screeched.</p>
<p>"For messing up the hallways! And for lying!" He yelled. "And for raising your voice." He grinned. Harry went to swear at him but was suddenly grabbed around the arm and dragged away. </p>
<p>"Let me go!" He growled.</p>
<p>Filch just ignored him and they stopped outside a door. He threw it open and shoved Harry inside first, coming in behind him with his stupid cat. Harry held in a gag and put his hand over his nose. This must be Filch's office. The place was a mess and stank of fish. There were also filing cabinets with student's names on them, listing every one which had a detention with him. </p>
<p>He grinned when he noticed the Weasley twins had an entire drawer to themselves and it was overflowing.</p>
<p>Filch went looking for a piece of parchment and got out a quill, writing messily and angrily, speaking out for him to hear.</p>
<p>"Harry... Potter... Gryffindor... House... Crime..."</p>
<p>"Oh come on! I didn't do anything, this is ridiculous!" He yelled. Filch just continued on.</p>
<p>"Vandalising.... School... Property... Yelling... At staff... Member... Lying to... Staff... Member."</p>
<p>Harry just scoffed at it all. Mrs Norris was eyeing him up and he stared at her with a hateful look. </p>
<p>"Get lost, stupid thing."</p>
<p>Filch glared at him and went back to writing.</p>
<p>"Animal... Abuse."</p>
<p>Harry began to laugh at that.</p>
<p>He was cut off by a giant crash from outside his office, making him jump. He heard laughter and recognised it as Peeves. He smirked to himself.</p>
<p>"I'm going to hang whoever that is by their wrists down in the dungeons when I find them, whether the Headmaster agrees or not!" Filch yelled, storming out the door with his cat.</p>
<p>Harry looked around his office, uncaring of violating his personal belongings. It was a bunch of rubbish anyway. That was until he found an envelope on his desk and he opened it up, noticing some very interesting papers inside.</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Feel out of step in the world of modern magic? Find yourself making excuses not to perform simple spells? Ever been taunted for your woeful wandwork? There is an answer!</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Kwikspell is an all new, fail safe, quick result, easy learn course. Hundreds of witches and wizards have benefited from the Kwikspell method!</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Madam Z. Nettles of Topsham writes: “I had no memory for incantations and my potions were a family joke! Now, after a Kwikspell course, I am the centre of attention at parties and friends beg for the recipe of my Scintillation Solution!”</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Warlock D. J. Prod of Didsbury says: “My wife used to sneer at my feeble charms, but one month into your fabulous Kwikspell course and I succeeded in turning her into a yak! Thank you, Kwikspell!”</i>
  </p>
</div><p>Harry grinned. This was such great blackmail material to use against him. He couldn't believe his luck right now. He continued reading the paper and had just got started on <i>Lesson One: Holding Your Wand (Some Useful Tips)</i>, when Filch came back inside looking mad. He noticed Harry standing there with a grin and holding his papers in his hand.</p>
<p>"What are you doing? Those aren't yours!" Filch snapped, trying to grab them.</p>
<p>Harry just held them back.</p>
<p>"No, but they're yours. Aren't they Filch?" He smirked. He saw Filch pale and gulp.</p>
<p>"No, they're not! I'm just holding them for a friend."</p>
<p>"Oh, okay." Harry smiled sarcastically. "And I suppose the reason why you never do magic to clean the place up is because you're also helping out your "friend"?" He asked with an amused eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Well, I just think-"</p>
<p>"No, do you know what I think?" Harry sighed. "I think this "friend" of yours wouldn't want this information getting out, wouldn't you agree? Because it would certinally ruin their life. If everyone found out your... "Friend" was indeed a squib." </p>
<p>Filch winced at the word and recoiled. He nodded quickly and held out his hand for the papers. Harry scowled and shoved them at him.</p>
<p>"Here's what's going to happen. You're never going to give me a detention again and if I ever find myself in trouble with a teacher and you're around, you will back me up with whatever I say. Understand?"</p>
<p>Filch looked outraged. "Why would I do that?!"</p>
<p>Harry just smiled sweetly, despite the fact that he wasn't in any kind of pleasant mood.</p>
<p>"Because if you don't, my tongue might just slip up and tell everyone what your "friend" is. Do you get it, now?"</p>
<p>Filch glared at him before nodding. "Fine."</p>
<p>"Good. That's all I wanted." Harry shrugged casually. He picked up the piece of parchment that had his name written on it and whipped out his wand, quickly lighting it on fire and watching it disintegrate on Filch's table.</p>
<p>He then left his office and was glad to know he'd never come back there again, unless it was to burn it to the ground.</p>
<p>"Young Harry, did it work?" Nick yelled out when he was around a corner, startling him. "I convinced Peeves to start a ruckus outside Filch's office so you could escape."</p>
<p>"Trust me. It went brilliantly." Harry grinned.</p>
<p>"Excellent! I must ask something of you, Harry. Since I am not welcome at the party the other ghosts are having, I remembered that my five hundredth death day will be on Halloween. I will throw my own party and invite all the people who wish to come from across the country." He smiled. "Of course, you are indeed welcome, as are your friends. That is, unless you'd rather be in the Great Hall." He wrung his hands.</p>
<p>"No, I'm sure we can stop by." Harry smiled. Nick thanked him and Harry headed back to the tower to tell Ron and Hermione that they could come. </p>
<p>He left out the part about Filch. They'd be horrified and he couldn't deal with their lecturing, especially from her. She'd most likely make him apologise and despite the fact that he's warming up to her, if she dared suggest that, it would ruin a whole load of progress they've made and he'd hex her.</p>
<p>"Why would you want to celebrate the day you died? Isn't that kind of depressing?" Ron muttered.</p>
<p>"People celebrate their birthdays. That can be just as bad." Harry said.</p>
<p>"How?" Ron asked shocked.</p>
<p>"Because you come out of the womb and into this world all bloody and gooey and screaming. It's nasty." He said with a cringe. "At least if you die, it could be nice and peaceful."</p>
<p>Hermione got a thoughtful look on her face as if understanding where he was coming from.</p>
<p>That was until Ron piped up. "Unless you died by getting your head half chopped off. That's bloody and gooey and nasty and scream worthy, too."</p>
<p>They all burst out laughing at how ridiculous that sounded.</p><hr/>
<p>Harry had survived another moon night with ease, considering he was practically a professional at this now. Which meant he felt better by the time it was Halloween. He walked into the Great Hall at dinner time with Ron and saw charmed bats flying around the room and the giant pumpkins Hagrid made turned into a thousand pies. He looked proud from where he was sitting. </p>
<p>"It's so spooky." Ron grinned. "If only the ghoul from my house were here."</p>
<p>"Well, we've got Peeves." Harry smirked.</p>
<p>"Oh, is that right? Well, I hope he can bash a rock on your head and knock you out. You'll land in the hospital with that mudblood." Malfoy's voice sneered and him, people at the Gryffindor table overhearing. They all glared, but Harry held up a hand at them, dealing with it himself.</p>
<p>"I think a bludger should perhaps knock against your own head Malfoy and put two brain cells together, if that's even possible." The table erupted into giggles. Harry then stood up and smirked at him, getting close to his face and whispering so only he could hear. "You should have learned by now not to mess with me, because in case you forgot, I'm the one who landed you in the hospital."</p>
<p>"What on Earth are you talking about?" Malfoy hissed. "I didn't go to hospital for your stupid and pathetic attack at the bookshop. Don't think so highly of yourself."</p>
<p>Harry just shook his head and looked down at his arm.</p>
<p>"I didn't mean that time." He grinned. He took out his wand and cast a quick Silencing Charm, making Malfoy's eyes widen. They could now talk normally. "How could you explain your arm randomly snapping outside on the yard, hmm? Quite mysterious, don't you think?" He raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Malfoy seemed to catch on because he took a step backwards and gaped. "You?! It was-"</p>
<p>"Yes. Seems like you can actually put two brain cells together, even if you're a little slow." He said with a sad look. Malfoy was holding his arm to his chest, obviously feeling the phantom pains coursing through it from his brutal attack.</p>
<p>"How did-"</p>
<p>"Because I'm brilliant, that's how. Now shut up. I'm talking." Harry glared. "You think you're so much better than me, don't you?"</p>
<p>Malfoy just got a cocky look on his face and nodded. "Well, obv-"</p>
<p>"I said no talking!" Harry growled. Malfoy gulped. He seemed to always do that when he heard him make that noise. Why wouldn't he? It's not exactly... Humane. He suddenly grabbed the front of Malfoy's jumper and pulled him forward so he was face to face with him. "Now, here's what's going to happen. Tonight, you're going to duel me. Not any of your bodyguards or anybody that you know shall be there, understand? You can talk."</p>
<p>"Why would I do that? Why are you worth my time, Potter?" He spat.</p>
<p>"You always go out of your way to try and torment me, don't you? Which you should also know by now, never works. Jealous of me, are you? Have a crush?" </p>
<p>Malfoy scowled. "You wish."</p>
<p>"That's not what it sounded like when you were blabbing away to your daddy about me in Borgin and Burkes." Harry raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Malfoy looked stunned. "How did you-"</p>
<p>"I know everything, Malfoy! I see everything!" He said in a cruel voice, his eyes looking cold, not mentioning the fact that he was in the store hiding. He would just leave Malfoy to have his imagination running wild and be paranoid which was even more fun. He was squirming in his arms and trying to pull away but Harry's increased strength held him in place.</p>
<p>"What do you want from me?" Malfoy said with a glare.</p>
<p>"Like I said. I want you to duel me. Just us, nobody else. And if I find out you've brought someone along, which I will as I have my ways, I swear to you, breaking your arm will be like a slap on the wrist compared to what I'll do to you." Harry sneered. "And you know I'm telling the truth. Nod if you understand."</p>
<p>Malfoy just nodded.</p>
<p>"Good." Harry smirked. "Wands only, no hands. And no funny business."</p>
<p>"What happens if- No, when I win the duel?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"What do you want?"</p>
<p>"You have to be my personal slave for a month." He grinned.</p>
<p>"Agreed." Harry shrugged. He wasn't bothered in the slightest as he knew he'd win. "Nothing derogatory towards myself, friends or family though. No slurs. And nothing dangerous." He said seriously.</p>
<p>"Fine." Malfoy nodded. "You?"</p>
<p>"You leave myself and my friends alone. Indefinitely. No sneers, no sabotage, no dirty looks or comments, nothing of the sort. Just stay clear. Like there's a brick wall between us. And you can tell that to rest of your little snake friends, too." He sneered.</p>
<p>Malfoy just glared and nodded. "Fine." He grit out. "So mote be?"</p>
<p>Harry let him go and gave him a slight shove, smirking as he had to hold himself upright.</p>
<p>"So mote be." They shook hands and the magic between them bonded, understanding the rules of the agreement. "Tonight, eight o'clock. There's an empty corridor near the trophy room that hardly anyone goes by."</p>
<p>Malfoy glared and agreed. Harry then sneered and he gestured for Malfoy to walk away, which he did after a few seconds, going to his table for food.</p>
<p> Harry sat back down at the table and the spell faded away, knowing it was no longer needed. </p>
<p>"What was that about?" Ron asked shocked. "Malfoy looked ready to pee himself and you had him in a death grip. What'd you do? Not that I'm complaining."</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "Just insulted his hair in the worst ways possible. Then he got all offended like a big baby and wanted to go tell on me, of all things." Harry gave a laugh. "So I held him back."</p>
<p>"Seriously? He got that offended?" Ron asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>"I know! Can you believe it? What a child." Harry scoffed.</p>
<p><i>'Liar, liar, liar...'</i> He shoved the thoughts away. They were unneeded.</p>
<p>Eventually when they were done with dinner, they all looked to each other and nodded, deciding to head down to the dungeons where Nearly Headless Nick's death day party was. It was eerily dark and cold and they saw a door open in one of the rooms, heading inside.</p>
<p>There were tons of ghosts in there near Nick, like the Bloody Baron who was sulking in the corner and even Myrtle who attempted a smile, rather than crying. The stench in the room was hurting Harry's nose and he looked around spotting a table with rotting food on it.</p>
<p>He would only stay for a little while considering he had to duel Malfoy in an hour and didn't want to seem like a coward who'd backed out. That's far from what he was. He'd stood him up once in order to get him into trouble and that was brilliant, but Harry had cunningly brought his Cloak with him inside his pocket this time, in case Malfoy decided to use the same tactic as revenge, therefor he could just hide and run off unnoticed.</p>
<p>He didn't want to tell Ron or Hermione what he planned to do tonight. He didn't want to worry them, plus if they showed up then that meant he automatically loses the deal, wands drawn or not. He couldn't have them spoil it for him. Especially if they got a teacher involved, then they'd both be in big trouble. He'd just make up an excuse, he's pretty good at the whole deception thing, even though that isn't necessarily something to be proud of.</p>
<p><i>'I really should have been a Slytherin.'</i> He thinks to himself as Nick comes up to them.</p>
<p>"My dear friends. Welcome, welcome, so pleased you could come." He said mournfully for himself.</p>
<p>"Glad we could make it." Hermione said with an awkward smile. "Oh god, please hide me." She said when Nick left.</p>
<p>"Why?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"It's Moaning Myrtle!" Hermione gasped, hiding her head in Harry's chest. He looked confused before wrapping his arms around her and covering her head.</p>
<p>"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>"She's a ghost who haunts the girl's bathroom on the first floor. She's always crying and flooding the place. That's why people call her that." Harry said, nodding towards the ghost.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah. She looks depressed."</p>
<p>"I would think so, Ronald. She's dead." Hermione mumbled into Harry's shirt.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the smell of the food from the table hit Ron's nose hard and he let out a gag. "Can we please move away from that? I'm starting to feel sick and I just ate." Harry walked over to the other side of the room, Hermione following along.</p>
<p>They realised it was a mistake because Peeves caught sight of them and hurried along next to them.</p>
<p>"Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here!" He cackled. "Some people with a pulse."</p>
<p>"That's a nice thing to say." Harry glared.</p>
<p>"Well, it's nicer than the things you were saying about poor Myrtle." Peeves shook his head. "That's right, I heard ya, nice and clear."</p>
<p>"What did you hear?" Ron narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>Peeves just grinned. "Oi, Myrtle! These people are talking about you!"</p>
<p>"No, don't Peeves!" Hermione whined.</p>
<p>Myrtle looked up and came over to them with curiosity in her eyes. "Saying what?"</p>
<p>"We were just saying how, uh, nice you looked tonight." Hermione smiled.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's it." Ron nodded.</p>
<p>"Completely." Harry said.</p>
<p>"Are you making fun of me?" Myrtle asked with watery eyes.</p>
<p>"No!" All three of them yelled out.</p>
<p>"Yes you are, I can tell!" She yelled. "Do you know what people always call me? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!” She cried, tears falling behind her big glasses.</p>
<p>"You've forgotten spotty." Peeves grinned.</p>
<p>Myrtle burst into tears and flew out the room, Peeves chasing after her and insulting her.</p>
<p>They all just sighed miserably. They put on smiles when Nick came over though.</p>
<p>"Having a good time?"</p>
<p>"Yep." Harry lied.</p>
<p>"It's nearly time for my speech." Nick got up to stand in front of everyone to say some words when suddenly some headless ghosts came barrelling through the doors on horses and causing a ruckus. Nick looked unhappy and the person that came through the doorway was obviously one of the people who denied his request to join a party because of his appearance.</p>
<p>If Harry could punch ghosts, he would. </p>
<p>It was beginning to get freezing cold in the room, they saw puffs of air coming out their mouths and Harry decided it was time to leave. He cast a quick Tempus revealing the time, making Hermione glare in jealousy and saw it was five minutes to eight. He was going to make up the excuse to them both that he needed to go to Professor Snape's office and retrieve some notes he had waiting for him, telling them to go on because they hated him. It was the perfect excuse. But that's when he heard it.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Rip… Tear… Kill…"</b>
</p>
<p>It was the same voice he heard again when he came out of Lockhart's office and when he was out of bed late at night, where it led him to that sink and he opened it up.</p>
<p>
  <b>"So hungry… For so long…"</b>
</p>
<p>Whatever this thing was, he was now most certinally sure it wasn't human, or at least not fully human. And it definetly wasn't happy. He didn't turn to Ron or Hermione as they'd just think he's crazy. He just discretely listened in to what it was saying with his heightened hearing. </p>
<p>Yet again, it sounded as if it were coming from the walls and moving around.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Kill… Time to kill…"</b>
</p>
<p>He let out a frustrated sigh and just smiled at Ron and Hermione. "Tired."</p>
<p>He was about to make up the excuse that he needed to go to Professor Snape's office when suddenly they all stopped in their tracks, shocked. Malfoy was standing in the middle of the corridor looking caught off guard and on the wall next to him were the words,</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE</i>
  </p>
</div><p>It was written in shiny red lettering and dripping slightly. There was also water flooding the ground. Harry gave a slight sniff and recoiled. He recognised that metallic scent anywhere, both from murdering teachers and hanging out with vampires.</p>
<p>Blood.</p>
<p>He got a closer look and his eyes went wide.</p>
<p>"What's that thing there?" Ron asked, pointing to the fluffy object hanging from a torch bracket.</p>
<p>Harry's stomach plummeted as he recognised it's awful odour. "Mrs Norris." He whispered. </p>
<p>Hermione gasped. "How could you?!" She screeched at Malfoy, who had the audacity to look offended.</p>
<p>Suddenly, everyone left the Great Hall as dinner was over and came over to them when they saw the writing. There was whispers and cries of shock and outrage.</p>
<p>Then it got worse as Filch eventually came around and saw his cat hanging there, possibly dead. He turned an eye on everyone and they landed on Malfoy who was standing the closest to the crime scene. </p>
<p>"You! I'll have you for this!" Filch screamed at Malfoy who took a step back. </p>
<p>"I didn't do anything, it was probably that mudblood over there!" He yelled, pointing to Hermione who scowled.</p>
<p>This didn't help his case in the slightest as everyone started yelling at him for the use of the slur and he just went bright red with embarrassment at what he'd done.</p>
<p>Harry didn't outwards show it as it wouldn't do him any good either, but he was internally cheering and laughing. </p>
<p><i>'Serves you right, Malfoy. I hope you get expelled for this.'</i> He hoped with everything he had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Harry Questioning Himself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Petrified cats, angry vampires and finding out who opened the Chamber.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took a little longer to write and that's because I'm in the middle of changing the whole story around, as you can tell ;) </p>
<p>I'm really excited for you all to see where this is going ahahah! It's not going to be what you expect.</p>
<p>I hope the wait was worth it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Filch was screaming and trying to grab Malfoy who was just backing up with wide eyes. Dumbledore arrived on the scene with a bunch of other teachers and immediately ran up to Filch to calm him down.</p>
<p>"Argus, please come with me." He instructed. </p>
<p>"But he killed my cat!" Filch yelled, pointing at Malfoy who was standing there with a sour expression.</p>
<p>"I did not!" He snapped.</p>
<p>"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation." Dumbledore sighed, carefully taking Mrs Norris off the torch bracket and holding her.</p>
<p>"You can use my office, headmaster. It is the closest." Lockhart smiled, despite the situation. </p>
<p>"Thank you." He nodded. "Argus, come with me. You too, Mr Malfoy." </p>
<p>Malfoy just scowled and followed along. "This is ridiculous."</p>
<p>Dumbledore eyed Harry, Ron and Hermione before gesturing to them, too. "Come along."</p>
<p>They all shared nervous glances and followed in silence until they reached Lockhart's office. Filch was moaning hysterically, worried over his cat.</p>
<p>"Is she dead?" He sniffed.</p>
<p>Dumbledore laid Mrs Norris down on a table and he, McGonagall, Lockhart and Snape all gathered around to examine her, feeling her pulse and casting spells over her body.</p>
<p>Dumbledore and McGonagall hummed in thought whilst Lockhart kept ranting on about how she was cursed and wouldn't survive. Filch just broke down into hysterics, yet again. Snape looked as though he were ready to both of them. Harry felt the same.</p>
<p>He found it hard not to laugh as it looked like Mrs Norris had been turned into a stuffed animal. At least Filch could still sleep with her at night, that's what counts.</p>
<p>Finally, Dumbledore and McGonagall pulled back after some whispering. </p>
<p>"Good news, Argus. She's not dead." Dumbledore smiled.</p>
<p>Harry was disappointed.</p>
<p>"Then why is she all frozen and stiff?" He frowned. </p>
<p>"Yeah, why is she like that?" Hermione asked confused. "She looks a little bit like the Ravenclaw girl in the infirmary, wouldn't you agree sir?"</p>
<p>Dumbledore nodded. "Precisely. Mrs Norris has been Petrified. But I'm not too sure as to how." He sighed.</p>
<p>"Ask him!" Filch spat, looking at Malfoy. "He was found at the crime scene! I don't care who you are boy, or who your family is, I'll have your neck for this!"</p>
<p>"Argus!" Dumbledore shouted. "Calm yourself, please."</p>
<p>Malfoy looked pale.</p>
<p>"Sir..." Hermione spoke up after a moment of tense silence. "Are you saying that is the same thing which happened to the girl in the infirmary? Because she too looks all stiff and rigid. The Healers think she had a seizure and is in a coma but shouldn't her body be limp?"</p>
<p>Dumbledore nodded, as if thinking intently. "Yes, you make a very good point, Miss Granger."</p>
<p>"Can I go now? I didn't do anything." Malfoy muttered grumpily, hardly taking the situation seriously.</p>
<p>Snape snapped at him. "Silence! Tell me, Mr Malfoy. What in Merlin's name were you even doing there in the first place?"</p>
<p>Malfoy scowled. "I was supposed to be meeting up with him!" He pointed to Harry. Snape raised an eyebrow curiously. "We were going to duel when nobody was around, but when I was walking to the hallway, I saw all the writing and went to read it."</p>
<p>"Duelling? In the hallways?" McGonagall screeched. "Have you no manners?"</p>
<p>"Harry, why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we could have backed you up." Ron said, looking hurt.</p>
<p>"It's not like that!" Harry finally spoke up. "We made an agreement on it to not let anyone else interfere." Malfoy nodded at this. "He wanted me to be his stupid slave." Harry rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"And your conditions?" Snape asked.</p>
<p>"I wanted him to back off, okay? I just wanted him to leave myself and my friends alone." He sighed tiredly. "He's a right pain in my-" He coughed and scratched the back of his neck. "Head. Yeah, that." McGonagall glowered at him whilst Snape looked slightly amused.</p>
<p>"Shove off, Potter. You wouldn't have won anyway." Malfoy said cockily.</p>
<p>Harry glared hatefully at him. "Malfoy, that's a lie and you know it." He said, looking down at his arm again quickly. Malfoy gulped and took a step back. Snape raised a confused eyebrow but didn't question it.</p>
<p>"If you're quite done." McGonagall snapped. "You can't be doing things like this, you ought to be-"</p>
<p>"Minerva, I don't think now is the appropriate time to give out punishments. After all, they didn't act on it in the end so it was merely just words." Dumbledore smiled. "Plus, we have much bigger things to worry about right now." He looked at the cat. She just huffed and nodded.</p>
<p>"Mr Potter, explain to us how you came across Mr Malfoy in the corridor." McGonagall said tiredly.</p>
<p>"The three of us were together and we were down in the dungeons. Nearly Headless Nick's five hundredth death day was tonight and he was throwing a party so he invited us. We went due to politeness. You can ask him if you want, and Myrtle and the Bloody Baron, even Peeves. They were all there, too. And you know the Hogwarts ghosts are not allowed to lie to the headmaster of the school." </p>
<p>Dumbledore nodded at him. "That is absolutely correct. I don't think I would have to ask, but I can tell you're being sincere, so I'll choose to take your word."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Harry smiled. "When it was in the middle of the party, it got a bit cold because there were so many ghosts-"</p>
<p>"And it was in the dungeons-" Ron mumbled. </p>
<p>"So we decided to leave. That's when I planned on splitting up from you two and heading off to see Malfoy." They sent him hurt gazes and he sighed. "Sorry! Don't look at me like that. But then we saw him in the hallway by the bloodied writing and the cat, instead."</p>
<p>"And then everyone came out the Great Hall and saw for themselves. Then you showed up and then-"</p>
<p>"Ron, you don't need to explain. They were there for that part." Harry mumbled.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah." Ron blushed.</p>
<p>"Idiot." Malfoy mumbled.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Hermione scoffed. "Who's the one who's been openly taunting me all night long with that awful blood slur you use?" She glared. "And don't even deny it. Everyone at the Gryffindor table heard you at dinner time. And the whole school heard you about twenty minutes ago when you yelled it in the hallway!"</p>
<p>Malfoy just glared at her.</p>
<p>"What do we do about Mrs Norris?" Filch asked worriedly. </p>
<p>"Professor Sprout has been growing Mandrakes which cures Petrification. As soon as they're ready, we'll be able to fix Mrs Norris." Dumbledore nodded. "And perhaps the girl, too."</p>
<p>"Good." Filch sniffed.</p>
<p>Dumbledore turned back to Malfoy with a twinkling look in his eyes. "Innocent until proven guilty, I always say."</p>
<p>Malfoy looked smug whilst Harry rolled his eyes. They all left the room eventually and scowled at each other as they headed for their separate common rooms.</p>
<p>"What do you think that means?" Hermione asked with wide eyes when they were alone. "The Chamber Has Been Opened. What Chamber?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure." Harry sighed.</p>
<p>"I think Bill told me a story about a Chamber that sounded similar to that when I was younger." Ron frowned. "I'll have to try and remember."</p>
<p>Harry was concentrating hard on their walk up to the tower. Something was pestering him and he didn't quite know what. It was as if something was staring him right in the face. The words Chamber and opened kept ringing some bells but he had no idea why. What's it got to do with him, anyway?</p>
<p><i>'You're tired and making yourself worried over nothing.'</i> He told himself repeatedly. <i>'Just let it go.'</i></p>
<p>When they were back in the common room, Harry claimed he was exhausted and went straight to bed, not answering any of his friend's calls for him. He had this strange building sense of dread in the bottom of his stomach, as if he'd done something terrible and should feel guilty, but he didn't know what it was. Harry usually follows his intuition as it's hardly ever let him down before, so should this be something to worry about?</p>
<p>He growled and got out his sketchbook, readying himself to scribble down his emotions on paper as usual, when suddenly his heart drops.</p>
<p>The picture he drew a few weeks ago of himself standing around the large sink in the girl's bathroom seemed to be glaring at him and pulling him in. The speech bubbles coming out of his drawing's head saying <i>Hiss hiss hiss</i> makes the hairs on his arms stand up. </p>
<p>He gulps and turns the page over to a blank one, drawing down the words <i>The Chamber Has Been Opened</i> and a confused looking boy staring up at them, trying to figure it out. Then he slams the sketchbook shut, puts it away and rolls over to go to sleep.</p>
<p>He doesn't know what time it is when he wakes up, only that it's still dark outside when he pulls back his curtains and looks out the window. He also notices the rest of his dorm mates have fallen asleep in their own beds too. He grabs his wand and casts a quick Tempus, revealing the time. It's three-am and he never wakes up this early. He's a pretty heavy sleeper unless it's on one of his monthly nights. So he's confused as to what's disturbed him.</p>
<p>That's when he sees it. A bird outside, smacking its beak against the window and trying to get his attention. It also has a letter hanging from it's leg. He gets out of bed and grabs the letter from the bird, slicing the paper open easily with his sharp teeth and frowning at what's inside. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Meet me in our usual spot, as soon as you can, I'll be waiting. Bring that Cloak and your magic wand for protection</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Don't get caught, I'd hate to have to rescue you</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>Silas</b>
    </i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Harry didn't recognise the handwriting but he recognised the tone immediately. Only Silas would try to sound demanding and authoritative yet still put in that little bit of comfort and pleasantries. Also, due to the fact that the parchment is white and the ink is a bright red contrast. He dreads to think if it's blood or not. He decides against sniffing the paper to find out.</p>
<p>He grabs his wand and lights the letter on fire so nobody can find it, grabs his Invisibility Cloak and slips on a pair of boots. He's still in his pyjamas but he's wearing a cloak that will hide the embarrassing outfit he's got on. He remembers their usual spot for meeting up is in the yard near the bushes so Harry quickly heads there, casting a Silencing Charm on his feet.</p>
<p>When he's outdoors, he slips the cloak off and whisper shouts. "Silas! Silas, are you there?" He looks around and sees nothing, frowning. "Si-"</p>
<p>He's suddenly hit from the back and thrown to the ground, letting out a loud groan of pain at the harsh landing and pain in his back where he was whacked. His wand and cloak drop near him and he goes to grab them. Then he gasps and looks up, expecting it to be Malfoy or someone attacking him, but instead it's the vampire.</p>
<p>"What are you doing down there?" Silas raised a dark eyebrow, looking amused.</p>
<p>"You... You kicked me!" He shouts, now just realising he was literally kicked off his own feet. How humiliating. "Why did you do that?" Harry yells.</p>
<p>"Quiet! You'll wake everyone with your incessant screeching." Silas offered him his hand and Harry begrudgingly took it, lifting himself up. "I wanted to surprise you."</p>
<p>"What?" Harry asked dumbfounded. "Seriously?" Silas just nodded with a smile. "Are you mad?"</p>
<p>"No, however I think you may be, Harrison." Silas suddenly got serious. "Honestly, after all the advice I give to you, you just have to go and blow it, don't you?" He said distressed.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"Use your magic wand and make us both silent." He said, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>Harry frowned and cast a Silencing Charm on both of them, nodding to Silas when he was done. "Okay, so what-"</p>
<p>"You idiot! Out of all the things! All of them! Don't you realise what you've done?!" Silas suddenly screamed at him. Harry was now understanding the use of the Silencing Charm. "Well, do you?"</p>
<p>"Uh... No." Harry said warily. He didn't want to make this clearly unstable vampire even more emotional but it seemed as if that wasn't his luck.</p>
<p>"No?" Silas' eyes went wide. "How can you just say no, Harrison?" He yelled. "I'm outraged! How are we ever possibly going to fix this?"</p>
<p>"Fix what?" Harry sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about."</p>
<p>Silas glared at him for a moment, thinking he was winding him up, until he realised he was being genuine. "Oh, dear me, child." He shook his head. "You don't, do you?"</p>
<p>"No, so just tell me because I want to go back to sleep. I don't know how you vampires work but my kind have to sleep in order to live our miserable existences." Harry snapped.</p>
<p>Silas nodded. "The words on the wall. You recognise them?"</p>
<p>"You mean about the Chamber being opened?" Harry questioned. Silas nodded again. "I honestly have no idea what it means and if it's anything important or worth getting into trouble over, but I know it'll be Malfoy's fault. He was there at the time."</p>
<p>"Perhaps, he could have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time." Silas said curiously.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about? Why would you defend him?" Harry snapped, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>"Harrison, what happened after you heard those voices?"</p>
<p>Harry gulped. "The ones in the walls?" Silas nodded. "Nothing, I'm ignoring them. Haven't even told my friends about them." He bluffed, shrugging. Technically it was the truth. After the bathroom incident, he's been getting the creeps and wanting to stay away. Plus, he hasn't ever brought up the voices to Ron after that one time.</p>
<p>Silas somehow saw past him, though. "Really? Ignoring them, have you been?" He said sarcastically. Harry gave a weak nod. "Because if I didn't know better, child, I would say you've been following it."</p>
<p>"Okay, fine! I was curious. I know you told me to be safe and stuff, but whatever." Harry sighed. "It was just very alluring. What is it?"</p>
<p>"I've been watching, listening in." Silas said contemplatively. "I'm still almost certain it's a serpent, what else could it be?"</p>
<p>"A Slytherin?" Harry joked. "Because, y'know, snakes."</p>
<p>"And you were very close to being a snake yourself." Silas raised an eyebrow. Harry just shrugged, not bothered. "Tell me, what happened when you went into that bathroom?"</p>
<p>Harry's eyes bugged out. "How do you- What? Were you <i>inside</i> the school?!" He shrieked.</p>
<p>Silas rolled his dark eyes. "Of course not! I've been listening in from the outside, keeping track of what either goes in or out of the building. I'm keeping guard on everything. Honestly, the headmaster should pay me. But I knew you did something." He glared.</p>
<p>"How? Are you a Legillimens? I'm an Occlumens, I'd sense you right away!" Harry snapped.</p>
<p>"Of course not. My kind have a special... Ability. For example, centaurs can read the planets and understand people in ways humans won't be able to understand, themselves. Werewolves, even in their human state, can smell and hear things that most other's can't, as I'm sure you're already aware." Harry nodded. "Well, vampires are a little bit like Seers, but we're not. We can't tell Prophesies or be accurate on anything, but there's an underlying awareness there, like the muggles would call sixth-sense. We can tell when there's danger nearby, such as now. And tell when someone is being untruthful, like now." He gave an unimpressed look to Harry who scoffed. "And we can tell when we see something great in someone, just like what I see in you."</p>
<p>Harry flushed at the compliment. "You've said that before..." He mumbled getting a chuckle from the vampire.</p>
<p>"Because it's true. Now, child. Why don't you tell me what you did when you followed that voice?" Silas raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Harry sighed, defeated. "Fine. I was in the middle of a you-know-what..." He mumbled. "And I went down to the kitchens to eat something because I was hungry, then I went outside for some fresh air. Everything was going fine, I was just wandering the corridors, heading back to my common room and then I heard it." He said. Silas was nodding at him to continue. "It kept talking about killing and I followed it to the girl's bathroom."</p>
<p>"And what happened there?" Silas narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"There was a big sink in the middle and one of the taps was broken." He thought hard for a moment, trying to remember. "At least, I thought it was. It had a snake on it." Silas took in a deep breath through his nose but didn't interrupt. "I wanted to walk away. But something was just nagging at me to figure out how to make the tap work. So, I just..."</p>
<p>"Just... What?" Silas said suspiciously.</p>
<p>"I hissed to it in Parseltongue. I told it to open and then it did. There was a massive tunnel slide going all the way down into the castle." Harry said biting his lip. "I thought I heard someone outside so I ran out the door under my cloak to see if anyone was spying, but nobody was there. It was probably my imagination." Harry scowled. "But then, no it's nothing." He shook his head.</p>
<p>"Tell me." Silas demanded. "Don't hold anything back, tell me, Harrison!"</p>
<p>Harry gulped, thinking of the memory. "Well, I thought just for a <i>second</i> that something was behind me. It moved so quickly but it felt cold and big. When I turned around, there was nothing, though. So I just went back to the sink and told it to close, then I went to bed." Harry shrugged, playing with his gloved fingers nervously. Silas had an expression of shock on his face. "What? What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.</p>
<p>"I have to do some of my own research, it shouldn't take too much time." Silas was muttering to himself. "It can't be. That's not even possible. I'll figure it out."</p>
<p>"Silas?" Harry asked nervously.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Harrison, lost in thought." He muttered, no longer tugging at his black hair under his cloak hood. "I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you to be too alarmed. I probably shouldn't even tell you at all..." He muttered.</p>
<p>"Tell me!" Harry snapped. "If I can't have secrets, neither can you."</p>
<p>Silas stared for a moment before sighing. "I believe that somehow, this Chamber must be in the girl's bathroom. The one you found, since nobody else could ever access it. And the voices you hear, perhaps there's something inside of it, wanting out." Silas said gravely. "Perhaps, it already has."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Harry whispered, wringing his hands together tightly.</p>
<p>"You said you felt something behind you?" Silas asked. Harry gulped and nodded. "Then perhaps the thing that was in the sink, if it is indeed the Chamber, got out when you turned your back." He glared at the ground in concentration. </p>
<p>"Wait, hold on. Are you saying... I'm the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked horrified.</p>
<p>"I can't be too sure yet, it might be something different." Silas shrugged, scratching the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"What? Like a giant slide that leads to the lake?" Harry scowled, despite the fact that it sounded kind of cool.</p>
<p>"Harrison." Silas said firmly. "If it is indeed the Chamber, that means you're the one who opened it." He said with a frown. "And you may have just let out some killer animal that's supposed to be in there for a reason."</p>
<p>"But I didn't mean it!" Harry yelled. "What do you mean killer animal?"</p>
<p>"Didn't a girl get sick in the girl's bathroom not long after you opened it up? Petrified, as you lot are calling it?" </p>
<p>Harry's eyes went wide. "Well yeah, but..." He didn't know what else to say.</p>
<p>"Now with Mrs Norris, the cat you hate." Silas questioned. Harry just nodded and sighed miserably. "I'll try my best to figure this one out for you, Harrison. I'm not going to tell anyone."</p>
<p>Harry let out a breath of relief. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"And you won't, either." Silas demanded. Harry looked at him confused.  "No one can no about this, ever. If you did do it and it is indeed what I think..." He sighed tiredly. "You'll get expelled, without a doubt. Possibly jail time, too."</p>
<p>"No, that can't happen!" Harry exclaimed. "I've spent my whole life practically trapped inside a prison with the muggles, I even had bars on my bedroom window over the summer! I won't go to a real one!" Harry stomped his feet in anger.</p>
<p>Silas just put his cold hands on Harry's face, stroking his cheeks affectionately. "Calm down, little one. That won't happen as long as you listen to me, okay?" He said with a soft voice. Harry nodded. "Tell nobody about this. About either the conversation tonight or anything else you might hear. Come to me, I'll help. This isn't some childlike game you and your little friends are playing." He glared. </p>
<p>"With all due respects, Silas, I never wanted to get dragged into any of their games last year. They do that themselves and I'm always stuck in the middle." Harry glowered. </p>
<p>Silas just nodded and let him go. "Well, at least you have your head on straight. I'll get back to you with more information, soon enough."</p>
<p>"What do you think it is, though? The thing that was inside the Chamber?" Harry asked nervously.</p>
<p>Silas just smiled at him. "That's not for you to worry about, right now."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"Go to bed, Harrison. Or do I have to throw a ball at your dormitory room for you to chase after?" Silas grinned.</p>
<p>Harry scowled. "Shove off, blood sucker." He said and walked past him, throwing his cloak back over himself. He heard Silas give a laugh and held in a grin of his own, despite the fact he couldn't see. He turned and saw Silas take one footstep forwards, then suddenly he was gone, vanishing off into the distance, yet again. Harry walked tiredly back up to the tower and collapsed in his bed when he was back in his dorm.</p>
<p>He didn't want to overthink anything tonight, he just wanted to sleep.</p><hr/>
<p>Days went by and Harry found it comical that whenever someone walked in the direction near Malfoy, they'd all immediately jump away or scowl. Malfoy looked so miserable and if Harry were a decent person, he'd feel sorry for him and attempt to comfort him. But Harry's not a decent person and he enjoys seeing every second of his torment, especially considering this is his doing. If he hadn't been the one to suggest a duel then Malfoy wouldn't have been on his way to meet him, therefor stumbling across the message and getting caught. </p>
<p><i>'I don't know what I would do if I were in his situation. I'd probably leave the school all together due to the shame. Thank god everyone thinks it's Malfoy.'</i> He grinned smugly to himself, glad that he's getting away with it as he was the one who opened it in the first place. But, he'll never tell. A small part of him feels sad that he can't. He desperately wants to rub it in Malfoy's face. But he knows it's not worth it. </p>
<p>He's in the library one day with Ron, studying up on Transfiguration work when Hermione comes over to them carrying a heap load of books. She sits down next to Harry with a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" He asks her.</p>
<p>"All the copies of <i>Hogwarts, A History</i> are gone! I can't believe it. I left my own book at home and I've asked around but nobody else has one." She scowled.</p>
<p>"Maybe because it's a boring book?" Ron suggested.</p>
<p>She glared at him then turned to Harry. "You have one, don't you?"</p>
<p>"Why do you need it?" He asked curiously.</p>
<p>"Because! I'm trying to look up stuff to do with the Chamber of Secrets." She whispered excitedly. Harry went pale. "I know there's got to be information about it in there, somewhere. So, can I Harry?"</p>
<p>Harry shook his head quickly. "Um, no, sorry." She frowned at him. "I left it at the Dursley's. I had to put other books in my trunk and it's just such a big book, y'know..." He said with a sad expression. "I'm really sorry, Hermione." Lie.</p>
<p>She smiled at him. "It's okay, I'll just figure something out."</p>
<p>"Why do you want to know about the Chamber anyway?" He asked curiously, but still keeping his guard up.</p>
<p>"Because, what if Malfoy really did open it? He'd get into serious trouble, if it's anything bad." She continues whispering.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that slimy git will definitely get expelled!" Ron laughed. </p>
<p>Harry nodded along. They were pinning it on Malfoy, he could go with that. And hopefully, if everything does continue to work out, he'll be kicked out in no time.</p>
<p>They eventually headed off to History of Magic together and Harry could already feel the headache approaching. The class was taught by a ghost, of all things. </p>
<p>Professor Binns was blabbing away about something to with sorcerers, yet nobody really cared. They were all practically falling asleep in their chairs until Hermione spoke up.</p>
<p>"Sir, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets." She asked politely. Harry took in a deep breath, trust her to do this now.</p>
<p>"I deal with facts, not myths and legends." Professor Binns said with a frown.</p>
<p>"But sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"</p>
<p>Professor Binns was looking at her impressed then he nodded. "Oh, alright then." The whole class suddenly started paying attention for the first time ever. Even Harry was listening in despite the fact that he was nervous about what he was going to hear. "You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."</p>
<p>He looked around the room to see if everyone was paying attention then continued.</p>
<p>"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."</p>
<p>Harry had to admit, despite the fact that he's not a blood purist, he can understand where Salazar was coming from. It must have been difficult to put trust in people back then who would most likely try to burn you alive at the stake if they found out what you were. Aunt Petunia's book flashed back into his mind. She definetly would have been one of them. If he's being honest, he might have even sided with Salazar if he were back in those days. It's a thought he won't let slip out, though.</p>
<p>"Reliable historical sources tell us this much." Professor Binns said. “But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic.”</p>
<p>Everyone in the class was silent, feeling uneasy about what they just heard. Some people were even shooting Malfoy glances out the corner of their eyes. Harry would have found it amusing if not for the fact he was horrified. </p>
<p><i>'Oh god, what have I done...'</i> He thought worriedly to himself. <i>'If the Chamber really was in the sink and I opened it, does that mean I let the monster out? Was that the thing I felt behind me? Is Silas right? No, he can't be. But if only Slytherin's heir could open the Chamber, how would he do it?'</i> He frowned hard at the desk in concentration, then his eyes went wide in horror. <i>'Slytherin was a Parselmouth, just like me. I opened the Chamber by speaking Parseltongue. Does that mean I'm Slytherin's h-'</i></p>
<p>He quickly shook his head of all thoughts, no longer wanting to be paranoid. He just wants it all to stop. He needs to speak with Silas, too. People still suspect Malfoy and considering he is part of Slytherin House, a pureblood, blood purist and was found at the scene of the crime, people will still automatically believe it's him. Harry just has to make sure it stays that way.</p>
<p>“The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course." Professor Binns continued on. “Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible.” Professor Binns shrugged. Harry was cringing, if only that were true.</p>
<p>"But sir, what did you mean when you said there was a horror within?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"There is believed to be some sort of monster, which the heir of Slytherin alone can control." Professor Binns said.</p>
<p>Suddenly, everyone started jumping out with questions, it was the most engaging the class had ever been. People were asking about Dark Magic, some people were asking about how it would be opened and some people were making accusations that you had to be a descendant from Slytherin.</p>
<p>Professor Binns snapped at everyone. "Enough! It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!" </p>
<p>Everyone went quiet and the class continued on like usual until the bell rang. Then everyone ran out, most likely to spread the news and gossip. Harry was pulled outside by Ron who was scowling.</p>
<p>"I knew Slytherin was a crazy old bat. Who would do something like that?" He snapped when they were around a corner. "Make a secret chamber and hide monsters in it?"</p>
<p>Hermione nodded along. "I agree. It's barbaric and whatever this thing is, if it indeed exists, it needs to be taken away."</p>
<p>"It needs to be killed!" Ron snapped. "A pet that belongs to one of the Slytherin's? It'll be gnarly, for sure."</p>
<p>Harry was clenching his hands tightly. He was wound up because he felt paranoid about being caught out, and due to the fact that they were both using rather demeaning terms for an animal. He wanted to speak up and tell them to stop, but they'd just question him on why he's defending Slytherin's monster.</p>
<p>They continued to walk through the hallways when they spotted Malfoy getting glares and spat at from people. </p>
<p>"I bet you anything Malfoy is the heir to Slytherin." Ron muttered.</p>
<p>"But wouldn't he be enjoying the fame? It's Malfoy, he should love all the attention, having people know who he's related to. But he just looks miserable." Hermione frowned.</p>
<p>"That's because he knows he's going to get caught and will be expelled and thrown into Azkaban. His plans of purging the school of muggleborns, no doubt, won't have worked." Ron said confidently.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded, going along with it. Harry tried his best to hold in a snort. </p>
<p>"Do you really think the Chamber of Secrets exists?" She asked.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure. There's loads of stuff that goes on in this school, it wouldn't surprise me." Ron said. </p>
<p>"Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs Norris or the girl from the hospital wing because they've been Petrified. So, maybe this thing really isn't human." She bit her lip worriedly.</p>
<p>They accidentally rounded on a corner where the message was left and spotted a chair sitting next to the wall.</p>
<p>"Filch has been keeping an eye out on things." Ron said, noticing Harry and Hermione's confused faces. "Sits around and watches people to make sure they're not up to anything."</p>
<p>"Or Malfoy." Hermione said. They walked closer and noticed a bunch of tiny spiders running quickly through the hallways, as if scared of something. "Have you ever seen spiders act like that?"</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "No, I don't pay attention to them. Ron?"</p>
<p>They looked to Ron and he was shivering. "I d-don't like sp-spiders..." He said, staying back from them. Harry just rolled his eyes whilst Hermione laughed.</p>
<p>"There was water here before, right?" She went on. "All over the floor. Where'd it come from?"</p>
<p>Harry gulped. They were on the first floor. That could only mean one thing.</p>
<p>Ron ran around the corner and beckoned them to follow him. "Look, it's the girls toilets." Then he got a thoughtful expression on his face. "Wait, isn't this Myrtle's bathroom?"</p>
<p>Harry took that as a cue. "Then perhaps we shouldn't go in there. To, y'know, give her privacy." He shrugged. </p>
<p>"But we need to ask her if she saw anything." Hermione spoke. "Let's go." She walked into the bathroom and both boys followed behind her, Harry wringing his hands nervously. He was sure Myrtle wasn't there when he was, but he could never be too sure. "Myrtle, are you in here?"</p>
<p>The ghost poked her head out of one of the stalls and glanced at all three of them with curiosity. "What do you want?"</p>
<p>"We wanted to know if you've seen anything suspicious lately. A girl was recently Petrified and has been in the hospital wing for some time, and now a cat, which was right outside your bathroom." Hermione said. </p>
<p>Myrtle just sniffed. "How would I know? All I've been thinking about lately is death." She sighed. "Peeves has wound me up so much lately that I ran to the bathroom to kill myself. And then I remembered I'm already dead!" She wailed and flew down a toilet. They all stared after her, horrified, and decided to leave.</p>
<p>They headed back to the common room in silence and Harry was glad for the calm, although he knew it wouldn't last. </p>
<p>Ron and Hermione huddled close to Harry when they sat down and started gossiping away again. </p>
<p>"How do we prove that Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin?" Ron asked puzzled.</p>
<p>"You truly believe it's him?" Hermione asked. "Not that I'm denying it."</p>
<p>“Of course I'm sure!” Ron said seriously. “You've heard him, he kept calling you a mudblood."</p>
<p>"How would Malfoy be the heir, though?" She asked sceptically. "What proof?"</p>
<p>“Well, just take a look at his family." He said. “The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries, he’s always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin’s descendants. His father’s definitely evil enough. He should be locked up, he supported You-Know-Who! They could’ve had the key to the Chamber of Secrets all this time, and they're just handing it down, father to son." Ron said with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "That's definitely possible. What do you think Harry?"</p>
<p>Harry inhaled quickly. "Yeah, that's definitely possible. Let's go with that. I mean, who else could it be?" He asked with a blank face. "No one, that's who."</p>
<p>"How do we prove it?" Ron asked. "I want to bust him for this."</p>
<p>Hermione got a thoughtful look on her face. "Well, there is one thing we could do even though it will be breaking about fifty school rules..." She frowned. "We just have to get into the Slytherin common room."</p>
<p>"How would we do that?" Ron asked confused. "And why?"</p>
<p>"We use Polyjuice Potion." She smiled. Harry and Ron's eyes went wide. "And then when we pick our disguises, we'll ask him. It'll have to be people from Slytherin House, obviously. They're the only people he'll probably trust to talk to about it."</p>
<p>Ron nodded. "How do we make it?"</p>
<p>"Professor Snape mentioned it a few weeks ago and said it was in a book called <i>Moste Potente Potions</i> and it's most likely in the Restricted Section." She told him. "But we'd need a signed letter from a teacher to get us in there." She bit her lip.</p>
<p>"Well, how do we get one?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "We can't just ask, can we?"</p>
<p>"Of course not. We'll have to pretend we actually have an interest in the theory without giving anything suspicious away. Then perhaps the librarian will let us in." She mumbled.</p>
<p>"I hope you're right." Ron sighed.</p>
<p>Harry stayed quiet as they talked, refusing to bring up the fact that he had an Invisibility Cloak and could just sneak in there and grab it like he's done with books before. He didn't want them dragging him into anything or getting any ideas.</p>
<p>He claimed he was tired and headed off to bed, groaning into his pillow once he was there. If they do somehow manage to brew the Polyjuice Potion and sneak into the Slytherin common room then question Malfoy, what if he says it wasn't him? Then they're immediately going to start putting the blame on other people and he definitely can't handle that. He doesn't want to give off any vibes that would show he's responsible for this. He just hopes that Malfoy decides to be big headed and cocky and lie, saving Harry's skin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Basilisk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finding a book on Polyjuice Potion, another Petrification and discovering the monster in the chamber.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you may tell if you have a good eye, I'm trying a new style of writing to make the layout more proper and grammatically correct. It's been quite fun actually :) But there's no major differences.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it was their next Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Harry was so glad he had his gloves on as he was ready to scratch Lockhart's throat open. He had asked a volunteer to come to the front of the class so he could demonstrate how to deal with a situation at hand and of course he picked Harry. </p>
<p>Harry had groaned and dragged himself out of his seat and towards the front of the classroom. Lockhart had him stand in front of everyone and much to Harry's horror, he asked him to pretend to be a werewolf.</p>
<p>"Why do I need to do that, sir?" Harry asked sceptically. There was no possible way Lockhart could know he was a werewolf, himself. The man was completely incompetent and he doubts the faculty would tell him. He'd feel betrayed if that were the case. But that's what the Memory Charm is for.</p>
<p>"Because, Mr Potter. I'm going to show the class how I dealt with those horrible beasts and you can all take notes in order to prepare yourselves for the future if a situation arises," Lockhart smiled confidently then grinned. "Although, you won't need to worry if I'm around. I'll have everything under control."</p>
<p>Harry cringed and looked around the class, seeing all the girl's faces in awe at his false bravery and some of the boys giving him curious looks. Harry wanted to smack them all. He is no beast, he's a regular boy who's just trying to live as regular a life as he can. It's people like Lockhart who give him a bad name, but he didn't share any of these thoughts out loud for fear of being exposed.</p>
<p>Harry swallowed his pride and took in a shuddering breath, nodding to Lockhart. "Alright then," he muttered.</p>
<p>"Excellent!" Lockhart grinned. "Now I want you to give a nice big howl Harry, just like the monsters let out. Go on then," he encouraged.</p>
<p>Harry clenched his fists tightly and took in a deep breath, then to his utter humiliation he let out a half attempted howl. Lockhart shook his head at him quickly and demanded him to be louder, therefor Harry clasped his hands over his mouth and let out a louder one. Lockhart looked impressed.</p>
<p>He then got out his wand and held it up at Harry's throat, making his eyes go wide. "Now, this is where I jumped on the rogue werewolf and pinned it to the floor after casting the incredibly complex Homorphus Charm, although nothing is too difficult for Gilderoy Lockhart," Lockhart smirked cockily. "It then let out an agonised moan and suddenly all it's fur vanished, it's terrible claws and fangs retracted and it turned back into a simple man. The village I rescued will always remember me as the hero who saved them from the beast that nearly killed them."</p>
<p>Harry was glaring at the insults, werewolves were not "its", they're real people like him. He then shoved Lockhart's wand away from his throat with a grunt and stalked back to his chair, face red from embarrassment and shame.</p>
<p>Eventually the bell rang and Harry shot out of the class with lightening speed, still not trusting his self control. He briefly overheard Lockhart yelling about writing a poem on werewolves for homework but for once, Harry didn't care about completing any school work, he just wants to get away.</p>
<p>Harry looked back and waited for Ron and Hermione to follow him but he saw they had paused in the empty classroom and were talking alone to Lockhart. Harry pressed his ear closer and began listening in. Hermione was trying to persuade Lockhart that she needed to get a signed note to access the Restricted Section in the library because she wanted to read more of his older and dangerous books locked away in there. With a few compliments sent his way, Lockhart signed the note with a smile and they both ran out the class looking for Harry.</p>
<p>He beckoned them over from where he was standing near the door and they all walked off. "That was probably the worst class we've had so far," Harry scowled. "Even worse than the pixies."</p>
<p>"Maybe because you didn't have a chance to run away this time," Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, reminding him of the time he ditched her in the class so she had to clean up the pixies alone. Harry just shrugged at her. "What was so bad about this one? We got the note, I'd say that's a success."</p>
<p>"I don't give a damn about the bloody note!" Harry snapped at her, making her and Ron gape at his language. "What he did was completely inappropriate and unacceptable," Harry glared. </p>
<p>"Making you stand up in front of the class?" Ron asked confused.</p>
<p>"No! The other part, with the werewolves," Harry frowned. "He's completely judgemental and rude. He knows nothing of werewolves and he's just like everyone else who thinks werewolves are horrid creatures."</p>
<p>Hermione was looking at him concerned and slightly curious. "And what do you know about werewolves?"</p>
<p>"I know enough, believe me Granger," Harry continued walking on and not making eye contact. "Werewolves deserve just as much rights as humans, it's not their fault they change into something else once a month! Do you honestly think these people enjoy being locked away in bed and loaded up on potions that taste disgusting? Do you think they enjoy the pain that wracks their body? The anger issues and appetites that would disgust anyone else? All the secrets they have to keep? The fact that even just missing one dose of Wolfsbane Potion can ruin all their progress and set them back so they change under the moonlight? Do you think they enjoy the fear of being found out? Or wondering if they'll ever hurt anyone?" Harry didn't realise he was ranting, he just had to get out as much as he could.  He hardly noticed that he had tears in his eyes, too.</p>
<p>Hermione and Ron were staring at him and looking stunned. "Wow... I never thought about it like that," Hermione bit her lip. "You speak as if you know someone-"</p>
<p>Harry cut her off. "I just educated myself properly, that's all. Nothing more," he said firmly. Ron was eyeing him sceptically. "I promise," he smiled comfortingly despite the lie.</p>
<p>They nodded at him and went silent. "This way," Hermione motioned to Harry who began walking up the stairs away from them.</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"We need to get that potions book, remember? We'll go to the library," she instructed.</p>
<p>"But I'm tired!" Harry whined. "I want to go for a nap, Lockhart's stressed me out," he frowned.</p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can nap once you help us find the book. Please Harry, it's important," she begged.</p>
<p>Harry sighed and rubbed his sore eyes. He really didn't want to go searching for the book on how to make the Polyjuice Potion but he knew she wouldn't let it drop until he agreed. He huffed and nodded irritably. "Fine," he muttered.</p>
<p>Eventually they walked into the library and Hermione handed the permission slip over the Madam Pince. They then headed into the back looking for <i>Moste Potente Potions,</i> coughing through the dust that sat on the shelves. After searching for five minutes, Hermione found it and held it up with a triumphant smile. "Here," she said.</p>
<p>She took it out and Harry begrudgingly followed her to the girl's bathroom where Moaning Myrtle stays. Ron locked the door behind them and they sat down on the floor, looking through the book. Some of the images inside were gnarly, showing some people who ended up with disastrous results. He hopes this doesn't happen to any of them.</p>
<p>"So, what ingredients do we need?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>Hermione frowned at the long list. "We'll need Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass, powdered horn of a Bicorn and shredded skin of a Boomslang."</p>
<p>"Where will we get all that?" Ron asked worriedly.</p>
<p>"We can get half of this stuff from the store cupboard but perhaps we'll have to break into Snape's personal store to get the rest..." Hermione said anxiously. Harry just glared at her, he didn't feel particularly comfortable stealing from a teacher who has been so loyal to him. "Not to mention the fact that we'll need some DNA of the people we're changing into," she said.</p>
<p>"I'm not drinking anything with Crabbe's toenails in it!" Ron shrieked. Hermione tried to comfort him but it just led to bickering. Harry payed more attention to Myrtle crying in the corner toilet stall rather than their nonsense. </p>
<p>"What do you think we should do, Harry?" Hermione asked him.</p>
<p>Harry sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I'm not exactly comfortable with stealing from Professor Snape."</p>
<p>"He won't catch us," she smiled reassuringly.</p>
<p>"That's not why," Harry glared. "He's been nothing but nice to me and I can't ruin any development we've made with each other just because you want to go sneaking into somewhere you don't belong." </p>
<p>"But this is to find out about Malfoy being the heir of Slytherin!" Hermione cried. "Surely you can bend your rules for just a moment? This is far more important!"</p>
<p>Harry played with his hands and refused to look at her. "What will you do if you find out it's not him?" </p>
<p>"It most likely will be," Hermione said. "But if by any chance it's not, then we'll just keep searching."</p>
<p>"Yeah mate, the person behind this won't get away with it," Ron said firmly. "We'll make sure they're expelled as soon as possible."</p>
<p>"And then put into Azkaban," Hermione said.</p>
<p>Harry just nodded slowly, clenching his fists anxiously. He supposes if they do find out about him, he'll just have to wipe their memories, as much as that would pain him. It's for the greater good, that's all. His greater good.</p>
<p>"How long will it take to brew?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>Hermione looked back down at the book and sighed. "A month." Ron's eyes went wide. "It's a very complex potion."</p>
<p>"But what if Malfoy petrifies more muggleborns during that time?" </p>
<p>"We'll just use that as extra determination to expose him," she shrugged. Ron agreed and they all headed back to their common room. </p>
<p>Harry was still feeling nervous. Hermione is very clever and he doesn't want any suspicion to fall on him. </p>
<p><i>'Perhaps I could use the Imperious Curse on Malfoy to make him agree to any accusations we make, such as opening the Chamber of Secrets? After all, I don't have the Trace! Then the teachers will realise it's him and take him away,'</i> Harry thought to himself then scoffed. <i>'No, they'd probably use Veritaserum on him just to be sure and then the truth will come out. And then I'll get into even more trouble if they find out I used an Unforgivable as well as opening the Chamber.'</i></p>
<p>When they got back to the tower, Harry immediately locked himself away in his dorm, trying to gather his thoughts together. He'll definetly need to be careful and prepared.</p>
<p>He locked away any upsetting thoughts and emotions behind strong Occlumency walls, mentally picturing a sad and worried version of himself entering a room and the door locking behind him then looking into a mirror, seeing his awful appearance. He mentally brought out his wand and used the Blasting Curse on his reflection so he could no longer see the upset face. When the glass was shattered on the floor, he felt a bit of relief and bravely put on a smile, mentally walking back out the door and locking it behind himself, leaving the image of his sad reflection closed away and not to be disturbed.</p>
<p>Later on in the day, Harry went by Professor Snape's office and knocked on the door, just like he's been doing every evening for the past several days now. "Sir? Are you here?"</p>
<p>There was silence for a few seconds before he heard footsteps, then the door swung open to reveal Professor Snape covered in some kind of goo.</p>
<p>"Mr Potter, what a pleasure," he said with an amused face.</p>
<p>Harry just cringed, looking at his dirty robes. "What is that?"</p>
<p>He glanced down at himself and scowled, flicking out his wand and vanishing the stuff from his clothes. "This is the result of a disastrous Potions class, that's what. The mess I had to clean up after some of my fifth years decided to practically create bath bombs will have me fearing for my safety now," he said dramatically. He then stepped aside and let Harry enter. </p>
<p>He came indoors and shut the door behind himself, sitting down on a chair across from the teacher. "I'm sorry to hear that. I suppose not everyone is a prodigy like me," Harry grinned.</p>
<p>"Quite right you are, Harry," Professor Snape said, pouring out some tea for him and handing him some biscuits like usual. Harry grinned and dug in. "If only people actually decided to grow brains inside their skulls, then we'd all have a lot less problems in the world and the classrooms," he sighed.</p>
<p>Harry snorted. "Well, I'm glad that means you don't have a problem with me," he said.</p>
<p>"Don't attempt homicide in my class and we'll continue to get along like the best of friends," Professor Snape rolled his eyes and drank his tea.</p>
<p>"I promise," Harry said.</p>
<p>They sat in a comfortable silence, both content with just the company and silence, none of it being weird to either of them. Eventually, Professor Snape spoke up when he saw Harry's tired look.</p>
<p>"So, what's gotten into you?" Harry looked at him confused but Professor Snape just continued staring. "There's clearly something bothering or worrying you, it's evident on your face," he said.</p>
<p>Harry sighed. "Fine. Lockhart had me go up in front of the whole class earlier today and..." Harry gulped and went back to drinking his tea.</p>
<p>"And?" Professor Snape questioned.</p>
<p>"And he made me act like a werewolf," he mumbled. Professor Snape's eyes were wide. "He said he wanted to demonstrate how he saved a village from wild beasts and needed a volunteer and obviously, he picked me."</p>
<p>"What else happened?" Professor Snape asked with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>"He kept using horrible slurs and insults, saying derogatory things! And he made me act rabid and howl loudly," he blushed. "It was embarrassing."</p>
<p>Professor Snape wore a scowl. "I've never liked that Lockhart, I can tell he's completely full of it," he said bitterly. </p>
<p>"Exactly!" Harry exclaimed. "He doesn't know, does he?" Harry asked nervously.</p>
<p>Professor Snape quickly shook his head. "No, I wouldn't allow it. He's an outsider to the school faculty, he doesn't deserve to know this information about you. He'll barely last the year, I know it," he said comfortingly. </p>
<p>Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks Severus," he grinned, getting one back. It was still a new and bizarre experience to call his Potions teacher and probably the most feared teacher in the whole school by his first name whilst sitting in his office and sharing tea, but he was getting used to it.</p>
<p>Professor Snape nodded at him. They finished off their tea and went to talking about potions, just as their conversations usually drift to. Harry was already feeling much better than he was feeling this morning and when he eventually left his office after an hour, he had a smile on his face.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The weekend came quickly and Harry woke up early on Saturday morning, nerves feeling jittery. Today he'd be playing the Quidditch game against Slytherin and he had nothing but determination to knock Malfoy right off his broom. He got dressed into his uniform and headed down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast, spotting the rest of the team there. He overheard them bickering about Slytherin having better brooms than them but Wood was ripping into them savagely and telling them failure isn't an option.</p>
<p>When the school all walked out onto the pitch at eleven o'clock, Harry ran into the locker room with the rest of his team. Wood began lecturing them and Harry nodded along when appropriate. "All Malfoy has is a rich father to help him buy his way onto the team, he won't be anything special," Wood told them. "We've got the best and youngest Seeker on our side so just play tough and don't give in!"</p>
<p>Everyone cheered and Harry blushed under the compliment. They headed out onto the pitch and yet again, Harry's ears started ringing at all the noise. There were cheers from most of the crowd directed towards the Gryffindors and boos sent towards the Slytherin team. Both teams had an intense and hate filled stare off with each other before they took to the air. </p>
<p>Harry grinned when he was one hundred feet in the air, looking down at the crowd and enjoying the feel of the wind on his face. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a nasty voice.</p>
<p>"Alright there, Scarface!" Malfoy laughed at him, a few other Slytherins overhearing and giggling.</p>
<p>Harry scowled deeply and resisted the urge to scratch at his face self consciously. "Shove off Malfoy, your insults are weak!" Harry yelled back.</p>
<p>"Oh really?" Malfoy challenged. "I thought it was hilarious," he smirked.</p>
<p>"Of course you did! You have the IQ of a dirty napkin," Harry smirked cruelly. Malfoy's eyes went wide and he growled at him unimpressed. He looked like he was going to retort back when suddenly a Bludger came flying at Harry. He narrowly missed getting hit with it due to his fast reflexes but that didn't stop the Bludger from coming after him again. And then again and again. Harry zoomed away to the other side of the pitch but the Bludger just followed him.</p>
<p>The twins seemed to pick up something wasn't right as they watched Harry continuously dodge it. Bludgers never focus on just one person in particular, it switches up every few seconds therefor Harry knew someone must have tampered with it. He yelled a time out to Wood and he nodded, all of them flying down to the ground. Malfoy was still grinning at him from up in the sky.</p>
<p>Wood demanded to know what was wrong and when Harry told him what was going on with the Bludger, his eyes widened. "Do you think one of the Slytherins done it?"</p>
<p>"I don't know but I'm worried it's going to keep coming after me," Harry said. Wood looked concerned. "Do I go back out there?"</p>
<p>"We can't lose to Slytherin," Wood sighed. "Do you think you can handle it for now?"</p>
<p>Fred and George were glaring at Wood but Harry paid them no mind. "Sure, I'll be fine," he assured. </p>
<p>"You can't just go back out there!" Fred exclaimed. "It's targeting you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, what if you get knocked off your broom and end up hurt?" George asked worriedly.</p>
<p>"One of those slimy snakes probably cast Dark Magic on it!" Fred said.</p>
<p>Harry just smiled at them. "I'm sure I'll be okay. Let's just win this game already," he sighed tiredly.</p>
<p>They nodded at him and Harry steadily got back on his broom, taking off into the air again. He saw Malfoy snickering at him along the way but ignored it. He continued to dodge out the way of Bludgers for the rest of the game, grinning when one of his team players scored a goal. </p>
<p>"Training for the ballet, Potter?" Malfoy taunted when Harry had to do a loop to avoid getting hit. Harry rolled his eyes at him at first but then suddenly grinned when he spotted what was behind his head. The Snitch was glittering and Malfoy was too busy taunting him to see it. He went to go forwards when suddenly the Bludger came crashing down on top of him and snapping his arm. </p>
<p>Harry let out a loud scream of pain but then pulled himself back together. He's had worse so this is nothing, plus he doesn't want to show weakness to Malfoy. He blinked back some tears and focused back on the unnoticed Snitch. With a sudden ferocity, he flew himself forward and chased after it. Malfoy jumped out the way in fear and Harry loosely wrapped a hand around the Snitch, ignoring the pain in his arm. The crowd cheered for him and then he felt himself get dizzy. The last thing he was aware of was seeing the cheerful faces of the crowd before everything went black.</p>
<p>He woke up a minute later on the ground, the twins having grabbed him from where he fell from his broom and lowered him down. He blinked slowly and groaned at the pain in his arm, then when he looked up he spotted his worst fear. Lockhart was leaning over him with his wand out and looking quizzical. Harry mustered up a glare.</p>
<p>"No, go away. I don't want you," he muttered.</p>
<p>"Nonsense! I'm exactly what you need, Harry. Now, why don't you be a good little boy and lay back whilst I fix your arm?" Lockhart said with a smile.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, I like it like this..." Harry said awkwardly, wanting to get out of this situation as fast as possible.</p>
<p>"Harry, don't worry. I've used this charm countless times and it's never failed. You're in safe hands," Lockhart said. Harry gulped and nodded slowly, cursing himself for his inability to shout at him as his head was still dizzy.</p>
<p>Lockhart then got a concentrated look on his face. "Brackium Emendo!" Lockhart yelled and suddenly Harry's arm felt like it was deflating. He shut his eyes quickly and refused to look, scared of what he'll see. Everyone was gasping and he only opened his eyes when he felt flashes on his face. </p>
<p>Colin Creevey was rapidly taking pictures of him and Harry hissed at him. "Get lost, you little brat!" Colin just sniffed and continued taking pictures.</p>
<p>"Oh, well... That can happen sometimes," Lockhart said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "But the good news is that the bones are no longer broken!"</p>
<p>"It doesn't look like I have bones left, at all!" Harry finally yelled. "What did you do to me?"</p>
<p>"Er, why don't you go to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey can fix you up much better," Lockhart suggested awkwardly.</p>
<p>Harry scowled and stood up, clutching his floppy arm and storming away to the hospital wing with Ron and Hermione following behind him.</p>
<p>"How can you stick up for that man?" Harry demanded once they were alone. "He's incompetent and a phoney."</p>
<p>Hermione bit her lip. "Anyone can make mistakes. At least it doesn't hurt anymore, right?"</p>
<p>He just ignored her and walked in silence the rest of the way to the hospital wing. Once there, Madam Pomfrey was horrified when she saw his arm. "You should have come straight to me! I'll have to regrow your bones, so you'll be staying here overnight," she said irritably and forced him onto a bed.</p>
<p>Harry didn't like staying in hospitals as it reminded him of the time he was almost killed during his werewolf attack and had to be kept in the muggle hospital, but he agreed nonetheless. He got comfy on a bed and let Madam Pomfrey shove Skele Gro potion down his throat which had him gagging. It was definetly not worse than Wolfsbane, that stuff is horrific. </p>
<p>"How do you think the Bludger managed to do that?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure, but I bet one of those idiotic Slytherins mucked around with it somehow so they could win the game," Ron frowned. "Lucky for us, it didn't work."</p>
<p>"I guess we can add that to the list of things we need to ask Malfoy when we see him," Hermione sighed. </p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey then said that Harry needed to rest, therefor Ron and Hermione reluctantly left him in peace to get some sleep. He passed out after drinking a Sleeping Draught and left all his thoughts behind as he slept peacefully. </p>
<p>A few hours later, he was woken up with a jolt. He looked around and noticed that people must have visited him as there were piles of sweets on his bedside table. He winced when he looked down at his arm, it felt stiff and tender, but that wasn't the thing that woke him. He looked back up and let out a gasp when he saw Dobby bouncing on his bed and looking at him. "Dobby?" He asked confused.</p>
<p>The elf was looking at him with a teary expression and shifted nervously. "Harry Potter came back to school," he said sadly. "Dobby warned and warned Harry Potter. Oh, sir! Why didn’t you listen to Dobby? Why didn’t Harry Potter go back home when he missed the train?”</p>
<p>Harry sat up straighter. "How did you know I missed the train?” When Dobby didn't say anything, Harry's eyes widened. "It was you! You closed the gateway to the platform, didn't you?" Harry asked angrily. Dobby merely nodded.</p>
<p>"Indeed, sir,” Dobby said. “Dobby hid and watched Harry Potter on the platform. Dobby sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hands afterwards." Harry winced when he saw his bandaged hands. "Dobby only did it for Harry Potter's protection. Dobby never realised Harry Potter would find another way to Hogwarts, especially through a big bus."</p>
<p>"Well, I did," Harry said. "Now, you better get lost right now Dobby, otherwise I'll strangle you, sore arm or not," he threatened. </p>
<p>Dobby just smiled at him. "Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby receives them several times a day."</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back on the bed tiredly. "Great, what's next? You're the one who sent the Bludger after me, then?" Harry asked sarcastically but when Dobby remained quiet, Harry's face turned red with anger. "It was you!"</p>
<p>"Dobby only wanted Harry Potter to get scared and injured enough so that he wouldn't want to be in school anymore. Harry Potter should want to go back home where he is safe!" Dobby cried. </p>
<p>Harry glared at him. "You should know by now that my relatives are far from kind, Dobby. You've seen them," he yelled. Dobby just whimpered.</p>
<p>"Those muggles are better than what is to come this year," Dobby said quietly. Harry raised his eyebrows. "Bad things are going to happen, terrible things! Nobody is safe, especially Harry Potter," the elf said miserably. </p>
<p>"What things?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>Dobby then started smacking his head off the walls and yelling. "Bad Dobby! Very bad Dobby... Should not be speaking of such things," he said pulling at his floppy ears.</p>
<p>"Is this about the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked sceptically. There was no way of telling that Dobby knew he opened the chamber, so he had to be careful. Dobby just nodded, not saying anything. "What's happening, Dobby? Tell me what you know," he demanded.</p>
<p>Dobby just started tugging at his ears again. "No, Harry Potter must go home! It's not safe. Dobby can't say anything more, sir."</p>
<p>"I'm not going home, Dobby! The creature that's inside the chamber is trying to kill muggleborns and one of my best friends is a muggleborn," he admitted for the first time. It was strange to start thinking of Hermione as a best friend, but overall, not too unpleasant. Especially as of lately, considering she's been calming down a lot when it comes to scheming and being more tolerable.</p>
<p>Dobby just eyed him miserably for a few seconds before they both heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Harry quickly lay back down and shut his eyes whilst Dobby Disapparated. Then there came worried voices and people walked into the infirmary. He noticed it as Professor Dumbledore's and Professor McGonagall's. </p>
<p>"Quick, right here," McGonagall said, gesturing towards a bed. "Easy does it. Lay him down gently," she instructed. Harry peeked his eyes open for a second and noticed a small boy being laid down in bed but he couldn't see the face from where he was laying.</p>
<p>"What on Earth happened?" Madam Pomfrey burst out.</p>
<p>"Another student has been Petrified. This is Colin Creevey, a first year Gryffindor," McGonagall told Pomfrey. Harry's heart dropped. He didn't particularly like the kid but he didn't deserve this. "Albus found him on the staircase when he was going to get a hot chocolate. We think he may have been on his way to see Mr Potter. After all, he does seem quite smitten with him."</p>
<p>"Perhaps he caught a picture of his attacker," Dumbledore said and picked up his camera, opening it up. Suddenly, foul black steam erupted from it and hissed as it evaporated. Harry wrinkled his nose at the toxic smell from across the room.</p>
<p>"Good heavens!" Pomfrey gasped. "It's all melted."</p>
<p>"How could this happen? What does it mean?" McGonagall asked frantically.</p>
<p>Dumbledore's voice was grave. "It means that the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened, once more."</p>
<p>"But who would do such a thing? And why?" McGonagall asked.</p>
<p>Dumbledore seemed just as confused and eventually they all left, Harry feeling thankful for the peace and quiet, yet again. His thoughts were racing rapidly and he felt himself begin to sweat a bit. More students were being Petrified and it's only a matter of time before someone gets killed. He's going to try so hard to frame Malfoy for it all, yet that doesn't fix the guilt that's building inside of him, knowing he's the actual cause of it all. </p>
<p>He stayed awake for another few hours, stressed induced insomnia kicking in. It was in the middle of the night and Harry reached over his bedside table to eat some sweets and cakes to stop the small rumbling going off in his tummy. He grew bored and restless just laying there and debated going outside for some fresh air, but remembered what happened to Colin and decided against it. Just as he felt himself drifting off again, he suddenly felt a gust of wind next to his bed and blinked his eyes back open. Standing above him in the dark with his hood pulled up was Silas. Harry could faintly see the shininess of his fangs when he grinned down at him. </p>
<p>"Silas? What are you doing here? You can't be here," Harry whisper shouted.</p>
<p>"Of course I can!" Silas said simply then grinned. "As long as I'm not caught."</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes at him. "Why are you here, then?"</p>
<p>"Not pleased to see your favourite blood sucker's charming smile?" Silas asked with a raised eyebrow. </p>
<p>Harry scoffed. "I've been seeing way too many charming smiles, lately. I could do with a break."</p>
<p>"Oh, yes. Your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, am I right?" Silas asked. Harry just nodded. "He does have a nice set of chompers on him, but luckily, mine are real and not made by a dentist," Silas smirked again, showing off his razor sharp teeth. </p>
<p>"Please tell me why you're here," Harry sighed.</p>
<p>"I come baring valuable information," Silas said. "It's about the you-know-what in the you-know-where."</p>
<p>Harry's eyes widened and he sat bolt upright. Silas sat down on his bed across from him and smiled. "Well, what have you figured out?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"At first I thought I was being paranoid, but after thinking about it properly and putting all the pieces together, I eventually realised I was right all along. I love it when that happens," he vampire said smugly. Harry rolled his eyes at him. "The voices you hear in the walls that only you can hear, it does belong to a serpent. We weren't wrong," he said confidently. </p>
<p>"That's why nobody else was able to open the chamber? Because it had to be opened via Parseltongue?" Harry asked. </p>
<p>"Correct," Silas nodded. "There's only one type of serpent that has as much blood thirst as you heard and is capable of Petrifying people," he said. Harry looked at him in anticipation. "It's a Basilisk. The very serpent that Salazar Slytherin himself was bonded to. And as far as everyone is aware, none others live out there today, they all died off hundreds of years ago. But this one must go back a millennia if it's still alive and that's impressive."</p>
<p>Despite the circumstances, Harry was also impressed that a simple snake had managed to live up to one thousand years old. He wishes he could do that but that would mean being stuck as a werewolf for one thousand years and that doesn't seem pleasant.</p>
<p>"So, this Basilisk... It's the thing that's going around and causing all of this?" Harry asked, pointing to the two people still Petrified in their beds. </p>
<p>Silas nodded. "You'll need to be careful, Harrison. Basilisks don't often attack speakers because they can be so rare, but if it's one that was a familiar to Slytherin himself, then you ought to look out because it could still remain loyal to it's master after all this time and choose to attack you," Silas said seriously. "Perhaps either by Petrifying or flat out killing."</p>
<p>"What does a Basilisk look like?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"It's a giant snake, the biggest snake you can imagine. Over fifty feet long and ten feet high," Harry's eyes were wide. "It has venomous fangs that will kill you if you're bitten and the most prominent feature is it's eyes. If you look into a Basilisks eyes, it kills you straight away, no chance of survival," Silas told him. </p>
<p>"Then how did these people get Petrified? They're not dead and you think they came into contact with the Basilisk," Harry questioned.</p>
<p>"If you don't make direct eye contact with the Basilisk, the result won't be death, but Petrification. For example, if you caught it's eye in a mirror in the bathroom," Silas said, pointing to the Ravenclaw girl. "Or if you saw it's eyes through a camera," he continued, pointing towards Colin. It all began to click for Harry and he nodded.</p>
<p>"I get it," he said. </p>
<p>"I'll be around, Harrison. Remember what I said," he told him. Harry nodded. "And as long as you keep your head down and don't try to start any trouble then there will be no attention drawn to you."</p>
<p>"But what if Hermione picks it up? She's a lot cleverer than I give her credit for," he scowled. "And I'm almost sure she's close to discovering what I am. I'm ripping my hair out, here!"</p>
<p>Silas just frowned at him. "All people can have are accusations and suspicions, but as long as you don't give them proof then you're in clear waters."</p>
<p>"So, you're saying I should just let Hermione investigate who's behind this whole thing?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm in the middle of scheming here and Malfoy is going to take the blame, not me."</p>
<p>"Do you really think that's a good idea? It doesn't seem very kind of you," Silas challenged.</p>
<p>"I can be unkind when I have to be," Harry scowled. "And now is one of those times."</p>
<p>Silas sighed. "Alright, considering this is mildly amusing, I'll allow the events to unfold for the time being. But, don't actually expect Mr Malfoy to own up to anything."</p>
<p>Harry just glared. "I can only hope for that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Duelling Malfoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brewing in the girl's bathroom, duelling Malfoy and Professor Snape discovering his secret ability.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here's the deal. I'm working really hard on this story and there's still SO MUCH to come that will be a shocker, yet somehow, these last few chapters makes me feel like my story is flopping which SUCKS</p>
<p>Please leave some feedback if you enjoy this because it's comments that keep me motivated, otherwise I'll feel like nobody is actually bothering to read therefor there's no point in posting :/ (why would I post for nobody?)</p>
<p>I've gave up on stories before because nobody cared and I just feel like nobody is reading this anymore which is saddening *upset sighs*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke up early on Sunday morning, back aching from sleeping in the uncomfortable hospital beds. He looked down at his arm and it began throbbing again, but it no longer looked floppy and useless. </p>
<p><i>'I guess my bones have grown back, then,'</i> he thought. He was thankful for that, he didn't know how much longer he could stand looking down at what had the appearance of a deflated balloon. There was just something off putting about it.</p>
<p>He looked around the infirmary when he sat up and spotted the Ravenclaw girl's bed and Colin's bed across from him, both surrounded with curtains so he couldn't see them. He reached over to his bedside table to grab some of the sweets his friends had left there and dug in to a pumpkin pastie. </p>
<p>When he was done, Madam Pomfrey came into the room and was carrying some potions in her hand. "Well, look who's back in the land of the living," she said cheerfully. "How's your arm, dear?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded at her. "It feels much better, thanks."</p>
<p>"Good," she said, handing him the potions. "Drink these. It's the last dose of your Skele Gro and a pain reliever, you'll need it," she warned him. Harry sighed and quickly chugged the vials back with a small grimace. "Well done. Now, why don't you go get some breakfast?" she told him.</p>
<p>"Okay," he smiled and carefully got out of bed, heading back to his dorm to get cleaned up. He didn't spot Ron or Hermione in the common room or Ron in his dorm and felt confused. He saw Percy studying in the common room and raised an eyebrow at him. "Where's your brother?"</p>
<p>Percy shrugged. "Probably in the Great Hall, being sloppy as usual," he said with a cringe. He then congratulated Harry on winning the Quidditch game yesterday and Harry left the tower feeling pleased. </p>
<p>He was on his way to the Great Hall to find Ron, but stopped on the first floor when he heard familiar voices. He looked around and noticed it was coming from the girl's bathroom. He slowly walked in that direction, making sure nobody would spot him and stuck his head through the door to peak. Luckily, it was only Hermione and Ron there.</p>
<p>"What are you both doing here?" Harry asked puzzled.</p>
<p>He spotted Hermione leaning over a boiling cauldron and reading from a book with some ingredients laying around her. "We decided to get started on the Polyjuice Potion!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, and we figured this would be the best place to do it," Ron said. "After all, nobody likes Myrtle," he whispered.</p>
<p>"And nobody will want to come to the place where a girl almost died," Hermione continued. Harry nodded at them slowly. </p>
<p>"Why are you starting it now?" he asked sceptically. </p>
<p>She just stared at him. "We need to get a confession out of Malfoy as soon as possible! That's why," she told him. Ron was eyeing him strangely but he just ignored it.</p>
<p>"Okay..." he mumbled. The anxiety was rising back up but he pushed it behind Occlumency walls and sat down with them. Now was not the time to have a panic attack. Everything will go fine. And if by any chance Malfoy doesn't admit anything, then he'll just give them no reason to suspect him.</p>
<p><i>'I'll be fine,'</i> he told himself firmly. <i>'Just relax.'</i></p>
<p>"I take it you heard what happened to Colin?" Hermione asked with a wince. Harry nodded. "I bet Malfoy decided to take out his frustrations on him, all because he lost the match," she scoffed. </p>
<p>Harry cleared his throat. "You might want to know that Dobby visited me last night in the hospital," he said awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Saying what?" she asked.</p>
<p>"He kept yelling and hurting himself like usual, but he admitted he was the one who closed the gateway onto the platform," he told Ron who gaped. "And he sent the Bludger after me."</p>
<p>"But why?" Ron asked shocked.</p>
<p>"He wants me to go back home because he doesn't think it's safe for me here," he muttered. "When I brought up the chamber he just got all weird. What do you think that's about?"</p>
<p>"I'll bet you anything that it's opened before and he already knows what's inside. That's why he's so worried because whatever he knows, it must be terrible. And it'll be coming after all of us," Hermione spoke with a frown.</p>
<p>Ron laughed bitterly. "If it has been opened before, it will most likely be Lucius Malfoy who did it. And then he went and told his precious son how to do it, too," he said. "Did Dobby say what the creature inside was? Any hints at all?"</p>
<p>Harry gulped. He could easily tell them what he knows, obviously leaving out the part about an ancient vampire telling him the information and just blame it on Dobby as he's planning on doing to Malfoy, but his courage wasn't with him this time. Self preservation won. </p>
<p>He shook his head. "Nope, nothing at all, sorry," he lied.</p>
<p>He felt a painful tug at his chest and his stomach did unpleasant flips when he saw his friend's crestfallen faces but held his head up high and pretended it didn't bother him, which was also a lie.</p>
<p>Later on in the day after they had their lunch, Harry decided to go on a walk by himself. He snuck back up to the girl's bathroom and took a look at the potion which was put in a Stasis Charm to preserve it until they came back to finish brewing. He thought about tampering with it so it wouldn't work properly or simply knocking it over and pretending it fell but that wouldn't stop Hermione from getting more ingredients and trying again.</p>
<p>He sighed and looked back to the sink with the snake tap. He gently touched it and felt the familiar tingle of magic going through his arm. </p>
<p><i>'This is really where the Basilisk has been escaping through? Perhaps I could go down there and talk to it? See what it wants,'</i> he thought, biting his lip. He then shook his head. <i>'No, bad idea. If I look into it's eyes then I'm done for and I don't plan on dying alone down there in the chamber where nobody will ever rescue me.'</i></p>
<p>He turned quickly and walked back out the bathroom, locking the door behind himself. </p>
<hr/>
<p>By Monday, the whole school heard what happened to Colin and they were all walking huddled together, trying to get from their classes to common rooms as quickly as they could, in fear of being Petrified next. </p>
<p>Nobody paid Malfoy a second glance, all still convinced it was him who opened the chamber after being found next to the bloodied writing on the wall, much to Harry's relief. He spotted Malfoy walking through the halls on his way to class one evening and a group of upper year Ravenclaws glared hatefully at him. He just responded with a scowl and stormed off.</p>
<p>"-can't believe he's doing this! Who in their right mind would do such a thing?" Harry overheard the group whispering to each other.</p>
<p>"Psychopaths, that's who," a boy said, the rest of the group nodding along.</p>
<p>"We'll probably all be next," a girl said with a worried frown. "I just hope the teachers realise it's him soon and throw him out of here."</p>
<p>"Straight into Azkaban!" the boy yelled.</p>
<p>They continued bickering about Malfoy, making Harry grin mischievously. </p>
<p><i>'That's right. Take the blame, Malfoy. You deserve it,'</i> Harry thought smugly.</p>
<p>Something else that peaked Harry's interest was when he noticed Ginny in the common room, often choosing to sit by herself and snap at anyone who got too close. This shocked him because she was usually a very friendly and sociable girl but recently she's been acting a little strange. She's been more prone to crying and shaking. She also looked incredibly ill and pale, as if never having seen sunlight. It was a little worrying.</p>
<p>He spoke to Percy about it and told him his concerns, and he just said that if she keeps it up, he'll write back home to their mother. This satisfied Harry for the time being, perhaps Mrs Weasley could deal with it in a motherly way and cheer her up. </p>
<p>He still kept an eye on her for the next few weeks, however. The girl irritated him with her obsessions over him, but she was only eleven years old and the little sister to his best friend. He'd feel a minor sense of guilt if anything happened to her and he didn't help.</p>
<hr/>
<p>By the time the end of the month arrived and the full moon was out, Harry chose to lock himself away in his dorm and use the perfect excuse that the winter's weather was giving him a severe cold. Ron nodded in sympathy whilst Hermione eyed him warily. He ignored her looks and got tucked into bed for the next few days. </p>
<p>He continued doing his school work from his dorm and had to have elves deliver raw steaks to his bedside table for him. Madam Pomfrey also loaded him up on pain potions because his joints and muscles were tender afterwards, just like usual.</p>
<p>Based on everything that was going on recently, Harry had almost completely forgotten what time it was until Professor Snape had came up to him and handed him his Wolfsbane Potion. If it weren't for his Potions teacher constantly having his back, he most likely would have snapped and either seriously injured someone, or killed someone.</p>
<p>That was something he could never allow to happen, again. Not after last year with Quirrell, where he literally ripped him apart and burned him to death. If he were to continue down this path, that would just make him as bad as the Basilisk. An unstoppable creature going around tormenting and hurting people. </p>
<p>And, Harry's no monster, he's just a regular boy with a medical condition. He has medicine that helps, there's no reason to be afraid of him. So, he constantly wonders why he feels like he's a danger to everyone and in need of his gloves at all times, and why he can't open up to his friends about who and what he is. </p>
<p>Perhaps because they won't see things from his perspective and will automatically toss any friendship they have down the drain once they find out he's a monster? Harry still can't bear that. </p>
<p>He groans miserably from where he's still laying in his bed and pulls his covers over his head, falling back into a restless sleep and trying to forget everything.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was now mid December and Harry was furious at the amount of snow that had built up outside. Sure, snow was fun to play with and looked aesthetically pleasing, but when you're an animal and your internal instincts are telling you to keep in the warmth because the cold will cause your tail to tuck between your legs, snow doesn't seem that fun anymore. </p>
<p>Even in his human form, he still had the gnawing feeling that he should stay away. He wasn't particularly freezing, like everybody else. But he much prefers the comfort and warmth of a fire than the icy wind brushing against his face. </p>
<p>Professor McGonagall had went around the Great Hall one day and asked for everyone to sign down their names if they were staying over the Christmas holidays. Harry snatched the parchment out of her hand and scribbled down his name quickly, handing it over to Ron and Hermione to sign. They all noticed that Malfoy's name was on the list which confused them greatly.</p>
<p>"Shouldn't he be going home with his family?" Hermione asked quietly. </p>
<p>"Who cares! This is the perfect opportunity we can use to question him alone," Ron grinned. Hermione nodded quickly and Harry just mumbled along.</p>
<p>"We just need to get the last couple of ingredients for our Polyjuice Potion and we're all set," she said.</p>
<p>"Uh oh..." Ron said nervously. "This means we're going to have to sneak into Snape's private storage cupboard, doesn't it?" </p>
<p>Hermione sighed. "Yeah, but don't worry. I've got a plan," she grinned. "All we have to do is cause a big diversion during his class and then I will sneak away and steal from his cupboard because I know what I'm looking for," she said.</p>
<p>"What kind of diversion?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>She just shrugged. "Think of something, be creative. We've got Potions class later so we'll need to do it then," she raised her eyebrow at him. Ron just gulped and nodded.</p>
<p>Harry didn't say anything, he felt too guilty about this. He thought about objecting but then realised that wouldn't work in his favour at all, as they'd start questioning him on why he didn't want to get Malfoy caught, and that conversation would surely turn completely sour.</p>
<p>He wants, more than anything, for Malfoy to act cocky and take the credit, but he <i>knew</i> there was a very strong possibility he'd admit the truth out loud to his fellow Slytherins, who they're going disguised as. The truth being that he isn't the heir of Slytherin and has no idea who opened the chamber.</p>
<p>Harry's stomach was twisting unpleasantly.</p>
<p>Eventually, when they were in their Potions class later that day, they began brewing some Swelling Solutions. Professor Snape went around the class congratulating the Slytherins for their good effort and berating the Gryffindors for their failures. The only one from Harry's house who Professor Snape seemed to approve of the brewing was coming from Harry himself.</p>
<p>He gave him five points and Harry turned red, both from embarrassment at being called out in class and for being the first to actually gain points. Hermione and Ron were gaping at him but he just shrugged, going back to his brewing. He looked across the class for a split second and saw Malfoy glaring at him furiously. </p>
<p>He just sent a smirk his way and continued ignoring him.</p>
<p>Despite the fact that his potion was basically perfect, he looked over at Ron's cauldron and cringed at what he saw. An acidic smell was coming from the cauldron and it was bubbling and watery with an off putting colour. It began to look like a mouldy soup. </p>
<p>"How-" he stuttered. "I mean... The instructions are so easy?"</p>
<p>"Shove off, Harry," Ron scowled. "We can't all be perfect like you."</p>
<p>Harry decided not to take offence and instead just beamed. "Thank you," he said kindly.</p>
<p>Ron rolled his eyes at him. He noticed Professor Snape going to the other side of the classroom to tear into some other students and nodded to Hermione. She got out one of the twin's fireworks they let her keep and she threw it across the room, watching it land in Goyle's cauldron. The three of them ducked down behind their tables just as the cauldron exploded the disastrous potion all over the room and students closest.</p>
<p>Malfoy was screaming as his hands began to swell and Goyle's eyes began to blow up. Crabbe's nose was hanging from his face and Pansy's feet were like a clown's pair of large shoes. </p>
<p>"Silence! Silence!" Professor Snape yelled, trying to calm everyone down. "Anyone who has been splashed, come straight to me and I shall give you a Deflating Draft," he said tiredly, going to get the potion and offering it to most of the class. Then he looked into the ruined cauldron and pulled out the firework, glaring around at everyone. "If I find out who did this..." The message was clear yet unspoken. He wouldn't be happy.</p>
<p>During the whole ordeal, Hermione had snuck out the room with her bag and ran into Professor Snape's personal stores, grabbing the rest of the ingredients needed. The class eventually dispersed once the bell rang and Harry and Ron ran up to the girl's bathroom where they said they'd meet Hermione. </p>
<p>She was already in there by the time they got to the toilets and she was huddled over the cauldron which they had hidden away in a stall, adding more ingredients into it with a concentrated face.</p>
<p>"It'll be ready in a couple of weeks," she said. "Then we can make our move."</p>
<p>Harry nodded whilst Ron let out a relieved breath.</p>
<p>"That was a close one," Ron said. "We could have gotten into so much trouble."</p>
<p>"Then perhaps we shouldn't do that again, hmm?" Harry said sarcastically. "I'd rather not risk expulsion."</p>
<p>Ron held up his hands. "No worries, chill out," he said calmly. </p>
<p>Harry just huffed at him and they watched Hermione continue to brew for another couple of minutes before she put the cauldron back in the stall and added another Stasis Charm on it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A week later, Harry saw a notice on their common room door and everyone was peeking around it, reading it.</p>
<p>"Uh, what's going on?" he asked Seamus.</p>
<p>"Lockhart is starting a duelling club tonight at eight o'clock," Seamus grinned. "Anyone is welcome and I'm so going!" he said enthusiastically.</p>
<p>Harry's heart dropped.</p>
<p>"You mean we're actually allowed to kick each other's arses and not get into trouble?" Ron asked with a laugh. "Count me in, then."</p>
<p>"Ronald!" Hermione scolded him. "I'm sure it's about more than that, such as teaching us valuable life skills. Professor Lockhart is very informative, after all."</p>
<p>"Whatever," Ron mumbled. "I just want to see some people get knocked down a peg or two," he grinned.</p>
<p>Harry agreed. Perhaps Malfoy would be there and he could duel him. Harry would love to flatten that boy to a pulp. Or perhaps Lockhart would offer himself up and Harry could destroy him and run him out of the school in shame. </p>
<p>One could only hope.</p>
<p>Throughout the day, they noticed Lockhart looking smug and walking around grinning at everyone. He was clearly enjoying even more of the attention.</p>
<p>Professor Snape looked irritated from where he sat beside him up on the High Table during meal times. Lockhart kept leaning over to whisper in his ear every twenty seconds and Harry had to hold in giggles as he saw the Potion master's face grow redder every time, clearly upset.</p>
<p>A couple of hours after dinner ended, they all left their common room and headed back down to Great Hall, where just a single stage stood in the middle of the room, the rest of the tables having been cleared away.</p>
<p>Some people from all houses showed up, gathering around the stage and waiting for a teacher to walk in.</p>
<p>"-heard that Flitwick was a duelling champion back in his time," Justin, a second year Hufflepuff spoke up.</p>
<p>"Well, maybe he'll be here, too," Ernie, another Hufflepuff agreed.</p>
<p>"As long as it's not-" Susan, a third Hufflepuff got cut off. </p>
<p>"Welcome, welcome!" Lockhart's voice called out as he strutted into the room.</p>
<p>"-him," Susan finished, lamely. "I really thought he wouldn't show." Justin just glared at her.</p>
<p>Harry sighed tiredly at it all, wondering if it was too late to back out now.</p>
<p>"Gather round, everyone! Come on, now. Don't be shy!" Lockhart called out. "Can you all hear me perfectly? Excellent!" he beamed.</p>
<p>Professor Snape then came in through the door with a sour expression on his face.</p>
<p><i>'So, that's why he's been extra crabby today. Being Lockhart's personal assistant must drive you mad,'</i> Harry cringed, feeling immense amounts of sympathy.</p>
<p>"Allow me to introduce my assistant," Lockhart grinned, pointing to the Potion's master. "Professor Snape! Don't worry, all of you. You'll still have your teacher by the end of the night when I'm through with him," he laughed.</p>
<p>Harry pinched his nose hard in order to keep in a laugh. This was ridiculous, Professor Snape would end him in two seconds. Why is he so delusional?</p>
<p>Lockhart and Professor Snape got up on the stage and stood across from each other. They bowed once before walking to the opposite ends and raising their wands. </p>
<p>"Now, as you can see, we have both raised our wands in the proper combative position," Lockhart told the class. "On the count of three, we will both cast a spell towards one another, only to disarm! We don't want any lost limbs, do we Professor Snape?" Lockhart grinned at him.</p>
<p>Professor Snape just bared his teeth at him and Lockhart began counting down from three.</p>
<p>Whilst Lockhart was clumsily waving his wand around in the air and being completely useless, Professor Snape suddenly bellowed. </p>
<p>"Expelliarmus!" A bright red flash shot out of his wand and hit Lockhart right in the chest, making him fly backwards and land on a heap on the ground with a painful groan.</p>
<p>Everyone started cheering and laughing, only a couple of girls looking concerned, as well as Justin.</p>
<p>"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked worriedly and looked towards Justin, who was chewing on his lip anxiously.</p>
<p>"Who cares?" Ron butted in with a snort. Harry grinned along with him and tried to ignore both Justin and Hermione's fierce glares.</p>
<p>"He could be hurt!" she snapped.</p>
<p>"Serves him right," Harry shrugged. "He doesn't know what he's doing."</p>
<p>"Honestly, I don't get why you both stick up for him," Ron frowned.</p>
<p>Justin and Hermione just looked away and back towards Lockhart who was slowly pulling himself to his feet with a grunt.</p>
<p>He then started laughing lightheartedly as he climbed back on the stage. "Well done, Professor. Showing them the most basic Disarming Charm, quite interesting. As you could all see, I lost my wand. Although, I have to say, I completely knew that was coming and decided to let the children see what it's effect is," Lockhart said, waving his hand. "Otherwise I would have totally jumped out the way."</p>
<p>Professor Snape just glowered at him. "Perhaps, you might want to teach the class how to block a spell. I feel that would come in handy," he sneered.</p>
<p>Lockhart just gulped at his face. "E-enough demonstrating, now! Let's all pair up and practice!"</p>
<p>Everyone quickly scrambled to pair up and attempted to disarm each other for five minutes. Harry watched in horror as Millicent Bulstrode grabbed Hermione in a headlock and Ron jumped in to break it up. Seamus was nearly setting Dean on fire and Malfoy was just watching everything with a laugh.</p>
<p>"Stop!" Professor Snape snapped at them all. "You're all being childish! Put out that fire, Finnegan. Release your hold on that girl, Bulstrode."</p>
<p>Eventually, when everything calmed back down, Lockhart asked for two volunteers to come up on the stage. Some people started putting up their hands and yelling "me!" hoping that they'd get picked.</p>
<p>Lockhart looked down at the crowd and his eyes landed on Harry with a glint. "You, Mr Potter! Up here, now," he said, pointing to the stage.</p>
<p>Harry just scowled and got up on the stage, crossing his arms unhappily. "Yes?"</p>
<p>"Now, we must find you a partner," Lockhart smiled. Ron shot up his hand but he didn't get picked. "I'm sorry, Mr Weasley. But seeing your broken wand, I'm sure it would land anybody in the hospital," he winced.</p>
<p>Ron turned bright red from embarrassment and tucked his Spellotaped wand back into his pocket. "Fine..."</p>
<p>"How about someone from your own house, Professor Snape?" Lockhart raised an eyebrow. He looked around the crowd of Slytherins until his eyes fell on someone in particular. "Aha! How about you, Mr Malfoy?"</p>
<p>Harry let out an angry huff and watched as Malfoy swaggered on to the stage, staring him down. Whispers broke out amongst the students but Harry paid them no attention. This was about Malfoy. He wanted to destroy him, now is his chance.</p>
<p>They walked up to each other and gave a quick bow, Malfoy whispering to him. "Scared, Potter?"</p>
<p>Harry glared at him. "You wish," he snarled before walking off to the other end of the stage. </p>
<p>Lockhart started counting down from three and Harry smirked widely. He decided to get the upper hand and cast his spell when Lockhart said "two!"</p>
<p>"Rictusempra!" Harry yelled suddenly, a jet of light shooting out his wand and hitting Malfoy in the chest. He doubled over wheezing and clutching his stomach, face turning red.</p>
<p>"Cheat! Foul!" some Slytherins shouted out but Harry knew it was pointless to say such things, considering Malfoy, or the rest of them, would probably do the same if they got the chance.</p>
<p>Professor Snape was watching him curiously, but otherwise, not making any move to stop him or help Malfoy.</p>
<p>"I said disarm only!" Lockhart yelled angrily. Neither boy paid him any attention. Malfoy got back up on his feet and growled.</p>
<p>"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy yelled. Harry quickly dodged out of the way before it hit him and grinned. </p>
<p>"Confundo!" Harry yelled, hitting him with a curse and watching as Malfoy's head began spinning as he looked around confused for several seconds, before pulling himself back together.</p>
<p>"Relashio!" Malfoy shouted and Harry's increased strength stopped his hands from loosening up on his wand.</p>
<p>"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, glaring hatefully at Malfoy as he ducked out the way.</p>
<p>"Impedimenta!" Malfoy cast, Harry quickly jumping to the floor in order to stop himself getting frozen.</p>
<p>"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry said, Malfoy easily dodging it, much to Harry's annoyance.</p>
<p>"Levicorpus!" Malfoy yelled, Harry jumping out the way and scowling. As if Malfoy thought he could hang him upside down!</p>
<p>Harry decided he's had enough of him and takes it up a notch.</p>
<p>"Silencio!" He grinned. Malfoy's eyes widened as he was no longer able to speak.</p>
<p>Professor Snape was watching him with amusement the entire time, clearly impressed by his level of skill. He, yet again, made no move to help Malfoy who was practically begging silently for help with his eyes.</p>
<p>"That is not disarming!" Lockhart snapped.</p>
<p>"No, but it's shutting him up," Harry laughed at Malfoy's face.</p>
<p>That is until Pansy Parkinson decided to interrupt and cast the countercurse. He glared at her and focused back on Malfoy who was smirking.</p>
<p>"Wingardium Leviosa!" he finally yelled and Harry jumped out the way, once more. They started swinging more violent curses back and forth, Harry deciding to stop running and prove how good he is at blocking.</p>
<p>"Protego!" Harry cast every time Malfoy shot a spell his way. He looked like he was getting tired and Harry found that to be a success.</p>
<p>"Bombarda!" Malfoy yelled, blowing up the stage in front of Harry's feet. He repaired the floor and scowled.</p>
<p>"Mr Malfoy!" Lockhart yelled again. "That is <i>not-"</i></p>
<p>"Incarcarous!" Harry interrupted, eventually managing to take Malfoy down to the floor and wrap him up in ropes. He grinned down at him and cast one more time. "Accio!" he yelled, his wand immediately flying into his hand. </p>
<p>Everyone, apart from the Slytherins, started cheering. Harry turned pink from the praise and attention. </p>
<p>"Well done, Mr Potter! That's how you successfully disarm someone," Lockhart said. "Now, why don't you give Mr Malfoy his wand back?"</p>
<p>Harry sighed and nodded, smugly walking across the stage towards Malfoy. He cancelled the charm which was still binding him and held out his wand for him to take. Malfoy's eyes went wide when he saw his own wand was pointed right at him instead of away.</p>
<p>Harry knew what he'd done. It was considered a major feat of disrespect and dishonour if you handed someone's wand back to them, facing them. It gave the impression that you were going to attack them with their very own belonging. Malfoy gulped and shakily reached up to pluck the end of the wand from Harry's fingers and then stood up quickly. </p>
<p>"That was fun, Malfoy. Let's do it again sometime," Harry smirked, whispering to him. He turned to walk away when suddenly he heard Malfoy shout behind him. </p>
<p>"Serpensortia!"</p>
<p>Harry spun around just in time to see a large and angry looking snake shoot out of Malfoy's wand and land on the stage. Everyone started backing up and screaming, Malfoy laughing at them. Harry wasn't amused, the snake didn't ask to be brought in to this.</p>
<p><b>"Filthy rodents! Disturbing me whilst I sleep in my den, taking me away from my home! I shall bite you all,"</b> the snake hissed threateningly. It started slithering over to Harry but he knew enough about snakes to know how to handle them. It also helps that he can talk to them.</p>
<p>But Silas told him that his gift is rare and people often mistake it for belonging to Dark Wizards, so he has to be careful here. He needs to calm down the snake but realises he's going to have to communicate to it without speaking Parseltongue, otherwise that will make everyone think he's the heir of Slytherin.</p>
<p>He takes in a deep breath and tries his best to keep his tongue speaking in English whilst he attempts to communicate with the snake.</p>
<p>"Uh, hello?" The snake looked at him and hissed but he held up his hands in a non threatening gesture. "I'm not here to hurt you, if you want to go back to your home, I'll send you," he told the snake.</p>
<p>It started sniffing him curiously. <b>"And how would you know what I want, filthy animal?"</b></p>
<p>"I can understand you, it's okay. Trust me," he said, nodding to the snake and speaking in English. He just hoped everyone around him assumed he was good with animals.</p>
<p>It tipped it's head slightly and started sniffing him again. <b>"You... Can understand me?"</b> Harry nodded and it came a little closer. <b>"How? Are you a speaker?"</b> Harry nodded again and it started speaking in a more cheerful voice. <b>"Fantastic! But why aren't you hissing?"</b></p>
<p>"There's people around," he gestured to the classroom who was just watching him curiously and confused. "You don't have to worry about being hurt," he continued, acting as if he were simply trying to calm a wild or scared animal.</p>
<p>The snake seemed to catch on to the situation, however. <b>"Oh, of course! The others don't understand, do they? Silly me. Well, don't worry. I won't expose your secret."</b></p>
<p>Harry grinned at the snake and crouched down, letting it slither up his arms and wrap around his shoulders. "See?" he said to everyone in the room. "He's just a little innocent snake, he won't hurt you."</p>
<p>"H-how did you do that?" Justin asked nervously. "It's like you could really understand it."</p>
<p>Harry ignored the nausea in his stomach and shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm very good with animals. Snakes aren't so different from puppies or kittens, they just need a little love and affection and everything will be okay," he smiled at the snake. </p>
<p><b>"Except, I'll gladly eat a puppy or kitten,"</b> the snake hissed. Harry ignored it and didn't show any sign of understanding the hissing.</p>
<p>"He most likely just wants to go back home. Malfoy, you halfwit, you probably pulled him out of his den," Harry snapped at him. </p>
<p>"It's just a snake, what's the big deal?" Malfoy scoffed.</p>
<p>"Mr Malfoy, you are forgetting you are in the house of the snakes," Professor Snape glowered, making Malfoy nod and shrink back.</p>
<p>"Of course, sir," he muttered.</p>
<p>Harry stroked the snake on the head for a few seconds before sitting him down, pointing his wand at him and vanishing him, mentally picturing the image of a den in the ground where he would have came from and hoping he ended up in the right place.</p>
<p>"Well, uh, class dismissed then!" Lockhart eventually said, everyone hurrying to leave. "Get a good night's rest! Beauty sleep does wonders, I should know," he grinned.</p>
<p>Everyone mumbled and ignored him, heading back to their common rooms, suddenly exhausted. </p>
<p>Professor Snape gently latched on to Harry's arm before he left, however. He grumpily told Ron and Hermione to go on and Harry assured them he'd be fine. Professor Snape led him silently in the direction of his office and locked the door behind them, casting a Silencing Charm to be sure.</p>
<p>"You seem paranoid, Professor. Care to share?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Professor Snape just sat down in his chair and motioned for Harry to sit down across from him, which he did. They sat in silence for a minute before Professor Snape broke it.</p>
<p>"What was that back there?" he asked in a neutral voice, giving nothing away. His face was also carefully blank.</p>
<p>"I assume you mean with the snake?" Harry questioned. When his teacher just stared at him, he shrugged. "Like I said, I'm good with animals."</p>
<p>Professor Snape scoffed. "Please! I know when people are good with animals and I know when people are good with snakes, but that was something else," he said, glancing over Harry. "Like Mr Finch-Fletchely said, it's like you could understand it."</p>
<p>Harry's stomach started churning again. "Well, perhaps I'm a snake whisperer," he attempted as a joke but got the same blank response. "What else do you think it could be then? Huh, Severus? Tell me!" he snapped, annoyed by the dramatics.</p>
<p>Professor Snape just sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Nobody else may have picked it up because they don't know much about it or they haven't seen it happening in person..." he started muttering. "But, I'm going to ask you a question and I want the truth. I promise that what you say here won't leave here. There will also be no judgement."</p>
<p>"Alright..." Harry said sceptically. "What's your question?"</p>
<p>Professor Snape took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, composing himself. "Are you a Parselmouth?"</p>
<p>Harry gulped and picked at his gloved fingers, refusing to look at him in the eyes. "Well, I mean- It's not like I- It's just that-" he kept cutting himself off, not knowing where to begin and growled irritably.</p>
<p>Professor Snape leaned across the desk and spoke in a softer voice. "Harry? I won't tell." It sounded like he was making a promise and when Harry looked into his eyes, he saw nothing but sincerity there. </p>
<p>He blinked his eyes rapidly and got his slight heavy breathing under control before nodding. "Yes, I'm a Parselmouth. I can understand snakes," he said.</p>
<p>He waited for an explosion of some sort but Professor Snape still had that soft look in his eyes and just nodded. "Okay, then. That's fine, just a bit shocking, that's all."</p>
<p>"I'm not evil," Harry glared. "If you think I have some potential in me to go around and abuse it, you're wrong."</p>
<p>Professor Snape just grinned at him. "I never would have suspected you to be anything of that sort or do anything like that," he said genuinely. Harry nodded. "But you know what this means? You can't tell anyone, this is a very powerful gift and if anyone found out-"</p>
<p>Harry sighed. "I know, I know, my life would be over. Let's just add that to the list of things I'm keeping secret from my friends. Parselmouth, werewolf... Other things," he mumbled.</p>
<p>Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. "What other things?"</p>
<p>Harry just grinned at him. "They're secrets, Sev. They have to be kept that way," he said cheekily, using the childish nickname that makes him roll his eyes. He refuses to open up about the fact that he has a vampire for a mentor and friend, and that he practices questionable branches of magic and certain forms of Dark Magic, such as Legillemency, Occlumency, Mindscapes and curses he's read out of a nasty book. He also refuses to say that he has the Trace removed from his wand, that would definetly lead to disaster, whether he kept his mouth shut about it or not.</p>
<p>"Fine, keep the rest of your secrets. Just be careful, and come to me if you need anything," Professor Snape said. Harry nodded. "Alright, let's get you back to your common room." </p>
<p>"Okay," Harry said and stood up. They both left his office and Professor Snape walked with him on the long journey to the tower, chatting away quietly to him the entire time. </p>
<p>"By the way, nice duelling," he said when they were almost at the tower. He had an impressed look in his eye and Harry beamed.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Harry smiled.</p>
<p>Harry said goodnight when he finally reached the bottom of the tower's staircase and ran up to the portrait hole, saying the password and running up to his dorm to collapse in his bed. Ron was already passed out sleeping, just like the rest of the boys and he grinned, climbing into his own bed and falling asleep right away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bad Potions Ingredients</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Books on poisons, Malfoy getting accused again and sneaking out of the school to go shopping.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aha, I bet you weren't expecting THAT. Harry's definetly not turning into a goodie-two-shoes, if that's what you think has been happening in some recent chapters. He's just trying to stay cautious, SELF PRESERVATION. </p>
<p>He's still the same little bad boy and will only get worse, there's no redemption or shocking realisations in this story 😏</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, talk started spreading about the Mandrakes at breakfast. Apparently Professor Sprout insisted they were halfway ready and just needed a little more time to mature before they could undo the Petrifications on the students and cat. </p>
<p>There was a thick blanket of snow laying down on the grounds outside and everyone was shivering. Thankfully, Harry's increased body temperature kept him warm and he didn't need to worry about getting a cold in classes. Unfortunately, that meant Professor Snape asked him to be his assistant again and therefor needed his help with brewing Pepper Up Potion for the students. </p>
<p>Harry had a feeling this would be a yearly occurrence and decided to just start getting used to it. Besides, he really did enjoy brewing.</p>
<p>"I'm so glad I don't have to drink all this stuff. I would hate to have smoke come out of my ears," Harry smirked when he was in the middle of mixing some ingredients together in a cauldron.</p>
<p>"And you don't drive me insane with incessant sniffling and germ spreading," Professor Snape agreed, mixing his own ingredients in a cauldron.</p>
<p>They continued to brew in relative silence, just focusing on the bubbling of the potions and timing how long it would take with a Tempus charm that Harry cast, making Professor Snape look at him impressed.</p>
<p>"I know, right?" Harry said smugly.</p>
<p>"You've certinally got a lot of potential to go far in this world and become a great wizard," Professor Snape said approvingly. "Keep it up."</p>
<p>Harry nodded and eventually cancelled the spell when the potion was ready. "Done," he said, pouring it out into several vials. Professor Snape followed along with his own. They took them to his personal stores and set them on a shelf, closing the door behind them.</p>
<p>He was going to leave but was stopped by the teacher's voice. "So, do you mind telling me where my stuff went?"</p>
<p>Harry knew what he was talking about but simply locked away any anxieties behind Occlumency walls and faced the man with a confused face. "Sev?" he asked, using the nickname that seemed to always put a grin on his face, hoping to win him over and stay on his good side.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at him, obviously not falling for it. "I noticed recently that some of my ingredients have miraculously disappeared from my stores. Would you happen to know anything about that?"</p>
<p>Harry just raised an eyebrow, acting confused. "No, not at all. What kind of stuff?"</p>
<p>Professor Snape linked his fingers together and stood tall. "A random combination of ingredients that I don't yet know what they are going to be used for. If... People have stolen from me and are brewing something they... Shouldn't," he said with a frown.</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "I can't think of anyone who would want to steal form you, or why. If someone wanted to brew, they could have just asked, right?"</p>
<p>Professor Snape stared at him for a moment longer before letting out a sigh. "Yes, they could have. If someone wanted extra brewing lessons, I would happily take them under my wing."</p>
<p>Harry saw his opportunity. "Like me? Because I brew with you all the time. I wouldn't need to do something so childish." It wasn't necessarily a lie, either. He didn't want to steal from him and therefor let Hermione do it, instead.</p>
<p>Professor Snape nodded, taking his word for it. "Alright then. I'll choose to believe you. This time," he said with narrowed eyes. </p>
<p>Harry's heart tugged painfully. He didn't like lying to the man, it felt like complete betrayal. He was starting to see Professor Snape- no, Severus, as an uncle figure, and to do something like this, it stung. He pushed it away for now, though.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Sev," he muttered and said his goodbyes, hurrying along to his common room, yet again. He had to speak with his friends immediately.</p>
<p>When he reached the portrait hole, he looked around frantically and spotted Ron and Hermione playing a game of chess by the fire. Hermione was looking upset as Ron checkmated her.</p>
<p>"Told you I'm the grandmaster of chess," he said cockily.</p>
<p>"Hey, grandmaster?" Harry said sarcastically, sneaking up behind them and sitting down. "We have to talk, now."</p>
<p>They both just looked at him confused before casting a Silencing Charm and leaning in. "What's up?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Sever-" he coughed and shook his head, ignoring their confused looks. "Professor Snape found out that some of his ingredients have disappeared from his stores."</p>
<p>Her eyes suddenly went wide. "How? I was careful not to get caught, right?"</p>
<p>Harry sighed. "Maybe because it's his stores and he keeps an eye on everything in there," he said. "Seriously, great plan, Granger."</p>
<p>She turned red. "Well, how did you find out? Did he blame you?"</p>
<p>"We were brewing together and when we went to his stores to put the Pepper Up Potion away, he told me he noticed some stuff was gone. He doesn't know what it's being used for, though," Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "But I told him I had no idea who would do it or why. He seemed to believe me."</p>
<p>"Okay, good," she said. "Otherwise our whole plan will be ruined."</p>
<p>"Yeah, and then he'll definetly have us get expelled!" Ron said.</p>
<p>"No, you two will get expelled," Harry smirked. "I'm in his good books."</p>
<p>"Why? And how?" Ron asked sceptically. "Why would you willingly spend your free time with that man?"</p>
<p>Harry glared at him. "Perhaps because he's a great teacher and actually wants the best for his students, when they're not attempting to blow up his class?" he said sarcastically. "I'm amazing at Potions and it's all because of the extra tutoring."</p>
<p>Hermione just bit her lip and nodded slowly. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Later on in the day when Harry was heading down to the library for some reading material to fix his boredom as Herbology class was cancelled, he overheard a group of Hufflepuffs gossiping away in the corner table. He recognised the voices as Ernie's, Susan's and Hannah's. </p>
<p>He stayed around a corner and listened in to what they were saying. </p>
<p>"-Justin to hide up in the dorm and not come out unless it's during meal times. He's worried he's going to be Petrified next and I believe him," Ernie said quietly.</p>
<p>"Why would Justin be Petrified next? Why not someone else?" Susan asked.</p>
<p>"He's a muggleborn! And Malfoy knows this, you've heard the slurs he uses," Ernie said with a cringe. "Take a look at who's currently Petrified in the hospital wing. Two muggleborns!"</p>
<p>"So, you really think it's Malfoy, then?" Hannah asked worriedly.</p>
<p>"Malfoy was standing next to the writing on the wall, remember what it said? The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware! And then he called Hermione Granger a mudblood, just like he always does. He hates the cat that follows Filch around and he can't be the biggest fan of Colin Creevey, considering he's always taking Harry Potter's picture, so he must be jealous." Ernie explained.</p>
<p>Both girls got thoughtful looks on their faces. "Hmm, that would make sense," Susan said.</p>
<p>"Not to mention, he's a Slytherin. They're known for being cunning and getting away with stuff," Ernie scoffed. "I bet that whatever is down in the Chamber of Secrets has something to do with Slytherin, himself. And that's how Malfoy is doing all of this."</p>
<p>"Wait, if that's true... That means you're saying Malfoy could be the heir to Salazar Slytherin?" Hannah asked with wide eyes. "That's insane!"</p>
<p>"But it's not impossible," Ernie shrugged. "And he hasn't done anything to defend himself by saying he's not behind the attacks, he's keeping quiet. Maybe because he enjoys the havoc."</p>
<p>Harry was grinning madly. This was turning out better than he expected, it seems everyone was coming up with their own conclusions as to how Malfoy could be behind this and they're now going as far as to accuse him of being Slytherin's heir, just like he hoped.</p>
<p>He walked away and continued his search through the library, looking for any books that would peak his interest. Nothing stood out that much and he gave a disappointed sigh. He then turned his head and looked in the direction of the entrance that led to the Restricted Section. He grinned to himself and whipped out his wand, casting a very strong Notice Me Not charm on himself and hopped over the red rope, quietly sneaking inside.</p>
<p>Nobody else was in here, thankfully, so he was free to do as he pleased. He walked around the shelves and held in a cough at the dust. He continued scanning books for ten minutes, turning his head at some which seemed boring and raising a curious eyebrow at others which seemed potentially interesting.</p>
<p>His eyes eventually landed on a book that deals with poisons. He picks it up and the title reads <i>Poisons For Potioneers.</i> He grins and starts scanning through some of the contents. It listed a number of different poisons and what their effects are, the ingredients to brew it and the remedies. </p>
<p><i>'I could do so much with this,'</i> Harry thought excitedly. He recognised a lot of the ingredients in the book and was shocked that he could simply just collect the ingredients from the storage cupboard or a shop and brew a poison right in the middle of Professor Snape's class. He knew he shouldn't be excited about something like this, it's awful. But he remembers that he's learned and done so much worse. </p>
<p>He shrunk the book and slipped it into his pocket, sneaking quietly back out the Restricted Section and casually walking out the library. He ran back up to the tower and into his dorm, hiding his new book away in the false bottom drawer he made in his bedside table, along with his Mind Arts book, Dark Arts book and sketchbook.</p>
<p><i>'Looks like I'm gaining quite a little collection here,'</i> he thought. He'll make sure nobody ever finds any of it though, otherwise he'll have to Obliviate them. Even if it is Ron.</p>
<p>He gets giddy thinking about some of the things he read in the Potions book. There were poisons that could burn your insides if you drank it, causing immense suffering and a slow death as it melted you. There were discreet ones that you could slip into people's food over a period of weeks, until it eventually started to erode them away and slowly die. There were ones that stopped your breathing as soon as you inhaled the fumes. And there were ones that would stop your heart from beating as soon as you ingested it.</p>
<p>They seemed like pretty good techniques to get back at your enemies or people you just didn't like. He could imagine sending some chocolates to someone he hated, perhaps Malfoy, and pretend to make a truce. Then when he ate the sweets, his throat would melt and he'd die. He smirks at the mental image. One day, it may just happen. </p>
<hr/>
<p>They were in the Great Hall eating lunch and Harry noticed that Malfoy wasn't anywhere in sight. It was confusing him because usually he'd be here talking to his house mates. He decided to shrug it off, realising that what the prat got up to was none of his concern.</p>
<p>Harry also noticed Hagrid looking glum from the doorway. He had a couple of roosters in his hands and they looked completely dead. Harry got curious and excused himself, walking up to Hagrid and saying hello, cheerfully. He was confused about the dead birds and asked what the issue was.</p>
<p>"Poor roosters, they keep gettin' killed! I've tried ter be on the lookout but I found nothin'. It must be foxes gettin' in at them," Hagrid said upset. "We've had ter put a charm around the hen coop where we keep 'em."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Harry said. "What do you plan on... Doing with them?" he asked awkwardly. Surely, he could just hand them to the elves in the kitchen and they'll cook them.</p>
<p>"I'll take care of it, dun you worry," Hagrid smiled. </p>
<p>"Okay, then," Harry smiled back. </p>
<p>"You look like yer in a right good mood today. Did somethin' happen?" he asked curiously.</p>
<p>Harry gave a big grin. "I'm just feeling positive, Hagrid. You only get one life, don't you? It's best to hang onto it as tightly as you can, otherwise you'll end up like those roosters, there." He didn't want to point out the fact that he was in such an upbeat mood because he planned on finding ingredients to brew one of the poisons. </p>
<p>Hagrid's eyes went wide and he nodded slowly. "Right ye are, Harry. You've got a wee wise head on yer shoulders," he eventually laughed. </p>
<p>Harry just hummed in response and gave his best smile. "Well, I've got class in a few minutes so I better go," he said, looking over towards Ron and Hermione who were also standing up and coming his way.</p>
<p>Hagrid nodded and walked off, leaving Harry alone and waiting for his friends to catch up.</p>
<p>"What did you want with Hagrid?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>"And why was he holding dead roosters?" Hermione said shocked.</p>
<p>Harry just shrugged. "He was planning on cooking them," he said casually, ignoring her gulp. They began walking on their way to Transfiguration class in calm silence. Harry was busy lost in his head, thinking of how he was going to get the ingredients.</p>
<p>He couldn't take any more from Professor Snape. Not only would he eventually get caught, but it just wasn't a nice thing to do to someone who trusts him. He remembers that a week before Christmas, the third year students and above are allowed to go to Hogsmeade for the day. He remembers he has his Invisibility Cloak and decides it will be the perfect time to sneak out with them. </p>
<p>He could check around and see if there's any decent Apothecaries to buy the ingredients and if he didn't find anything valuable, he'd simply take the floo from The Three Broomsticks to The Leaky Cauldron. There's a decent Potions store in Diagon Alley that he'd gladly purchase stuff from. </p>
<p><i>'Perhaps, I could go back down to Knockturn Alley. I'm positive they'd have some stuff for me buy. And it'll certinally be a whole lot more dangerous if it's from that neck of the woods, which is exactly what I'm hoping for,'</i> he thought to himself.</p>
<p>He was pulled out of his thoughts by Ron and Hermione's gasps as they rounded a corner. His eyes went wide at what he saw. Justin was laying on the ground, frozen stiff and clearly Petrified. Nearly Headless Nick was floating above him and looked to be in the same predicament, as his ghost was no longer transparent but radiating an awful black smoke. How could ghosts even get Petrified?</p>
<p>The last thing that shocked them all was the fact that Malfoy was standing right there next to them, clearly unharmed. He raised an eyebrow at them and scowled.</p>
<p>"What do you want?" he spat.</p>
<p>"You- You've been caught in the act!" Hermione shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at him. "What did you do?!"</p>
<p>Malfoy just glared back at them all. "I didn't do anything! I found them both like this, for your information," he said. </p>
<p>"Why weren't you at the Great Hall?" Ron challenged. </p>
<p>"I was eating from my dorm! I had to catch up on Transfiguration homework because I didn't complete it! I didn't want to get into trouble," he yelled.</p>
<p>Ron just scoffed at him. "That's a great excuse. Well done for coming up with that. Very creative," he said sarcastically.</p>
<p>"I'm telling you, I didn't do it!" Malfoy growled, face going red.</p>
<p>Harry honestly didn't know what to think. What also confused him was that there were spiders running away from the crime scene, just like he's saw before. "What the..."</p>
<p>Suddenly, Peeves came flying into the hallway and took a glance at all of them before narrowing his eyes on Malfoy. "Ooh! What do we have here?" he laughed. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe it!" he said dramatically. "Mr Rich Pureblood boy has struck again," he sighed. Then he got a massive grin on his face which couldn't be good. "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! THE BLONDE ONE DID IT AGAIN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!” he screamed throughout the hallway, laughing as he took off.</p>
<p>Malfoy was gaping, clearly mortified and humiliated. Ron and Hermione winced, covering their ears. But Harry just stood there with a slight grin on his face. They all heard footsteps and Harry took several steps back, distancing himself from it all, trying his best to look nonchalant.</p>
<p>"What is all that racket?" McGonagall asked, not noticing the ghost or Justin, yet. When she did, her face turned pale. "But, how-"</p>
<p>"I knew it!" Ernie screamed from where he was gathering around with everyone else. "You've been caught, Malfoy! There's no getting out of this one," he spat.</p>
<p>"That is enough, Mr Macmillan!" McGonagall's stern voice spoke up. Dumbledore and Professor Snape came out to see the commotion too and they had the exact same reactions. Professor Snape decided to levitate Justin in the direction of the hospital wing but nobody knew what to do with the ghost. </p>
<p>"Mr Malfoy, with me," Dumbledore said in a tight voice. Malfoy looked like he was ready to argue but a stern look from the headmaster had him shutting up and following behind him. "Did you three see what happened?" he asked Harry, Ron and Hermione before he turned the corner.</p>
<p>Harry stayed silent but Ron and Hermione burst out yelling.</p>
<p>"We saw him standing there over their bodies!" Hermione cried.</p>
<p>"He's trying to kill everyone in this school," Ron glared.</p>
<p>"Not just muggleborns, but animals and ghosts, too. How could you?" she said in a pained voice.</p>
<p>"Shut up! I did nothing you mud-" </p>
<p>"Mr Malfoy!" Dumbledore cut him off with a yell. "Saying those hurtful things won't help your case, at all," he said firmly. Malfoy just ducked his head and refused to look at him. "Come with me," he told all four of them.</p>
<p>They followed the headmaster to his office, Harry sighing tiredly because he was getting dragged into things again.</p>
<p>"But Professors!" Malfoy yelled, looking at the headmaster and McGonagall. "I swear I didn't do it!"</p>
<p>"This is completely out of my hands, Mr Malfoy," McGonagall said sternly, following them all to Dumbledore's office. </p>
<p>"Lemon drop!" Dumbledore said the password and they all walked up the spiral staircase and into his private office, grabbing chairs and sitting down.  Dumbledore stared at them all intensely for a moment, rubbing his tired eyes. "Tell me what happened."</p>
<p>Suddenly, Malfoy burst out with his version of the story, refusing to look at McGonagall considering it was her homework he had missed out on doing. Ron and Hermione then jumped in with their sides of the story and a whole argument broke out. </p>
<p>Harry just stayed silent and watched the whole thing with mild amusement.</p>
<p>"That is quite enough," Professor Snape said from the doorway which he entered. Malfoy turned red, whether from anger or humiliation, Harry didn't care. "We seem to be hearing two very different sides, here. Interesting," he said with a raised eyebrow and looking at them all curiously. Then his eyes narrowed on Harry suspiciously. "But we have yet to hear a third side."</p>
<p>Everyone looked to Harry, realising he hadn't uttered a word. "I was with Ron and Hermione, I saw everything they did," he shrugged casually. His friends jumped to his protection and nodded along, agreeing.</p>
<p>Professor Snape looked relieved that he hadn't been off by himself, but Dumbledore just gave a deep sigh. "Very well," he muttered. "Severus? As you are his head of house, I assume you will know how to deal with this."</p>
<p>Professor Snape's eyes went wide and he nodded. "You'll be under extreme supervision, Mr Malfoy. No wandering about between classes, go straight to your common room," he said strictly.</p>
<p>"But what if I want to get a book from the library?" Malfoy asked shocked.</p>
<p>"Get someone to fetch it for you," Professor Snape sneered. "No gallivanting around the school! And in bed by curfew, otherwise I'll send you to Filch and he can have his way with you."</p>
<p>Malfoy just gaped whilst Harry had to hold in a snort. He'd give all his life savings just to see Filch hang Malfoy up by his wrists in the dungeons for five minutes.</p>
<p>"Fine!" Malfoy snapped out. He stood up angrily and then shockingly, Dumbledore's pet Phoenix started gagging. Harry eyed it curiously for a second before it then burst into flames and turned to ash. Malfoy backed up away from it with a yell. "That was a coincidence! I didn't do that," he said.</p>
<p>Harry was turning red from holding in his laughter. This was brilliant. Ron and Hermione were just staring at the poor bird in fear.</p>
<p>"Don't be a moron, Malfoy. Not even you are capable of that," Harry said bitterly. Everyone turned to look at him and he continued. "It's a Phoenix, they're supposed to do that. When they get old they turn to ash and are reborn from it. Look," he said, pointing to the pile of ash which was slowly taking form of a small and ugly bird. </p>
<p>Dumbledore smiled at him. "Quite right you are, Harry. Well done. Not many people know that," he raised an impressed eyebrow. </p>
<p>"Well, I just know a lot about animals, Professor. In fact, I could practically go live amongst them as one of their own," he grinned, hoping he'd get the message.</p>
<p>Professor Snape coughed and gave him a discreet look. Harry ignored it. His own message was clear. <i>'I'm an animal, so of course I would know a lot about other magicals.'</i></p>
<p>Dumbledore eventually caught on and gave a small nod. The other students in the room were watching him confused but Harry said no more.</p>
<p>"Can I go now?" Malfoy said irritably. "I'd like to get away from all the dramatics."</p>
<p>"Even though it's all your fault..." Ron muttered.</p>
<p>"Mr Weasley," McGonagall warned. </p>
<p>Dumbledore decided to let them all leave, Malfoy running out quickly and the other three following along. "Actually, Harry, will you mind staying behind?" </p>
<p>Harry told Ron and Hermione to go, saying he'd meet them in the common room and sat back down. "Yes, sir?" he asked confused.</p>
<p>"Harry, I wanted to know how you were doing," he said simply. </p>
<p>"Doing? Like, in classes? Because I'm still at the top and I plan on passing every one of my exams with an Outstanding, so you don't need to worry," he said confidently.</p>
<p>McGonagall and Professor Snape looked slightly amused, both having small smirks on their faces.</p>
<p>Dumbledore smiled at him. "I don't doubt your abilities one bit, Harry. You're incredibly hardworking and ambitious."</p>
<p>Harry beamed under the praise. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"I'll say," a croaky voice came from a shelf in the room. It was the Sorting Hat. "I dare say, Mr Potter here is one of the most brilliant minds that has came through those doors in years."</p>
<p>Harry grinned again whilst everyone else looked at the hat with raised eyebrows, curious to know more.</p>
<p>"Oh?" Professor Snape said. </p>
<p>"Yes, oh. When I sat on his head, I saw magnificent things. As bold and courageous at heart that you are, I still stand by what I said when I sorted you. You would have done <i>wonderfully</i> in Slytherin house, and you know that," the hat said cheekily.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't have minded being put there, at all. I told you that when you were sorting me," Harry frowned.</p>
<p>"Exactly. I gave you a choice, didn't I?" Harry nodded, remembering back on that day. "I said you would have done well in either Gryffindor or Slytherin and you got conflicted, not knowing which house to choose from."</p>
<p>"How do you mean?" McGonagall asked confused. </p>
<p>"Mr Potter here is a very determined and ambitious person, he has a great head on his shoulders. He would have fit right in to the house of the snakes. Plus, there are other things too, but I won't get into that as it's a little personal. But, he also values bravery and courage, plus his parents were in Gryffindor," the hat said informatively. "He was excited to go into Slytherin house, but a certain student who was already sorted made him feel uneasy. Can you guess who?"</p>
<p>"I'm guessing it was Malfoy," Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. Harry just nodded.</p>
<p>"Right you are. Therefor, I put him in the house that he already had friends at, the house of the lions. Plus, it made him feel like he could be a little closer to his parents," the hat said. Harry nodded again. "He would have done fine, either way. He was very fun to figure out and sort," the hat said mischievously.</p>
<p>"I do try," Harry said lightheartedly, earning a chuckle from the hat. </p>
<p>All the teachers were eyeing him up, looking at him a mix of confusion, as if trying to understand him, and admiration, as if they were proud of his abilities and choices.</p>
<p>"Harry, as I was originally saying, I'd like to know how you're doing when it comes to the attacks," Dumbledore said.</p>
<p>"Oh. I'm okay," Harry shrugged. They all stared at him and he sighed. "Well, if there really is a creature or entity out on the loose and attacking students, do I have to worry? After all, it seems to target muggleborns and I'm not. Unless, whatever it is detects the muggleborn genetics I have in me due to my mother," he said with a frown. </p>
<p>"I'm sure that won't happen as long as you keep yourself safe and don't leave your common room at random hours," Dumbledore said with a comforting smile. </p>
<p>"Maybe. Although, it does seem to also attack animals, just take a look at Mrs Norris," Harry said with a raised eyebrow. "And I'm not exactly... Human," he said awkwardly. "What if it comes after me because I'm a werewolf?"</p>
<p>Professor Snape suddenly spoke up. "That won't happen, I won't allow it," he said with a fierce look. It almost seemed as if he were being protective. That made Harry's heart flutter happily.</p>
<p>"How would you plan on stopping it, Severus?" McGonagall asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know and I don't care," Professor Snape snapped. "Whatever it is, it won't get it's hands or claws or anything on him. I'll make sure of it, don't you worry," he told Harry. He just nodded back with a small smile. "Well, I think I'd like to get back to my brewing, today has been a busy day. Those Sleeping Draughts won't make themselves. I could certinally do with a clever pair of hands?" he raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>Harry grinned and nodded, standing up. "Of course, sir."</p>
<p>Dumbledore finally allowed him to leave and he walked back to Professor Snape's class with him. They walked past the hallway where Flitwick was trying to hover Nearly Headless Nick in the direction of the infirmary.</p>
<p>"How on Earth is it possible for a ghost to get Petrified? I've never heard of such a thing," Harry said.</p>
<p>Professor Snape just frowned. "I really don't know, Harry. But, whatever caused this, it will surely pay," he said.</p>
<p>Harry gulped. <i>'Oh god, it's me, though. What will he do if he finds out? No, stop thinking that! He won't find out. Nobody will!'</i> </p>
<p>They continued walking to his class in silence, Harry locking the door behind them as usual and they got to brewing together, yet again.</p>
<p>"By the way, I just want to let you know... If you were in Slytherin house, I'd be honoured to have you as a student," Professor Snape said kindly. </p>
<p>Harry grinned and nodded. "Thank you. I'd be honoured to have you as my head of house," he smiled. </p>
<p>Neither said anything more, just focusing on their brewing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was a few days later and that meant term had finally ended. Ever since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick were attacked, most of the Hufflepuffs were distraught at losing their friend. Harry felt pity for them, he would be in the same situation if it were Ron.</p>
<p>Lots of people started writing to their parents and booking seats for the Hogwarts Express to take them home for the holidays, no longer wanting to risk their lives. Harry could understand that, if he had the chance to leave, he'd do it in a heartbeat. But he won't be welcome back at the Dursley's and he knows Hermione and Ron would be incredibly mad if he left.</p>
<p>They were glad that Malfoy decided to stay behind with his friends, despite the fact that Hermione was convinced it was because he was going to be up to more evil scheming.</p>
<p>The Polyjuice Potion was going to be ready in a couple of days and none of them could wait any longer, despite the fact that Harry's nerves were shaking. </p>
<p>The twins were constantly making jokes about the heir of Slytherin, trying to cheer people up who were worried sick. Harry thought it was a bit amusing but, yet again, Ginny burst out into frantic tears like she always did when the chamber was brought up.</p>
<p>"Stop it, it's not funny!" she blubbered away in the common room, running back up to her dorm to lock herself away. Everyone was staring at her worriedly and feeling bad for the poor girl, thinking she was just simply scared. </p>
<p>Much to Harry's relief, the older students who were still in the school were allowed out to visit Hogsmeade. Harry made the excuse to Ron and Hermione that he was brewing with Professor Snape, therefor they decided to leave him alone, not wanting to go anywhere near the scary Potions teacher.</p>
<p>Harry had put on an all black outfit and slipped a long black cloak over his clothes, pulling the hood up. He'd blend in nicely this way to the shadows if anyone caught sight of him. He slipped his Invisibility Cloak over his head and carefully snuck out the school, following behind the upper years on their way to Hogsmeade.</p>
<p>He could see his breath underneath the cloak and was thankful he had increased body temperature, otherwise he'd be shivering like mad, as it was icy and cold. He cast a Silencing Charm on his feet so nobody could pick up the sound of his footsteps crunching on the snow. </p>
<p>The walk to Hogsmeade took about twenty minutes, considering he was trying his best not to fall the entire time, and when he was inside the village, he looked around quickly for some Apothecaries. He'd brought a pouch with some money in it and was ready to buy what he needed. </p>
<p>He spotted a small looking Potion shop and quietly went inside, taking the Invisibility Cloak off. He looked down at the list he brought with him and saw some of the ingredients he needed on the shelf, hurriedly grabbing them and paying for them at the counter with his black cloak hood still pulled up, so the cashier couldn't see his face.</p>
<p>He left the Apothecary with a bag filled with some of the ingredients, but it wasn't enough. He decided to go ahead with the rest of his plan and head to The Three Broomsticks, quietly sneaking indoors and quickly taking the floo to The Leaky Cauldron. </p>
<p>He grinned once he was at the other side, knowing this was incredibly frowned upon but not caring at all. After all, you can't get into trouble for things that nobody knows you're doing. </p>
<p>He crept out of the pub and walked into Diagon Alley, keeping his hood pulled up. He headed to the popular Apothecary where people tend to buy their own supplies and poked his head in the door. Luckily, nobody else was there and he was free to look around. He spotted a lot of the other ingredients he didn't have on the list yet and grabbed them all, taking them to the counter. He payed for them in silence, ignoring the cashier who was trying to get a look under his hood discreetly. </p>
<p>When he walked back out with another bag full, he cast a quick glance down the Alley. He briefly spotted the entrance to Knockturn Alley and decided to just head down. He has his cloak if he needs to escape and he knows <i>plenty</i> of Dark curses to use if he has to defend himself. Plus, he's a werewolf, meaning he could just rip their limbs off. </p>
<p>He bravely walks down towards Knockturn Alley, his ears picking up some noises and voices. He realised there's people in there but it's probably just old hags trying to sell nail clippings and vials of blood. He doesn't want that. </p>
<p>He makes sure his hood stays up and walks down into the shadows, easily blending in. He looks out for any Potion shops and spots something that faintly looks similar. It's an old and rundown store with cracked windows and questionable stains on the walls outside. He shrugs and remembers his wand in his arm holster, heading inside the door. </p>
<p>The store is stuffy and has dirty stains on the walls, roof and floor. It's a faded brown colour and that could be a sign of blood, but he doesn't pay it any attention. He walks around the aisles and spots some disgusting looking things inside jars. </p>
<p>Eyeballs that move, a heart that is still somehow pumping and brains preserved in a gooey liquid. It's like something out of a muggle horror film and he's both repulsed and fascinated by it all.</p>
<p>"Can I help you with anything?" a croaky voice says from behind the counter. Harry turns his head and looks at the old dirty man standing there, grinning at him.</p>
<p>"Just looking," Harry says in a deeper pitched voice, trying to disguise himself. </p>
<p>"Looking for anything in particular?" the voice asks.</p>
<p>Harry sighs and turns to him, holding up the list. "Have any of this?" he asks, pointing to the questionable items he's yet to collect.</p>
<p>The man's eyes widened when he saw the list but didn't make any rude comment. He simply grinned and nodded. "This way," he beckoned him to a corner of the shop and started looking through the shelves, pulling out the bits and bobs Harry needed. It took about ten minutes but once he was done, he took them to the counter and Harry paid, shoving them all into another bag. </p>
<p>"Thanks. Perhaps I'll come again," Harry said casually before he began to leave.</p>
<p>The man spoke up before he reached the door. "May I ask what you need those items for?" he asked with an amused expression. "Come on, humour me."</p>
<p>Harry just gave a lighthearted chuckle. "I'm sure it would humour you, if I were to tell you," he said in a soft voice. "But, if you're clever enough to own an Apothecary then you should be clever enough to put all the pieces together," he challenged. "After all, what kind of potion uses all of these ingredients together?"</p>
<p>The man was silent for a minute before he clicked on. "I take it they'll deserve it?" he asked, obviously referring to someone being poisoned.</p>
<p>Harry hummed. "I'm not going to waste perfectly good potions ingredients on someone who... Doesn't deserve it," he said with amusement. The man just let out a laugh and Harry rolled his eyes, finally leaving the shop and heading back in the direction of Diagon Alley.</p>
<p>He snuck back into The Leakey Cauldron and quickly used the floo to take himself back to The Three Broomsticks, where he put his Invisibility Cloak back on himself and headed back in the direction of the school. </p>
<p>By the time he reached the Gryffindor tower and snuck into the common room, he had run quickly up to his dorm and hid his new potions ingredients in the false bottom of his bedside drawer. He collapsed back on his bed, feeling beyond relieved that he'd made it without getting caught and excited to start on the brewing. </p>
<p>He'll probably have to sneak out in the middle of the night to get to Professor Snape's classroom, but as long as he doesn't catch him, he should be fine, right? He sighs and decides to think about it another time. Right now, they've got to focus on the Polyjuice Potion and hopefully Harry can get a confession out of Malfoy, even if it is a fake one.</p>
<p>He'll definetly decide to put poison in Malfoy's food if he screws up and admits it's not him. Harry will not be going down that easily. </p>
<p><i>'Using the Imperius Curse would come in so handy, right now,'</i> he thought bitterly. It would be his last resort if things turned haywire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Nessie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas has arrived, the boys going disguised as some Slytherins and a full moon night is here.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is that another friend Harry has made? I think so :) He sure does have a thing for getting friendly with snakes.</p>
<p>Btw, in case you're wondering where I got the idea for the name, it's pretty simple. I thought it would be funny to name her after the loch ness monster! It also translates into 'Pure' and I thought that would be sweet ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas morning eventually arrived and Harry was both relieved that the full moon was coming tonight and upset about it.</p>
<p>Upset because that meant he had to spend his holidays in bed and feeling sick, but relieved because he could use this as the perfect excuse for being lazy as it's Christmas and wanting to snuggle up in his warm bed. </p>
<p>He'd been loading himself up on Wolfsbane Potion for the past couple of days and when Ron and Hermione noticed him looking drained, he told them he was probably coming down with another cold. They instantly chose to believe him considering it wasn't suspicious at all.</p>
<p>"Boys! Wake up, come on!" Hermione yelled, barging into the boy's dormitory. Ron's eyes went wide and he covered himself up insecurely with his blanket.</p>
<p>"You- You can't be in here!" he stuttered out. </p>
<p>"Oh, hush up Ronald!" she snapped. </p>
<p>Harry was just watching them both squabble with a grin. "Tell her to get out, Harry!" Ron yelled towards him.</p>
<p>Harry sighed and sat up, rubbing his tired and heavy eyes. "Why are you here, Hermione? You're not a boy," he raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>She huffed and crossed her arms. "I was adding the last ingredients left to our Polyjuice Potion this morning, it's just about ready. Want to come and see?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded and quickly jumped out of bed, ignoring the vertigo. He washed up in the bathroom for a minute and got changed into some new clothes, Ron slowly following behind and grumbling the entire time. </p>
<p>When they were both ready, Hermione was standing at the dormitory doorway waiting for them.</p>
<p>"Now, you be a good boy Scabbers and stay right here," Ron was telling his rat who was squeaking and demanding to be fed. </p>
<p>Harry cringed. "Honestly, Ron. Get rid of that thing, it's disgusting."</p>
<p>Ron glared at him. "I will not! Scabbers is family, he's staying with me," he said.</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. Please just give him another bath, he <i>reeks!"</i></p>
<p>"Stop it, it's Christmas. Positive thoughts," Hermione encouraged with a smile. "Plus, we have some presents downstairs we need to open, too."</p>
<p>"Speaking of positive thoughts, if the Polyjuice really is ready, that means we should do it as soon as possible so we can get that confession out of Malfoy. Then he can get expelled!" Ron grinned.</p>
<p>"I've already thought about that, we should do it tonight," she said. Ron agreed enthusiastically whilst Harry just sighed and nodded. He'd feel exhausted, for sure, but he can't make any excuses without them getting paranoid thoughts about him. He'll just have to suck it up.</p>
<p>Just as they were about to head out the door, Hedwig swept in the room and landed on Harry's bed. She was carrying a package and Harry took it from her carefully, wondering what it was. It turned out to be nothing of interest, just a stupid letter from the Dursleys, asking him to stay at school during the summer holidays as well as the Christmas holidays. He let out a bitter laugh and set the letter on fire.</p>
<p>Ron and Hermione just gave him sympathetic looks and he shrugged it off, walking out the dorm and into the common room with them trailing behind him. When they all reached the common room, they noticed that there were presents under the tree near the fireplace waiting for them.</p>
<p>They all looked to each other before grinning, running to the tree and grabbing anything that had their names on it. They each got a decent sized pile.</p>
<p>Harry ripped open a package from Hagrid which contained some fudge. He grinned, sitting it next to the fire so it could melt before he ate it. He also had a book from Ron, telling him all about Quidditch and the best teams and manoeuvres that could be used during a match . He laughed and hugged him for it, knowing this would come in handy. He got a fancy quill from Hermione and gave her a small hug which had her blushing, much to his amusement. He opened his last present which turned out to be another knitted Weasley jumper from Ron's mother, along with a plum cake.</p>
<p>He'd make sure to write to her later.</p>
<p>Ron and even Hermione had gotten some Weasley jumpers, too. Hermione beamed at Harry's gift, it was a big Charms book and he figured she'd like it because she was always saying she wanted to get more ahead in class. She hugged him tightly before Ron spoke up.</p>
<p>"Nice, thanks mate!" he said, patting Harry on the back with a smile. He'd gotten Ron a signed autograph of one of his favourite Quidditch players. Harry spent forever looking for them, finally finding out they were sold in a Quidditch store and asked Professor Snape to go collect it for him, handing him the money. He did so and Harry felt eternally relieved, he didn't know if he'd have been able to sneak back out.</p>
<p>Once they were done looking through their presents, they decided to leave. They snuck into the girl's bathroom on the first floor and Harry nodded approvingly at the potion in the cauldron, seeing it look nearly ready. Ron refused to look, saying it smelled disgusting.</p>
<p>"Ron, if you can't handle the smell, how will you handle the taste?" Harry laughed.</p>
<p>His eyes went wide and he started gagging. "I'll just put sugar in it or something," Ron shrugged.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Ronald. No can do," Hermione winced. "If you add any sugar to it, it'll immediately ruin the effects of the potion and it won't work anymore. It's like that with a lot of potions," she said.</p>
<p>Harry was impressed that she knew that. If he could add sugar to his Wolfsbane Potion, he'd do it every time. But it would make the potion pointless and ineffective, so he just has to suck it up and drink it the way it is. If he can do that every month, he can surely drink some Polyjuice Potion, and he'll give Ron a slap on the back of the head if he tries to back out like a baby.</p>
<p>They headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, gasping at the sight. It was just as magnificent as last year. There was fake snow falling from the ceiling and giant Christmas trees in every corner. The teachers were wearing funny hats and pulling crackers which exploded into glittery, tiny, little pieces. </p>
<p>They went to sit down at the Gryffindor table and picked up some breakfast. Harry looked over to Percy who was snapping at the twins, seeing as they'd permanently charmed his Prefects badge to say Pinhead. Harry held in a laugh and filled his mouth with cereal instead.</p>
<p>He overheard Malfoy laughing with Crabbe and Goyle over at his table, bragging away about the presents his father sent him and how his mother got him expensive chocolates. </p>
<p><i>'Perhaps, I should send him some chocolates with a lovely note. Obviously, the sweets being filled with the poison I'm going to brew,'</i> he thought.</p>
<p>He tuned out Malfoy's idiotic rambling and laughing, deciding to focus back on his cereal. He was pulled out of his daydream by a shove to his shoulder. Ron was looking at him just as Hermione was casting a Silencing Charm.</p>
<p>"Okay, listen," she started once they were sure nobody would hear them. "The last piece we need for the Polyjuice Potion is a hair belonging to the person we're turning into."</p>
<p>Ron cringed. "This means we have to go plucking Crabbe and Goyle's hairs?" </p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "Unfortunately. We'll also have to drink it, too," she sighed. Ron looked like he was turning slightly green. "I've figured out a way we can do it," she said as she pulled out two cupcakes from her pocket. "I filled these with a Sleeping Draught, so all we have to do is lure them towards Crabbe and Goyle and they'll be knocked right out. Then we can steal some hairs and transform into them for an hour."</p>
<p>Harry thought the idea was quite ingenious and grinned. "Who's hair will you take then?" he asked curiously.</p>
<p>"Remember at duelling club when Millicent Bulstrode tackled me and held me in a headlock?" Harry nodded. "Well, turns out one of her hairs landed on my robe sleeve, I've been keeping that to use ever since. So, I'll be going as her."</p>
<p>Ron and Harry nodded. "Well, let's get started then." Harry said, watching as Malfoy got up from the table and told his bodyguards that he was going back to the Slytherin common room. Crabbe and Goyle said they'd catch up in five minutes once they finished their cakes.</p>
<p>They waited until Malfoy left before making their move. Ron and Harry carefully walked towards the dungeons whilst Hermione broke off from them, saying she was going to get them some appropriate clothes. The boys hid in the shadows, laying two cupcakes out on the floor for Crabbe and Goyle to stumble across. </p>
<p>"Are you sure this will work?" Ron asked nervously. </p>
<p>"How couldn't it?" Harry said. </p>
<p>Sure enough, after waiting for five minutes in hushed silence, they heard heavy footsteps coming their way and childish giggling. Crabbe and Goyle were stumbling down the hallway and both gasped as they nearly stomped on the cupcakes. They both looked to each other and picked them up curiously, then started eating them with a laugh.</p>
<p>Harry cringed at them, but that soon turned into giggles as they dropped the rest of the cupcakes on the floor and promptly passed out on the ground.</p>
<p>"How thick can you get?" Ron scoffed. They both grabbed an arm and leg, dragging the heavy boys over to a nearby cupboard and shoving them inside, quickly plucking a couple of hairs and locking the door behind them. "Thank god, it's over now," Ron said relieved.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Harry panted. "C'mon, let's go see if we can find Hermione." They took off for the girl's bathroom again and saw Hermione's relieved face.</p>
<p>"How'd it go?" she asked nervously. </p>
<p>"Perfect," Harry said, holding up the hairs. "You?"</p>
<p>She grinned at him and gestured to the Slytherin robes and ties she'd stolen from the laundry. "You'll need to wear them."</p>
<p>Harry looked inside the cauldron and let out a sigh. This wasn't going to be good, it looked disgusting. Hermione took it off the boil and started pouring it out into three mugs.</p>
<p>Harry cringed down at his drink and added Goyle's hair, whilst Ron did the same with Crabbe's and Hermione with Bulstrode's. </p>
<p>"Ugh, essence of Crabbe..." Ron moaned unhappily. </p>
<p>The potions all turned from a disgusting green colour to a manky brown colour, being lumpy and slimy, leaving everything to the most horrid of imaginations.</p>
<p>They all looked to each other nervously before chugging their drinks back with gags and grimaces. Suddenly, Harry got a wave of nausea and felt his stomach churn, running into a toilet stall and dry heaving. Ron and Hermione followed after him, the only sound in the bathroom being coughs and whimpers. </p>
<p>After about a minute when Harry no longer felt queasy and his skin was no longer moving and stretching, he left the toilet stall and went up to the mirror. His appearance shocked him as it wasn't his face at all. He was now Goyle, wearing a Gryffindor uniform. Ron came out after him and they both gasped at each other. </p>
<p>"You look ugly," Ron laughed. Harry smirked back.</p>
<p>"Thanks, you too," he said. "Hermione, you look good or not?" Harry asked when she remained silent for too long. "Hermione?" he asked again, walking up to her stall door and knocking.</p>
<p>"Go away!" her voice yelled out and Harry could faintly pick up the sounds of sniffling, as if she were crying.</p>
<p>"Come out, it's okay. We all look ridiculous and it'll only be for an hour," he said comfortingly.</p>
<p>There was movement from inside the stall and then the door opened slowly. The first thing Harry saw was a great big pair of cat eyes staring at him and his instincts inside started kicking in, telling him to move away. He took a small step back and gulped, scanning over the <i>massive cat</i> in the stall, which was wearing Gryffindor robes and had Hermione's voice.</p>
<p>Ron suddenly let out a laugh. "No way..." he said with a hand over his mouth in shock.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded sadly. "The hair that I got from Bulstrode, it must have been from her cat! Not her head," she sniffed.</p>
<p>"Look at your fluffy tail!" Ron grinned, clearly amused.</p>
<p>Harry was biting his lip so hard it started to bleed, he didn't want to be rude and burst out laughing. Then she'd burst out crying and that's the last thing they all need.</p>
<p>"It's not funny!" she snapped. "What will I do? Polyjuice isn't meant for animal transformations, people get stuck like this."</p>
<p>"Well, you probably should have checked to see if it was her cat hair," Harry mumbled, ignoring her fierce glare. "Go down to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey will fix you."</p>
<p>"But then she'll know what we're getting up to," she said miserably. </p>
<p>"Fine, we'll both go and take care of everything, but you stay here. We'll think of something when we get back, maybe it will have worn off?" he said hopefully.</p>
<p>"Okay," Hermione whispered, sitting down on the floor inside the stall and waving them off. </p>
<p>Both boys quickly changed into the Slytherin uniform and then began walking quickly back down to the dungeons, Harry leading the way.</p>
<p>"How do you know where the Slytherin common room is?" Ron asked curiously. "You've never even been there."</p>
<p>"No, but I'm brilliant and still figured it out," Harry grinned. He wasn't going to expose his secret, the one being that there were small snake engravings in the walls and they whispered out loud, telling you when you're getting closer to the common room, which he could obviously understand as he's a Parselmouth. </p>
<p>"Fine, don't tell me," Ron sighed. </p>
<p>They continued walking in silence, Harry leading Ron in the right direction. They were both trying to get their voices and postures under control, as to look as much like Crabbe and Goyle as usual. </p>
<p>Suddenly, they ran into a tall figure around the corner. It was Percy and he was glaring down at them both.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Ron asked bewildered.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, Crabbe!" Percy snapped. "I just so happen to be a Prefect. Why are you out of your common room? It's not safe to be walking around alone, these days."</p>
<p>"We have each other, we're not alone. But you are, so you should go back to your own common room," Ron glared.</p>
<p>Percy just turned red from anger. "I'm a Prefect, nothing will hurt me. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. Now go!"</p>
<p>Ron scowled at him and Harry was just about to pull him away to break up a petty fight when suddenly Malfoy's voice spoke up from behind him.</p>
<p>"Ah, Crabbe and Goyle! There you are, I've been wondering what was taking so long. Pigging out in the Great Hall all this time?" he asked irritably. Harry and Ron just gave sheepish looking nods. "What are you doing down here, Weasley?" he spat, looking at Percy.</p>
<p>"Mind your attitude, Malfoy. I am a Prefect," Percy snapped.</p>
<p>Malfoy snorted and rolled his eyes, walking back to the common room with Ron and Harry following behind.</p>
<p>"I can't stand that Weasley back there. I bet the only reason he's down here is because he's snooping around to find out something about Slytherin's heir," Malfoy scoffed.</p>
<p>Ron and Harry shared a curious look. </p>
<p>Malfoy said the password to the entrance and they all walked inside, sitting down on the leather chairs across from the fireplace. </p>
<p>"Here, read this. It'll give you a laugh," he said, handing them a newspaper clipping. </p>
<p>Ron and Harry's eyes went wide when they saw what was written on it. </p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC</b>
  </p>
  <p>Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car</p>
  <p>Mr Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr Weasley’s resignation</p>
  <p>“Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute,” Mr Malfoy told our reporter. “He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately.”</p>
  <p>Mr Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she’d set the family ghoul on them</p>
</div><p>Harry felt so bad for them. Of course it wasn't his fault, he didn't take the enchanted car to school, that was all Ron. He tried to stop him, too, but he wouldn't listen. However, getting Mr Weasley the sack from his job was far too harsh a punishment in his mind. </p>
<p>They both had to put on fake chuckles for Malfoy, though, otherwise they'd ruin their chance at discovering his secrets. </p>
<p>"Yeah. Haha... That's so funny," Harry gave a light laugh, Ron forcing out a smile, too.</p>
<p>“It's hilarious, isn't it? Mr Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them,” Malfoy said with a scowl. “You’d never know the Weasleys were purebloods, with the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the Wizarding World."</p>
<p>Ron's - or Crabbe's - face was scrunched up in anger. He clenched his fists tightly.</p>
<p>"What's up with you, Crabbe?" Malfoy asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Stomachache," he muttered, rubbing at his pudgy belly.</p>
<p>"Probably because you eat too much," Malfoy scolded. "If you go to the hospital wing, make sure to kick those mudbloods in the face for me," he laughed cruelly, then continued on. "You know, I’m surprised the Daily Prophet hasn’t reported all these attacks yet. I suppose Dumbledore’s trying to hush it all up. He’ll be sacked if it doesn’t stop soon. Father’s always said old Dumbledore’s the worst thing that’s ever happened to this place. He loves mudbloods," he spat.</p>
<p>"You're wrong!" Ron suddenly yelled out. Harry tensed up next to him, he couldn't ruin this.</p>
<p>"What?" Malfoy asked with a sneer. "You think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore?"</p>
<p>Ron gulped. "Maybe... Harry Potter?"</p>
<p>Harry let out a sigh. He hates being brought into things. It worked as a diversion though, as Malfoy perked up.</p>
<p>"You're absolutely right, Crabbe. Saint Potter," he spat. "With his stupid mudblood friends. I'm surprised nobody's decided to start accusing him of being Slytherin's heir," he laughed. "As if."</p>
<p>Harry sat up straighter. "But you must have some idea of who's behind it all?" he asked casually.</p>
<p>This was the moment they'd been waiting for, Harry desperately hopes Malfoy will take the blame for it. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, things don't always go as planned.</p>
<p>Malfoy scowled at him. "I told you yesterday that I have no idea who's behind it. Don't you ever listen?"</p>
<p>Harry's stomach dropped. This wasn't good. He tried to be a bit persuasive. "C'mon, we all know you totally have the... Brains to be behind this. We won't tell Malf- Draco," Harry - no, Goyle - said, trying to sound like a good friend.</p>
<p>Malfoy beamed under the praise and Harry's spirits lifted. "Why, thank you, Goyle. That is completely true," he said. But then Harry's spirits got crushed, yet again. "But I really don't know who's behind it. Not that I even care, I'll thank them if I find out who it is."</p>
<p>"Do you know anything about it? Like, stories or something?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows, trying to get something else out of him.</p>
<p>“No. Father won’t tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened, either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it’ll look suspicious if I know too much about it," Malfoy scowled. "But I know one thing. The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a mudblood died. So, I bet it’s only a matter of time before one of them’s killed this time… As for me, I hope it’s Granger,” he said with a nasty grin.</p>
<p>Ron was clenching his fists tightly but Harry just gave him a stern look, telling him to calm down.</p>
<p>"Do you know what happened to the person who opened it up, last time?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, they got expelled and thrown into Azkaban. They might still be there to this day," Malfoy shrugged. Harry nodded. "Did you know the Ministry invaded our home last week? Just started searching through everything, like they owned the place!"</p>
<p>Harry tried his best to change Goyle's face into a look of concern. "Oh, dear."</p>
<p>"Yeah. Father has some really ancient and expensive Dark Arts artifacts. We're lucky we never got caught. We have a secret chamber underneath the drawing room floor where we keep it," he said relived.</p>
<p>"That's good," Harry said. He was interested to know which artifacts Mr Malfoy had. It sounded interesting to him and a part of him wanted to get his own hands on them. </p>
<p><i>'One day, I'll have my very own collection of Dark Arts artifacts. Nobody will be able to tell me what I can or can't do with them,'</i> he thought smugly.</p>
<p>Just then, Ron let out a loud yell and stood up. "I need to go get some stuff for my stomach," he muttered, gesturing for Harry to follow him. It turns out that some of the Polyjuice Potion was wearing off and Ron's red hair was beginning to reappear, as well as Harry's facial scars.</p>
<p>"I'll go with you," Harry said, jumping up and running out the common room with Ron. They ignored Malfoy's calls from behind and kept running until they reached the girl's bathroom again, where they finally changed back into themselves. Thank god.</p>
<p>"Hermione? You still in here?" Ron asked, looking around. </p>
<p>They heard her voice yell from a stall. "Go away, leave me alone!"</p>
<p>Ron and Harry looked to each other confused before walking over to the stall door and knocking. "Come out, it's only us," Harry said. "Surely, you should have changed back by now?" he asked awkwardly.</p>
<p>Myrtle then decided to burst out laughing. "Oh, she looks awful! I've never seen a girl so hairy before," she giggled. </p>
<p>Harry glared at her and knocked on the door again. "Please come out," he sighed. </p>
<p>After a minute, the door eventually opened and Hermione walked slowly out the stall. She was still stuck looking like a big cat and had tears in her eyes. Harry felt a painful tug in his chest, as he knew what it was like to be stuck as a freaky and hairy looking animal. It really was quite embarrassing.</p>
<p>"See?" she said sadly. </p>
<p>Harry and Ron just gaped.</p>
<p>"It's going to be okay," Harry said comfortingly, after a minute of awkward silence. "We'll take you to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey can fix you up."</p>
<p>"But when she sees me-"</p>
<p>"She never asks too many questions. As long as she can fix you up and make sure you're fine, that's all she cares about," he said. She nodded and they began walking down to the hospital wing, ignoring Myrtle's taunts and laughter.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hermione had to stay in the hospital wing, much to her disbelief. Madam Pomfrey wasn't too happy when she caught sight of her but didn't ask too much questions. She told her she'd need to stay for a few weeks and this had Hermione hysterical, thinking she'd end up missing school work.</p>
<p>"Relax, I miss classes sometimes and Ron just brings me my work to bed. We'll do it for you if you're still here," Harry said with a smile.</p>
<p>She nodded and thanked him.</p>
<p>When Ron and Harry went back to their common room, they were both feeling glum. Their friend was in the hospital and they wasted their time with Malfoy. </p>
<p>Harry was secretly fuming mad at what went down in the dungeons. Of all the times Malfoy has to plead innocence! He just hopes it doesn't fall back on him because sooner or later, Hermione and Ron are going to start digging around in search of clues, yet again. </p>
<p>He had thought about using Legilimency on Malfoy in his common room, but he remembered that some people who are skilled at Occlumency can detect when other's are inside his head, therefor he didn't want to risk exposure if it backfired. There was also a good chance that Malfoy could be an Occlumens considering his family background.</p>
<p>The full moon was coming out tonight and Harry was already feeling the tiredness from it by lunch time. He'd stayed in his dorm and relaxed on his bed whilst chatting with Ron, and by the time dinner came around, he was feeling drained. He wanted to stay in his bed and just sleep the night away but it was Christmas and Ron wanted him to come have a big dinner in the Great Hall, so he obliged. </p>
<p>He'd grabbed the meat and left out the vegetables, not in the mood for them right now. He held in a cringe as crackers were exploding around the room and tried to eat as quickly as he could so he could get back to bed. </p>
<p>He noticed Professor Snape eyeing him from his place at the High Table, an eyebrow raised and clearly wondering if he was okay. Harry just gave a small smile and a tired nod, going back to eating.</p>
<p>Percy was also looking at him. He'd crept closer to him on the table and whispered into his hear. "Are you alright? Shouldn't you be in bed?"</p>
<p>Harry shrugged and whispered back. "Ron wanted me to come down here so I wouldn't be alone. I'm going to head back soon, I'm exhausted," he sighed.</p>
<p>"I can tell. Your eyes are so bloodshot and no offence.... But your scars are really red," Percy winced. "Do they hurt?"</p>
<p>Harry softly put a hand to his face and traced over the jagged scars running down the left side of his face. "They throb a little bit," he said.</p>
<p>"Hmm," Percy hummed in thought. "Well, hurry up. I can take you back to the common room if you want."</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "It's fine. You don't have to babysit me!" he accidentally snapped out, the red hot anger from his monthly transformations beginning to kick in. "Sorry," he cringed.</p>
<p>Percy just chuckled. "No worries. I'm just concerned because of everything going on lately."</p>
<p>"I get it," Harry said. "This place is full of wild and dangerous beasts. Nothing out of the ordinary," he said quietly and clenched his fists. It seemed as if the self deprecating thoughts were coming back, too. </p>
<p>"Potter-"</p>
<p>Harry gave a bitter chuckle. "Just think, if everyone knew <i>what</i> I was, then I'd immediately start getting blamed for everything that's going on. And perhaps that's quite right. After all, a monster is on the loose, so just take a look at me," he spat, pointing to his face.</p>
<p>Percy was gaping at him in shock from the outburst and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "That's not true, you're a regular boy. You're not the one who's going around and Petrifying people or trying to kill them, are you?" he asked. "You're not the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets."</p>
<p>Harry held in a snort. If only he knew. He shrugged, anyway. "I suppose not," he lied.</p>
<p>Eventually, Harry finished up his food and decided to head back to the common room. Ron looked disappointed but Percy was quick to defend him, saying he's feeling a little sick from a cold. </p>
<p>Harry walked alone back to the common room, avoiding the grounds outside and the windows from above where small amounts of moonlight was slipping through. His skin was beginning to get hot and he felt himself sweat slightly on the walk.</p>
<p>When he was walking on the ground floor in the opposite direction of the garden, he heard a hissing noise. At first, he thought it was the Basilisk going to strike again and was going to run for his life up the stairs, but when he concentrated harder, he realised the hissing was a lot more softer and lower, not angry and loud.</p>
<p>He looked around and noticed that there was a random snake slithering through the corridors, coming from the grass outside. The hissing sounded slightly feminine and he decided it must be female. Her scales were deep black and shiny, she was about a meter long and she had bright green eyes. She looked a little bit like the serpent version of himself, if he were to compare.</p>
<p>He felt relieved when he noticed nobody else was around, not even a ghost and leaned down to the ground in order to get a closer look at the snake.</p>
<p><b>"Er, hello there?"</b> he said. The snake stopped her ramblings to herself and looked up at Harry.</p>
<p><b>"A speaker?"</b> she asked happily, just like every other snake he's met. He grinned down at the snake and nodded.</p>
<p><b>"Yeah, I'm a speaker. What's up? You seem a little distressed,"</b> he told her worriedly.</p>
<p><b>"Youngling, you must keep yourself safe. There is something dangerous happening around you, I can sense it in the air. I don't want a speaker to get injured,"</b> she said anxiously. Harry held out his arms and the snake quickly chose to wrap herself around his shoulders tightly.</p>
<p><b>"Calm down, little one. I'm aware of the dangers going on recently,"</b> he told the snake in a calm voice, stroking her scales softly. <b>"If you must know, there is a giant serpent roaming around the grounds and hurting students."</b></p>
<p><b>"A giant serpent? How can this be? Does this serpent have a name?"</b> the little snake asked curiously.</p>
<p><b>"Yes, it's a Basilisk,"</b> he said. </p>
<p>He felt the snake tense up around him and soothingly stroked his fingers over her body, which eventually worked in calming her down. <b>"Oh dear, I am terribly sorry, youngling. I wish there was something I could do but I am merely an insect compared to the mighty Basilisk,"</b> the snake said sadly. </p>
<p>Harry smiled down at her. <b>"It's quite alright, little one. You warned me and that was nice enough, so I must thank you."</b> The snake beamed as much as a snake could. </p>
<p><b>"Do you have a name, youngling? Perhaps we could meet again, I've not talked to a speaker before,"</b> she asked excitedly.</p>
<p><b>"Sure thing, my name's Harry,"</b> he smiled. <b>"Just come scent me. I'm not human, I'm a werewolf, so I take it I have a different smell?"</b> he asked the snake.</p>
<p>The snake gave him a quick whiff and nodded quickly. <b>"Yes, you do smell quite a bit like dog."</b> Harry laughed at the comment.</p>
<p><b>"Thanks,"</b> he grinned. <b>"I live way up in the tallest tower of the school, if you ever feel like going for a stroll... Or slither?"</b> he said unsure. <b>"Just be careful of the other students, they don't all like snakes."</b></p>
<p>The snake nodded quickly and Harry sat her back down on the floor, cracking his tender knuckles. He could feel his nails start to sharpen slightly beneath the gloves and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>
  <b>"You must go and rest now, youngling. I've kept you long enough. You need your sleep as tonight the weather will affect you."</b>
</p>
<p>Harry smiled and nodded. <b>"You're absolutely right. I'll be off then."</b> Just before he began to walk around the corner, he spoke up. <b>"By the way, do you have a name? I gave you mines, it's only fair,"</b> he grinned.</p>
<p>The snake shook her head. <b>"My kind don't have names. We scent each other, instead. You could give me one, if you would like?"</b> she said with a cheerful voice.</p>
<p><b>"Do you want me to give you a name?"</b> Harry asked curiously.</p>
<p>The snake thought for a second before nodding enthusiastically. <b>"Yes, name me, please! I've never had a name before,"</b> she said, bouncing up and down slightly.</p>
<p>Harry grinned at her and thought. <b>"Hmm, how about Ebony?"</b> he asked, thinking of the colour of her scales.</p>
<p>She tilted her head in thought for a minute before shaking her head. <b>"Perhaps, something else..."</b></p>
<p>Harry thought again. <b>"What about Omen?"</b> he asked, thinking it would seem spooky enough. She shook her head again and Harry was sure she was going to keep doing this.</p>
<p>He thought really hard this time and an idea came to his head. <b>"How about... Nessie?"</b> he asked, thinking that she might enjoy the 'S's in the name.</p>
<p>She tilted her head curiously and then nodded. <b>"Yes! I love it, it's perfect,"</b> she said excitedly.</p>
<p><b>"I thought you might like the sound of that one. Besides, this means you're named after the Loch Ness Monster,"</b> he laughed. </p>
<p>She let out an amused hiss. <b>"Except, I am quite real."</b></p>
<p>Harry nodded in agreement. His back and head started hurting and he winced, deciding it was time to head up to the tower. <b>"I'll see you around, Nessie!"</b> he said as he left. She slithered off into the bushes again and Harry ran as quickly as his legs could take him up to the tower. He got into his bed as quickly as he could, chugged back his final vial of Wolfsbane Potion and grabbed his sketchbook. </p>
<p>He drew himself smiling and holding a long black snake wrapped around his body, wearing something close to an amused face. Then he drew speech bubbles coming out of their mouths.</p>
<p>They both said <i>hiss hiss hiss</i> and he grinned, putting it away and rolling over, going straight to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Black Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finding a diary, brewing something dangerous and bonding with Nessie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this isn't my best chapter, and that's because I was in the hospital all day today, so I'm feeling quite sickly. I technically shouldn't be on the computer at all, but I wanted to post something anyway. I hope it doesn't suck too bad :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up the next morning was a challenge. His whole body hurt from the tossing and turning he did all night. His arms and legs were covered in bruises from where he'd punched himself out of frustration and he recklessly ripped off his gloves in the middle of the night to claw at his own face, as he was feeling immense amounts of self loathing, tears streaming down his cheeks. </p>
<p>He ended up with yet another gnarly wound going down his cheek, adding to the rest, and a claw mark going across his neck which made him look as if he'd been attacked with a knife, or tried to poorly cut his own throat in a suicide attempt. It wasn't a pleasant sight, at all.</p>
<p>He waited until Ron left their dorm before getting up and going to the bathroom in peace. He applied some Dittany which closed up the wounds and stopped the bleeding, but there would be more scars there. He wiped his teary eyes and took in a shuddering breath, trying to keep himself calm.</p>
<p><i>'No use in crying, the damage is done. It'll only make me feel worse,'</i> he told himself bravely. </p>
<p>He kept his gloves on again and sulked on his bed, only feeling a tiny bit better when an elf popped into the room and offered him a raw steak which he scoffed down. He decided to skip out on breakfast, getting back under the covers and not coming out until lunch, when Ron kept pestering him.</p>
<p>"What happened to you?" he asked when he saw his scratches.</p>
<p>Harry gulped and refused to look at him. "I had a crazy dream and accidentally scratched myself, no big deal," he shrugged, lying to his face. Ron eyed him sceptically for a second before nodding.</p>
<p>"Come on, you've got to get up and eat. I don't want you wasting away in here, even if you are sick," he said, trying to pull him out of the bed.</p>
<p>Harry groaned unhappily. "I'm not in the mood, Ron. Just leave me," he sighed. But Ron didn't loosen his grip on his arm, only tugging harder and yelling at him to get up. "Fine, fine! Happy?" he said, getting up.</p>
<p>"Very." Ron handed him some clean clothes and Harry quickly got dressed, putting a thick scarf over his neck to hide the gash, and followed him down to the Great Hall for lunch. He ate tiny pieces of sausage, nearly falling back asleep on his plate. </p>
<p>"We should probably go visit Hermione later, see how she's doing," Ron said. Harry just nodded slowly. "She's still stuck the same way..." he whispered.</p>
<p>Harry's eyes went wide and then he frowned. "How long until..." he trailed off, not wanting to bring it up as it was a sensitive issue at the moment.</p>
<p>"She's no longer an ugly, furry animal?" Ron asked. Harry cringed at the wording, he so badly wanted to just tell him <i>stop.</i> Instead, he just nodded. "Couple of weeks, maybe? That's what Pomfrey said, remember?"</p>
<p>Harry just nodded again and quickly ate the rest of his food, not uttering a word. Eventually, they were both done and decided to go to the hospital wing to visit her. </p>
<p>"Hello?" Harry asked from the doorway. </p>
<p>"Harry!" Hermione yelled from where she was hiding behind curtains. "Ron! Over here." They walked over to her and sat on her bed with her. </p>
<p>"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>She shrugged and played with her fingers nervously. "Still the same..." she muttered, as if it weren't obvious. But it obviously was. Harry fought the internal instinct to stay away, rooting himself to the spot on the bed.</p>
<p>"You'll be fine, I promise," he smiled. She nodded and they all continued talking happily for the next hour that they were allowed to visit, before getting kicked out by Madam Pomfrey.</p>
<p>When they were walking back through the hallways, they heard footsteps coming up from behind them and spun around. Professor Snape was standing there and staring at them.</p>
<p>"Hello, sir," Harry said awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Mr Potter," he said in a soft voice. "May I have a word in my office?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded and told Ron to go back to the common room, saying he'd meet him there. He left with a nervous look sent his way, probably thinking Snape was going to kill him.</p>
<p>They both began walking to his office in silence. Once there, Harry sat in a chair to steady himself as he was still feeling tired and dizzy. Professor Snape must have noticed because he gave him a glass of water. </p>
<p>"Thanks," he said, once he drank it all. "So, why am I here?"</p>
<p>"I noticed in the Great Hall that you have acquired some injuries. Your scarf kept slipping down and the wound on your face looked as if it were hurting you when you ate. Do you want to tell me what happened or should I guess?" Snape raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Last night... I got a little wound up and I accidentally scratched myself because I didn't have my gloves on," he murmured. "I applied Dittany on it so it's stopped bleeding. But, it'll most likely scar."</p>
<p>Snape nodded. "And how does that make you feel?"</p>
<p>"Honestly, I don't really care anymore," Harry said with a flat expression. He was feeling so drained and numb these days, he couldn't find it in him one bit to actually care. "That's how I feel. Or don't feel."</p>
<p>Snape just watched him with a slightly concerned expression. "You talk as if you're, dare I say, depressed. Tell me honestly, is that how you feel?"</p>
<p>Harry just shrugged. "I'm not exactly happy, am I?" he glared. </p>
<p>Snape sighed and handed him a pain relieving potion he had nearby. "Drink this, I can tell the wounds are still bothering you. Your face keeps twitching as if it hurts to speak."</p>
<p>
  <i>'Damn it.'</i>
</p>
<p>He snatched the potion and chugged it back with a grimace, relishing in the feeling of numbness spreading over his cheek and neck. </p>
<p>"Did you get Poppy to look over them for you?"</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "I told her when I went to visit Hermione that I just slipped. She didn't seem to believe me but I don't care."</p>
<p>Snape looked slightly worried for him but didn't say anything else on the matter. "Why don't you go back to sleep? You'll need as much as you can get before everyone else starts coming back after the holidays."</p>
<p>"Okay," Harry nodded and got up, heading for the tower.</p>
<p>When he got back, he ignored Ron's yells from the common room about staying up to play chess with him, thankful for Percy defending him and saying he needs to rest. </p>
<p>He climbed into his bed and promptly passed out.</p><hr/>
<p>Everyone had come back to school once the holidays were over and news started spreading about Hermione. They all thought she'd been Petrified at first, but news eventually spread that she was simply sick and had to stay in the hospital wing.</p>
<p>She'd been cooped up in there for a few weeks now and there was only so much Ron and Harry could do to entertain her for an hour a day. She spent a lot of her free time reading books which Harry brought for her, much to her eternal relief.</p>
<p>He also brought her the school work which she was missing out on and allowed for her to read from his notes. She got her homework from him too, and scolded Ron when he said she should just stop studying and use this as some relaxation time.</p>
<p>Harry laughed at that. He surely couldn't think that taking horrid potions every day in order to vanish the hair and whiskers from your face and tail hanging from behind you is deemed as relaxation.</p>
<p>"Do you have any new leads or clues?" she asked one evening when they were talking about what they learned from Malfoy over the holidays.</p>
<p>"Nothing," Ron sighed. "I was so sure it was that git! I can't believe we were wrong," he growled. "Waste of time..."</p>
<p>Harry gulped nervously. He didn't say anything out of fear of saying something wrong and slipping up.</p>
<p><i>'I might have to pin the blame on someone else... But who?'</i> he thought sneakily. Then he reprimanded himself. <i>'I can't do that, there's nobody around who could possibly come off as Slytherin's heir material. He was our - my - one and only chance to save my skin here, and now it's ruined. I'm screwed.'</i></p>
<p>They started chatting away for a couple of minutes before Ron noticed a piece of paper sticking out from underneath Hermione's pillow. He quickly snatched it and read it out loud.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five time winner of Witch Weekly’s Most Charming Smile Award</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>"What the bloody hell is this?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows. "You seriously sleep with this under your pillow? Are you mad?"</p>
<p>She glared at him and snatched it back. "It's just a get well card!"</p>
<p>Harry sighed. "Hermione, the guy is a fraud. Surely, you can see that?" he asked. "If there was danger at this school and he had to get involved, I guarantee he'd have no idea what he's supposed to do, and would probably end up getting himself or us killed."</p>
<p>"Shut up," she whispered, offended that they were mocking her idol. He didn't say anything more.</p>
<p>When they were eventually heading back to the Gryffindor tower, they stopped in a corridor on the first floor when they heard a distressed voice. "What's that?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>They snuck a little closer in the direction of the voice and Harry frowned. "Sounds like Filch. What do you thinks up?"</p>
<p>"Who cares," Ron shrugged.</p>
<p>"-even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven’t got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I’m going to Dumbledore!" Filch's irritated voice snapped out.</p>
<p>His footsteps left and the boys walked around the corner to see what got him so riled up. Their eyes went wide when they saw water flooding the floor and it appeared to be gushing out the door from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They looked to each other curiously before opening up the door.</p>
<p>Myrtle was crying inside and had her hands over her eyes.</p>
<p>"Hey, Myrtle? It's just us... What's wrong?" Harry asked awkwardly.</p>
<p>She sniffed and glared at him. "Why are you here? Have you come to throw something at me?"</p>
<p>"Why would I do that?" he said confused.</p>
<p>“Don’t ask me,” Myrtle said. “Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it’s funny to throw a book at me!" she cried again.</p>
<p>“But, it can’t hurt you if someone throws something at you,” Ron said. “Wouldn't it just go right through you?"</p>
<p>Myrtle suddenly started screaming. “Let’s all throw books at Myrtle, because she can’t feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! What a lovely game, not!"</p>
<p>"Do you know who threw it at you?" Harry asked once she calmed down slightly.</p>
<p>She shook her head miserably. "No. I was just minding my own business and thinking about death, then it fell right through the top of my head,” she said sadly. “It’s over there, it got soaked in the water."</p>
<p>The boys looked in the direction she was pointing and they noticed there was a shabby, black book lying under the sink. Harry went to go pick it up but was stopped by Ron's outstretched arm.</p>
<p>"Don't, the book could be dangerous!" he said.</p>
<p>Harry raised an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"</p>
<p>“Well, there are some books out there that get confiscated by the Ministry, dad told me about it," he cringed. "There are ones that burn your eyes out." Harry's mouth dropped open, but not in shock. It was amazement. </p>
<p><i>'I wonder if I can get my hands on a book like that?'</i> he thought excitedly to himself.</p>
<p>"And there's a book called <i>Sonnets of a Sorcerer,</i> which if you read, you speak in limericks for the rest of your life," Ron continued. "Oh! And there was some old witch that had a book that you could never stop reading! You just had to wander around with your nose in it, trying to do everything one handed."</p>
<p>"I bet Hermione would like that one," Harry grinned.</p>
<p>"I'm serious, Harry!" Ron said.</p>
<p>"Alright, fine! I won't touch the stupid book," he sighed. He whipped out his wand and hovered it in their direction. They realised it must be a diary and when they read the cover, it had a date stamped on it from fifty years ago. There was also a name at the bottom that read <i>T.M. Riddle.</i></p>
<p>"What do you make of this?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"I recognise that name!" Ron said. "There's a plaque in the trophy room with that name on it. I saw it when I was doing my detention with Filch. Apparently, this person won an award for special services to the school. And, it's from fifty years ago."</p>
<p>"Huh..." Harry said.</p>
<p>Harry decided it must be pretty harmless if it's only a diary and cancelled the Levitation spell, grabbing the book with with his hands and opening it up. Strangely enough, the pages were all blank.</p>
<p>"I take it he didn't write in it," Ron said disappointed. "That's boring then."</p>
<p>Harry put it in his pocket and decided he wanted to keep it. Perhaps, he could change the name on the book to his own name and have it as his own diary. However, there was something was pulling him towards the book and he didn't want to let go.</p>
<p>He hid it in his bedside drawer for nobody else to touch.</p><hr/>
<p>He didn't go near the book for a couple of weeks, too busy catching up on school work which was beginning to pile up as it was a few weeks back into the semester.</p>
<p>Hermione had finally been released from the hospital wing and when they were all sitting in the common room together and working on homework, Ron decided to tell her all about the news.</p>
<p>"Do you still have it?" she asked eventually.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Yeah, but I haven't written in it or anything," he shrugged.</p>
<p>"How do you know it isn't anything bad?" </p>
<p>"It hasn't burned my eyes out or forced me to talk in limericks. And I'm definetly not obsessed with it," he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>She hummed thoughtfully. "You said the book was dated from fifty years ago?" They both nodded at her. "According to Malfoy, wasn't the Chamber of Secrets last opened about fifty years ago?" she asked sceptically. "Surely, it can't be a coincidence."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Ron asked slowly.</p>
<p>She let out an irritated sigh. "This Riddle person got an award from the school, and the person who last opened the chamber got expelled. All of it happened in the same time frame. So, what if this Riddle person got their award because they caught the heir of Slytherin back then?"</p>
<p>Harry thought it was actually a pretty decent theory. "We can't know for sure though," he said with a frown. "He didn't write anything in it."</p>
<p>"It could be invisible ink?" she said. "Go get the diary, Harry."</p>
<p>He glared at her and her bossy behaviour before running to his dorm to get the diary. He brought it back and she pointed her wand at it.</p>
<p>"Aparecium!" she said. Nothing appeared on the pages and she frowned. Then she ran to her own dorm and came back a minute later with some kind of red eraser. "It's called a Revealer. It shows you hidden messages, watch." She rubbed the eraser on the pages but yet again, nothing showed up.</p>
<p>Harry snorted at her. "Yeah, that's a great device. Very helpful."</p>
<p>She glared at him. "I don't know why nothing is showing up."</p>
<p>"Because there's nothing to find!" Ron snapped. "Riddle just had a diary and probably couldn't be bothered writing in it. This is pointless."</p>
<p>Harry wanted to agree, but that feeling was back again. The feeling as if he were being pulled towards it. He felt as if there was some kind of hidden secret behind it, but it was so absurd as nothing was on the pages. </p>
<p><i>'I've been spending too much time with Hermione,'</i> he thought irritably. <i>'Her meddling ways are rubbing off on me. I can't let myself get sucked into something like this.'</i></p>
<p>The thought made him gulp and he quickly took it back to his room and hid it away again.</p>
<p>He came back and sat down next to her. "Let's just focus on our homework," he said, and they all lapsed into silence, the only sound in the room being the small chat from other students and the scratching of their quills against parchment.</p><hr/>
<p>It was the middle of the night and Harry felt restless. He kept tossing and turning in bed, not able to fall asleep. He sighed angrily and sat up, going into his bedside table to pull out one of his books to read, when he suddenly saw his bags of ingredients still laying there untouched. He grinned mischievously and grabbed the bags, along with the giant Potions book filled with poisons and put his Invisibility Cloak over himself, sneaking out the tower.</p>
<p>He walked quietly to the dungeons and cast the Unlocking Charm on Snape's classroom door, making sure to lock it behind himself. He sat the bags and book down on a table, then looked around for a cauldron. He got everything he needed and set it all up, boiling water inside a cauldron and casting a Tempus to check the timing.</p>
<p>He worked for about an hour, cutting up different plant roots, crushing up leaves and breaking up quills, until the potion finally turned a deep black colour and let off grey smoke.</p>
<p>The potion he was brewing was a fast acting poison that was rather odourless and tasteless. It was meant to be slipped into people's food or drink and they wouldn't know they'd ingested it as it had no flavour. Then, when it enters the bloodstream, the victim begins to get sweaty, cold and pale as their heart rate is significantly slowed down. The effects would go on for about five minutes before the victim's heart stopped all together and they were dead.</p>
<p>Another bonus was that it didn't show up in the bloodstream once the person died, it would immediately vanish all traces and no spells could detect it either, therefor leaving people to think they'd simply had a heart attack.</p>
<p>He didn't know what he was going to do with the poison once it finished brewing. Perhaps he could keep it for emergencies. He didn't exactly want to throw it away considering that would be a waste and it could come in useful.</p>
<p>Eventually, the smoke faded away and he took it off the flame to cool. Then he poured it out into a large vial, cleaning up the rest of his mess and leaving the classroom. He made sure there were no traces of him being here before heading out of the dungeons. </p>
<p>He was walking towards the staircase when he heard familiar hissing. </p>
<p><b>"Youngling? Is that you?"</b> Harry spun around and yanked the cloak off his head again, peering down at the snake from before. <b>"It is you, I could smell you!"</b></p>
<p><b>"Nessie, hi,"</b> he said cheerfully. <b>"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be on the school grounds."</b></p>
<p>Nessie shook her head. <b>"I was searching for food but nothing appears to stand out. The rats don't like coming out when the weather is still chilly and I don't scent any rabbits,"</b> she said.</p>
<p><b>"You're hungry?</b> he asked worriedly. She nodded her head. <b>"Come with me, I can get you some food,"</b> he grinned at her and bent down, waiting for her to slither up his arms and wrap herself around his neck. She did so and let out a content hiss. He started walking with her back up to the tower, the cloak hiding them from everything.</p>
<p>When they were there, Harry sat her down on his bed in the dorm. </p>
<p><b>"This is your nest? It's so warm and cosy,"</b> she said happily. Harry grinned at her.</p>
<p>He looked over to Ron's bed and saw that his rat Scabbers was fast asleep inside his bed. <b>"You wanted a rat, Nessie? There you go!"</b> he said, pointing to Scabbers.</p>
<p>He watched in excitement as she slithered her way over to the rat, waiting for her to sink her teeth into it and kill it. He was surprised when she reeled back and came over to Harry, hiding away from the rat. </p>
<p><b>"Youngling, there's something wrong with that rat. I can sense it, it doesn't smell... Normal, like all the other rats,"</b> she said confused. <b>"I don't think I can eat it, after all. I fear I may get sick."</b></p>
<p>Harry was stunned. She could sense there was something off about the rat, too? That means he must not be going crazy and he lets out a sigh. How curious.</p>
<p>Harry stroked her scales softly in order to calm her. <b>"It's okay, Nessie. I'll get you something else, let's see,"</b> he hummed to himself in thought and looked down at his wand. An idea came to his head and he hoped it would work. He cast a spell to conjure a rat and watched as a fat and squirmy rat shot out the end of his wand and landed on the floor.</p>
<p>It was cowering in fear and confusion. Nessie suddenly became a whole lot more alert. She started eyeing the thing up and let out a content hiss, before jumping forwards and sinking her sharp fangs into it's body.</p>
<p>Harry winced as it let out little squeals but it was quickly shut up as she swallowed the whole thing down in one gulp.</p>
<p>He was pretty impressed. When he looked back to the floor, he noticed there was fluid staining it and it appeared to be dripping from her mouth. He figures this means she must be venomous and decides he holds more respect and appreciation for her.</p>
<p><b>"Delicious,"</b> she said pleasantly and Harry beamed, glad to have made her happy. </p>
<p><b>"I'm glad you approve,"</b> he laughed. Then he got thoughtful for a moment before asking her something that was slightly embarrassing. <b>"Do you want to sleep here for the night? You did say it was cold outside and you seem to like the warmth,"</b> he shrugged. </p>
<p><b>"You'll allow me to stay in your den?"</b> she asked as if it were an honour.</p>
<p>Harry just smiled and nodded. <b>"Yeah, anytime. Just don't let one of the other boys see you, they'll freak out,"</b> he said, putting away his book, poison and cloak and climbing into bed. She agreed and slithered inside his bed covers, wrapping her body around him in a gesture of a hug. He grinned and closed the bed curtains, using a Sticking Charm on them so Ron couldn't pull them back.</p>
<p><b>"Goodnight, youngling,"</b> she hissed whilst getting comfy.</p>
<p>Harry stroked her scales softly before yawning. <b>"G'night, Nessie,"</b> he mumbled before finally falling asleep.</p><hr/>
<p>The next morning, Harry was woken up by something slimy against his face. He frowned in confusion and when he blinked his eyes open, he noticed that Nessie was softly licking at his nose with an amused expression. </p>
<p><b>"What are you doing?"</b> he asked confused with a small grin.</p>
<p><b>"You're a heavy sleeper, I wanted to wake you up. It took about ten minutes,"</b> she sighed.</p>
<p>Harry's eyes went wide. <b>"I didn't know I slept that heavy. God, I'm just so tired."</b></p>
<p>She nodded. <b>"I had to hide under your covers so the boy with the stinky rat didn't see me."</b></p>
<p>Harry got up and looked over to Ron's bed, noticing he wasn't there, as well as the other boys. <b>"Where'd everyone go?"</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"I think they went to get food, youngling. You should probably do the same, your tummy is making noises."</b>
</p>
<p>Harry sighed and got dressed, heading down to the Great Hall. Nessie stayed behind and continued to sleep in his bed, saying that she was keeping it warm for him which he laughed at.</p>
<p>When he was in the Great Hall, he spotted Ron and Hermione eating together and whispering. He walked up to them and sat down, grabbing himself a bowl of cereal.</p>
<p>"You're finally up!" Ron exclaimed. "I tried yelling for you to get up but you were completely passed out."</p>
<p>"Hmm, long night," Harry shrugged. He wasn't going to mention the cause for his tiredness was due to the fact that he snuck out of bed in the middle of the night and started brewing poisons. "What were you both talking about?"</p>
<p>"We were just discussing the book," Hermione whispered. "Riddle's diary."</p>
<p>Ron let out a scoff. "And it's a completely pointless topic of conversation. This Riddle person won't be anyone important, just an old school kid."</p>
<p>Hermione glared at him. "You don't know that! I still don't think it's just a big coincidence. I think this Riddle has something to to with the chamber."</p>
<p>"Then why didn't they write in the diary?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>She shrugged. "I'm not sure... But I know where we can find information about them."</p>
<p>"Where?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>"The trophy room! Riddle has an award, remember? It must be in there, let's go see if we can find out anything from it," she said.</p>
<p>Harry just watched them bicker back and forth until Ron finally caved and agreed. Harry nodded along, not having anything else to do.</p>
<p>They finished up their breakfast and walked in the direction of the trophy room. Once there, they started looking around until they found his trophy.</p>
<p>It was named a Medal for Magical Merit and his name was there, along with the information saying he was Head Boy.</p>
<p>"Sounded like a good student," Harry said curiously. </p>
<p>Hermione nodded and they shared a look before walking out.</p>
<p>The Mandrakes were beginning to mature and would be ready in a few weeks but until then, everyone just had to remain on the lookout. The attacks had stopped recently and everyone was happy about it, although they all still blamed Malfoy, much to Harry's amusement.</p>
<p>Lockhart took to bragging about how he was the one who stopped the attacks and had the chamber locked again. Of course, none of the teachers or Harry believed him. </p>
<p>"I think we all need a good cheer up, something to put us in better spirits," Lockhart said one day. "And I think I know just the thing."</p>
<p>Harry didn't bother contemplating what it would be as it would probably be wrong and pointless. The answers came to the school on February fourteenth, Valentine's Day, where Lockhart had hired little singing dwarfs to play romantic songs to couples in the hallways. There were pink heart decorations all over the walls in the school and cakes served in the Great Hall in the shape of hearts.</p>
<p>It was sickening.</p>
<p>Hermione and the rest of the girls all seemed to love it, though. </p>
<p>Lockhart was walking around in pink robes with a massive grin, thanking all the students who sent him a Valentine's card.</p>
<p>"You weren't one of the people, were you Hermione?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>She bit her lip and reused to look at him, obviously guilty. He sighed, feeling disappointed.</p>
<p>"Why don't you all ask Professor Snape to brew you a Love Potion?" Lockhart shouted to the Great Hall excitedly. "He is the best!"</p>
<p>Snape was glowering at Lockhart with a look that could <i>kill.</i> He knew he wouldn't brew the stupid potion but he realised that if he did decide to do it, he'd drag Harry straight into it. He internally shuddered at the thought of doing such a thing.</p>
<p>Later on in the day when Harry was trying to walk to class, he was suddenly halted in the middle of the corridor by a dwarf. </p>
<p>“Oy, you! ’Arry Potter!” it shouted, blocking his way.</p>
<p>"Get lost," Harry told the thing and tried to get past it. He was turning red from embarrassment as there were people watching him with wide eyes, one of them including Ginny Weasley.</p>
<p>“I’ve got a musical message to deliver to ’Arry Potter in person,” the dwarf said, playing with it's harp.</p>
<p>“Not here,” Harry hissed at it angrily.</p>
<p>“Stay still!” the dwarf snapped, stopping him from walking away.</p>
<p>“Let me go!” Harry yelled.</p>
<p>The dwarf grabbed onto his bag and suddenly, it ripped in half with a loud tearing noise. Everything inside his bag crashed on the ground and he turned even redder. He started picking everything up and trying to put it back in his bag, when the dwarf started singing.</p>
<p>“Right, here is your singing valentine!" the dwarf said. "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he’s really divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord!”</p>
<p>Suddenly, everyone started bursting out laughing from where they were watching him. To harry's horror, Malfoy was standing there and watching him with amusement. He leaned forward and picked up Riddle's diary from the floor, waving it back and forth at Harry with a smirk.</p>
<p>"What do we have here? Is this Potter's diary? I'd love to have a read," he said. Harry was glaring at him and yelled at him to give it back. Malfoy shook his head. "No, I think I'll keep it."</p>
<p>Harry felt red hot anger wash over him and whipped out his wand, pointing it at Malfoy. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted and the diary went flying out his hand and back into Harry's.</p>
<p>"Potter! No magic in the hallways," Percy said when he noticed the commotion. "Do you want to lose us points?"</p>
<p>"I don't care," he snapped and stormed off, ignoring Malfoy's taunting.</p><hr/>
<p>Later that night when Harry was curled up in bed, he told Nessie what happened. She decided she liked sleeping in his bed now and Harry always felt safe and protected when she was near.</p>
<p>
  <b>"I just don't see what Malfoy's problem is. Why does he have to turn against me? I'm the one who should be judging him."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Because he opened the chamber?"</b> Nessie asked. <b>"Or... You're pretending he did."</b></p>
<p>Harry sighed. He'd trusted her with all the information considering nobody else would be able to hear anything from a snake.</p>
<p><b>"I know, it's not the nicest thing to do. But he deserves it,"</b> he scowled. </p>
<p><b>"Do you want me to bite him, for you? I will,"</b> she said helpfully. <b>"My venom will take him down in just a few seconds."</b></p>
<p><b>"I believe you,"</b> he smirked at her. <b>"I'll remember that offer, thanks."</b></p>
<p><b>"Good,"</b> she told him. <b>"I shall keep you safe, it is my job now."</b></p>
<p><b>"Your job?"</b> he asked curiously. </p>
<p><b>"Yes! You're my youngling and I won't have anyone hurting you, even if you can bite them yourself,"</b> she said fiercely. <b>"When snakes bond to a person, they do everything to protect them. We are very loyal creatures."</b></p>
<p><b>"You're wanting to bond with me?"</b> Harry asked with a grin. <b>"That's so kind, thank you,"</b> he said.</p>
<p>Nessie licked at his face again and he let out a chuckle. </p>
<p><b>"Of course, youngling,"</b> she said, getting comfy on the bed. <b>"Anything for you."</b></p>
<p>Harry stroked her scales softly before wrapping them both up in the bed covers and falling asleep next to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Riddle's Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Talking to Riddle, becoming a manipulator and extreme mood swings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Harry is such a snake, isn't he? 😂 pls don't be too mad at him, we all make mistakes, even if they're REALLY BIG ones lmao!</p>
<p>(This chapter did take a little longer to write and that's because I wanted to make sure there were no errors or inconsistencies in it, I hope I got it all correct! It's sometimes difficult to deviate from canon with my own ideas whilst still trying to follow the real storyline. </p>
<p>PS: Please bare with me, the ending of this story will be a real shocker so if you have any characters that you particularly like, drop their names in the comment section and I'll see what I can do because I feel some of you may hate me by the end...)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a couple of days later and Harry was reading in his dorm room from the <i>Dark And Deadly Curses</i> book he stole from the library to keep himself entertained. Everyone else was down in the common room but Harry claimed he was feeling tired and in need of a nap so they all left him alone. </p>
<p>Nessie had taken to sticking by his side like she said she would, once she made the offer of bonding with him and he accepted. He didn't know what he expected from that arrangement but it was a whole lot better than he anticipated. She goes on the grounds during the day to, as she says, stretch her scales, then if she doesn't find anything of interest to hunt, Harry will summon a rat or mouse for her, which he has been getting particularly good at these past few days.</p>
<p>In return, Harry will go collect her after dinner time and she will stay with him at night to make sure nobody can hurt him, threaten to bite anyone who annoys him and overall, is his protector. </p>
<p>He loves it and he loves her.</p>
<p>The amount of times she's threatened to bite Malfoy has permanently put a smile on his face these days. All that little blonde brat has to do is say <i>one more thing</i> and he swears, he'll let Nessie have her way with him. </p>
<p>When he sat down with her and asked what kind of snake she was, she immediately got excited to share. Apparently, she was a crossbreed between a regular venomous boomslang which originated from Africa, and some kind of magical serpent who's origin she didn't know, as she escaped from an animal shop where there were wizard owners who had a long history of breeding regular and magical snakes for selfish purposes. Those purposes being to extract their venom and use them in potions or poisons. </p>
<p>Harry was horrified to hear it and wanted nothing more than to find those wizards and rip their heads off their bodies. She had calmed him down with some soothing words and a hug.</p>
<p>After about twenty minutes of reading his curses book, Harry noticed that Riddle's diary was still hidden away in his drawer and curiosity got the better of him.</p>
<p>He still felt somewhat pulled towards the thing yet he had no clue as to why. He sat down his curses book and picked up the diary, scanning through the pages and still seeing nothing. He frowned and spotted his quill sitting on the table, reached for it and decided to write in it.</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>He was stunned, was this diary talking to him? He bit his lip and decided to write back, just to see what would happen.</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Someone tried to flush it down a toilet</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>A few seconds later, there was a reply.<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
<i>Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read</i></p>
</blockquote><i></i><p>Harry frowned.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>What do you mean?</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>The diary replied instantly.<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>Harry was intrigued.<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>That’s where I am now. I’m at Hogwarts, and horrible stuff’s been happening. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>Riddle replied quickly, as if eager to share what he knew.<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Of course I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who’d opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>Harry's heart was hammering. This was a lot to take in. He hurriedly asks,<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>It’s happening again now. There have been five attacks and no one seems to know who’s behind them. Who was it last time?</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>He waits for a few seconds before getting a reply.<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>I can show you, if you like. You don’t have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>Harry hesitated. Did he really want to go into someone's memories, especially if they belonged in a book, somehow? It could be potentially risky, but he's been dying to find out answers as to what the Chamber of Secrets is, and despite the fact that he knows there's a Basilisk in there, he's curious to know who was responsible for it's opening last time. Perhaps he could steal some ideas from this person and put even more blame on Malfoy...<p>Riddle wrote back one more time. </p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Let me show you</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>Harry took a deep breath to prepare himself and nodded, writing back.<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Okay</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Suddenly, the pages on the diary started flipping quickly until it reached some pages in the middle. There was a date at the top in ink that read June and then the page began to get distorted, as if he were watching a tv with a bad connection. Then, much to his astonishment, he felt himself begin to fall forwards and off his bed, in the direction of the book. He felt himself drop lower and lower and heard voices all around him whilst everything looked fuzzy.</p>
<p>It all stopped after a minute and he found himself standing in a familiar room, Dumbledore's office. But, when he looked towards the desk, Dumbledore wasn't the one sitting in the chair and there was no sign of Fawkes the Phoenix. It was another Headmaster sitting there. This must be Professor Dippet, Riddle's Headmaster from fifty years ago.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat awkwardly and took a couple of steps back. "I-I'm sorry to intrude, I'll just be off now," he said quickly. However, Dippet didn't look up from the paperwork he was doing on his desk. "Bye," Harry said awkwardly and began heading to the door.</p>
<p><i>'Maybe he can't hear me? It is only a memory, after all,'</i> he thought logically to himself. </p>
<p>Just before he reached the door, there was a knock from the outside of it. He froze and decided to just stay where he is and observe.</p>
<p>"Enter," Dippet said. A teenage boy, just a little bit older and taller than Harry entered the room looking nervous. He was wearing dark robes with Slytherin colours and had a Prefects badge pinned to them. "Riddle, hello."</p>
<p>Harry gaped, this was T.M. Riddle? He didn't know what he expected, to be honest.</p>
<p>"You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?” Riddle asked, wringing his hands awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Sit down,” Dippet said. “I’ve just been reading the letter you sent me."</p>
<p>“Oh,” Riddle muttered, sitting down in the chair.</p>
<p>“My dear boy, I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?” Dippet asked in a kind voice.</p>
<p>“No!" Riddle said quickly. “I’d much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that... To that-" he cut himself off with a frown.</p>
<p>“You live in a muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?” Dippet asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Riddle said, looking embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Are you muggleborn?” Dippet asked.</p>
<p>“Halfblood, sir. Muggle father, witch mother," Riddle mumbled.</p>
<p>“And are both your parents-" Riddle cut him off.</p>
<p>"My mother died just after I was born, sir. They told me at the orphanage she lived just long enough to name me," he shrugged as if it weren't that important. "Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather," he said with a slight hard tone.</p>
<p>Dippet sighed.</p>
<p>“The thing is, Tom, special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances..." Dippet trailed off.</p>
<p>“You mean all these attacks, sir?” Riddle asked. </p>
<p>Harry was hanging on to every word the boy said.</p>
<p>“Precisely," the headmaster said. “My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly in light of the recent tragedy," he sighed. "The death of that poor little girl. You will be safer by far at your orphanage. As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are no nearer locating the source of all this unpleasantness," Dippet said tiredly.</p>
<p>Riddle was gaping.</p>
<p>“But sir! If the person was caught, if it all stopped-”</p>
<p>Dippet cut him off with a frown. </p>
<p>"What do you mean? Riddle, do you mean you know something about these attacks?” he asked sternly.</p>
<p>“No, sir!" Riddle said with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Harry was eyeing the boy curiously, something didn't seem right.</p>
<p>Dippet just rubbed his tired eyes and nodded. “You may go, Tom."</p>
<p>Riddle nodded and quickly got out the chair and left the room. Harry decided to follow behind him and see where he'd go.</p>
<p>Riddle ran down the spiral staircase and along several corridors until they were a relative distance away from the Headmaster's office. Harry watched Riddle standing in the middle of the lonely corridor with a concentrated look on his face.</p>
<p>He then smirked to himself and took off in the direction of the dungeons. Harry followed behind him, hoping he'd get led to some secret passageway or something but instead he was led to the room in which he had Potions with Severus.</p>
<p>One thing that shocked him was that the room wasn't empty, there was a very tall and large student in there talking to a big box with a low voice. Harry somehow felt as if he recognised that voice but couldn't place where.</p>
<p>"Evening, Rubeus,” Riddle said, walking into the room.</p>
<p>The boy in the room gasped and stood up quickly. </p>
<p>“What are ye doin’ down here, Tom?” he asked in a panicked voice.</p>
<p>“It’s all over,” Riddle said. “I’m going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They’re talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don’t stop.”</p>
<p>“What d’yeh-" Riddle cut him off.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you meant for it to kill anyone, but monsters don’t make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and-"</p>
<p>The boy suddenly started screaming defensively. “It never killed no one!”</p>
<p>“Come on, Rubeus,” Riddle said, moving closer to him and taking out his wand. “The dead girl’s parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered!" he said fiercely.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t him!” the boy yelled. “He wouldn’! He never!”</p>
<p>“Stand aside,” Riddle said, raising his wand threateningly.</p>
<p>Harry was getting a bad feeling in his belly. He wanted to reach out and help the boy but that would be pointless, considering this is a memory and he's only observing.</p>
<p>Suddenly, there was a noise from behind the emotional boy called Rubeus and everyone turned to look at the large box. Suddenly, the lid of it banged open and a <i>massive</i> tarantula came jumping out, long and hairy legs taking it across the room in two seconds and jumping out the door for freedom. Harry was frozen solid in shock. </p>
<p>Rubeus then decided to jump on Riddle and wrestle him for his wand. All Harry could do was watch in horror and they kicked and punched at each other, trying to make a grab for the wand whilst Rubeus screamed.</p>
<p>The scene suddenly shifted, everything around him became blurry and he felt himself fall backwards, a little bit like before and he let out a silent scream in fear. Then, after a few seconds, he landed back on his soft bed in his dorm.</p>
<p>He sat up and clutched his chest, looking down at the diary and throwing it away from him. He thought for a minute and tried to process everything he just heard and saw, that's when it hit him. He knew who Rubeus was.</p>
<p>Just then, the dorm room opened and Ron came in. "Oh, you're up. I was going to wake you, it's nearly lunch time- Er, are you okay?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, seeing Harry's still out of breath form.</p>
<p>Harry just stared at him, lost for words. He didn't understand what was happening.</p>
<p>Riddle was so sure that Hagrid was the person who opened the Chamber of Secrets all those years ago and let out that giant spider which was <i>apparently</i> the thing going around and hurting people, and even killed a girl. </p>
<p>But Harry knew there was more to it. He knew that Hagrid wouldn't open the chamber and let something like that happen. He's reckless, sure. But he's no murderer. </p>
<p>Plus, Harry already knows what the creature in the chamber is. It's a Basilisk, a giant serpent. He has <i>proof,</i> he can hear it! Also, Silas confirmed it. And so did Nessie. </p>
<p>But he still can't let anyone know that it was actually <i>him</i> that opened up the chamber this time round. He'd get expelled! Maybe thrown in Azkaban, too. </p>
<p>He knows it's selfish and he's not going to forgive himself for it, but he does the first thing that comes to his head that seems like a good excuse.</p>
<p>He stands up and makes sure the door is closed before turning to Ron. "I know who opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago, Ron," he said anxiously. </p>
<p>"Who?" Ron asked with wide eyes. "And how?"</p>
<p>"It... It was Hagrid," he muttered, his stomach churning violently at the betrayal he's doing towards a man who cares for him so deeply. </p>
<p><i>'But Hagrid is an adult and he can take care of himself and possibly claim his innocence. I'm still a child and I'm scared, can you blame me?'</i> he thinks desperately to himself. Then resignation takes over him. <i>'Who am I kidding? Yes, you can.'</i></p>
<p>"What?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>Harry decides to keep running his mouth, most likely digging himself an even bigger grave.</p>
<p>"Riddle's diary! I was writing in it and he let me see his memories, like a Pensieve. And Hagrid was there with Riddle, he was trying to get him to confess," he said quickly, before he lost his nerve.</p>
<p>Ron sat down on Harry's bed, mouth gaping. "This is wild!"</p>
<p>Harry sat down next to him awkwardly. "I know."</p>
<p>"We need to get Hermione, she's involved," Ron said.</p>
<p>Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Fine, whatever. But nobody else, please," he said desperately.</p>
<p>Ron nodded and got up to fetch Hermione, coming back into the dorm with her a minute later.</p>
<p>"What's going on? And it better be clean in here!" she snapped before crossing the doorway.</p>
<p>Ron just laughed at her whilst Harry focused on his breathing. He couldn't believe he was doing this, he felt like such a traitor.</p>
<p>Once she sat down, Harry decided to fill them both in on everything he learned when he was inside the memories of the diary. Seeing Riddle with Headmaster Dippet, Riddle chasing after Hagrid... The spider running away and Riddle accusing Hagrid of opening the chamber. </p>
<p>Honestly, it didn't seem that shocking to any of them. They knew Hagrid has always had a fascination with magical animals. He tried to raise a dragon in their first year, as well as insist that the three headed vicious dog called Fluffy was completely harmless. Then, Harry finds out that he looks after giant tarantulas! Not to mention the fact that Hagrid is fully supportive of Harry's condition. </p>
<p>That last thought brings yet another feeling of guilt washing over him, but it's too late to turn back now.</p>
<p>Hermione suddenly shook her head, making Harry eye her warily. "Something doesn't seem right about this. I just can't see Hagrid doing something like this. I think Riddle might have the wrong person," she said firmly.</p>
<p>"Be that as it may, it's in the past so what can we do about it, huh? Nothing, that's what," Harry said quickly and shrugged.</p>
<p>Hermione just raised her eyebrows. "If Hagrid got into trouble for this then he might start getting blamed again, sometime soon! We can clear his name, surely?"</p>
<p>"Because, it's definetly Malfoy! It has to be, right? Who else would want to purge the school of muggleborns?" Harry added, trying to spin it back onto the boy he hates.</p>
<p>Ron nodded in agreement. "Exactly!"</p>
<p>Harry felt like such a prat, he may not like Malfoy at all, but he's risking his education and freedom here. He could possibly get expelled if everyone believes it's him and then he might get thrown into Azkaban. The idea seemed exciting at first, but Harry's starting to realise he might be going too far. </p>
<p>Who else will he start blaming, next? He's no better than any other low life liar and manipulator, at this point. Because, that's now exactly what he is.</p>
<p><i>'I'd make the perfect Slytherin,'</i> he thinks to himself.</p>
<p>But, the sickening realisation hits him. He knows that no matter who this gets pinned on, he's not going to confess to the truth. His self preservation is too strong, in the most selfish of ways. </p>
<p><i>'I'm an awful person,'</i> he thinks in extreme self loathing. But, yet again, he can't help himself.</p>
<p>"But, what if it is Hagrid? Just say it is?" Harry says nervously.</p>
<p>Hermione sighs. "Well, he did get expelled from school in his third year, didn't he..."</p>
<p>"Yeah," he nods. "And the attacks stopped after he left which is when Riddle must have gotten his award."</p>
<p>Hermione looked miserable but Harry selfishly pushed away the guilt. </p>
<p>"The monster had killed someone, didn't it?" she asked.</p>
<p>Harry held in a cringe at the word 'monster' and simply nodded. </p>
<p>"And you said Riddle was going back to some muggle orphanage if school closed?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>"Can you blame him for wanting to stay here?" Hermione asked.</p>
<p>"Wait. Didn't you meet Hagrid down in Knockturn Alley before school started back up?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "Well, yeah. But only because he was buying Flesh Eating Slug Repellent."</p>
<p>"Perhaps we should just go talk to Hagrid about it," Hermione said with a frown. "That way it'll stop more confusion."</p>
<p>Harry shook his head quickly in panic. "No!" They both looked at him curiously and he composed himself. "I mean, we don't want to upset him, do we?"</p>
<p>"He's right, that would be <i>such</i> a cheerful visit," Ron said sarcastically. "Hey Hagrid, do you know anything about any eight legged hairy spiders on the loose? Surely you do! You've dealt with it before, it's why you were kicked out of school," he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Agreed," Harry said quickly. He was thanking Ron profusely inside his head. "I say, we don't go to Hagrid unless there's another attack," he said, praying to any God out there that there wouldn't be one.</p>
<p>He pushed away the guilt, yet again, that he wished there wouldn't be another attack so he wouldn't have to go to Hagrid and risk getting caught out in his deception, rather than worrying about the wellbeing of the other muggleborn students. </p>
<p><i>'If Wizarding Hell exists, that's definetly where I'm going,'</i> he thought bitterly.</p>
<hr/>
<p>For the next couple of days, Nessie had officially decided that she no longer liked to leave him alone. Perhaps it was because she was worried about his safety, maybe she was worried about his emotional wellbeing and didn't want to let him be lonely or it it could possibly have something to do with the bond, but she insisted on coming to classes with him hidden away inside his bag. He'd worked all night one time, using all different kinds of spells he could think of that would make it larger inside and warmer inside, all for her comfort. </p>
<p>She loved it, and that was good enough for him. He also added a fairly simple Weight Lightening Charm on the bag so her weight and the books combined wouldn't give him back or shoulder ache. </p>
<p>She liked to whisper words of encouragement when he was walking through the halls by himself to his next class, Great Hall or common room, and despite the fact that he always had to hide his smile and whispers behind his hand so people wouldn't think he was crazy and talking to himself, he loved the little moments off attention and affection.</p>
<p>She would also warn him when someone she didn't trust or he didn't like was coming his way and he didn't notice, so he had a head start to either prepare himself for a fight or quickly hide. </p>
<p>She was a life saver, and he doesn't know what he'd do without her anymore.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry was in Herbology class when suddenly, one of the Mandrakes gave a loud screech. Professor Sprout got a massive smile on her face which confused most people, but Harry was smart enough to realise that it meant they were finally beginning to mature and would be ready to unpetrify the students in the hospital wing.</p>
<p>It had been months since the attack now, yet there hasn't been another one since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick got Petrified, so everyone seemed to think it was over. Harry was almost sure himself that it would be over as he no longer heard the whispers of the Basilisk through the walls, but Nessie, who had loyally stayed by his side all this time said that she knew it was far from over. </p>
<p>When he asked her how she knew that, she cockily said that snakes are superior in intelligence and have good intuition, and that if they were wizards, they'd probably be Seers. She said the Basilisk must be resting or waiting for something and Harry chose to take her word for it, especially considering she was a snake herself. She knows best and hasn't ever led him astray before.</p>
<p>When Harry was in his Herbology class, Professor Sprout told them that once the Mandrakes attempt to climb out their pots and move into one another's, that means they're officially ready to unpetrify the students in the hospital wing.</p>
<p>Harry was tempted to use the Imperius Curse on them in order to make them move, but realised how idiotic that would be. Not that he'd get caught as he has the Trace removed from his wand, but just the thought of trying to use a Dark Arts Curse on a plant... Would it even work? Most likely, not. </p>
<p><i>'I really must be losing my mind,'</i> he thought to himself. <i>'After all, it was only a matter of time wasn't it? The Dursley's were right, I am a freak.'</i></p>
<p>He shook his head to clear all thoughts and focused back on his stupid plant pots.</p>
<hr/>
<p>At lunch time, they all received slips of paper with class subjects on them. They were told by Professor McGonagall that over the Easter holidays, they had to think carefully about which subjects they wished to take part in on the list.</p>
<p>Ron hardly cared as it was school work and all of it was boring to him. To Hermione and Harry, however, it was something exciting and they both loved an intellectual challenge.</p>
<p>"Ron, you have to take this seriously. This is the stuff that affects our entire future, you can't mess about! Do you want to leave school with no qualifications?" she asked. </p>
<p>Ron just shoved some sausages in his mouth and shrugged. "I'll figure it out," he said around a mouthful.</p>
<p>"Unbelievable," Hermione scolded. "Put that food down right now and look over your list!"</p>
<p>Ron sighed and did as he was told. "I want to drop Potions."</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "You can't. We have to keep all our old subjects, but we can choose different ones to add," he said encouragingly. </p>
<p>Ron gaped. "That's bull!"</p>
<p>"Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "Language!"</p>
<p>"Oh relax, I didn't say the 's' part," he glared. "I wanted to drop Defence Against The Dark Arts, too. Lockhart teaches us nothing."</p>
<p>"But, that's an extremely important class! How would you manage to defend yourself out there in the real world if you don't have that class. Idiot, honestly," Hermione muttered irritably. </p>
<p>Ron just scowled at her and Harry took a drink from his cup to hide a grin.</p>
<p>Neville and Dean got into a debate from across the table about which subject was better to take, Arithmancy or Ancient Runes. Harry tuned them out and focused back on his list.</p>
<p>"I know exactly what I'm going to pick," he said with a grin.</p>
<p>Hermione looked at him curiously. "What ones, Harry? Maybe you could help Ronald."</p>
<p>"I doubt he'll enjoy my choices..." he said with a smirk. "I'm going to do them all," he smiled.</p>
<p>There was suddenly silence at the table and he noticed Dean and Neville had stopped their debate and were staring gobsmacked at him, as well as Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Ron and even, much to his amusement, Hermione.</p>
<p>"What?" he asked innocently. </p>
<p>"Are you mad?" Ron exclaimed. "How will you manage all of that?"</p>
<p>"Easy. Good note taking, asking for help if I need it, extra tutoring, completing homework as soon as it's assigned, keeping organised, making sure to get to class on time and going to bed early. Honestly, it's not that difficult," he said with a raised eyebrow. "You just have to apply yourself."</p>
<p>"Do teachers really give students extra tutoring?" Neville asked quietly, with a slight blush.</p>
<p>Harry stared at him in shock. "Of course they do! It's their job. Just ask. How do you think I'm so great at Potions and get the top marks in the class?" He ignored Hermione's huff. "Because I stay behind after classes sometimes and ask for extra notes to take, or I go to his class in my free time and we brew together."</p>
<p>"You brew with Snape in private?" Dean asked.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah. He's not evil or anything that you may think," he said with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>"But- That's- He's always taking points off of Gryffindor!" Parvati stuttered out. </p>
<p>"And why do you think that is?" Harry asked irritably. "Gryffindors have a certain reputation for being reckless and troublemakers, so- Oh, don't give me those looks! You know it's true," he snapped suddenly at everyone who was now glaring. "You lot tend to blow things up, and yes, I'm looking at you Finnegan," he said, ignoring Seamus' reddening face. "So, of course he's going to get mad and deduct points. If I were a teacher, I'd do the exact same, even to my own House."</p>
<p>"Seriously?" Dean asked. "You'd take points from Gryffindor if you were a teacher?" he asked shocked.</p>
<p>"And more," Harry said with a raised eyebrow. "Detentions for anyone who dared muck around in my class. School is a place for learning, not terrorism," he said, looking at Seamus and thinking of every time he blew up a cauldron, "or acid attacks," he said, looking at Neville and thinking of every time he spilled toxic chemicals all over Professor Snape's floor and ended up with second degree burns.</p>
<p>Seamus and Neville both turned redder, although Harry could tell that Neville's was from embarrassment and Seamus' was from slight anger.</p>
<p>There was silence for a few seconds before Seamus broke it. "Honestly Harry, you're such a prat at times. Get your bloody mood swings under control, I hate it when you do that," he huffed.</p>
<p>"Just like I hate it when you try to kill us all in class. I rather need my education, thank you very much," Harry snapped. "As well as my <i>life!"</i></p>
<p>Everyone was gaping at him but he paid them no mind. He wasn't going to let someone get away with talking to him like that. Who does this little Irish git think he is?</p>
<p>"Piss off," Seamus swore and stood up, walking off.</p>
<p>Harry spat out before he got out of earshot. "Language Finnegan, what would your mummy say?"</p>
<p>He knew it was a low blow and he'd destroy anyone who dared talk about his own mother, but right now he hardly cares. Especially since he knows the boy isn't a fighter and just watched in amusement as he stormed off without a backwards glance. </p>
<p>There was silence, yet again, at the table until it was broken by Hermione's quite voice whispering to him. </p>
<p>"Harry, what on Earth was that?" she sounded concerned. "Are you... Sick again?" she asked confused.</p>
<p>Harry let out an angry breath and attempted to calm himself for a minute. "I'm fine," he said in a low voice. "Just... Stressed about school, I guess I got a little overwhelmed, that's all. I'll be fine."</p>
<p>"Are you su-" He cut her off sharply.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm sure," he nodded at her and she gulped, slowly nodding back.</p>
<p>"Okay, good." There was silence for a minute and Harry was internally screaming at himself. </p>
<p>Harry decided to suck it up and be brave, breaking the silence with a smile. "So, what classes do you think you'll be taking?"</p>
<p>Her eyes lit up and she smiled back. "Well, I think that hearing your idea about taking all the classes seems like a fascinating idea. Like you said, it's all about good note taking and sleep schedules. I think I'll do that."</p>
<p>"Great. Besides, you can never get enough qualifications," he grinned.</p>
<p>She nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly! See Ron?"</p>
<p>Ron just stuffed his mouth with another sausage and suddenly everything was back to normal.</p>
<p>Harry had some time to think to himself about what that episode was about and realised that it's because his monthly cycle was coming up in three days.</p>
<p>He'd completely forgotten, the month has just went by so quickly! But Severus would take care of it, he always does. He let out a quiet sigh of relief and started eating his chicken sandwich.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later on that night in the common room, Harry and Ron were playing chess when Percy asked to talk to him in private.</p>
<p>"Be right back, don't cheat," Harry warned him.</p>
<p>"I would never!" Ron said offended. Harry just grinned and walked off to the corner with Percy.</p>
<p>"What's up?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>Percy put up a Silencing Charm and Harry raised an eyebrow. "I heard what happened at lunch earlier today. Word gets around to us Prefects," he said.</p>
<p>"Of course it does," Harry smirked. "I suppose you heard that I had a little disagreement with a dormmate?"</p>
<p>"I heard it was more of an argument. Want to tell me what was going on?" he asked. </p>
<p>"It was nothing, you don't have to act all protective over me even if you think it's your job as a <i>Prefect,"</i> he grinned. It was an ongoing gag that everyone made fun of him for it. Percy's eyes narrowed. Success! </p>
<p>"Potter..."</p>
<p>Harry let out a sigh. "Fine! It was a disagreement about which subjects we're going to choose from and I said I was going to take all the classes this year because I'm determined enough to do so. But Seamus has a tendency to muck around in class and started mocking me for it, then it went back and forth. It was pretty childish," Harry shrugged. "Just forget about it, it's over."</p>
<p>Percy stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Alright. But, wait. You're taking <i>every</i> class this year?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Yep. And I'll get all the best marks," he said confidently, as there was nothing wrong with that.</p>
<p>Percy just raised an impressed eyebrow at him. "Well, good for you. I'm sure you can do it. I'll be rooting for you all the way."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Percy," Harry grinned.</p>
<p>"This means you'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures, yes?"</p>
<p>"Obviously," Harry shrugged and gave a slight grin. "I'm a little excited about it. But, at least people won't be studying me," he laughed.</p>
<p>Percy rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I think you'll enjoy it, however. The animals can sense intent, so as long as you remain calm, there shall be no issue."</p>
<p>"Good. I'm hoping for that," Harry said. </p>
<p>"I also wanted to talk to you about the full moon. Are you taking your potions?"</p>
<p>"Professor Snape gave me them after Potions class today, I'm good."</p>
<p>Percy nodded. "Alright. I see your wounds have healed up nicely," he pointed to the recent scratches he gave himself a few weeks ago on his cheek and neck.</p>
<p>"Hmm. Lots of Dittany and muggle face cream, it works wonders," he grinned. </p>
<p>"Okay. I'll let you go now, Ron looks like he's missing you."</p>
<p>Harry turned around and noticed Ron watching them both with a sulking face.</p>
<p>"Nah, he misses my amazing chess skills," he grinned and walked back over to Ron to continue playing with him. </p>
<p>"Finally!" Ron exclaimed and made his next move.</p>
<p>After an hour of playing and Harry successfully beating Ron, or as he liked to call himself Grandmaster at chess, Harry decided he was tired and headed off to bed, ignoring Ron's whines. </p>
<p>Ron decided to play with Hermione instead and laughed as he ended beating her which made her huff.</p>
<p>When Harry was alone in the dorm, he chugged back his Wolfsbane Potion and crawled into bed, closing the bed curtains. </p>
<p>Nessie was hiding under his pillow, having a nice nap and came out when she noticed his presence.</p>
<p><b>"Youngling, is it time for you to turn into a dog?"</b> she asked concerned.</p>
<p>Harry gave a laugh and shook his head. <b>"No, Nessie. I don't do that when I take my medicine. I just feel sick for a few days,"</b> he mumbled and curled up into his bed.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Yes, you do look rather awful. No offence."</b>
</p>
<p>Harry snorted and stroked her scales gently. <b>"Quite alright, girl. You're not wrong. But, I have to sleep now, okay?"</b></p>
<p>She nodded quickly and got herself wrapped around his body like she usually does. <b>"Sweet dreams, youngling. Dream of bones and chew toys,"</b> she said in a comforting voice.</p>
<p>Harry held in a laugh at the comment. She was so ridiculous at times but he admired her all the same. He fell asleep within a few seconds, although <i>not</i> dreaming of bones and chew toys, even though he won't tell her that as to not disappoint her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hermione's Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The diary gets stolen, Silas keeping an eye on Harry and Hagrid gets taken away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Extra long chapter for you all! </p>
<p>In case you thought our favourite vampire was gone... NOPE. He's a main character, he'll be here for all books. How could we ever forget him? 🥰</p>
<p>He's a very important part of Harry's character development and even when he's not on screen (like these past few chapters) that doesn't mean he's not still there. He's very protective and will always keep an eye on Harry, even from a distance. So, that's where he's been recently, just popping in and spying on him every day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next three days were awful for Harry. The only thing that kept him sane throughout it was Nessie who offered constant comforting words and praise to let him know he was doing well and to remind him to take his potion and eat properly. </p>
<p>Apart from that, he stubbornly refused to get out of bed. Not that any of his teachers had a problem with it, they all knew exactly why.</p>
<p>Thankfully it was over quickly and when he emerged from his dorm to head down to the Great Hall that Saturday, trying to act his best like a regular human being, Nessie decided to come along. Harry put on a massive hoodie and let her wrap herself around his torso underneath it as he tiredly headed to breakfast and held in smiles as she complimented his body warmth which she thoroughly enjoyed. </p>
<p>She may be cold blooded but she detests the cold. Ironic.</p>
<p>When he entered the Great Hall, he ignored people's curious looks, probably wondering where he's been, yet again, and sat himself down on a chair next to Hermione. </p>
<p>"Hi," he said softly and she smiled at him.</p>
<p>"Feeling better?" she asked. Harry nodded and she looked relieved. "I hate it when you get ill, your immune system is by far the worst I've ever seen."</p>
<p>"Sorry about that," he shrugged, grabbing a bowl of cereal. "Not much I can do, I'm afraid."</p>
<p>She looked like she wanted to say more but judging by his tired expression and slouched posture, she smartly decided to leave it. He can't be bothered answering questions about his sickness, not now or ever. Nobody will understand. </p>
<p>When she wasn't looking, he grabbed a strip of bacon and slipped it underneath his hoodie, letting Nessie have a quick sniff before she enthusiastically scoffed it up. That girl had a very odd appetite, he'd recently come to realise.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Oliver Wood came up to him and cleared his throat to get his attention. "Potter?"</p>
<p>Harry turned to look at him. "Hey, Wood. What's up?"</p>
<p>"You, on a broom," he said, crossing his arms. </p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"We're having a quick Quidditch practice after breakfast, we can't lose the Cup. We play Hufflepuff after lunch time and we're going to crush them! So, after lunch, meet us on the field. No excuses. I don't care if you're dying."</p>
<p>Harry let out a laugh. "You really care more about Quidditch than your fellow Housemates, don't you?"</p>
<p>"I care about our House's reputation and we will continue to have the best reputation if we don't screw up by losing the bloody Cup!" he said with a frown.</p>
<p>"Alright, chill out. I get it, I'll be there," Harry sighed. </p>
<p>"Good. Because we need our Seeker." Wood turned and walked off and Harry let out another defeated sigh, rubbing his still tired eyes.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you should be playing right now, Harry? You still look lethargic," Hermione said with worry in her voice. "I don't want you collapsing or something."</p>
<p>"Like I have a choice," Harry grumbled. </p>
<p>"There's always a choice!"</p>
<p>"It's Wood, Hermione. He cares more about the Cup than breathing. He'll make my life a living hell if I don't show up to practice and lose it for him," he muttered. "I'll be fine, I always am."</p>
<p>She hardly looked convinced but nodded anyway, knowing that he could be stubborn. </p>
<p>After breakfast, Harry headed back to the common room quickly with Ron and Hermione to grab his Quidditch uniform and Nimbus Two Thousand from inside his wardrobe. When they got to the tower, he was shocked to find Neville standing in there already and wringing his hands nervously.</p>
<p>"H-Harry..." he said, biting his lip. </p>
<p>"Neville? What's wrong? You look like something terrible has happened," he said concerned.</p>
<p>"Well, I wanted to come back to the common room to get some notes. I was going to take your advice and ask McGonagall for some extra tutoring, y'know? But when I went into our dorm..." he trailed off.</p>
<p>"What?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>"You better come see for yourselves," Neville said and walked in the direction of the dorm. Harry, Ron and Hermione all shared a confused look before following after him.</p>
<p>Harry didn't know what he was expecting, perhaps some scattered notes belonging to Neville and he needed help tidying up? But when they reached the doorway, what he saw shocked him and he let out a gasp.</p>
<p>"What the bloody hell?" Ron exclaimed and they all walked into the room.</p>
<p>Every one of their bed sheets had been torn up and pillows were scattered everywhere. Quills had been knocked over and ink was splattered on the floor. Papers from books and notes were thrown around the room and items from their bedside drawers had been tipped out. Clothes from their wardrobes had been discarded everywhere and their school bags had been tipped upside down. The place was an absolute pigsty. </p>
<p>"It was like this when I walked in. I have no idea who did it or why!" Neville said, shaking slightly. Hermione put a comforting arm around him which calmed him slightly.</p>
<p>Harry and Ron were both livid, their entire room was <i>destroyed!</i></p>
<p>Harry noticed with a shocking realisation that his bedside table's contents had been poured out and he let out a gasp, running over to it and checking what was missing.</p>
<p>Thankfully, it was only his school books and quills that had been pulled out, all of it was replaceable and he didn't have to worry about getting into trouble over the contents. He was feeling so lucky to know that the false bottom in his drawer was untouched. He did disguise it quite well, after all, he thought smugly.</p>
<p>"Who would do this?" Hermione asked bewildered.</p>
<p>"It looks like someone was looking through our stuff," Ron spat. "What could they possibly want?"</p>
<p>Harry's face paled when he was tidying up his books scattered around on the ground. He had all his Defence, Potions and Transfiguration books but one was missing. </p>
<p>"Riddle's diary!" he exclaimed, mentally slapping himself for just carelessly tossing it in the regular drawer of his table and not the false bottom. "It's gone! Someone stole it!"</p>
<p>Hermione and Ron were gaping at him.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I'm positive! It was right here, oh my god!" Harry yelled angrily. "I am going to <i>kill</i> whoever took it with my bare hands! Mark my words!" he growled.</p>
<p>"Okay, calm down Harry," Hermione said gently, slowly coming towards him and resting a hand on his shoulder gently. "We'll figure it out, it'll be okay."</p>
<p>He nodded stiffly, choosing to believe her for the time being. He could honestly do with some false hope right now.</p>
<p>"Only a Gryffindor could have stolen it," Ron said bitterly. "Nobody else has our password. So much for House loyalty."</p>
<p>"I said Gryffindors are a bunch of reckless idiots," Harry spat. "Now what do we do? We need that!" </p>
<p>He didn't like the fact that someone thought it would be <i>okay</i> to steal from him. How dare they? Especially someone from his own House. That's the ultimate act of disloyalty. He's also upset because that diary contains answers as to who might have opened the chamber, or who has information about it. He doesn't want any information getting into the wrong hands. What if someone makes some kind of connection and it leads to either Hagrid or him? He's way too paranoid here. </p>
<p>"It'll be fine, Harry. Nobody will know what it is anyway. They won't know how to use it," Ron said in an attempt to be comforting.</p>
<p>"I figured out how."</p>
<p>"Well, you're super smart."</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "I guess."</p>
<p>"Come on, this isn't the thing to be worrying about. You've got Quidditch practice, prepare yourself for that," Ron said.</p>
<p>Harry nodded and decided he was right. He took a deep breath and quickly grabbed his uniform and broom then left the dorm, heading for the tower's exit.</p>
<p>"I'll see you later, okay?" Harry said to them.</p>
<p>Hermione hugged him. "Fly safe."</p>
<p>"Yes, mother," he grinned. She slapped his arm softly and he took off.</p>
<p>Before he reached the Quidditch field, he let down Nessie who was still wrapped around his torso and she slithered into the grass.</p>
<p><b>"I shall be watching from the distance to make sure you don't hurt yourself,"</b> she said protectively. "<b>"And if that tree boy makes you do anything you don't want to, I'll bite him."</b></p>
<p>Harry laughed at her nickname for Wood, it was surprisingly accurate. <b>"Thanks, Nessie. You're the best."</b> He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the head which most people would have found weird, but she loved the affection just as much as him and shook her tail happily, as much as a snake could.</p>
<p>Harry thought, for just a second, that he felt eyes on him, but when he looked around he didn't spot anyone. He shrugged it off.</p>
<p>He ran quickly into the locker rooms to get changed and when he came out, the sun was out and the sky was clear, no wind either. It was perfect Quidditch weather, according to Wood.</p>
<p>Harry got up in the air in two seconds and they practised for about two hours, Harry repeatedly diving out the way of Bludgers and catching the Snitch within five seconds of spotting it. </p>
<p>"We are so going to win!" Wood exclaimed happily. </p>
<p>"Now can we take a break? I'm tired," Harry complained. </p>
<p>"Oh, alright. You've earned it, best and youngest Seeker the school has had," he complimented him like usual.</p>
<p>Harry blushed and headed to the locker room to take a shower and get dressed back into his jeans and hoodie. He went for a wander and found Nessie sitting by some bushes waiting for him. He beckoned her over and she quickly slid back up his hoodie to hide. </p>
<p>As Harry was walking back to the castle, he was stopped by the sound of footsteps from the distance. He turned his head and thought that perhaps it was just the rest of the Quidditch team coming along but he didn't spot them. He shrugged and continued walking until he heard it again.</p>
<p>This time, Nessie poked her head out his collar awkwardly and hissed to him quietly. <b>"I heard it, too."</b></p>
<p>His eyes went wide and he nodded, walking again and keeping an eye out, trusting his instincts to let him know if anything was wrong. But somehow, he didn't feel threatened. Strange...</p>
<p><b>"What do you think it is? Someone playing a prank? I'll curse them,"</b> Harry spat, taking out his wand.</p>
<p>"I really hope you don't do that," a familiar voice spoke up.</p>
<p>He spun around and there, not too far away, stood Silas, clad in his dark red and black robes. He was also wearing a big grin. Prat.</p>
<p>"Why are you here?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes, putting his wand away.</p>
<p>"Ouch. I'm wounded, Harrison. I thought I'd be welcomed back with love and affection, the same kind you showed your serpent friend there," he said, pointing to Nessie.</p>
<p>It took him a second to realise he'd seen him give her a kiss a couple of hours before, which meant he'd been <i>watching</i> him!</p>
<p>"You were watching me? What the hell?" he said, not caring about his language.</p>
<p>"I'm always watching you, Harrison," Silas rolled his black eyes. </p>
<p>"Oh, really? It doesn't feel like it. Where have you been? You've been gone for weeks! You left me all alone. I thought you were my fr-" he cut himself off with a scoff. "Nevermind, I was wrong. Forget it," he said with a frown and turned to leave but Silas and his stupid super speed managed to appear right in front of him within a second and placed his hands on his shoulders to halt him.</p>
<p>"I <i>am</i> your friend," he said firmly, obviously knowing that's where he was going.</p>
<p>"Friends don't abandon each other," Harry crossed his arms and frowned. "But don't worry, I made a new friend. Someone who hasn't left my side. This is Nessie," he said, pointing to the snake.</p>
<p>Silas just smiled, much to his disbelief. He was hoping for some yelling. He could honestly do with screaming at him right now.</p>
<p>"I know. You named her after the Loch Ness Monster, funny," he grinned. </p>
<p>Harry was gaping. "How did you know that?" he finally yelled.</p>
<p>Silas sighed. "I told you, I was watching over you, just like always," he said seriously. "I may not have been face to face with you, but I was keeping an eye on you from a distance. It's my job, as a friend!" he said loudly, trying to get his point across. "I wouldn't just abandon you, especially not now. Who do you think I am?"</p>
<p>Harry shrugged and refused to look at him. "I dunno... Just like the rest of them," he mumbled and chewed on his lip anxiously.</p>
<p>Silas tutted. "For a smart person, you can be so stupid," he said. Harry gawked in shock. The audacity! Silas just grinned at him, however. "Come with me," he said and began walking in the opposite direction of the castle.</p>
<p>"Where?" Harry demanded.</p>
<p>"Just... Come with me," he said. "I won't bite," he smirked.</p>
<p>Harry unintentionally felt himself grin and scowled, wiping it off. Silas caught it, though. "Whatever," Harry mumbled and followed along.</p>
<p>Silas led him into the Forbidden Forest and they began following a small path he hadn't seen before. </p>
<p>"So, now that I have you alone, I'd like to talk to you about some stuff," he said once they were a safe distance inside the forest.</p>
<p>Harry eyed him sceptically. "What kind of stuff?"</p>
<p>"That diary you got your paws on," he said.  </p>
<p>"How did-" Harry cut himself off. "Nevermind. What do you want to know about it? Wait! You're not the one who stole it, are you?" he asked angrily.</p>
<p>"Relax, little one. You'll cough up a hairball," he said. Harry growled at him. "I didn't steal it, how would I even get inside your domain?"</p>
<p>"That's true," Harry agreed. "Do you know who took it? I need it back!"</p>
<p>"Getting paranoid, are we?" Silas grinned. "I'm afraid I don't know who stole the diary but I can assure you, as long as you keep your head down and mouth shut, you've got nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>Harry let out a relieved breath. "Good," he said. "What do you think will happen to me if anyone finds out, though? If people realise I'm the one who opened the chamber-" he shook his head in frustration. "When I went inside the diary's memories, the one that belonged to Riddle, he thought it was Hagrid who opened it fifty years ago and he got expelled."</p>
<p>Silas nodded. "Do you think Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets back in that time? I know he's known to be reckless when it comes to animals but it does seem a little far fetched, although not impossible," he shrugged. "It's your call."</p>
<p>Harry let out a sigh as they reached a cliff face that jumped down into the Great Lake. He sat on the edge of the cliff and Silas joined him. </p>
<p>"Honestly? No, I don't think he did it," Harry mumbled quietly.</p>
<p>"Yet you're adamant on putting the blame on him," Silas confirmed. "And the Malfoy boy, too."</p>
<p>"Shut up already," Harry groaned miserably. "I already feel guilty enough about it, okay? I don't need you bringing it up."</p>
<p>Silas laughed. "It's completely understandable. You're not doing anything that any other person with self preservation wouldn't have done. It's only normal," Silas said in a comforting voice which made Harry feel slightly better. </p>
<p>"But, I'm lying compulsively. I'm a traitor to people who matter to me, it's terrible," he frowned.</p>
<p>"Well, admit the truth then."</p>
<p>"Oh, no. I can't do that," Harry laughed bitterly. </p>
<p>"Well then, it appears you have reached an impasse," Silas said.</p>
<p>Harry nodded miserably. "Yeah..."</p>
<p>Nessie took that moment to slither out from underneath his hoodie and lay in the grass.</p>
<p>"You've bonded with her, I assume?" Silas asked with amazement.</p>
<p>"Yes, I have. She's great, she makes sure I say healthy," Harry smiled and stroked her scales. She hissed in content.</p>
<p>"What breed is she?"</p>
<p>"Part boomslang and part magical species," Harry smiled. "Highly venomous, too."</p>
<p>"Impressive," Silas grinned.</p>
<p>Nessie understood some amount of English and could tell she was getting compliments. She slithered over to Silas and stuck out her tongue at him, scenting him. She nodded approvingly, not sensing him to be a danger and slithered up his shoulders to give him an affectionate hug. He stroked her scales gently with a grin.</p>
<p><b>"This fanged man gives good pats,"</b> she hissed to Harry. <b>"Although yours are still better youngling, as your hands aren't freezing cold."</b></p>
<p>Harry laughed at her. <b>"Thanks, Nessie."</b></p>
<p>Silas stared at him with wide eyes. "Wow, I knew you were a Parselmouth but to hear you speak it is a whole other thing," he grinned widely, fangs glinting in the sunlight which got through the trees. "What did she say?"</p>
<p>"She likes your pats but your hands are really cold," Harry snorted.</p>
<p>Silas looked shocked before nodding and gently sitting her down on the ground. She happily slithered back over to Harry and went right under his hoodie again to get warm and cosy, as that's her favourite place to be these days.</p>
<p>The two of them sat there on the cliff face for about an hour, just enjoying the sunshine which managed to reach them and spotting the giant squid's tentacles splash out the water every now and again as it swam happily. </p>
<p>Eventually, Harry decided it was time for him to go back to school as his friends will most likely be worrying about him. Silas led him back in the direction they came from until they were back on school grounds. </p>
<p>"Just remember, Harrison. I will be around even if you can't see me. I'm not going to leave you, there's too much going on," he frowned.</p>
<p>"But the Basilisk," Harry whispered. "How do I know if it's going to attack again? It hasn't done anything in a while and I'm glad, but I'm just worried."</p>
<p>"You're a Parselmouth, you'll be able to hear it," Silas told him. </p>
<p>"I guess," he shrugged. "What do I need to look out for, though? I mean, people have been Petrified, but how? What if I come across it?" he asked worriedly.</p>
<p>Silas then explained to him all about Basilisks and how they have the ability to Petrify people with their eyesight, or even kill. Harry found it all both fascinating and horrifying. </p>
<p>"And the diary?" he asked, once he was done with his explanation on the giant snake.</p>
<p>"I think it's best if you just give it up, child. That diary has only brought upset emotions and confusion. It's someone else's problem now, okay?"</p>
<p>Harry gulped and decided to just agree. Despite the fact that he was still paranoid, he couldn't help but feel slightly better knowing that weight of the book was off his chest. It was driving him mad, just sitting next to his bed. Silas is right, it's someone else's problem now.</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>"You're an Occlumens. Channel that, lock away disturbing or irrational thoughts behind those walls you've built. It'll help, you know it will. I feel you've been neglecting yourself lately," Silas said in a worried voice.</p>
<p>"I haven't," Harry muttered.</p>
<p>Silas put a hand on his cheek and examined him. Then he trailed it down to his neck. He was looking at the most recent scars. </p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow at Harry. "What happened?"</p>
<p>"N-nothing!" he said quickly. "I fell. On my face. Hard."</p>
<p>Silas gave him a look that clearly said <i>'do you think I'm stupid?'</i> but otherwise, didn't say it out loud. He just sighed and nodded, letting it go.</p>
<p>He then gave Harry a gentle nudge in the direction of the castle and Harry quickly took off.</p>
<p>Coincidentally enough, as he was heading up to the tower, he heard it. It was the voice in the wall again. His timing was absolutely perfect.</p>
<p>Nessie heard it too because she poked her head out his collar to listen in. </p>
<p><b>"Kill this time... Let me rip... Tear...”</b> it trailed off distantly throughout the walls. </p>
<p>"What the hell?" he muttered to himself.</p>
<p><b>"Youngling, I don't like the sound of that. The snake sounds very angry,"</b> Nessie said worriedly.</p>
<p><b>"I know, girl. I won't let the mean old snake hurt you,"</b> he said comfortingly.</p>
<p>He decided that enough was enough. This thing was talking about <i>killing,</i> and he doesn't want to risk anything. He has to tell someone, anyone who will listen and take him seriously! Silas said he could admit the truth if he wanted, but he didn't exactly specify what truth, he thought smugly to himself.</p>
<p>He won't tell people that he opened the chamber, that would be suicide. But, he can tell people what he's learned is inside it. And, if there's one person who he thinks will listen to him, it's Hermione. She's open minded and understanding. He runs quickly to the tower and says the password to the door.</p>
<p>He hurries inside and spots Hermione studying, clearly trying to coax Ron into doing the same. He walks up to them and taps them on the shoulders.</p>
<p>"Guys, we have to talk."</p>
<p>"Harry!" Hermione exclaims and stands up. "How long did Quidditch practice go on for? It's been hours," she sighs.</p>
<p>"I was doing something else after it. It's important, we have to talk," he says and she nods quickly, Ron getting up too and they all head to the boy's dorm.</p>
<p>They lock the door behind them and Harry tells them to take a seat.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Hermione asks when she sits on Harry's bed. </p>
<p>"You look like you're having a nervous breakdown," Ron said from his own bed.</p>
<p>He glares at them both. "Don't ask how I found out about this because I honestly can't be bothered getting into it. Just know that it is what it is, okay?" he says.</p>
<p>They both look at him sceptically before nodding slowly and agreeing.</p>
<p>"I don't think it's a giant tarantula going around and Petrifying people, it's not physically possible for any breed of spider to do that, no matter how big and venomous," he said seriously. "I don't care if Malfoy or Hagrid is the one who opened the chamber, right now that's not what we should be focusing on. What we need to be focusing on is <i>what</i> is in it. And I think I know."</p>
<p>Hermione leaned forward suddenly. "What do you think it is?"</p>
<p>"There's a certain kind of snake, a giant serpent and it often lives in isolation. Does that last part sound familiar?" he asked, hoping to jog their memories that there is a creature living alone in the Chamber of Secrets. "It's called a Basilisk, or it's also known as the Mighty Serpent. It's highly venomous and it lives incredibly long lifespans. But that's the least of your worries. The main issue is its eyes," he says. </p>
<p>They were both staring at him, holding onto his every word. </p>
<p>"How do you know about this?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>Harry let out a frustrated growl. "I researched it in my free time, okay? I said no questions!" he snapped, refusing to ever mention that he learned it from a five hundred year old vampire.</p>
<p>"What about it's eyes, Harry?" Hermione asked, obviously knowing he wanted to get back on track with his explanation.</p>
<p>"Right, yes. It's eyes... It has the ability to Petrify or even kill people with just one look," he said grimly.</p>
<p>"What?!" Hermione screeched.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Just think about it, okay? Nearly Headless Nick saw the Basilisk but he couldn't die because he was already a ghost, so he got Petrified. Justin was with him and didn't directly look at the Basilisk, he only saw it <i>through</i> Nick. Colin saw the Basilisk through his camera lens. The Ravenclaw girl saw it through the girl's bathroom mirror. And Mrs Norris must have seen it through the water on the ground that day from where the bathroom was flooded, remember?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah..." Hermione said, catching on.</p>
<p>"What's the one thing all these people have in common?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"None of them saw looked the creature directly in the eyes!" Hermione said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Exactly!" Harry grinned. "It was either through a mirror, through water, a camera lens, through a ghost, or they were already dead," Harry said. "But, that's not all."</p>
<p>They both looked at him stunned.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Ron asked worriedly.</p>
<p>"A girl died fifty years ago when the Chamber of Secrets was opened for the first time. This Basilisk can either Petrify or kill people and so far everyone we know has been Petrified," he said. "So, how did that girl die?" he asked.</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes went wide. "She must have looked directly at it," she gasped.</p>
<p>"And therefore it killed her," Harry confirmed. "Which means, it'll only be a matter of time before someone ends up looking the Basilisk in the eyes again and ends up dead just like that girl."</p>
<p>"We have to do something!" she panicked.</p>
<p>"Like what? Nobody will listen to us, do you remember last year?" Harry scoffed.</p>
<p>"Where do you think the Chamber of Secrets even is?" Ron asked. </p>
<p>"How are we supposed to know, Ron? We're not Slytherin's heir," she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Harry's stomach swept unpleasantly. </p>
<p>
  <i>'I could just tell them what I know, they'd understand, right? No, bad idea! If I tell them I know where the chamber is then they'll ask how I found it. Then that'll lead to a whole investigation, such as how I opened it, making them realise I'm a Parselmouth and probably thinking I'm really Slytherin's heir and therefore set the Basilisk free. Which I did, even though it was an accident...'</i>
</p>
<p>"I know that!" Ron suddenly snapped. "But, how's it getting around the castle without anyone noticing? It's like it's hidden in plain sight or something. Or it has some sneaky secret passage ways," he grinned to himself childishly.</p>
<p>Hermione suddenly jumped off the bed and gasped. "You've just given me something to think about, Ronald. Thank you!"</p>
<p>She headed for the door and Ron called after her. "Where are you going?"</p>
<p>"Library!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs, leaving both boys alone in the dorm.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not going with her," Ron said.</p>
<p>Harry just gave him an unamused look.</p>
<p>"Obviously not."</p>
<p>Ron then looked at the clock hanging from the wall and gasped. "Harry! It's nearly time, you've got to head to the pitch!"</p>
<p>Harry cursed under his breath and told Ron to go on for a minute, saying he'd catch up. He ran off and Harry took that as his chance to let Nessie down and stay safe inside his bed.</p>
<p><b>"Good luck!"</b> she said and he smiled.</p>
<p><b>"Thanks, girl,"</b> he said and took off to find Ron.</p>
<p>"What were you doing?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, I was looking for my uniform but forgot I left it in the lockers," Harry shrugged. Ron just nodded.</p>
<p>They headed quickly back towards the pitch, everyone else in the school walking down, too. Ron was offering words of encouragement on their way down.</p>
<p>"You're going to beat all of them, mate! Know why? Because you're the best Seeker this school's ever had," he grinned. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Ron. That means a lot," Harry smiled. </p>
<p>They eventually separated, Ron running off to the stands to grab a seat and Harry standing in the field next to the rest of his team, about to mount his broom and take off into the air. </p>
<p>Madam Hooch had Wood and the Hufflepuff Captain shake hands and was about to blow her whistle when suddenly Professor McGonagall came running onto the middle of the field with a massive megaphone, interrupting the game.</p>
<p>"This match has been cancelled! Everyone please head back to the school immediately!" she shouted quickly with worry in her voice. </p>
<p>Wood yelled in outrage. "You can't cancel Quidditch! This is totally-"</p>
<p>"Quiet Wood, or you'll have detention!" she snapped, clearly fed up. Wood just glared and stormed back off towards the castle. "Potter? With me, now," she told Harry.</p>
<p>Harry raised his eyebrows at her and nodded slowly. What could possibly be so important that he has to get involved, he was wondering? He looked over the field and saw Ron running his way. They both decided to head back to the castle with McGonagall and luckily, she didn't object.</p>
<p>"What's this about, Professor?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>McGonagall let out a shaky breath and led them in the direction of the infirmary, much to their confusion. "There has been another attack, I'm sorry to say. And I'm aware that you're both friends with the... Victim," she said grimly.</p>
<p>"What?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>They walked inside the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey was leaning over a bed, tending to someone. There was a small body lying on the bed and they were placed next to the Ravenclaw girl. When they got a closer look, both boys gasped in shock.</p>
<p>"Hermione!" Harry yelled and ran up to her. "What happened?! How? We were just talking to her! Weren't we, Ron?" he said panicky. </p>
<p>Ron went pale and nodded shakily. "Y-yeah. She said she was going to the library for something before the match," he whispered in shock.</p>
<p>"Hermione, can you hear us?" Harry asked miserably, taking her freezing cold hand in his gloved one. Her body was frozen solid and her eyes were still open and glassy. Her other hand was also outstretched and she was holding a mirror in it.</p>
<p><i>'Oh, well done Hermione!'</i> he praised her inside his head enthusiastically. She remembered that you shouldn't look the Basilisk in the eye and must have gotten a mirror to look through as protection. But she's obviously saw it and therefore it's Petrified her. <i>'I'm glad I decided to wise up and tell her about the creature, otherwise she could be dead on the ground right now and it'd be all my fault!'</i></p>
<p>"We found this mirror in her hand, do you have any idea of what it was doing there?" McGonagall asked.</p>
<p>Harry just shook his head, not wanting to get into it. She sighed and led them both back to the Gryffindor tower.</p>
<p>Once inside, Harry quickly dragged Ron off to their dorm, ignoring McGonagall's announcement to the common room. </p>
<p>"What?" Ron asked when their dorm door was locked behind them.</p>
<p>"I know why she had the mirror," Harry said. "Remember the Basilisk? You can't look it in the eyes."</p>
<p>"Yeah... So?"</p>
<p>"So!" Harry sighed. "Hermione knew that if she made eye contact with it, she'd die. So, she must have gotten that mirror to protect herself as she walked through the corridors, at least that way if she caught sight of the Basilisk, all it would do is..." he raised an eyebrow at Ron, wanting him to catch on.</p>
<p>His eyes went wide. "Petrify her! Right?"</p>
<p>Harry smiled and nodded. "Exactly. Just like what happened to the Ravenclaw girl when she saw the Basilisk through the bathroom mirror," Harry explained.</p>
<p>"Merlin," Ron gasped. "So, how did it manage to attack Hermione then? She was just going to the library."</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "I'm not the serpent's mind reader, am I?" Harry scoffed. "It must have just been waiting to attack again, or sleeping, or something. And then it caught sight of Hermione, a <i>muggleborn,</i> all alone in the hallways, then it got her."</p>
<p>Ron scowled and they decided to go back to the common room. When they were there, they noticed the tension in the room and felt awkward. What did they miss?</p>
<p>"Uh, what did McGonagall say?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>Percy stepped forward and crossed his arms. "<i>Professor</i> McGonagall said that if the attacks don't stop soon, the school will have to be closed down and we'll all be sent home until the culprit is caught."</p>
<p>"What?" Ron exclaimed in shock.</p>
<p>Everyone looked upset and worried. </p>
<p>"That's two Gryffindor students who have been Petrified now, as well as a Gryffindor ghost! A Hufflepuff student, a Ravenclaw student and even a cat," Wood spoke up crossly with a frown on his face. "Notice anything out of the ordinary there?"</p>
<p>"There has't been one Slytherin student Petrified," Percy confirmed. </p>
<p>Whispers broke out among them all and Harry's stomach got queasy again. Is it time to start placing blame now? He'll try his best to keep Hagrid out of it. Malfoy can take all the heat.</p>
<p>"Why can't they just kick all the Slytherin students out?" Lee Jordan yelled.</p>
<p>Harry sighed. "They have as much of a right to be here at this school as the rest of us," he said, trying to remain calm and rational. "The House isn't bad, it's just that some of the people who come from there can be right foul gits," he shrugged casually. "That's only because of the way they were raised. But the majority of them aren't what you think, and I guarantee they most likely hate this just as much as the rest of us."</p>
<p>Everyone was gaping at him.</p>
<p>"Why are you defending Slytherins?" Lee asked bewildered. "You're a Gryffindor!"</p>
<p>Harry refused to say it was because he was <i>supposed</i> to be a Slytherin student but somehow his cunning managed to persuade the Hat into putting him here. He just shrugged. </p>
<p>"That doesn't matter, this segregation is ridiculous. We're a school, we're Hogwarts! We're supposed to act like it!" he said fiercely. "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm so sick of this petty and immature behaviour. None of this used to happen over fifty years ago, y'know? Times have started to change, and definetly not for the better," Harry said with a frown. "There have been Dark wizards and witches that have came from every single House, not just one. Remember that." </p>
<p>With that last thought in mind, he turned around and stormed back up towards his dorm, making a show of slamming the door loudly. He put up an advanced Silencing Charm around the door so nobody could hear him inside and he couldn't hear them, either. </p>
<p>He sat down on his bed heavily and groaned into his pillow.</p>
<p><b>"Youngling, what troubles you?"</b> Nessie's comforting voice asked.</p>
<p>He sighed. <b>"Humans are so stupid! I'm glad I'm not one,"</b> he spoke openly and truthfully about the situation for the first time in years. </p>
<p>Nessie let out an amused hiss. <b>"I'm glad you're not one, too. It would be boring having a human familiar. I like bonding to a giant dog, instead. No other snakes have done that, I'll bet,"</b> she said confidently.</p>
<p>He laughed and nodded. <b>"You're absolutely right. We make quite a unique pair, don't we? A snake and a wolf, what an unlikely duo, yet it works,"</b> he grinned. </p>
<p>Harry sat with Nessie for a while, just talking to her and enjoying her company. He got so wrapped up in conversation that he didn't notice Ron walk into the room.</p>
<p>"Hey, mate. How are you fee-" Ron let out a gasp and clutched a hand to his chest, backing up against the door. "S-snake! On your bed!" he whispered in fear.</p>
<p>Harry let out a deep sigh and hung his head miserably. He really hopes he doesn't have to Obliviate him...</p>
<p>He got up and came towards Ron, laying his hands on his shoulders and diverting his attention back to him so he wasn't staring at Nessie.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Ron. She's my friend."</p>
<p>"You- Your friend?!" Ron screeched. </p>
<p>Harry nodded calmly. "She's my familiar, we're bonded. Her name's Nessie, I've had her for a while," he smiled and went back over to her to pick her up. "In secret, of course," he grinned at Ron who was still looking rather pale.</p>
<p>"B-but, you can't have a snake in the school! It's not on the accepted rules list, you should know that!" he blurted.</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes. "What I do know is that Lee Jordan has a hairy tarantula hiding away somewhere," he snorted at Ron's cringe. He was always complaining when he saw the spider. "And I know that it's perfectly acceptable to have other types of animals on the school grounds as long as you have a strong familial bond with them and are able to control them, which is obviously the case with Nessie," he smiled at her.</p>
<p>"I... I didn't know that," Ron muttered. "I thought Lee just snuck it in."</p>
<p>"Nope, he talked to the Headmaster and got his approval. I found out last year," he shrugged. Ron nodded slowly but still kept his guard up. "Ron, if you can be around Lee's stupid spider when you clearly hate them so much, then you can be around Nessie. I promise, she won't bite. She only kills people if I tell her to."</p>
<p>"What?!" Ron screamed.</p>
<p>Harry laughed at him. "Merlin's Balls, Ron! I'm kidding, don't have a heart attack," he giggled.</p>
<p>Ron glared at him. "Why would you have a snake familiar, of all the animals?" he asked tiredly. "I mean, seriously! Isn't there a giant snake on the loose right now? What would make you think it's a good idea to have a pet snake?"</p>
<p>"She's not a pet-"</p>
<p>"Whatever it is!" </p>
<p>Harry pursed his lips. "She's not the one going around doing it, if that's what you're getting at..."</p>
<p>"I never even thought that!" Ron said with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "Can't be too careful,  that's all. People are so quick to judge others," he glared at Ron, obviously throwing some shade at him for making fun of Nessie.</p>
<p>Ron threw his hands up in surrender. "Alright, fine! I'm sorry I freaked out over the snake."</p>
<p>"Nessie."</p>
<p>"Nessie," Ron muttered. "I'm just not that comfortable around snakes. But, if you promise it-"</p>
<p>"She."</p>
<p>"Ugh! If you promise that <i>she</i> will keep away from me and out of my things, then I won't say anything again, okay?" Ron held out a hand.</p>
<p>Harry hummed in thought before nodding in agreement and shaking his hand. "Okay."</p>
<p>Nessie chose that moment to poke her tongue out and hiss. <b>"Agreed, stinky orange human."</b></p>
<p>Harry was glad Ron wasn't a Parselmouth as he'd be so offended. He held in a smirk and simply rubbed her scales gently.</p>
<p>"So, about the chamber?" Ron asked. "Do you think any of them will start to suspect Hagrid?" Harry looked at him curiously. "I mean, I know everyone thinks it's Malfoy but what if the person who got their hands on the diary sees what you saw and then starts putting the blame on him? We can't let Hagrid get kicked out of school, or tossed into prison!" Ron said worriedly.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "I agree, this could turn out horribly," he said in a miserable voice. "What do you think we should do? I'm all out of brilliant ideas."</p>
<p>He was feeling so drained recently, both mentally, emotionally and physically. It would be nice if someone else would just take over and do something for a change. </p>
<p><i>'I'm so sick of trying to save people! When is it time for people to save me?'</i> he thought to himself.</p>
<p>"We need to go talk to Hagrid," Ron said. </p>
<p>"Why that plan?"</p>
<p>"Because, if Hagrid really opened the chamber last time, that means he'll know how to get into it again. It's worth a try," Ron shrugged.</p>
<p>Harry couldn't think of any excuse to come up with so just sighed and nodded.</p>
<p>"Wait! McGonagall said we can't leave the common room, though," he suddenly remembered.</p>
<p>"You've got your dad's Invisibility Cloak," Ron grinned.</p>
<p>"I don't particularly want to get caught, Ron. What if we end up like-"</p>
<p>"We won't! Stop worrying about that, you're being paranoid," Ron said. "The Basilisk only goes after muggleborns, remember?"</p>
<p>"And cats and ghosts," Harry glared.</p>
<p>"You're overthinking. We'll be fine, we'll just keep our heads down, okay?"</p>
<p>Harry nervously nodded and the plan was set. </p>
<hr/>
<p>When everyone went to bed later that night, both boys stayed up and decided to sneak out underneath Harry's Cloak. Much to Ron's anxiety, Nessie demanded to come along for Harry's protection.</p>
<p>"She likes to make sure I'm safe," Harry told Ron when he noticed him glaring silently at the snake.</p>
<p>"That's nice, I guess," he muttered. "Perhaps your snake can bite Malfoy if the time comes."</p>
<p>Nessie perked up at that and wagged her tail from where she was wrapped around Harry's shoulders. She nodded her head quickly. </p>
<p><b>"I would love to bite someone you hate,"</b> she hissed enthusiastically. <b>"Just say the word."</b></p>
<p>Ron noticed her sudden upbeat posture and his eyebrows raised. "Can it- she... Understand us?" he asked curious.</p>
<p>Harry grinned and nodded. "Of course she can, she's incredibly clever," he said, not mentioning she can understand lots of English because she's around a Parselmouth and is learning from him.</p>
<p>"Whoa," Ron said, seemingly amazed. Harry smiled at him. It seemed as if he was <i>slowly</i> coming around to her over these past few hours, which was an improvement from him screaming in her presence. </p>
<p>They continued on their long walk down to Hagrid's hut, keeping their footsteps light and their eyes on the lookout. Harry knew he had an advantage if the Basilisk was coming because he and Nessie would both be able to hear it, but that didn't stop his worries. He hurried Ron along as quickly as he could until they were finally standing in front of Hagrid's door.</p>
<p>They pulled the Cloak off and Harry pocketed it, Nessie hiding inside Harry's hoodie like always. Ron pounded on the door three times and Hagrid opened it up quickly, pointing a bow and arrow at them. </p>
<p>They took a step back with raised hands. </p>
<p>"Whoa, put that down," Ron said.</p>
<p>"Ron? Harry? What're you doin' here? Ye can' be here, not righ' now!" he said, but let them in anyway.</p>
<p>"We wanted to come visit you," Harry smiled. "What's the bow and arrow for?"</p>
<p>"Oh, uh... Nothin'! I've bin expectin' somethin' but it doesn' matter anymore," Hagrid shrugged. "Why dun I make some tea?" he smiled and started boiling some water.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks," Harry said and sat down, Ron next to him. Something seemed off but he didn't want to start prying too hard or too soon.</p>
<p>"Did you hear about Hermione, Hagrid?" Ron said softly.</p>
<p>Hagrid nodded sadly. "Yeh, I heard, alrigh'. A shame what happened ter the poor wee thing. She has such a good soul, all of 'em do, they're just ruddy kids!" Hagrid sighed and poured them both cups of boiling water, forgetting the tea bags. His hands were shaking and he looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown. </p>
<p>He also kept looking out his windows anxiously, as if expecting someone else to come along, but both boys didn't know who.</p>
<p>"Are you alright, Hagrid?" Harry asked sympathetically. "You can tell us, we won't judge."</p>
<p>Hagrid just nodded and gave a small smile. He went to hand them some slices of fruit cake when there came harsh knocking on the door. Hagrid's eyes went wide and he turned to both of them, dropping the cake.</p>
<p>"Hide, now, do it!" he said.</p>
<p>"Where?" Ron asked, looking around.</p>
<p>"Doesn' matter!" he snapped. Harry sighed and pulled out his Cloak, throwing it over both of them and dragging Ron into the far corner out of harm's way. He put a finger over his mouth and motioned for him to be quiet. Ron nodded at him. </p>
<p>Hagrid grabbed his bow and arrow again before opening the door stiffly. </p>
<p>"Good evening, Hagrid," Dumbledore spoke in a serious tone, unlike his usual laid back and friendly voice.</p>
<p>Harry and Ron shared a confused glance. Dumbledore walked in and another man followed behind him. Ron put a hand over his mouth to hold in a gasp.</p>
<p>"That’s dad’s boss! His name's Cornelius Fudge, he's the Minister of Magic!" Ron whispered into Harry's ear.</p>
<p>Harry's eyes went wide at that. What was the Minister doing in Hagrid's hut along with the Headmaster?</p>
<p>Hagrid looked sweaty and pale and he was shaking slightly. Harry felt immense amounts of pity for him, but there was nothing he could do.</p>
<p>"Bad business, Hagrid,” Fudge said, shaking his head. “Very bad business, indeed. Four attacks on muggleborns. Thing have gone too far, now. The Ministry has got to act.”</p>
<p>“I never! You know I never!" Hagrid yelled towards the Headmaster, looking desperate. "Professor Dumbledore, sir-"</p>
<p>He was cut off by Dumbledore's raised hand. </p>
<p>“I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence,” he said with a nod towards Hagrid, making him relax slightly.</p>
<p>“Look, Albus," Fudge sighed. "Hagrid’s record is against him. The Ministry’s got to do something. The school governors have been in touch-"</p>
<p>Dumbledore cut him off, abruptly. </p>
<p>“Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest,” he said, voice firm.</p>
<p>“Look at it from my point of view!” Fudge said, getting frustrated. “I’m under a lot of pressure. I've got to be seen doing something about this. If it turns out it wasn’t Hagrid, he’ll be back and no more will be said. But I’ve got to take him, got to! I wouldn’t be doing my duty-"</p>
<p>“Take me?” Hagrid suddenly asked with a shaking voice. He was trembling all over by now. “Take me where?”</p>
<p>“For a short stretch only,” Fudge said, refusing to look at Hagrid, whether out of embarrassment or pity, Harry couldn't really tell. “It's not as a punishment, Hagrid, but more as a precaution. If someone else is caught, you’ll be let out with a full apology."</p>
<p>“Not Azkaban?” Hagrid finally asked, tears welling up in his eyes.</p>
<p>Fudge went to answer but was cut off by another knock at the door.</p>
<p><i>'Who on Earth could it be this time?'</i> Harry thought to himself in shock. It was beginning to feel like a party.</p>
<p>Dumbledore went to answer the door and Harry's eyes bugged wide. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Judging by the expression on Ron's face, he was just as gobsmacked.</p>
<p>Lucius Malfoy, of all people, walked into the hut with a giant grin and head held up high, then began looking down at the place with a sneer, clearly displeased. Fang came out from his bed in the corner and started to growl at him, much to Harry's amusement. </p>
<p>“You're already here, Fudge?” he asked. “Good, good."</p>
<p>“What’re you doin’ here?” Hagrid asked angrily. “Get outta my house!” he yelled, pointing to the door.</p>
<p>“My dear man. Please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your, er-" he cut himself off with a cough. "Do you call this a house?” he asked with a smirk. "You see, I simply called the school up and was told that the Headmaster was here.”</p>
<p>“And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?” Dumbledore asked with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>“Dreadful thing, Dumbledore,” Mr Malfoy said, taking out a roll of parchment. "But the governors feel it’s time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension. You’ll find all twelve signatures on it. I’m afraid we feel you’re losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Six, so far? This is including animals and ghosts, if you can believe it," he rolled his eyes. "Just be thankful the ghost was already dead otherwise you'd have a murder case on your hands. At this rate, there’ll be no muggleborns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come now, Lucius! Dumbledore suspended? No, no, the last thing we want just now-”</p>
<p>Mr Malfoy cut Fudge off. “The appointment, or suspension, of the Headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge,” Mr Malfoy said with a glare. “And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks-"</p>
<p>“Mr Malfoy, just think about it. If Dumbledore can’t stop them, who do you think can?” Fudge asked anxiously.</p>
<p>“That remains to be seen,” Mr Malfoy sneered. “But as all twelve of us have voted-”</p>
<p>Hagrid suddenly started screaming, clearly at his wits end.</p>
<p>“An’ how many did yeh have ter threaten an’ blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?” he threw his hands up and his loud voice boomed throughout the hut.</p>
<p>Mr Malfoy just watched him in amusement.</p>
<p>“Dear, dear," he tutted. "You know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid,” Mr Malfoy shook his head with a sigh. “I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won’t like it at all.”</p>
<p>“Yeh can’ take Dumbledore!” Hagrid continued to yell. Fang had ran back to his bed and was whining quietly, distressed by all the noises. Harry felt sorry for him, he wanted to hug him. “Take him away, an’ the muggleborns won’ stand a chance! There’ll be killin’ next!”</p>
<p>“Calm yourself, Hagrid,” Dumbledore told him urgently. Hagrid took a deep breath and Dumbledore sighed, turning to Mr Malfoy.</p>
<p>“If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside.”</p>
<p>“But-” Fudge began but Hagrid cut him off.</p>
<p>“No!” he yelled.</p>
<p>Dumbledore was staring hard at Mr Malfoy, trying to let his next works sink in to the man's brain.</p>
<p>“However,” he spoke slowly and clearly. “You will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.”</p>
<p>Harry jolted as he felt Dumbledore's eyes flicker to him for half a second before disappearing. </p>
<p><i>'Did he know we were here? And how?'</i> Harry thought amazed to himself. </p>
<p>“Admirable sentiments,” Mr Malfoy sneered. “We shall all miss your, er... Highly individual way of running things, Albus. And we can only hope that your successor will manage to prevent any, ah... Killin’s."</p>
<p>Mr Malfoy decided to head out and Hagrid just glared at his back.</p>
<p>“If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they’d have ter do would be ter follow the spiders. That’d lead ’em right! That’s all I’m sayin’," Hagrid said with a frown.</p>
<p>Fudge was staring at him like he'd lost his mind. "Er-" he said and gestured for him to come outside.</p>
<p>“All right, I’m comin’,” Hagrid said grumpily and pulled on his large jacket. He began to walk out with Dumbledore, but just before he closed the door, he pointed to his dog and yelled out. “An’ someone’ll need ter feed Fang while I’m away.” </p>
<p>The door slammed shut behind him and the boys were left alone in Hagrid's house. They pulled the Cloak off and stared at each other in shock. </p>
<p>"What do we do now? With Dumbledore gone, they may as well just close the school tonight," Ron said miserably. "I bet you someone's going to end up dead, I can just feel it," Ron said bitterly.</p>
<p>Harry hated to agree with him but he felt it, too. There was a nagging feeling gnawing away at the back of his head, telling him <i>someone's not going to make it, you're going to be too late, they're going to die,</i> and no matter how hard he pushed the thought away, it wouldn't budge.</p>
<p>Fang started to whine and scratch at the wooden door and Harry went over to give him a soft pat. </p>
<p>"It's okay, boy. Everything will be fine," he told him, even if he didn't believe it.</p>
<p><b>"Do you truly think that?"</b> Nessie asked.</p>
<p>Harry just looked at her as she was peeking out his collar and he shook his head 'no.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Wandering Through The Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some people finding out about Nessie, meeting Aragog and discovering something about Myrtle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LISTEN UP GUYS! There's going to be no more than five chapters left of this book I believe, before we move on to the fourth instalment, "Prisoners And The Moon" 😏</p>
<p>I'm so excited to start writing it, because it was actually the whole plot idea for that book which made me decide to do this ENTIRE series!</p>
<p>(btw, I've went back and heavily edited the beginning part of this chapter which involved Snape finding out about Nessie. There was a huge mistake in it and I'm not going to bring it up because it's fixed now but I hope you enjoy this better version aha!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a couple of weeks since Hagrid had been taken way to Azkaban and despite the fact that the weather was lovely outside, with clear skies, sun shining and birds tweeting happily, that didn't stop the horrible sinking feeling inside Harry's belly as he knew Hagrid would only experience the cold terror of an Azkaban cell, falling asleep every night to the screams of the other insane inmates and having his worst memories replay inside his head because of the Dementors he knows guard the prison.</p>
<p>He selfishly wished he could Obliviate himself so he could just forget about that last piece of information. It would be so much easier to live right now if he believed that Hagrid was lying in a proper bed in a proper building and getting real food with no shackles. But, he doesn't want to scramble his own brains if he attempts to wipe his memory, that would never work.</p>
<p><i>'If I just come forward and say that it was me who opened the chamber this time around, surely they'd take my word for it and let Hagrid leave?'</i> Harry debated with himself in his bed one day. <i>'No, I'm a kid, they won't listen to me. Hagrid already has a shady past, they'll side with him any day.'</i> He scoffed to himself and tugged his hair. <i>'Or maybe that's just a perfect excuse I'm using because I'm too scared to man up and admit the truth. I'm a terrible person,'</i> he sighed and flopped back down on his bed, covering his teary eyes with his hands. Now was not the time to cry.</p>
<p>Nobody in the school had bothered go outside or even leave their common rooms because of the awful atmosphere in the building. Dumbledore, who was supposed to be the protector of the school, had also been taken away and everyone was on edge. People were neglecting their studies and homework, hardly eating or sleeping. It was horrible.</p>
<p>Harry grew depressed and wanted to just stay in his bed. He was feeling overly guilty and it was eating him up. But, Ron decided to try to drag him out of bed by his arm.</p>
<p>"Come on, don't let this get you down!" he said. "Let's go see Hermione, maybe she's feeling better?"</p>
<p>"She's Petrified, Ron. How can she possibly be feeling better?" Harry glared.</p>
<p>Ron sighed. "I just want you to socialise more. You've been locked away in your bed for days now, ever since that incident at Hagrid's hut," he tutted.</p>
<p>"Can you blame me?" Harry yelled.</p>
<p>"No, not at all," Ron said. "But you have to enjoy other people's company, too. Not just your snake's."</p>
<p>Nessie chose that moment to hiss at him. <b>"Leave my youngling alone! Can't you see he's sad?"</b></p>
<p>Ron's eyes went wide and he thought she must have been about to attack him. He scooted back slightly. "Uh..."</p>
<p>Harry smirked and rubbed his gloved hands down her back. "You offended her," he laughed. "She knows she's great company."</p>
<p>Nessie beamed and nodded her head but Ron just gulped. "That's... Great," he said with an awkward smile. "But please, come see Hermione? I don't want to go alone."</p>
<p>Harry sighed and eventually got up, Nessie wrapping herself around his shoulders. "Let's go, then."</p>
<p>Ron grinned and they all walked in the direction of the infirmary, Nessie, as usual, keeping her eyes and ears open for any sign of a Basilisk. He still didn't know how the Basilisk was getting around the school, he had definitely closed the chamber when he was there last time. So, it was constantly a mystery as to how it was getting out and Petrifying people. Maybe he didn't lock it properly? No, he knows he did! He felt as if he were missing something.</p>
<p>What upset him most, however, was that Hermione would probably figure it out. Too bad, she can't.</p>
<p>When they reached the doors, they walked inside and saw Hermione still laying in the frozen position she was before, with her hand outstretched. Ron looked at her with sympathy but Harry felt something else pull at his chest. He knew it was his own fault she was like this and he felt a stabbing pain in his heart, as if it were breaking. His bottom lip trembled and he gently clutched her free hand, whispering to her.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry," he said, hoping Ron didn't hear.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey came barging into the room and scowled at them. </p>
<p>"Out, both of you! You can't be here," she told them whilst trying to shoo them towards the door. Her eye suddenly caught sight of Nessie and she let out a yelp. "Get that thing out of here!"</p>
<p>Harry glared. "Nessie isn't a <i>thing!</i> She's my familiar," he crossed his arms. </p>
<p>"You have a snake as a familiar?" she asked in shock. </p>
<p>"Yes," Harry nodded. "She doesn't bite."</p>
<p>"Does the Headmaster know about this?" she raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"He's not here," Harry said flatly.</p>
<p>There was an uncomfortable silence in the room and Ron shifted awkwardly.</p>
<p>"We just came in here to see Hermione," he whined. "Can't we stay?"</p>
<p>"It's fine," Harry said comfortingly. "She's okay, Ron. Let's go."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"You better listen to your friend," Madam Pomfrey scolded Ron. "We don't want anything happening to either of you two, do we? Who knows who or what this attacker is up to right now!"</p>
<p>Ron mumbled on the way out with Harry and he just grinned back at him.</p>
<p>When they were walking through the hallways, they noticed Malfoy strutting around with a giant smirk on his face. Harry thought it was odd how everyone in the school was seemingly depressed and upset with all the big turn of events recently, but Malfoy was constantly walking around looking happy.</p>
<p>He wanted nothing more than to rip his head off his body.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later on in the day, they had Potions class and Harry noticed Malfoy whispering happily to Crabbe and Goyle at their workstation, as if he was sharing exciting information. Harry perked up his ears to listen in carefully, whilst he cut up his dried roots.</p>
<p>"I was always waiting for the day Dumbledore would get kicked out the school. I'm so glad Father managed to do it," Malfoy spoke cockily. "McGonagall won't be able to fill in his shoes for much longer, she doesn't have what it takes. We need a decent Headmaster, this time around," he said firmly. </p>
<p>Crabbe and Goyle were dumbly nodding along to everything he was saying.</p>
<p>"Who do you think could be a good replacement?" Pansy Parkinson asked.</p>
<p>Malfoy nodded towards Snape who was walking around the classroom and checking people's cauldrons. "Professor Snape could replace Dumbledore!" he said loudly, for everyone to hear.</p>
<p>Snape heard this and looked at Malfoy with a small frown. "I doubt that very much, Mr Malfoy," he said whilst cringing at Goyle's potion. "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended temporarily, he'll be back with us soon."</p>
<p>"But you're the best teacher in the school!" Malfoy exclaimed.</p>
<p>Snape just raised an amused eyebrow. "Be that as it may, I am still only a Potion's teacher, not a Headmaster."</p>
<p>He ignored Malfoy's scowl and continued going around the room, checking people's cauldrons. He nodded approvingly towards Harry's, which had him beaming proudly for the first time in what felt like years. </p>
<p>Once class was over, Snape asked him to stay behind. Ron eyed him warily but he just told him he'd catch up. Once everyone left, Harry shut the door tightly and turned to Snape, who was watching him curiously.</p>
<p>"So... I'm not in trouble for anything, am I?" Harry asked awkwardly. "Because you seemed impressed with my work, earlier."</p>
<p>Snape shook his head. "No, you're not in any kind of trouble. I just wanted to talk to you about something," he said.</p>
<p>"Oh?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "About what?"</p>
<p>Snape sighed and quickly glanced over to where Hermione's seat usually was in the class and looked back to him. "Your friend, Granger," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>Harry wrung his hands and shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess. It's not like she's going anywhere," Harry said.</p>
<p>"Have you went to visit her?"</p>
<p>"Ron and I both did, but Madam Pomfrey kicked us out," he scowled.</p>
<p>"She's just worried about your safety, we all are," Snape assured him.</p>
<p>"Why? Do you think <i>I'm</i> the monster going around hurting people and should be kept an eye on?" Harry asked sarcastically.</p>
<p>Snape's eyebrows rose in shock. "Of course not!" he snapped. "Don't even joke about that, ever."</p>
<p>"Alright, Sev. Calm down," he said holding up his hands in surrender. Snape just rolled his eyes at him. </p>
<p>"Listen, I just don't want you going around the school unattended right now, or being outside your common room when it's unnecessary. If you have to take books form the library back to the tower, please just do it," he said looking serious.</p>
<p>"Why?" Harry asked confused.</p>
<p>"I-" Snape cleared his throat and diverted his eyes. "I just don't want anything happening to you."</p>
<p>Harry was stunned. He really cared this much? His heart began to flutter in his chest and he held back a smile that was threatening to take over his face.</p>
<p>"But, this thing only seems to attack muggleborns," Harry clarified. </p>
<p>"Yes, so far!" he said fiercely. "But, who knows what'll happen next? It might get through all the muggleborn students soon, or it might simply grow bored and move on to halfbloods. It could even simply mistake you, considering who your mother was. We just can't risk it," Snape said tiredly.</p>
<p>"But, if it really is a monster, as people are saying, going around and doing this, wouldn't it want to stay away from me? I'm a dangerous species, myself." Harry said curiously. It wasn't something he'd ever actually thought about before, but now it seemed like a pretty clever thought.</p>
<p>It is a Basilisk, a giant snake, and Harry is a Parselmouth. Surely, the snake wouldn't want to harm him? Or perhaps, it would feel scared of a werewolf? He's not exactly a gentle species.</p>
<p>Snape just frowned. "I'm not too sure, Harry. It may be possible. However, there is also the possibility that whatever this is could feel threatened by you in a different way, and it might want to hurt or kill you to get you out the way."</p>
<p>Harry nodded in agreement. He really needs to find out more about the Basilisk soon. He still doesn't feel comfortable enough to go to any teachers about it, scared of how they'll react and then they'll start to question him. He desperately wishes Hermione would wake.</p>
<p>Nessie shifted uncomfortably inside his robes, clearly upset at hearing the news. She didn't like it when Harry was receiving dangerous information, she was very protective. Snape saw the movement of his clothes and raised a confused eyebrow.  </p>
<p>"Oh, uh... Itchy," Harry smiled innocently and shifted his shoulders, raising a hand to pat at himself, acting as if he had a scratch.</p>
<p>"Really?" Snape asked, clearly not buying it. Harry nodded but he just sighed and whipped out his wand, Summoning Harry's school cloak and his eyes widened at what he saw laying draped across his shoulders. "That- That's a snake," he said in disbelief.</p>
<p>Harry shut his eyes and took in a deep breath to calm himself. Now was not the time to start yelling. </p>
<p>"Yes, nice observation." He ignored Snape's glare. "This is Nessie."</p>
<p>"Nessie?" Snape said slowly. "Why on Earth do you have a large snake called Nessie? That's not part of the rules."</p>
<p>"I believe the rules dictate that if you are bonded with an animal and call it your familiar, or you have good control over a pet, then you are allowed a chance to have it on the school premises," Harry shrugged.</p>
<p>"Did Professor Dumbledore know about this?"</p>
<p>"No, I never got around to telling him. But, don't worry. Nessie doesn't bite, she's friendly," he said with a smile. </p>
<p>"Is she venomous?" he asked with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>Harry refused to look at him. "Well, yes..." he muttered. "But, she only uses the venom to kill her prey!"</p>
<p>Snape rubbed his tired eyes and let out a long sigh. "Merlin, help me. Okay, answer me this. You'll make sure she doesn't bite anyone then?"</p>
<p>Harry glared. "Of course I will!" Harry snapped. "Nessie listens to everything I have to say, she wouldn't hurt anyone without my command."</p>
<p>"And would you give the command?" Snape raised an eyebrow curiously.</p>
<p>"Not in general, I'm not insane," Harry rolled his eyes. "But, trust me. If someone tries to kill me, she won't hesitate," he glared.</p>
<p>"I doubt you'll need a snake for your protection, Harry," Snape grinned cheekily.</p>
<p>Harry snorted. "Ah, yes. Because a good growl will scare away anyone who picks on me."</p>
<p>"It's worked wonders on Mr Malfoy, has it not?" Snape asked.</p>
<p>"Well, yes. But he's just a big cry baby," Harry laughed.</p>
<p>Severus tutted but Harry could see the faint hint of a smirk forming. He looked back towards Nessie.</p>
<p>"What breed is she?"</p>
<p>"She's part boomslang and part of some magical species mixed in, somehow," Harry shrugged.</p>
<p>"Really?" Snape asked with wide eyes.</p>
<p>Nessie chose that moment to speak up to Harry.</p>
<p><b>"The serpent who birthed me and her mate were both held captive by some nasty wizards who liked to do experiments with those pointy sticks,"</b> she said bitterly. <b>"They would forcibly breed my kind and perform spells or make us drink potions to add enhanced abilities to us."</b></p>
<p><b>"That's awful! Why didn't you tell me that before?"</b> Harry asked in shock.</p>
<p>Nessie sighed sadly. <b>"Shame. Embarrassment."</b></p>
<p>Harry stroked her scales softly and murmured. <b>"I know all about that, trust me. Humans can be mean. I'll tell you all about it later,"</b> he promised, vowing to open up to her about the Dursleys.</p>
<p>Snape was watching them with wide eyes. He had gone a little paler but otherwise looked intrigued.</p>
<p>"What did she say?"</p>
<p>"Her and her parents come from horrible breeders who would use experimental magic on them all to try and turn them into magical serpents," he scowled. "They'd force them to drink unknown potions and perform spells on them."</p>
<p>"How did she get away?</p>
<p>Harry turned to her and asked.</p>
<p><b>"One of their spells went badly wrong and backfired in their face. The other serpents got caught in the crossfire but I was still strong enough to escape. And here I am,"</b> she said with happiness.</p>
<p>Harry smiled at her and repeated the information back to Snape. </p>
<p>"Fascinating," the man said. Nessie nodded at this and his eyes went wide. "She can understand English?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, she's smart," Harry grinned. "Aren't you, Ness?"</p>
<p>She nodded again and licked his face, making him recoil and giggle.</p>
<p>Eventually, once Snape was satisfied that Harry could definitely control the snake and wouldn't let her attack anyone, or wouldn't command her to attack anyone himself, he let him go.</p>
<p>He was honestly surprised it went as well as that. He was expecting a more serious reaction, perhaps he'd demand he get rid of her, which obviously he'd never do. He'd rather Obliviate the man. </p>
<p>But Snape was rather good about it, once he got past the initial shock. He was still fully supportive of his Parseltongue ability and didn't judge him for it. And he seemed to understand that the bond between him and Nessie was genuine. He was also glad to see that he found her interesting, and clearly Nessie thought the same, judging by the compliments she sent his way when her and Harry were both alone.</p>
<p>He doesn't know why people hate Parselmouths, talking to snakes is awesome. They have such fun personalities.</p>
<p>He also still doesn't know how he ended up with the ability in the first place, but he's chosen not to question things that happen in his life anymore. Too much has happened, and he knows much more will happen. His life is a train wreck, he's just one of those people who strange things happen to.</p>
<p>He's an anomaly.</p>
<p>When Harry was eventually around the corner and Nessie was hiding back underneath his clothes, he found Ron leaning against the wall, looking bored.</p>
<p>"Finally! I was wondering if he'd killed you and brewed you into a potion in there," Ron said dramatically. </p>
<p>Harry giggled. "Yeah, he's boiling my toes in a cauldron as we speak. Ouch, slow down! My feet hurt," he laughed.</p>
<p>Ron smirked at him and dragged him by his arm to the Great Hall for lunch. "Come on, I'm starving!"</p>
<p>"When aren't you?" he grinned, getting a glare back.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After lunch, they headed to Herbology with Professor Sprout leading the way. </p>
<p>Harry hated this class as he always got filthy from the dirt, but the one positive from it at the moment was that they were all watching the Mandrakes mature. It would only be a little while longer, now.</p>
<p>They were sharing a class with the Hufflepuffs and Harry overheard Ernie and Hannah gossiping like usual, as they were trying to plant some Abyssinian Shrivelfigs.</p>
<p>"Malfoy always looks so cheerful these days. Maybe he really is Slytherin's Heir?" Ernie said, trying not to be conspicuous as he whispered into his plant pot.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't put it past him. He still makes the discriminatory jokes towards muggleborns," Hannah said.</p>
<p>"They're hardly jokes, Han. Jokes are supposed to be funny, he is being completely serious."</p>
<p>She nodded sadly. "Yeah."</p>
<p>Harry felt a little guilty. He knew that it wasn't actually Malfoy who opened the chamber, that was all him. Plus, him and Ron snuck into the Slytherin common room under Polyjuice Potion and flat out asked Malfoy if he knew who was doing this, yet he said no. </p>
<p>However, Harry didn't allow himself to defend the prat. That would draw attention onto him and people would start asking questions, and he couldn't have that.</p>
<p>Plus, he makes nasty comments towards muggleborns, even now, and his awful father got Hagrid and Dumbledore taken away, yet he doesn't even pretend to be sad. Instead, he walks around with a happy smile.</p>
<p>Yep, Malfoy deserves immense amounts of hate, at this moment.</p>
<p>As Harry began to tune Hannah and Ernie out, he looked around and his eyes nearly bugged out. He saw a bunch of tiny spiders running in a line towards a crack in the greenhouse window and hurrying out. They looked like they were either running from something, or towards something.</p>
<p>It reminds him of what Hagrid had sad before he was taken away.</p>
<p>
  <i>"If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they’d have ter do would be ter follow the spiders. That’d lead ’em right! That’s all I’m sayin’"</i>
</p>
<p>He nudged Ron in the side and when he looked at him, he discreetly pointed towards the spiders.</p>
<p>Ron caught on and gasped. "Whoa! But, that's-" he let out a shudder and took a slight step back. "We can't follow them right now," he said in a whispered voice.</p>
<p>"Scared?" Harry grinned.</p>
<p>"N-no," Ron gulped. "We just have class afterwards."</p>
<p>Harry sighed. "They look like they're heading into the Forbidden Forest." Ron cringed and he continued. "We can quickly sneak underneath the Invisibility Cloak and see what they're up to later."</p>
<p>Ron nodded slowly and then the bell rang. </p>
<p>Professor Sprout lead them on the way to Defence classes and the boys sulked the entire way. They couldn't be bothered with Lockhart right now.</p>
<p>"Aren't there supposed to be... Werewolves in the forest, Harry?" Ron asked nervously.</p>
<p>Harry gulped and eyed him curiously. "Werewolves aren't all that bad, Ron," he said trying to sound comforting.</p>
<p>Ron gaped. "Are you kidding? They're people who turn into big savage beasts! They'll rip our faces off!" he whimpered.</p>
<p>Harry held in a shout. Ron didn't know, he's not educated in this department, it's not his fault.</p>
<p>He just spoke softly. "They're just people who have a medical condition. As long as you leave them alone to calm down and hope they have Wolfsbane Potion, then everything will be alright," he said.</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"Besides!" he cut him off quickly. "There are other things that are less scary in the forest, too. Like Centaurs and Unicorns."</p>
<p>"I guess," Ron said in a calmer voice.</p>
<p>They ended their conversation as they walked into their classroom. Standing at the front with a big grin was Lockhart and he was ushering everyone to sit down.</p>
<p>"None of you need to fear anymore! The danger is over, the culprit has been caught!" he grinned.</p>
<p>"How do you know that?" Dean yelled up.</p>
<p>"Do you really think our very own Minister of Magic would take away Hagrid if he still thought he wasn't guilty?"</p>
<p>"Yes, we do believe that!" Ron piped up angrily. "They've arrested an innocent man."</p>
<p>"I believe I know more about the case than you do, dear boy," Lockhart said sternly.</p>
<p>Ron went to say something again but Harry nudged him. "We weren't seen, remember? We weren't supposed to be there."</p>
<p>"Fine," Ron grumbled and stayed silent.</p>
<p>During the middle of the class, Ron had tuned out all of Lockhart's usual ramblings about himself and his success, not actually bothering to teach them things. He was pulled out of his daydreams by Harry shoving a note in front of his face. It read,</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Let's do it tonight</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>He turned to Harry and nodded quickly.</p>
<hr/>
<p>At midnight, after everyone had finally went to sleep, Harry and Ron got out the Cloak and hid underneath it. </p>
<p>Harry wanted Nessie to stay in the dorm and be safe, but she threatened to tell on him, even though that wouldn't work for anybody as he's the only one who can understand her. He understood her threat though, and just decided to let her come with him, wrapped around his body like usual.</p>
<p>They walked in silence all the way down to the portrait hole and Nessie said she'd be on the lookout for them, too. She insisted that since she's a snake just like the Basilisk, and she also has her own unique magical qualities, this means that the Basilisk wouldn't be able to Petrify her if it saw her. </p>
<p>Harry didn't know if that were true or not, but he's no snake therefore he'd have to listen to her.</p>
<p>They all kept their eyes and ears open as they crept down to the ground floor, where the large oak door was locked. Ron and Harry carefully slid the lock undone and went outside, the cool night's air blocked from hitting them in the face by the Cloak. After walking for a bit and realising they were a safe distance from the castle across the grounds, they took off the Cloak and Harry pocketed it.</p>
<p>They proceeded to walk in the direction of Hagrid's hut. Harry was glad it wasn't a moon night, not just for his sake but for Ron's. They most likely would have heard werewolves in the forest.</p>
<p>They pushed open the door to the hut and were greeted by an enthusiastic Fang jumping up on them.</p>
<p>"Hey, boy!" Harry grinned, giving him soft pats. "You've got to keep quiet, okay?"</p>
<p>He whined and settled down, Harry rubbing his fur gently.</p>
<p>"Grab his leash, we'll take him with us," Ron said and Harry looked around, spotting it in the corner. He grabbed it and put it on Fang's collar, and he immediately started wagging his tail, excited for going on a walk. He was used to going into the forest with Hagrid, by the looks of it, so he shouldn't get too afraid.</p>
<p>They went back outside with Fang, heading into the Forbidden Forest, and Harry kept a firm grip on him, lighting a Lumos Maxima Charm with his wand so they could see the spiders in the dark.</p>
<p>"Nicely done!" Ron grinned.</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>"I wish I could do it, but..." he pulled out his still Spellotaped wand and Harry gave a sympathetic smile.</p>
<p>"You just be on the lookout, okay?"</p>
<p>Ron nodded and they both started looking for little spiders, eventually finding a trail of them hurrying off into the darkness.</p>
<p>Ron shuddered every now and again but Harry just held his head up high and kept going. The trees were getting thicker and darker every minute, and after twenty minutes of wandering deeper into the forest, they were completely surrounded by the dark, the only light source coming from Harry's wand.</p>
<p>They'd even lost sight of the trail they came from.</p>
<p>Harry was beginning to think this was now a bad idea and wanted to head back, if only he knew which way that was. He somehow felt like something wasn't right.</p>
<p>They reached a steep slope which started to tilt downwards, but Harry didn't want to go into any holes in the ground so he held Ron back. All the little spiders started hurrying towards that direction, however.</p>
<p>"Where are we?" he whispered anxiously.</p>
<p>"I don't know, but I'm getting scared," Ron whined. "Haaaaaarry!" he whimpered when there was a rustling noise from the distance. It sounded as if it were coming from inside the slope, as if something was hiding in there, where it was dark.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Fang started barking and growling at the direction they were looking.</p>
<p>By now, Harry definitely knew that something was there and was getting his wand ready for some serious cursing. </p>
<p>"What is it, Fang?" Ron asked him worriedly.</p>
<p>"Shh! It might hear us," Harry whispered.</p>
<p>"But, it already heard Fang!" Ron whispered back, shaking madly. </p>
<p>"It could be moving away," Harry shrugged and continued to listen in.</p>
<p>Nessie was hissing, clearly ready to bite anyone who dared to attack him.</p>
<p>It was silent for a moment before there was a loud revving noise and then bright lights blinding them. They both winced and raised their hands to cover their eyes, Fang whimpering and hiding behind Harry and Nessie burying her head in his neck.</p>
<p>"What is that?!" he screeched.</p>
<p>Ron gasped. "It's my family's car! The one I crashed into the Whomping Willow," Ron said with wide eyes and a grin. "But how-"</p>
<p>Suddenly, the car revved again and chased after them at full speed. They had to dive out the way, jumping straight into the slope and stumbling down the muddy hill, all in order to stop themselves from being run over.</p>
<p>"I think the forest has turned your car mad!" Harry yelled from where he was getting up off the ground. "Ness? You alright, girl?" he asked her in English.</p>
<p><b>"Content,"</b> she hissed. Harry sighed in relief.</p>
<p>"Ron, you okay?" he asked but received no response. "Ron?" he asked again but noticed him just staring ahead at nothing, with fear in his eyes. "Ron."</p>
<p>He shook him slightly to get his attention and Ron's bottom lip trembled. He shakily raised his hand and pointed a finger to somewhere behind Harry. </p>
<p>Harry raised a confused eyebrow before turning around, and suddenly he understood his friend's reaction.</p>
<p>Standing there, right in front of them, was a <i>massive</i> spider, the biggest one Harry's ever seen. It looked like something out of one of the muggle horror movies Dudley secretly watched when he wasn't supposed to.</p>
<p>He went to take a step back and leave when, all of a sudden, one of it's giant legs came swinging down and grabbed him by the middle, doing the same to Ron.</p>
<p>They were both screaming for their lives but the spider simply held them tightly in it's arms and walked off deeper into the forest with them. Harry still had his wand and tried to curse it, but he was too busy dangling upside down and was feeling faint. Nessie was hanging on for dear life and Fang had ran away.</p>
<p>He didn't know how long he was hanging upside down for, only that he could now see multiple shapes all around him and heard clicking and crunching noises. <i>Pincers.</i></p>
<p>He shuddered when his eyes adjusted more and he realised he was surrounded by hundreds of spiders, all the same size. </p>
<p>The spider threw him and Ron to the ground, both of them landing in painful heaps but otherwise okay, as well as Nessie.</p>
<p>He and Ron looked to each other in terror, both legitimately scared for their lives at this point and believing they were going to die.</p>
<p><i>'At least I'll die with my best friend and Nessie...'</i> he thought heart brokenly.</p>
<p>"Aragog!" the spider suddenly shouted out, much to their surprise. "Aragog!"</p>
<p>There was the sound of heavy footsteps and the ground shuddered slightly. Then, much to both boy's horror, an even bigger spider came out. Whereas, the one which grabbed them was about twice the size of the Weasley's car, this one called Aragog was about the size of an elephant.</p>
<p>"What is it?” the spider called Aragog demanded.</p>
<p>"Men are here," said the spider who grabbed both boys.</p>
<p>“Is it Hagrid?” Aragog asked, looking around. That's when Harry realised, this spider was blind. He felt a little guilty for being pleased about it, but that gave them a better chance to escape.</p>
<p>“No, it is strangers," the spider who kidnapped them said.</p>
<p>“Well, just kill them. I was sleeping," Aragog said without a care.</p>
<p>"No, don't! We’re friends of Hagrid’s,” Harry suddenly yelled. He felt like he was going to faint but with some encouraging whispers of advice in his ear from Nessie, he felt better.</p>
<p>Aragog hummed thoughtfully. “Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before..."</p>
<p>“Hagrid’s in trouble! That’s why we’ve come," Harry said desperately.</p>
<p>“In trouble? But why has he sent you?” Aragog said sceptically. </p>
<p>Harry sighed. “The people at the school think Hagrid set a Basilisk on the students and it's hurting them. They've kicked him out and sent him to Azkaban prison."</p>
<p>Aragog clicked his pincers angrily at the mention of the creature's name. “No, that was years ago! Years and years ago. I remember it well," Aragog said. "That’s why they made him leave the school. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the chamber and set me free.”</p>
<p>Harry was aware of some of this, after seeing Riddle's memories, and he'd so far managed to start putting pieces together. He knew that Hagrid didn't open the chamber and let something out this time, that was all Harry's fault. And if he didn't do it last time, well, it's just a shame Hagrid's gotten the blame again.</p>
<p>But, that leaves the big question... Who did it last time? He still hasn't figured that part out yet.</p>
<p>“You didn’t come from the Chamber of Secrets,” Harry confirmed.</p>
<p>“I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveller gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid’s goodness," Aragog said proudly.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "I understand. You never attacked anyone," he said.</p>
<p>“Never,” the spider said softly. “It would have been my instinct, but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and the quiet."</p>
<p>"Okay. Do you know anything about Basilisks?" Harry asked. "We're trying to figure out as much as we can here."</p>
<p>Aragog cringed at the name, again. “The thing that lives in the castle is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. I do remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school.”</p>
<p>"How does it do it?" Harry asked urgently.</p>
<p>“We do not speak of it, ever! We do not name it!" Aragog spat. "Not like the rest of the humans have! I've already spoken too much... I never even told Hagrid the name of that dreaded creature, though he asked me, many times.”</p>
<p>Harry sighed and nodded. They'll just have to figure it out for themselves, then. He suddenly noticed that a whole lot of the spiders were closing in on them and took a quick step back, dragging Ron along.</p>
<p>“Okay. We’ll just go, then," Harry said quickly and went to turn away. "Goodby-" he was stopped by some more spiders forming a circle around them. </p>
<p>“Go?” Aragog said in amusement “I think not, little dog...”</p>
<p>"Hey! Shut your mouth!" Ron yelled at last, trying to defend Harry, obviously thinking he was simply getting insulted. Which, technically he was. Just not in the way Ron would have expected.</p>
<p>“My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid," Aragog said in a sickeningly sweet voice.</p>
<p><i>'To think, he was warming up to me,'</i> he thought bitterly.</p>
<p>Both boys then spun and looked for ways out, but the spiders started advancing on them.</p>
<p>"Do something, Harry!" Ron yelled. "You have your wand!"</p>
<p>Harry whipped his wand out his holster again and shot a Blasting Curse at some spiders who tried to jump on them, making them recoil away. He wrapped a couple up with ropes and laughed as they wriggled uselessly on the ground. He even managed to stun a few of the smaller ones, so they just lay there motionless.</p>
<p>Ron was gaping at him, a look of awe in his face. </p>
<p>Suddenly, one of the smaller spiders advanced quickly on them and Nessie decided to jump down and hiss threateningly at it. The spider got intimidated and backed up slightly, Harry holding his wand out towards the spider. </p>
<p>"I'll kill you, don't think I won't," he spat.</p>
<p>"Harry..." Ron whispered, probably trying to stop him from getting himself into more trouble. "Don't."</p>
<p>Harry glared at the spider as it got closer, and just as he was about to cast some potentially Dark Curse on the thing and kill it, which would have Ron staring at him in disbelief and maybe a little fear, therefore he'd have to Obliviate him, there was a loud revving noise and sudden bright lights. </p>
<p>The Weasley's car came flying down the slope and knocked dozens of spiders over, throwing it's doors open, and the boys took that as their opportunity. </p>
<p>Harry grabbed Nessie and Ron then ran straight for the car, jumping inside and locking the doors behind them.</p>
<p>Ron was behind the wheel and started driving the car in random directions, knocking spiders flying out the way and crushing them with the wheels. He drove for about a minute until they were back on higher ground and heard some whimpering noises.</p>
<p>"It's Fang!" Harry yelled and the car stopped. They opened the door and Harry called out to the dog who was hiding in some bushes, afraid. He came running into the car quickly and the doors slammed shut, yet again, before Ron drove it off.</p>
<p>After ten minutes of driving, they had eventually gotten away from the spiders and the trees began to thin out. They grinned as they saw light up ahead and realised they were near the edge of the forest.</p>
<p>"Yessss!" Ron cheered and Harry let out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>The car stopped on the edge of the forest and everyone jumped out. Fang rang quickly back to Hagrid's hut with his tail tucked between his legs. Harry felt like doing the same.</p>
<p>They walked back to the hut and the car sped back off into the forest. The boys sat down for a moment to compose themselves. Then Ron's eyes suddenly went wide and he got up, ran out the door and Harry heard him throwing up violently outside.</p>
<p>He cringed and went back to Nessie, stroking her scales gently. <b>"How are you, girl?"</b></p>
<p><b>"I'm alright as long as you are,"</b> she said seriously and Harry smiled at her.</p>
<p><b>"We could have died and I would have dragged you into it,"</b> he said miserably.</p>
<p><b>"No! I went willingly, it would be my fault,"</b> she said comfortingly. <b>"Besides, we didn't die, so everything worked out in the end."</b></p>
<p>He laughed and nodded, she always knew how to cheer him up. He perked his ears up and still heard Ron puking whilst mumbling to himself about being gross.</p>
<p>"Follow the spiders... Just follow the spiders!" Ron was muttering. "I'm never going to forgive Hagrid for this. Almost died..."</p>
<p>"Ron, you okay?" he called out.</p>
<p>Ron came back in and was looking green. "Yeah," he said. "Just tell me, though. What was the point in all of this?" </p>
<p>"We now definitely know that Hagrid didn't open the chamber fifty years ago," Harry sighed. "And he got into trouble for it then, when he was innocent. Now, the same's happened again," he said sadly.</p>
<p>"So, Hagrid didn't open it this time, either?" Ron questioned. </p>
<p>Harry took in a deep breath and shook his head. "No. He wouldn't have," he finally admitted.</p>
<p>"But, Malfoy never did it either," Ron said sceptically.</p>
<p>"Exactly," Harry nodded. </p>
<p>"So, who do you think did it?" Ron asked curiously.</p>
<p>Harry just wrung his hands. "I don't know. Maybe we'll never know," he shrugged. </p>
<p><i>'Only because I'm not going to confess!'</i> he thought secretively.</p>
<p>"Well, if we do ever find out who did this, I hope they rot in Azkaban!" Ron scowled.</p>
<p>"Hmm," Harry said staring at his hands. "Come on, it's late. Let's get to bed."</p>
<p>They both headed back to the tower underneath the Cloak, making sure to keep quiet. </p>
<p>Harry finally collapsed on his bed when he was back in the dorm, happy to be able to shut his eyes. That is until he heard hissing.</p>
<p><b>"Youngling, aren't you forgetting something?"</b> Nessie asked.</p>
<p><b>"What?"</b> he said curiously.</p>
<p>
  <b>"The girl who died all those years ago! Didn't she die in the bathroom?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Yeah..."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"What dead girl do you know who constantly stays in one particular bathroom?"</b> she questioned him amused.</p>
<p>Harry gasped and sat up.</p>
<p>"Ron! Ron wake up!" he yelled to his friend.</p>
<p>He stirred and mumbled into his pillow. "Wha..."</p>
<p>"The girl who died in the bathrooms fifty years ago, what if she's still there?" he asked excitedly.</p>
<p>Ron raised an eyebrow at him like he'd gone mad. "She'd be all bones, mate."</p>
<p>"Maybe not," Harry grinned. "What if she's a ghost?" he asked. Ron just stared at him and he threw his hands up. "I'm talking about Moaning Myrtle!"</p>
<p>Ron sat up straight at this and gaped. "Do you think-"</p>
<p>"Yes! I think she was one of the first victims of the Basilisk attack," Harry said. "She must have looked right at it when it was first released and then it killed her."</p>
<p>"But how can we be sure?" Ron asked with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>Harry just shrugged. "Only one way to find out. Ask her." </p>
<p>Ron stared at him and Harry decided he'd go about asking her soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Entering The Chamber Of Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry going back to Silas's house, going into the Chamber of Secrets and Lockhart is no more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You're going to start hating Harry, possibly a little more than usual at this point and I'm sorry. He is such a terrible friend and person at times... why do I do these things to my characters?</p>
<p>Note, he's only doing what he thinks is best, don't be too mad at him please. He actually WAS meant to be a Slytherin due to his cunning and self preservation but I decided to go with the canon Gryffindor (I'm hating myself for that mistake)</p>
<p>Also! I've estimated that there will be about 21 chapters in total of this story, so we're almost complete :D </p>
<p>I know the chapters recently have taken a little longer than usual to update between each one (I usually do daily but it's been about every 3 days or so) and that's because I want to get everything as accurate and wrapped up as nicely as possible for you guys. I've previously made mistakes and had to go back to fix them which I hated doing, so I hope any wait is worth it!</p>
<p>I really love writing for you all and your feedback means SO MUCH ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About a week later in Transfiguration, Ron was muttering away grumpily about how he wished he'd found out about Myrtle sooner. </p>
<p>He'd been doing that for days now and it was driving Harry mental. </p>
<p>"We could have found out all these answers, ages ago! She could know who did it and Hagrid wouldn't be in prison!" he snapped.</p>
<p>"I know, Ron. But it's too late for Hagrid now. All we can do is try to get information from Myrtle and go from there," Harry said with a tired sigh. "Then we may be able to clear Hagrid."</p>
<p>"Fine," he muttered. "When will we ask her?"</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "I dunno. When we have the time, I guess."</p>
<p>"Enough! Silence!" McGonagall interrupted. "We will have no discussions. One week from today, you will be sitting your final exams so you need to keep your heads focused on your school work."</p>
<p>"We're still getting exams?" Seamus exclaimed. "Why?"</p>
<p>McGonagall's lips thinned. "Would you like an education, Mr Finnegan?" she asked sternly.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah-"</p>
<p>"Then I suggest you cut it out with those comments," she snapped. "The whole point of keeping the school open at this very time is for you all to receive your proper education,” she snapped. “The final exams shall take place as usual. I expect you all to study hard over the weekend," she said, glaring at everyone in the class.</p>
<p>Lots of people shrunk back, obviously having been caught out in their flunking. Harry rolled his eyes at them, they were pathetic. Just because there was some trouble going on at the school doesn't give them the right to act like delinquents. Even Harry has still been studying up in the privacy of his dorm late at nights, and he knows for a fact that he's going to pass all his classes with Outstandings. </p>
<p>He nearly got killed by Quirrell and Voldemort last year, then ended up killing his teacher, yet he still passed all his exams easily. There was no excuse for any of these people except laziness.</p>
<p>He turned to Ron. "Have you been studying?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>Ron scoffed. "You know I haven't. I've had bigger things to worry about."</p>
<p>"Hmm," Harry said plainly. </p>
<p>"Why? Have you?" Ron asked with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"Obviously," Harry said.</p>
<p>"When?" he asked incredulously. "I've never seen you in the library recently."</p>
<p>"I already know tons of stuff from simply <i>listening</i> in class. Plus, I study my notes nearly every night before bed," Harry said with a frown.</p>
<p>"How can your brain possibly take all this in?"</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "Determination and ambition to succeed." </p>
<p><i>'Ah yes, my Slytherin qualities. Definitely not so bad at certain times, believe me,'</i> he thought smugly.</p>
<p>Ron scoffed. "Whatever. Besides, how am I supposed to take exams with this?" he said, taking out his snapped wand.</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "Your problem, not mine," he muttered, not offering any comforting advice to his friend.</p>
<p>He doesn't know why he's being so crabby, just that he doesn't want to surround himself with idiocy right now.</p>
<p>He sighs deeply and buries his head in his hands.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was midnight and everyone was fast asleep. Harry glared at Neville from across the room and cast a Silencing Charm on him, immediately shutting him up. He sighed in relief, although he knew he would have no success in falling back asleep. He was suffering from a lot of insomnia and aches in his bones lately yet he had no idea why. </p>
<p>He felt like he was forgetting about something important but there was just a lot on his mind right now so he shrugged it off.</p>
<p>Nessie was fast asleep next to him, however, so he was thankful for at least that.</p>
<p>Suddenly, there was a banging on the window and he jumped in surprise. There was a bird he didn't recognise pecking irritably on the window and he opened it up, startling when it flew right in and dropped a letter on his bed from it's beak then flew back out.</p>
<p>He went over to the letter and recognised the white envelope with the blood red writing on it saying,</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Open when alone</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Harry immediately ripped it open and a random quill fell out into his hand along with a note. It read,</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>You may feel a pulling sensation but that's perfectly normal. Just hang on tight</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Harry frowned in confusion. What did it mean? What pulling sensation? He got his answer a second later when he felt like his stomach was being twisted in knots and he felt like he was somehow being pulled forward by the Accio Charm. The quill in his hand glowed bright and began to feel warm then everything around him went blurry. It went on for about two seconds but it felt like two years.</p>
<p>Suddenly, much to his surprise, it was all over and he was thrown forward by the force of it, landing on a heap on the ground. Or rather, someone's floor. He froze, daring to look up slowly and recognised the room he was in.</p>
<p>It was just as dark and gloomy as he last remembered and there was a glass on the table filled with some questionable red liquid that he just knew would be filled with blood, considering he knew who's house he was in.</p>
<p>"Silas?" he called out softly. "Tell me it's you who did this..." he whispered with a slight shaky voice. He honestly couldn't fathom the idea of another vampire Summoning him here somehow and then drinking his blood, even if it probably tasted horrible.</p>
<p>"Ah, I was wondering when you'd get here, growly," Silas said with a smirk, fangs shining brightly under the candlelight sconces as he came from around the corner.</p>
<p>Harry stood up, putting the quill on the table and glared. "Don't call me growly," he snapped.</p>
<p>"Would you like me to call you fluffy?" Silas asked with a raised eyebrow. "Or how about hairy? Maybe even mutt? Or dogface! That has a nice ring to it."</p>
<p>Harry thought for a minute before sighing resigned. "Growly is fine."</p>
<p>"Wonderful," Silas smiled. "Come, sit down, make yourself comfortable."</p>
<p>Harry scowled and sat on the couch across from him. "I don't think that's possible when I was just dragged from my dorm room. My stomach feels queasy," he said clutching at it. "How'd you do that anyway?"</p>
<p>"It's called a Portkey and it can be disguised as anything. It works as a form of long distance travel for wizards and witches," Silas said. "Cool, right?"</p>
<p>"No, not cool!" Harry snapped. "It was horrible."</p>
<p>Silas shrugged. "Well, you better get used to it because you'll have to do it again if you want to get back to school," he grinned. </p>
<p>Harry gaped and huffed. "Why'd you kidnap me?"</p>
<p>"It's hardly kidnapping if you plan to return the person, Harrison," Silas said. </p>
<p>"Fine! Why'd you bring me here?"</p>
<p>"We have to talk."</p>
<p>"About what?" Harry asked. "Why couldn't you have just waited for me in the yard again? Or Hagrid's hut? It's empty. Or even in the forest?"</p>
<p>"Where you almost died?" Silas glared. </p>
<p>"Shut u- Wait. You knew about that?" he asked shocked then scoffed. "Of course you did. Why didn't you help us?" he yelled.</p>
<p>"I did help," Silas said.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"Who do you think got the car working?" Silas asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry gaped. "The forest had messed with the car, made it crazy. When you got kidnapped by the spiders, I was working on the vehicle and fixed it up so it would function properly again. That's how it came to your rescue, otherwise it would have left you to die," he said with a cocky smile.</p>
<p>"But... Why didn't you jump in and handle the spiders yourself?"</p>
<p>"I did," Silas said. "After you took off in the car, I chased away as many spiders as I could. They were adamant on going after you and crushing you both. Trust me, they're not easy to deal with but I managed," he shuddered.</p>
<p>"Well...Thank you," Harry said genuinely.</p>
<p>"You're welcome," Silas smiled. "The only reason I couldn't actually join in was because of your friend, Ronald. It would have exposed me and he would have asked questions. Then that would have led to some explanations as to how you know a vampire and are on friendly terms. Then he might figure out what <i>you</i> are. I didn't want to risk any of that for you," he said.</p>
<p>Harry smiled to himself and nodded. "I appreciate that." There was comfortable silence for a moment before Harry cleared his throat. "You, uh, you brought me here to talk?"</p>
<p>"Right," Silas nodded, getting back on track. "You know that Basilisks have the ability to Petrify with their eyesight."</p>
<p>"Of course, you were the one who told me," Harry said.</p>
<p>"Exactly," Silas nodded. "I'm just hoping you remembered."</p>
<p>"Obviously I do! My friend is in the hospital because she got Petrified," Harry said, confidently admitting to her being his friend.</p>
<p>"And I'm sorry about that, but she'll be okay soon," he said comfortingly. Harry nodded. "Listen, I've been thinking. You were the one who opened the cha-"</p>
<p>"Shut up! I don't want to talk about it," Harry snapped.</p>
<p>"Harr-"</p>
<p>"It was just an accident!" he said desperately, voice cracking embarrassingly. "It's not like I wanted any of this to happen, y'know? I'm not the one even controlling it," he said. "I don't know who is or why."</p>
<p>"I know that, Harrison!" Silas yelled out. "Listen, I've been doing my own digging around, reading into books, listening in through the walls and watching the school from afar," he said with seriousness. "And I think there is more going on with the people closest to you than you may think."</p>
<p>Harry raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"The book that you found, the one with the memories," he said.</p>
<p>"How do you know- Y'know what, never mind," Harry sighed. He wouldn't question how Silas knew that, the vampire was too clever and observant than he looked. </p>
<p>Silas grinned and continued. "Where did it go? Your friend was complaining to you a few times about it going missing, was he not?"</p>
<p>"Ron? Yes, he has been bitter about it because Riddle probably had loads more information he could give us about the chamber," Harry sighed.</p>
<p>"I thought as much," Silas hummed. "But I brought you here to inform you that I may have some valuable information regarding the Chamber of Secrets."</p>
<p>Harry leaned forward in his chair. "Like what?"</p>
<p>"Like I told you, you've got to keep an eye on those closest to you."</p>
<p>"What does that mean?"</p>
<p>"Who do you think could have gotten their hands on the diary, hmm? It could only have been another Gryffindor," Silas said. </p>
<p>"That's what we thought," Harry said biting his lip.</p>
<p>"Precisely. Have you noticed anything strange going on with any of your fellow lions? Any behaviour that's... Out of the ordinary?"</p>
<p>Harry thought and slowly shook his head. "I don't think so, why?"</p>
<p>"Think harder, child."</p>
<p>"I am! There's nothing-" Harry frowned. "Well, I mean- No, it's nothing," he shook his head.</p>
<p>"Tell me," Silas demanded.</p>
<p>Harry sighed. "It's just, Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, she's usually full of energy and happy all the time. At least from what I gathered when I met her for the first few times."</p>
<p>"But?"</p>
<p>"But recently, it's like shes always so tired and pale. She looks depressed or something, but it's not like she gets bullied," he frowned.</p>
<p>"Did she make any improvement at all?"</p>
<p>"At one point, she looked a little bit better," Harry shrugged.</p>
<p>"And at what point was this?" Silas asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"I dunno. Around the time I had the diary," he said casually. Then his eyes went wide and he gulped. "What?"</p>
<p>"Now you see," Silas said. "I have a strong belief that it's the Weasley girl who's controlling the Basilisk."</p>
<p>Harry scoffed. "No! She wouldn't. She's one of the good ones, she wouldn't do something like this!" he defended her.</p>
<p>"Who's to say she knows she's doing it?" Silas asked. "For all we know, or even don't, she could be possessed. Something or someone could be making her do this."</p>
<p>"Like what?" Harry narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"That is the million Galleon question, isn't it?" Silas pouted. "I'll still try to look into it, you have my word. But I want you to keep an eye on her, watch if she gets up to anything, I don't know, odd."</p>
<p>Harry grit his teeth. "Fine."</p>
<p>"My my, growly. Have you been taking your special medicine? You're awfully snappy," Silas grinned. "You sound like you're going to cough up a hairball."</p>
<p>Harry frowned before his eyes went wide and he gasped. </p>
<p><i>'So, that's why I've been so irritated lately. The full moon cycle is coming up in about a week and I recklessly forgot,'</i> he scolded himself.</p>
<p>"You're right, I suppose," he sighed. "I'll make sure to start taking it soon."</p>
<p>"Good." Silas looked at the time on the grandfather clock he had in the corner and turned back to Harry. "It's late, I'll let you get back to bed."</p>
<p>"How?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>Silas nodded to the quill. "Hold it for a few seconds and the same will happen again."</p>
<p>"Okay," he sighed.</p>
<p>"Remember Harrison, keep a look out."</p>
<p>Harry nodded and groaned miserably as he slowly went to pick the quill up. He held it for about three seconds before he felt it warm up and glow again, then he felt the familiar tugging and everything around him turned blurry. Suddenly, he was thrust back onto his dorm floor and landed on his hands and knees, groaning uncomfortably. </p>
<p>He was glad everyone was still asleep so they didn't have to witness that embarrassing display. He crawled back into bed and got out his sketchbook from his bedside table. He then drew a pathetic sketch of Ginny, as she was holding Riddle's diary in one hand and the other hand outstretched, reaching out for a giant snake, which was obviously the Basilisk, as she was controlling it.  </p>
<p>He glared down at the paper, wishing none of it to be true. He'd be incredibly displeased for a number of reasons. </p>
<p>One, he didn't like the thought of possession, especially if it involved someone he's close with, as they don't deserve to be taken advantage of. And two, if she is in control of it, he'd be mad anyway that she set the creature on people and risked their lives. </p>
<p>Harry doesn't want to be a hero, that's not who he is, no matter what people think of him or wish of him. But he still has morals deep within and doesn't wish death on people, not unless they truly deserve it. And Hermione doesn't deserve to be in the hospital like this. Plus, he feels bad for Myrtle, no wonder she's always crying.</p>
<p>He vows to himself to keep a keen eye on Ginny. Maybe it would be a good idea to snatch the diary back? But what if the same thing happens to him? He feels selfish to think he'd rather have her possessed than him. He already deals with enough baggage. </p>
<p><i>'I really am so inconsiderate and selfish, aren't I?'</i> he thinks terribly.</p>
<p>He puts the sketchbook back and stares up at the ceiling, locking away any negative thoughts he has behind his strong Occlumency walls he's developed and eventually makes himself sleepy. He yawns and rolls over, falling asleep, cuddled up to Nessie.</p>
<hr/>
<p>For the next week, Harry kept an eye on Ginny, watching moves she made during meal times or in the common room. She seemed calmer some days and other times quite jumpy. He didn't know what to believe when it came to her. He didn't think he could flat out ask her, either. </p>
<p>What would he say?</p>
<p>
  <i>Hey Ginny! Mind telling me, are you possessed and trying to kill all muggleborns in the school with a giant snake?</i>
</p>
<p>He'd embarrass himself. He shook the thought off and listened up as McGonagall made an announcement to the Great Hall during their breakfast. </p>
<p>"Everyone, pay attention! I have wonderful news!" she grinned. "Professor Dumbledore will be arriving back at Hogwarts soon!"</p>
<p>Everyone started clapping and cheering, yelling about how the Heir of Slytherin must have been caught and they were wondering who it was. Then the Quidditch captains were excited to talk about how the games were back on. </p>
<p>All the sudden noise was making poor Harry's hypersensitive ears ring.</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall continued her announcement once everyone had calmed down. "Professor Sprout has told me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting tonight, therefore we will be able to revive those poor souls later on and finally be able to get answers as to who did this terrible crime! I assure you, they will not get away with this and will suffer the severe consequences."</p>
<p>Everyone started cheering again but Harry was having major anxiety. He knew that he wasn't the one who was controlling the Basilisk, but he was the one who set it free in the first place. What if someone from the hospital wing <i>somehow</i> knew and ratted him out? Perhaps he's just being majorly paranoid. It's Ginny who should be worried here.</p>
<p>He looked over at her and she was just staring down into her cereal with a vacant expression, looking tired. Curious.</p>
<p>"This is great!" Ron said nudging his arm. "This means that we don't have to go ask Myrtle anything and hear her crying. Hermione will most likely have all the answers," he grinned. "Although she'll be devastated to find out that we have exams in a few days and she hasn't studied..."</p>
<p>Harry just shrugged and gave a small grin.</p>
<p>Just then, they heard a small whimper. They looked over and saw Ginny twisting her hands into her lap and tears pouring down her face, getting into her cereal, making it inedible.</p>
<p>"Ginny!" Ron said worried. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I- Uh-" she stuttered.</p>
<p>"Well?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>"I have to tell you something," she whispered anxiously. "It's really important."</p>
<p>Harry noticed that she was avoiding all eye contact with him. What did he do? He's just been looking out for her! Did she know this? Is she mad? How selfish.</p>
<p>"What's important, Ginny?" Ron asked with a frown.</p>
<p>She went quiet and Harry sighed. </p>
<p>"Does it have something to do with the Chamber of Secrets?" he asked boldly. May as well get it over with. He ignored her wide and panicked eyes, continuing on. "Has someone been up to something? Have you noticed anything odd?" he raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>She opened her mouth, most likely to start stuttering again, much to his annoyance when suddenly Percy interrupted, squishing himself between them both and grabbing some breakfast, not realising they were in the middle of a very important discussion.</p>
<p>Harry glared at him and then the conversation was dropped. He supposes he'll just have to go to Myrtle now.</p>
<p>That time came later on in the day when Harry and Ron tried to sneak away from Lockhart. He was trying to act like a great teacher and lead them to class, all the while insulting Hagrid and saying it was him who was the criminal behind it all and he was the one who caught him. What a bunch of rubbish. </p>
<p>With a few sweet words, Harry convinced Lockhart to go curl his hair because it was looking rather flat from all his "hard work" and he got a big smile in return, much to Harry and Ron's amusement.</p>
<p>"Thanks for that," Ron laughed. </p>
<p>"Anytime, honestly," Harry grinned. As they were walking on their way to the girl's bathroom to see Myrtle, they were stopped by a stern looking McGonagall.</p>
<p>"What do you two think you're doing?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Uh-" Ron stuttered but Harry jumped in.</p>
<p>He put on crocodile tears and started sniffing, hanging his head and wringing his hands. </p>
<p>"We just wanted to visit Hermione, Professor. We miss her so much, she's such a good friend. It's such a terrible thing that happened to her," he sniffed. "I just wanted to visit her and tell her she'll be okay."</p>
<p>McGonagall's expression softened and she smiled at him sympathetically. "Of course, dear. Why don't you go visit her, tell Madam Pomfrey I gave you permission, okay?" </p>
<p>Harry sniffed again. "Okay," he said and ran off with Ron.</p>
<p>When they were around a corner, he leaned against a wall and dried his eyes with a grin. Ron was staring at him looking gobsmacked.</p>
<p>"How did you do that?" he asked with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"Magic," Harry said sarcastically. "Now let's go."</p>
<p>"I don't see the point in talking to a Petrified person," Ron whined. "I mean, it's not like they can hear us, right?"</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "We can only find out when they wake back up."</p>
<p>They entered the hospital wing and sat by Hermione, staring regretfully at her frozen form. "Who do you thinks behind all of this? For real?"</p>
<p>Harry sighed. "I don't know, Ron. I really don't," he said seriously. He honestly didn't know who would be setting the Basilisk on people if there really was someone controlling it. </p>
<p>Perhaps it really is Ginny? Nope, he refuses to believe that garbage Silas is trying to feed him. She's an innocent little girl, for Merlin's sake.</p>
<p>As Ron was looking at Hermione's face, Harry glanced at her clenched hand and noticed there was a piece of paper scrunched up in it. He frowned and reached for it but it was too tight.</p>
<p>"Dammit," he whispered and got out his wand. "Accio paper," he said and the paper unravelled from her hand gently before shooting into his own. He grinned smugly whilst Ron gaped at him.</p>
<p>"How'd you do that? We can't do magic outside classes! And that's a spell we haven't even learned properly yet," he said accusingly.</p>
<p>"Well, I have learned it properly, so cut it out with the jealously," Harry shrugged and looked back at the paper. He ignored Ron's scoff and un-scrunched the paper to read it.</p>
<p>"What does it even say?" Ron asked, trying to get a good look at the smudged ink. </p>
<p>"Look," Harry whispered, pointing to the writing. It was from an old library book and it read,</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach a gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken’s egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from it's deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>"What the heck?" Ron asked bewildered.</p>
<p>"There's more," Harry said, pointing to a barely distinguishable word left. It said, </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Pipes</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>"Wait, is this the monster that you were going on about? The giant snake thing?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Obviously. I did say that it would kill you if you looked into it's eyes, didn't I? And that Hermione got lucky by only seeing it through the mirror that was with her."</p>
<p>Ron sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Of course. And that explains the spiders, doesn't it? Why they were running away from the school?" he grinned.</p>
<p>"Yep," Harry confirmed.</p>
<p>"But wait a minute, how did everyone get Petrified again? Nobody looked it in the eyes, right?"</p>
<p>Harry thought for a minute before shaking his head. "Hermione saw it through the mirror, just like the Ravenclaw girl did, Mrs Norris saw it through the water when the bathroom was flooded, Justin saw it through Nearly Headless Nick, Nick saw it straight away but since he's already dead, he couldn't die again, and Colin saw it through his camera," Harry said. "They all got extremely lucky, under the circumstances."</p>
<p>Ron nodded. "How's it getting through the school, though? It doesn't make sense! A giant snake slithering around the halls? People would have noticed," he said sceptically.</p>
<p>Harry looked back down at the paper and he clicked his fingers in realisation. "The pipes, Ron. It's using the plumbing under the building and in the walls," he laughed. </p>
<p>Ron's mouth dropped in shock. "But, how would it get out of the plumbing? Where even is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>Harry had never told anyone before, especially Ron. He didn't want him to find out that it was him in the first place, but now was the perfect time to simply make up an excuse.</p>
<p>"Hmm... When I was in Myrtle's bathroom under the Polyjuice Potion, I did notice a snake handle on the sink. I didn't think anything of it," he shrugged, lying easily. "Perhaps we should check it out?"</p>
<p>"You think the snake engraving could be the entrance?" Ron asked hopefully.</p>
<p>"Only one way to find out," Harry said enthusiastically. </p>
<p>"What should we do? Go straight there?"</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "No, we should tell a teacher, they'll know what to do. We're only kids Ron."</p>
<p><i>'And I don't want to be dragged back into trouble like last year and end up nearly dead,'</i> he thought to himself.</p>
<p>"You're right," Ron said. "Let's go to the staff room."</p>
<p>They headed on their way and knocked on the door but after waiting for ten minutes and continuously knocking, they realised nobody was in there. </p>
<p>"Where could they be?" Ron whined. </p>
<p>Suddenly, they heard panicked voices and McGonagall came rushing around the corner with Flitwick and a few other teachers. Harry and Ron stayed around the corner listening in. They ran into an abandoned classroom and started yelling away at once.</p>
<p>"It has happened, the worst thing of all!" McGonagall said hysterically.</p>
<p>"Not another attack," Ron whispered to Harry.</p>
<p>"Shh!" Harry said.</p>
<p>"What has happened?" Flitwick asked worriedly.</p>
<p>"A young student has been taken into the chamber itself! Whatever shall we do?" she said with a shaky voice.</p>
<p>Harry and Ron's eyes went wide at this. Who could it possibly be? And why?</p>
<p>"What student?" Snape asked, clenching his fists tightly and voice tight. "Is it someone that I teach? Someone I know personally? That we all know personally?" he asked quickly voice shaking slightly.</p>
<p>McGonagall looked at him with sympathy, as if she knew what was going on inside his head to cause this distress. "Don't worry, Severus. I know what you're thinking. He's perfectly alright and will be in his common room with his friends, no doubt. You know how self preserved that boy is. I'm actually surprised he's not in your House."</p>
<p>"He was very close to it," he said with a small smile.</p>
<p>Who were they talking about? Harry was so confused? Who was Snape this close to that is caused him to worry this much? He felt a slight tug of jealousy in his chest.</p>
<p>"And I believe it," she smiled back. "But nevertheless, you don't need to worry about Harry Potter. He's absolutely fine," she said comfortingly. Snape let out a visible sigh of relief. </p>
<p>Harry held in a gasp but let his mouth drop open. Snape was worried about <i>him?</i> Suddenly, the jealousy went away and was replaced with happiness. Ron was gaping and looking between them two, but otherwise not saying anything.</p>
<p>"Who has been taken? And how can you know for certain?" Flitwick asked.</p>
<p>"The Heir of Slytherin left yet another message on the wall in the corridor," McGonagall said with a cringe. <i>"Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever".</i></p>
<p>Professor Flitwick let out a squeak and started crying. </p>
<p>Professor Sprout wrung her hands. "Who's the poor soul?"</p>
<p>McGonagall took a deep breath and then sighed. "Ginny Weasley."</p>
<p>Ron paled and leaned against the wall, a hand clutched to his chest in shock. Harry looked at him in concern. Just then, they all heard another voice speak up. Lockhart had ran into the classroom from nowhere and had a massive smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Hello, what did I miss?"</p>
<p>Snape stepped forward with a glare. "Just the man we're looking for. It seems your time has come, Professor."</p>
<p>"M-my time?" Lockhart asked.</p>
<p>"A student has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets and we believe as you are the Defence teacher of the school, you could go rescue her," he said with a bitter smile.</p>
<p>"Well, I-"</p>
<p>"Didn't you say last night that you knew where the entrance to the chamber was?" Sprout spoke up.</p>
<p>"And you knew what the monster inside of it was," Flitwick said.</p>
<p>Lockhart paled. "Well, yes I did-"</p>
<p>"Then we shall let you get on with it. How about tonight? It will be the perfect time. You better prepare yourself," McGonagall said.</p>
<p>"R-right, yes. Of course," Lockhart smiled weakly. "I'll just go get ready then, shall I?" He ran out the room quickly and everyone rolled their eyes at him.</p>
<p>Harry and Ron decided to head back to the tower and they spent the rest of the night sulking away with Ron's brothers. Ron kept coming up with a bunch of different theories as to why his sister was gone.</p>
<p>"She must have figured out something to do with the chamber, Harry. So, the Heir has taken her away to keep her quiet," he sighed.</p>
<p>Harry bit his lip in consideration. He didn't know what to think. One thing was for sure though, he was starting to believe some of the things Silas told him. </p>
<p>Ginny was definetly involved in these schemes somehow. Whether she was simply kidnapped for a reason he has yet to find out, or she was somehow controlling the Basilisk, he doesn't know. But, she was part of this and he wishes to know why. She's an eleven year old girl, what could she possibly want with a Basilisk? </p>
<p>Harry decided that if he were to come across the Basilisk himself or even the Heir if this person somehow actually exists, he would like to be prepared. He quickly runs up to his dorm, thankful that he's alone and looks through his bedside drawer, grinning when he finds the deadly poison that he brewed on his own in Snape's classroom without him knowing. </p>
<p>Simply <i>one</i> drop of this liquid that he's brewed is enough to land a person in the hospital with second degree burns inside their oesophagus, three drops would give them third degree burns inside their stomach and the fumes would affect their breathing, and drinking the entire vial which consists of about four mouthfuls would simply melt your throat, inner organs, stop your breathing and eventually your heart, killing you in a slow and agonising death. </p>
<p>The best parts of it were, it could be such a tricky potion to make therefore you had to be an experienced potioneer like himself, and nobody would ever expect someone to be able to brew something like this. Another great thing about it was that the ingredients could be so tricky to get your hands on and quite expensive. Harry had to go to Knockturn Alley in disguise for some of this, that's how rare it is. </p>
<p>And his favourite part of the potion, aside from the torture aspect of his enemies who rightfully deserved it, was that it was deemed as a heavily Dark labelled potion, therefore had special qualities in the ingredients that made sure it left no visible traces on the victim. It was the perfect way to poison someone and get away with it.</p>
<p>He carefully pocketed the vial after casting a Cushioning Charm on his trousers to make sure it wouldn't shatter and went back downstairs.</p>
<p>When he walked back into the common room, he saw Ron pacing frantically.</p>
<p>"Ron? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I can't do this. I can't just sit here and do nothing! My sister could be-" he cut himself off with a shake of is head. "No, let's not think about that."</p>
<p>"Ron, she'll be fine. Lockhart will take care of it," he said.</p>
<p>"You don't know that! The man's a moron!" Ron snapped.</p>
<p>Harry hated to admit it but he was right. He sighed.</p>
<p>"What do you want to do then?"</p>
<p>"Maybe we could go talk to Lockhart and tell him what we know? We'll tell him we know it's a Basilisk and we might think the chamber's entrance is in the girl's bathroom."</p>
<p>Harry rubbed his tired eyes and nodded slowly. "Fine, whatever. Let's make it quick."</p>
<p>Ron grinned and they both headed for Lockhart's office. They expected him to be getting ready for finding Ginny but when they reached his office, his door was open slightly, so they looked in and saw he was pale and muttering to himself, packing all his possessions into bags and suitcases. </p>
<p>"Sir?" Harry called out.</p>
<p>"Oh! Potter, what are you doing here?" Lockhart asked quickly.</p>
<p>"Are you going somewhere?" Harry asked with a suspiciously raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>Lockhart stuttered. "Oh- Yes- I, uh, urgent call! Can't miss it, unavoidable!"</p>
<p>"But what about my sister?" Ron yelled.</p>
<p>"That was most unfortunate. Nobody regrets it more than me, I'm afraid," Lockhart said.</p>
<p>Ron glared hatefully. "But you're the Defence teacher of the school! You can't go now!"</p>
<p>"Well... When I took the job, it didn't exactly say in the job description-" Lockhart cut himself off with a cough and continued his packing.</p>
<p>"All that stuff you did in your books, though! You can't just run away, not after all you've done," Harry gaped.</p>
<p>"Well, books can be misleading," Lockhart shrugged.</p>
<p>"Misleading? You wrote them!" he yelled.</p>
<p>Lockhart sighed and turned to Harry. "Oh, please, do use your common sense. My books wouldn’t have sold half as well if people didn’t think I’d done all those things," he frowned. "Do you really think anyone would want to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves? He’d look dreadful on the front cover," he laughed. "No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on!" he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"You've been taking credit for other people's work, haven't you?" Harry crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“Dear boy, it’s not nearly as simple as that," he sighed. "There was work involved. I had to track these people down and ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn’t remember doing it. If there’s one thing I pride myself on, it’s my Memory Charms," he grinned. "No, it’s been a lot of work, Harry. It’s not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog.”</p>
<p>"You're pathetic," Harry spat. </p>
<p>Lockhart finally finished packing up his bags and turned back to the boys. "There's only one thing left to do now," Lockhart grinned. "Can't have you blabbing my secrets, can I?" He pointed his wand at them both quickly but Harry had quicker reflexes due to his lycanthropy. It came in useful having animal instincts sometimes. "Ob-"</p>
<p>"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled and Lockhart's wand snapped out of his hand and flew into his. Harry held it with a smirk whilst Ron laughed.</p>
<p>"Give that back!" Lockhart yelled.</p>
<p>"Hmm, no," Harry said. "I think I'll just keep it here in my pocket," he said, tucking it away in his trouser's waistband.</p>
<p>Lockhart scoffed. "What do you want from me? I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is!"</p>
<p>Harry grinned at him. "Today's your lucky day, because we do. Now, come on."</p>
<p>They dragged Lockhart along the corridors roughly, Harry using his increased strength to hold on to Lockhart's arms and making him wince in pain. They led him in the way to Myrtle's bathroom and locked the door behind them.</p>
<p>She was sitting on a toilet and perked up when she saw them.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" she asked.</p>
<p>"We want to know how you died," Harry said bluntly.</p>
<p>She gasped and a smile graced her face. "Oh, it was dreadful. A boy was making fun of me because of my glasses and I ran in here to hide. That very stall, actually. Then, I heard a boy come in, he started speaking a funny language," she said with a frown. "It sounded all hissy, it was weird." Harry's eyes went wide. Was this a Parselmouth? "Then I left the stall to see what was going on. All of a sudden... I died," she shrugged.</p>
<p>"How, exactly?" Harry asked sceptically.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure. The last thing I remembered was seeing a great big pair of yellow eyes. Then, my body sort of seized up and I couldn't move or breath. I fell to the ground then floated up out my body after a while, deciding to haunt the boy who teased me," she cackled.</p>
<p>"Where did you see the eyes?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Over there," Myrtle said pointing to the sink.</p>
<p>Ron was looking at it confused, Lockhart looked like he wanted to leave, but Harry gulped and felt his body get slightly sweaty. </p>
<p><i>'Don't have a panic attack, now!'</i> he scolded himself, taking deep breaths. He calmed down after a minute and nodded to Myrtle who decided she's had enough and flew away.</p>
<p>Of course that would be where she saw the creature's eyes and then died. That's where Harry himself let it out. Foolish!</p>
<p>"How do we open it?" Ron asked. "You said you saw a snake tap?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded and bit his lip anxiously. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, he felt horrible. But, it was necessary, especially with someone as untrustworthy as Lockhart right there. He'd most likely use all of this to his advantage and create his own story out of it.</p>
<p>Harry walked over to the snake tap he saw before and touched it, feeling the thrum of what he recognised as Dark magic go up his arm. He looked to Ron and bit his lip, letting out a quiet "sorry".</p>
<p>"For what?" Ron asked with a frown.</p>
<p><b>"Open,</b> Harry hissed to the sink, watching as it began to slide open just like before and sink into the floor, creating a massive tunnel slide.</p>
<p>Of course, Harry got the reaction that he expected. Ron stared at him in what could only be described as horror. Harry doesn't blame him, he's just found out his best friend possesses one of the Darkest gifts in the Wizarding World and he also has a snake. Plus, he didn't even think to tell him earlier, so he's probably feeling a little betrayed. Harry feels rubbish now.</p>
<p>"Ron-"</p>
<p>"How could you not tell me this?!" he screamed.</p>
<p>"Well, <i>technically</i> I did, months ago," he said, trying to save his own skin. "Remember? I said that I thought I heard some funny noises through the walls?" he smirked.</p>
<p>It was wiped off by Ron's livid face. "You expect me to get this information from that amount of information?! Are you nuts? What's wrong with you?" he yelled. </p>
<p>"Please calm do-"</p>
<p>"Shut up!" he screamed.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. </p>
<p>"Boys, why don't we all-" Lockhart smiled.</p>
<p>"You shut up, too!" Ron interrupted him. He immediately went quiet. "Let's just go find my sister. I'll deal with you later," he glared at Harry.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" he asked worriedly. "You... Don't hate me, do you?" he gulped.</p>
<p>Ron sighed. "Of course not, you're my best friend. But I'm still mad at you and I need time to process this."</p>
<p>Harry nodded again. "Fair enough," he said. He could live with that. As long as his friend didn't disown him in any way, he would be fine.</p>
<p>"How do we even get down there?" Ron asked. </p>
<p>Harry looked to Lockhart. "Only one way to find out." He grabbed the teacher and suddenly threw him forward down the hole, laughing at his screaming. </p>
<p>It went on for several seconds before there was a loud crash. Then suddenly, a weak voice yelled out. "I'm okay..."</p>
<p>He and Ron looked to each other and started giggling. </p>
<p>Harry decided to go next, sliding down properly and landing on his butt on the ground. Ron came next, a few seconds later.</p>
<p>"That was quite fun," Ron grinned. Harry smiled back. </p>
<p>Neither noticed Lockhart's wand sliding out from Harry's waistband and Lockhart grabbing it.</p>
<p>Harry got out his own wand again and lit up a Lumos Charm as it was quite dark. They were miles under the school and probably even the lake. They then started walking around in search of Ginny.</p>
<p>"Just remember, if you see movement, shut your eyes." Ron and Lockhart both nodded and they continued walking. </p>
<p>Suddenly, they saw something up ahead but it didn't appear to be moving. "What is that?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>"I think... It's a snake skin," Harry said with wide eyes and a small grin. "That's got to be thirty feet long," he said in amazement. Ron, however, was looking horrified. He doesn't seem to like snakes as much as him, it seemed.</p>
<p>"I don't like snakes," Ron mumbled.</p>
<p>"It's just the skin, Ron," Harry muttered.</p>
<p>"Let me see what we have here," Lockhart said, walking forward towards the snake skin and picking at a piece of it. "Ah, this is exactly what I need. I shall take a piece of this and say that I defeated the monster down here but sadly I was too late to save young Ginny Weasley," he sighed. "In the midst of it all, you boys lost your minds due to pure fear," he said, finally revealing his wand to them both which had Harry growling. "Obliviate!" he cast.</p>
<p>Ron jumped so quickly out the way that he slammed into the ground hit his head on a rock. Harry had cast a strong Protego Charm at Lockhart which resulted in the Memory Charm backfiring on the idiot and ultimately Obliviating himself, much to Harry's amusement. Ron was disoriented and rubbing at his head, most likely suffering from a concussion, so Harry took this as the perfect opportunity. </p>
<p>He was furious with himself for what he was about to do, he felt like he was about to do the biggest betrayal he could ever do to someone, especially considering he's a friend. But, Harry has to protect himself, if valuable information gets out then his life is ruined and he doesn't want that. </p>
<p>He is thankful that he has the Trace removed from his wand and the Ministry won't pick up the spell he's about to use. </p>
<p>He points the wand at Ron's face and casts. </p>
<p>"Imperio." His face immediately goes slack and his eyes stare ahead at nothing. Harry begins, he doesn't want to keep him under for too long. "Ron, tonight's events didn't take place the way you think they did, understand?"</p>
<p>"Yes," his flat voice replies.</p>
<p>"I'm not a Parselmouth, you have never suspected me to be one. You never even heard me say that I could hear voices in the walls all those months ago, understand?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Lockhart accidentally got himself killed because the roof caved in, it wasn't either of our faults. Understand?" Harry was feeling sick by now.</p>
<p>"Yes," Ron said staring ahead.</p>
<p>"You accidentally hit your head when the roof caved in, too. You got a concussion and I tried to help you but you told me to go find Ginny so I did," he said refusing to look at him out of guilt. "Understand?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>He cancelled the spell and Ron immediately passed out, exhaustion taking over. </p>
<p>He thought about simply putting thoughts into his head via Mind Arts but he was still working on it all. He's an accomplished Occlumens and Legillimens but he hasn't perfected the art of getting inside other's heads and shifting their thoughts around and manipulating their mind with just a thought of his own. He'll get there one day, however. </p>
<p>Silas said he could teach him a bunch of stuff. So, perhaps that. For now, Unforgivables it would have to be.</p>
<p>Harry then walked up to Lockhart and grinned down at his mumbling form, giving him a hard kick in the ribs. He cast a Bombarda at the roof separating him and Ron, so he wouldn't be able to reach him or Lockhart who was giggling like a baby next to him. He'd lost his mind and Harry thought about simply leaving him here to rot, but if there was <i>any</i> possibility at all of the Mind Healers fixing him up, he'd immediately rat Harry out and tell the world he's a Parselmouth.</p>
<p>He already had to use an Unforgivable on his best friend, he definetly can't trust this loony tune.</p>
<p>He frowned down at the man-child and took out the vial of poison he still had in his pocket, glad it hadn't smashed. He uncorked the lid and gave it a sniff, coughing at the toxic smell. Perfect.</p>
<p>"Now, this will hurt a tad Lockhart," he said in a childish voice, trying to get through to the mentally messed up man now. Lockhart looked at him with curious eyes and Harry smiled. "Do you want a drink? It tastes good."</p>
<p>Lockhart smiled happily and reached for the vial, making cooing noises a toddler would make and Harry held the vial to his lips, chugging it back with one hand as he held the back of his head with the other. He held firm and grit his teeth as Lockhart let out screams of anguish as he swallowed most of it.</p>
<p>He pinned him down and sat on top of him, pouring the rest down his mouth as he was gasping for breath. It was all too easy. </p>
<p>After about a minute, when Harry had to put a Silencing Charm on him to drown out his screams, he eventually stopped writhing and making noises. Then he stopped breathing all together. Harry raised an eyebrow and felt his pulse in his neck. Dead. </p>
<p>He nodded to himself and continued walking on, deciding to look for Ginny so he could get the heck out of here.</p>
<p>He walked for about ten minutes until he saw some interesting snake engravings on the walls. They had realistic looking eyes on them which twinkled and protruding sharp fangs. It was an intricate design  and he bets it was designed by Salazar Slytherin himself. He'll admit, the man has style.</p>
<p>It looked like the snakes were guarding something and when he got a closer look, their tails were wrapped together over a large door. He immediately knew what was behind the door and what he had to do to enter it.</p>
<p><b>"Open,"</b> he hissed to the door and immediately it started opening, revealing the Chamber of Secrets within.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Fighting With Tom Riddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A serious conversation with Riddle, no hope for Ginny and fighting the Basilisk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big note coming up, read if you want, or don't 🤷🏻</p>
<p>This isn't a spoiler, I don't do spoilers unless you ask for one! This is just a piece of information that I feel you all need to know because I've been holding back on it for the last couple of books, that's how important it is</p>
<p>Okay, it's Harry's personality and people have been curious and even concerned. To clear things up, there are in JK's canon, lots of different kinds of werewolves. You've got Remus who's the good kind and has a lovely personality who takes his potions and fights for the Light.</p>
<p>Then you've got Greyback who fights with the death eaters and turns kids into werewolves because he's sick in the head. He's the bad kind of werewolf.</p>
<p>In MY STORY, both of these characters still exist! But we've got Harry who's something else. He was a relatively good kid before he got turned, but the lycanthropy turned him morally grey, (sociopathic) therefore he began to practice the Dark Arts, but still supported the Light.</p>
<p>But, due to the nasty Horcrux which still exists in this story, it's gradually going to change his personality and mix with the lycanthropy as you can already tell, therefore it's turning him less morally grey and more Dark. (check the tags as we go along each book)  </p>
<p>I just don't want people to start hating him and wondering why he's acting this way, because if you're new here, don't expect a cute and fluffy wolf harry. It's going to be Dark themed and as the tags say and previous chapters have already done, gore and death is a major theme.</p>
<p>If it bothers you, you can leave. I just don't want to upset anyone :( I love you all so much!</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Now this chapter, I'm so sorry for some of this... That's all I have to say. Read if you dare 😢</p>
<p>Btw, in case you were wondering, Voldemort is a little bit more sane in this story as you may have noticed. What are your opinions on that? yay or nay??</p>
<p>There's also one more thing! You may be confused about Fawkes and wonder why Harry feels the way he feels? Trust me, within either the next few chapters or the next book, this is going to be HEAVILY explored and discussed. Stuff is going to change. Be prepared.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He gasped when he saw what was inside. There were big pillars all around and in the shape of giant snakes. There were streams of water surrounding the long platform he was standing on and the eyes on the snakes were twinkling, just like the ones on the door. Then, right up ahead in front of him, there was the biggest statue of all. </p>
<p>It was in the shape of a man's face and he strongly suspected it to be Salazar Slytherin. </p>
<p>"Wow..." he whispered, looking around slowly. </p>
<p><i>'Okay, perhaps I shouldn't be too fascinated with the possible torture chamber where my friend's little sister has been taken to and is most likely dying, but come on! This place is fascinating,'</i> he thought.</p>
<p>He continued to walk in further and that's when he spotted something laying on the ground. It looked like a small body and there was a mess of orange tangles on the head. Ginny.</p>
<p>He ran up to her and shook her, slapping her face but getting no response. "Ginny? You okay? Can you hear me? Ginny!" he said loudly.</p>
<p>"She won't wake," a soft voice came from somewhere behind him. He jolted and stood up quickly, looking around for the voice. He raised an eyebrow when he spotted the random teenage boy who couldn't be more than sixteen just standing against a pillar casually. He was slightly blurry somehow, but that wasn't important at the moment. Who is he and how'd he get here?</p>
<p>"Who are you?"</p>
<p>"You know who I am," the boy said with a smile. "We've talked. I showed you things, private things, remember?"</p>
<p>Harry frowned, but then he realised he recognised that face once he focused hard enough and got past the blurriness. "You're Tom Riddle."</p>
<p>"Correct. I knew you'd recognise me, Harry Potter."</p>
<p>"Okay," he said turning back to Ginny. "What about her? Why won't she wake? Has something happened? She's not..."</p>
<p>"Dead?" Riddle asked. "No, she's alive but only just."</p>
<p>"Why are you blurry?" he couldn't help but ask. It was bothering him not having answers. "Are you a ghost?"</p>
<p>Riddle smiled. "No, I'm a memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years," he said pointing to the black diary laying off to the side. Harry doesn't know how it got there but he just shrugged it off.</p>
<p>"Tom, I think Ginny is going to die. You've got to help me, if I don't get her some help then my friend Ron will be so mad," he sighed.</p>
<p>"Then why do you have friends?" Riddle asked. "If all they do is drag you down and make you do things for them? Upset you like this?"</p>
<p>Harry glared. "Well, I mean, it's nice to not always be alone," he said, not too sure of his own words. Truthfully, he agreed with Riddle a little bit.</p>
<p>Riddle sighed. "Being alone is for the best, Harry. You can accomplish so much when you're alone, don't you know?" he raised an eyebrow. "You'll have nobody leaning over your shoulder or breathing in your ear, telling you right from wrong, telling you that you can or can't do this."</p>
<p>Harry bit his lip in thought. That was another thing he strongly agreed with and it seemed Riddle understood that because he let out a laugh. </p>
<p>"Shut up," Harry snapped.</p>
<p>"But, you agree?" he asked. "I'd slip into your mind and figure out for myself but you have pretty good Occlumency walls, Harry," Riddle said impressed. "I dare say, as good as mine at your age."</p>
<p>"You're an Occlumens?" Harry asked surprised. </p>
<p>"And a Legillimens," he said smugly. "Jealous?"</p>
<p>"No, because I am too," Harry crossed his arms. "Don't get too cocky, it's not that difficult to learn."</p>
<p>Riddle was looking at him with wide eyes. "Actually, it is. I can't believe you didn't know that."</p>
<p>"Then how come I picked it up in just a matter of weeks?"</p>
<p>"It takes a <i>very</i> powerful wizard to be able to accomplish something like that in a few years. Nevermind, just a few weeks," Riddle said with a hum. "Intriguing."</p>
<p>"What is?"</p>
<p>"You are."</p>
<p>Harry gaped. "Well, thank you."</p>
<p>Riddle sighed. "I truly would recommend my earlier statement, Harry."</p>
<p>"The one about being a social recluse?" he snorted. "I think my friend might take offence to that."</p>
<p>"Yet, where is he now?"</p>
<p>Harry gulped. "He, er, is back there," he said pointing to the doorway. "I had to, um..."</p>
<p>"Yes?" Riddle asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"He found out some things about me, okay! I didn't want anyone to know, so I just took care of it," he said with a shrug. "It's not like you're going to tell anyone if you're a blurry shape."</p>
<p>Riddle let out an amused laugh. "If you say so, Harry. Go on, then. Tell me what you did, I promise I'll keep your secret."</p>
<p>"I used an Imperius on him to shift his memories, making sure that events that happened tonight have went differently."</p>
<p>Riddle's eyes bugged out. "But- But, that's an Unforgivable! You'll go to Azkaban!"</p>
<p>"Not if you have the Trace removed," he smirked.</p>
<p>Riddle was silent for a moment before laughing. "You crack me up, Harry. You're a lot more interesting than I originally thought."</p>
<p>"Again, thank you."</p>
<p>"What secrets could you possibly have that you would need protecting like that?" Riddle asked after he calmed down.</p>
<p>"I didn't want him to find out about Nessie."</p>
<p>"Nessie?"</p>
<p>"My snake, she's my familiar."</p>
<p>"You're- You're what?" Riddle gaped.</p>
<p>"Well, I had to speak Parseltongue to get down here in the first place, didn't I?" he raised an eyebrow. "Ron was there and freaked out. I <i>had</i> to shift his memories!"</p>
<p>"This is why I said no friends! They rat you out," Riddle snapped. "However, nice gift you have there, Harry. Although, you are aware that it is considered a Dark gift?"</p>
<p>"Considering I just used an Unforgivable on my best friend and poisoned my idiotic Defence teacher not even thirty minutes ago, I think I'm okay with this," he said flatly.</p>
<p>"Hold on," Riddle held up a hand and blinked rapidly. "What was that last part?"</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. "He was being annoying."</p>
<p>Everything was silent for a moment before Riddle started laughing again. Harry rolled his eyes, this guy must be crazy. How was it funny? He's being serious.</p>
<p>"If you're quite done," Harry muttered.</p>
<p>Tom stood up straight and composed himself. "Right, okay. Back on topic."</p>
<p>"Yeah, to Ginny. Help me with her, would you?" Harry said irritably, trying to slap her harder so she'd respond. He growled when she wouldn't wake. "Why isn't she waking?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps, because she was a foolish girl who opened up her heart and spilled all her desires and secrets to an invisible stranger inside a book," Riddle shrugged.</p>
<p>Harry eyed him confused. "What are you blabbering on about?"</p>
<p>Riddle glared. "Ginny Weasley has been writing in the diary, <i>my</i> diary for months now, telling me all her silly worries about how her brothers tease her and how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books," he sighed then grinned. "How she didn’t think the famous Harry Potter would ever like her."</p>
<p>"Wha-"</p>
<p>"Y'know, it’s very boring having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven year old girl,” he continued. “But I was patient and I wrote back. I was sympathetic and I was kind. Ginny simply loved me," he smiled. "It was all, 'no one’s ever understood me like you, Tom... I’m so glad I’ve got this diary to confide in... It’s like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket...'"</p>
<p>"What else?" Harry demanded.</p>
<p>"I thought you were supposed to be clever, Harry," Riddle sighed.</p>
<p>"I am!" he yelled.</p>
<p>"Then keep up!" Riddle snapped back. "Ginny poured her soul into my diary and that's exactly what I needed. In return, I started pouring my own soul into her. Over time, I started to grow stronger," he smiled.</p>
<p>"But, why would you want to pour your soul into Ginny? What's she got to do with anything?" Harry asked confused.</p>
<p>"Haven't you figured it out yet, Harry? It was Ginny who opened the Chamber of Secrets!" Harry gaped and looked to her. "After you did, of course," he grinned. "When you accidentally set my Basilisk loose, silly boy."

Harry's eyes went wide. So, that's what that hissing was the day he first visited the sink and told it to open. He <i>knew</i> he felt something behind him but thought he was being paranoid. 

"The Basilisk was so happy to be free after all this time. So, on it's behalf I must thank you. As for Ginny of course, she didn't know she was doing it, poor thing," Riddle said with fake sympathy. "She was the one who wrote those messages on the walls and set the Basilisk on the students."</p>
<p>"That's why she's been looking ill..." Harry said, more to himself.</p>
<p>Riddle nodded. "Now you're finally understanding. Eventually, she began to get paranoid of the diary, however."</p>
<p>"So, she tried to throw it away in the girl's bathroom and it flooded," Harry said.</p>
<p>Riddle nodded with an impressed look. "Yes. Then you, of all people found it. I was beyond thrilled!" Riddle grinned. "I wanted to meet you most of all."</p>
<p>"Why me, exactly? What's so special about me?" Harry asked challenging him to see what he knew. </p>
<p>"Don't say that, you're most interesting, from what Ginny has told me," he said looking at Harry's forehead to where his scar would be, had it not been covered by his now long grown hair.</p>
<p>"And what was that exactly? People say lots of things. Some of it true, lots of it a load of rubbish," Harry spat.</p>
<p>Riddle tutted. "I understand. She told me about your fascinating history with a powerful wizard. It is most intriguing, if I must say," he grinned. "So, I decided you were worth my time and showed you my special hideout."</p>
<p>He was obviously referring to the chamber. Harry had to admit though, it did make a pretty good hideout to get away from people. He'd love to use this.</p>
<p>"I also wanted to show you the capture of the oaf, himself."</p>
<p>"You mean Hagrid." Riddle nodded and Harry scoffed. "Hagrid is one of my friends and you framed him."</p>
<p>"Please!" Riddle yelled self defensively. "He had it coming. I was a perfect student and he was a menace who was hiding horrid beasts in the school. He deserved to get kicked out, it was my word against his."</p>
<p>"Horrid beasts?" Harry glared. "What about your Basilisk? It can kill people with just a look."</p>
<p>"Relax, Harry. The Basilisk can only come when it's called, which so far has been the case. It's always been under commands. It won't roam free like any of those monsters the oaf had," Riddle spat.</p>
<p>Harry ignored the insulting words he was using, Riddle didn't know he was a werewolf and he didn't plan on telling him, worried about his reaction. Perhaps he'd change his wonderful opinion on him and try to kill him. </p>
<p>"You still didn't need to frame him. You could have just said there were animals in the school that accidentally got in the premises from the forest," he glared.</p>
<p>"Hagrid is a hazard. He should stay locked up in prison, you don't need to surround yourself with him. He's not worth your time or effort, he'll get you dragged into trouble!" Riddle spat. "I'm trying to help you here, appreciate it."</p>
<p>"Oh really? Fancy warning me about anyone else in particular then?" Harry asked sarcastically.</p>
<p>He didn't expect an answer but got one anyway. "Yes, actually," Riddle raised his eyebrows. "The Headmaster. You think you know him but you don't."</p>
<p>"Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world, that's what everyone says," Harry told him.</p>
<p>"Yet, they're blinded by his silly achievements. So what if he fought a dark wizard named Grindlewald all those years ago? That doesn't automatically make him a good man! He's manipulative and a liar. The sooner you realise that, the better," Riddle said with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>"How so? What bad things has he ever done?" Harry challenged again, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Riddle just laughed at him, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. How ironic.</p>
<p>"Didn't he place a valuable artefact in this very school last year? And it was supposed to be surrounded by enchantments that were impossible to break, yet eleven year olds easily figured it out. Not to mention the fact that Dumbledore was coincidentally gone at the exact same time you decided to go after this artefact, and the teachers didn't bother to help. Almost as if they all wanted you to go risk your life like that," Riddle told him seriously. </p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"And the Gringotts breakout happened on your birthday, did it not? When you were out with Hagrid? We now know it was him. Funny that. Gringotts could have easily kept the Philosopher's Stone in another hidden vault buried deep within where nobody would find it, or Nicholas Flamel could have kept it with him at all times under a strong Fidelius Charm. But no, you had to be there when it was stolen and know all about it," Riddle said with a grin. "Plus, the fact that your teacher was waiting for you down in the chamber, ready to kill you."</p>
<p>Harry's mind was racing fast. "You're not saying that he... Orchestrated the whole thing, are you? That's crazy!" he gasped.</p>
<p>"Well, so is Dumbledore and his Blubber and Tweak nonsense," Riddle rolled his eyes. "I only say this to keep you informed. You may be pretty valuable."</p>
<p>"For what? To who?!" Harry screamed. Everything Riddle had just said began to make some small amount of sense.</p>
<p>Secretly, he did have a bit of concerns over the past couple of years when it came to Dumbledore. He had wondered what his intentions were and why he never stepped up to help when he needed it. It always bugged him to never have answer either, especially when he was in the hospital wing his first year after getting away from Quirrell and Dumbledore withheld personal information from him.</p>
<p>He has a right to know things about himself but told him he wasn't ready. He acted like he was okay with it but really he was furious. The only teacher who hasn't withheld anything from him when he's asked or judged him for something was Snape. He knows he can trust the man, and for that he's grateful.</p>
<p>Riddle began to talk again, pulling him out of his rapid thoughts.</p>
<p>"My dear Harry, you can be incredibly valuable to the Wizarding World. And most of all... To me," he smiled.</p>
<p>"What?" Harry frowned. "What are you talking about? Are you just talking a whole bunch of rubbish?" Harry sighed.</p>
<p>Riddle glared at him before continuing. "Let me ask you this. How is it that merely a tiny baby with absolutely no magical powers yet could take down the greatest wizard of all time and survive with nothing more than a scar?"</p>
<p>"I don't care, so why should you? Voldemort was after your time, wasn't he?"</p>
<p>Riddle shook his head. "No. Voldemort is my past, present and future. Look."</p>
<p>He then leaned forward and grabbed Ginny's wand from her pocket and wrote in the air, </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE</p>
</div><p>He flicked the wand then the letters rearranged themselves to spell,</p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>I AM LORD VOLDEMORT</p>
</div><p>"See now?" Riddle asked.</p>
<p>"It's you. You're the Heir of Slytherin," Harry whispered.</p>
<p>"Yes," Riddle- No, Voldemort said. "I wasn't going to keep my filthy muggle father's name forever, so I fashioned myself a new name. One that I knew wizards all over would learn to fear when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world!" he said with glee.</p>
<p>"That's a pretty big ambition," Harry said sarcastically. "What makes you think you can achieve it?"</p>
<p>"Are you daring to question my strength as a wizard?" Voldemort snapped. "I'll have you know, I have many more years of training than you do!"</p>
<p>Harry snorted. "Be that as it may, you're still just a memory and I am also something you're not," Harry grinned. "A werewolf," he said, no longer caring about his opinion. </p>
<p>"A- What?" Voldemort stuttered, taking a step back.</p>
<p>"How do you think I got these facial scars? I will easily bite you right now and turn you into the very thing you despise," Harry threatened, taking a step towards him. </p>
<p>"You stay away from me!" Voldemort snapped. "Just when I was going to offer you a position in my ranks!"</p>
<p>"Why would you do that?" Harry scoffed.</p>
<p>"You're an awful lot like me as a child, Harry. Both orphans, both lonely, both half-bloods, both interested in the Dark Arts, both Parselmouths, we even look the same with our thin frames, pale skin and dark hair. Anyone would think we're brothers," he smirked.</p>
<p>Harry hated to admit it but he was absolutely right. The resemblance was uncanny.</p>
<p>"All you have to do is wear a Slytherin uniform and you're all set," Voldemort said.</p>
<p>Harry smirked sarcastically. "I'm supposed to be a Slytherin." Voldemort's eyes went wide. "The Hat gave me a choice and I chose Gryffindor."</p>
<p>"Why? You stupid child?" Voldemort gasped. "It is the greatest of the Hogwarts Houses."</p>
<p>"I'm aware of the potential I would have in there," Harry snapped. "However, there is a Malfoy in my year in that House. I am confident I'd kill him in his sleep if we shared a dorm and I didn't want to go to Azkaban for murder," Harry glared. "That's my self preservation for you. Purely Slytherin."</p>
<p>Voldemort let out a chuckle and hummed. "Quite right. Although, I'm sure if you made it look like an accident..."</p>
<p>"That sounds like a good idea," Harry smiled. "How about I try that with you," he said, finally getting back on track with killing this maniac.</p>
<p>"What?!" Voldemort screeched at him in outrage. </p>
<p>Harry whipped out his wand and started firing nasty Curses he'd read about in his books, shocking Voldemort at first as he clearly was out of practice and must not have expected this level of anger and expertise from a twelve year old. The fool was wrong to underestimate him.</p>
<p><i>'Oh, it feels good to finally be able to let loose and fire all those spells I read about!'</i> he cheered inside his head.</p>
<p>Voldemort tried hexing and Cursing him back but his weren't as good considering he was still a bit blurry and he was using a wand that wasn't his, therefore it was refusing to cooperate properly. Harry grinned smugly. This guy calls himself the greatest wizard of all time? How pathetic.</p>
<p>Suddenly, there was a loud noise coming from the other end of the chamber. It was a horrid screeching noise, drilling right into Harry's head, through his eardrums and Harry covered his ears, wincing. "What the-"</p>
<p>Voldemort glared at what appeared to be Fawkes, who flew in through the chamber doors and landed on the ground in front of Harry, holding the old raggedy Sorting Hat. </p>
<p>"Fawkes? Why did you screech like that?" he asked confused.</p>
<p>Voldemort looked at him confused. </p>
<p>"I may not be the biggest fan of this daft old songbird but even I can tell you, it made no screeching noise. If I was a nicer person, I'd admit that it actually sounded pleasant, but I'm just going to say that Dumbledore is as batty as I always thought," he scoffed. "This is what he sends you? A bird and a piece of fabric?" he laughed.</p>
<p>Harry was hardly paying attention to what Voldemort was saying about Dumbledore. He was still confused about Fawkes. </p>
<p><i>'I thought Phoenix songs were supposed to sound pleasant and give you a calming feeling?'</i> he thought confused and a little concerned. <i>'That was absolutely horrible! I never want to hear that again, no offence Fawkes... Even Voldemort practically admitted that it sounded nice. So, why does it not sound good for me? I need to research this, as soon as possible!'</i></p>
<p>Harry tuned back in when Voldemort began his idiotic ramblings again.</p>
<p>"Now, Harry. Let's see what a young school boy has against the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin!" he spoke confidently.</p>
<p>Harry sighed at his dramatics. What did he plan on doing? Writing some new sparkly words?</p>
<p><b>"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four!"</b> Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue, but Harry able to translate it perfectly. He was wondering who he could possibly be talking to, how could Slytherin himself be here? Unless it was his portrait? </p>
<p>Then he saw it. The statue of his face began to shift. His mouth began to open and it created a big tunnel. Then Harry heard a distant hissing noise, shut his eyes quickly and backed up against the stone wall. </p>
<p>He wanted to try to reason with the snake that he knew was approaching, he had enough experience with serpents after dealing with them for all these years, but he just knew that the Basilisk wouldn't listen to him no matter how much he'd beg, as he wasn't the Heir, therefore he was unimportant.</p>
<p>He heard Voldemort's voice speak up again.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Kill him."</b>
</p>
<p>He tried to move as far away from the snake as possible, feeling along the wall with his hands with his eyes closed and moving in the opposite direction of the sound the slithering and hissing was coming from.</p>
<p>He tripped over his shoelaces which chose that moment to come undone and growled angrily, feeling around to try and tie them clumsily. He could hear the snake getting closer and just hoped that it wouldn't sink it's teeth into him and eat him. Or, if it did, he hoped it would find him disgusting and spit him out.</p>
<p>Just as he began to stand back up as he found his footing, he heard the loud screeching noise belonging to Fawkes again. He winced and put his fingers in his ears. Now he was deaf and blind, his day was going splendidly.</p>
<p>He heard Voldemort screaming at the snake and bird. Clearly something was happening and Harry desperately wanted to find out.</p>
<p>He opened up his eyes for just a second to see the snake blinded by Fawkes's talons. He'd managed to rip out the Basilisk's eyes and there was blood on the ground, it was pretty gory. Harry felt so bad for the creature, it's not like it asked for any of this, it's only a simple snake. He knows about snakes, he understands the power behind Parselmouths, and even the most kindest of snakes can be taken advantage of and used as weapons to hurt people, like the Basilisk here.</p>
<p>Harry glared hatefully at Voldemort. "You got it hurt! How much crueller can you get?! It did nothing wrong."</p>
<p>Voldemort just laughed nastily at him. "It's just a silly snake! It is still capable of so much more." He turned back towards the Basilisk. <b>"Leave the bird alone! It's not important. You may be blind but you can still smell the boy! Kill him!"</b> he hissed to the snake and the thing turned around, looking for Harry.</p>
<p>Harry gave it a pitiful look and desperately wished he could help it, but it was under it's Master's control. He sighed and ran around a corner, attempting to hide. He ran through pipes and ducked under the snakes swinging tail for about ten minutes, growing tired and breathless. He eventually came back to the platform where the Hat was still laying near to Ginny and frowned down at it. </p>
<p>He saw something poking out of it and curiously looked down. It was a gold and red handle, belonging to what appeared to be a sword. He pulled it out and it read <i>GODRIC GRYFFINDOR</i> across the blade. Was this his official sword? It was quite heavy.</p>
<p>He felt bad for what he was about to do but he didn't want to die, not down here and alone, not at the hands of Voldemort of all people! He heard the snake come up behind him and with his fast reflexes, spun around and stabbed the sword right through the Basilisk's mouth, upwards, until it pierced it's brain.</p>
<p><b>"I'm so sorry..."</b> was the last thing he whispered to the snake in regret and sympathy as he watched it go limp, before pulling the sword out of it's mouth and dropping it. </p>
<p>There was a massive fang sticking out of his arm and he winced at the sharp stinging sensation but otherwise just bit his lip hard and yanked it out quickly. With anyone else, the Basilisk venom would have them writhing on the floor and dying within a minute, but due to his lycanthropy, the most he'd end up with is a tiny little mark once it's healed. </p>
<p>He subtly pocketed the fang and slumped on his knees, exhaustion from everything that went down tonight finally taking over.</p>
<p>Voldemort's voice spoke up as he came closer. "And so ends the great Harry Potter. Don't worry, I shall stand here and watch as you die, whilst you go and join your mudblood mother," he grinned.</p>
<p>He clearly thought he was dying from the Basilisk bite but he was just tired. He took this as a good opportunity. He slouched forward on the ground and attempted to crawl towards Ginny, acting as if he wanted to be with her, when really, the diary was near her hands.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes. You'll be with your pathetic little blood traitor friend, too. You've both lived twelve short years of life, but I figured that's enough, don't you?" Voldemort laughed.</p>
<p>Harry growled under his breath and continued crawling, quickly reaching out for the diary when Voldemort threw his head back in laughter.</p>
<p>He then turned around triumphantly and held it in his hands, staring at the teenage boy. He slowly pulled out the Basilisk fang and hummed down at it. </p>
<p>"What are you doing? Don't you dare! Your mother won't be happy with you, Potter!" Voldemort snarled at him, trying to get a rise, but Harry just let out an irritated sigh.</p>
<p>"Honestly Tom, don't you <i>ever</i> shut up?" he said rolling his eyes and grinned, stabbing the fang into the diary, enjoying the sounds of Voldemort's agonised screams and the black ink pouring from the book, staining the ground. Voldemort eventually disappeared, much to his relief, and once the diary was completely drained, he threw it to the side and cringed. </p>
<p>He looked back down at the fang and noticed that it still had a pretty decent amount of venom left in it, he could see it still dripping from it. He got his wand and used a Preservation Charm that he uses on his potions to keep them fresh, pocketed it and turned back to Ginny.</p>
<p>He expected her to wake up now that Voldemort was gone, but after staying with her for five minutes and constantly shaking her body and slapping her, he got the dreaded realisation. He even used some of the Diagnostic Spells he'd read about in some advanced books he found in the library to check for breathing and heart rates, but nothing came back. Voldemort was right, she wouldn't wake.</p>
<p>Ginny was dead.</p>
<p>He rubbed his eyes and let out a painful sigh. He wasn't that close with the girl, but it still hurt. She was kind enough and came from a good family. Plus, she was the little sister of his best friend, he was going to be crushed. </p>
<p><i>'Was it my fault? Did I waste too much time with Voldemort, fighting with him and arguing with him, rather than pay more attention to Ginny?'</i> he thought guiltily. <i>'Should I have stopped fighting the Basilisk and went to her aid, instead? I'm not sure! It's all confusing and in the past now,'</i> he continued to fret. But then he realised, if he stopped fighting the Basilisk, it would have gotten him and he'd be dead too.</p>
<p>No point in blaming himself, he tries to tell himself. </p>
<p>He turns to Fawkes and gulps. "I don't know what to do."</p>
<p>Fawkes let out a screech which had him holding in a wince and he flew up in the air, floating above Harry and looking down at him curiously, as if waiting for him. That's when he remembered. Phoenix's can carry extremely heavy weights. He grinned and grabbed onto Fawkes's leg with one hand then Ginny's arm with the other, and Fawkes took off into the air, back to where Ron and Lockhart were.</p>
<p>Fawkes and Ginny stayed around a corner whilst Harry dealt with this situation himself, for now.</p>
<p>Lockhart was still dead on the ground and Harry felt nothing for him. He called out for Ron who was still trapped behind the stones and rocks.</p>
<p>"Ron! Can you hear me?"</p>
<p>"Ha- Harry..." A croaky voice came. "Did I fall asleep?"</p>
<p>He must have just woken up from unconsciousness then.</p>
<p>"No, you passed out," Harry said. "I'm going to get you out, stay back."</p>
<p>"Okay," Ron said and he heard him get up and walk away. "I'm away!"</p>
<p>Harry then cast a strong Bombarda and the rocks all exploded into tiny pieces, letting them through.</p>
<p>"See?" Harry smiled. "Easy as that."</p>
<p>"Brilliant," Ron said. "We need to check on Lockhart! He got caught in the explosion when the ceiling caved in!" Ron said panicked.</p>
<p>Clearly the Imperius Curse worked as that's what Ron now believes, rather than the truth. Now all Harry has to do is go along with it, which he will. </p>
<p>He put on a sad voice. "I checked him over, Ron. He died," he said with a sigh.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I mean, I hated him but he didn't deserve that," Harry lied. Yes, he absolutely did.</p>
<p>Ron nodded sadly. "Yeah. But wait, where's my sister? Did you find her?"</p>
<p>Fawkes chose that moment to let out a shrill noise, which must have been pleasant to Ron as he didn't make a face of discomfort, and he walked over to him to greet him. "Who's is he?"</p>
<p>"Dumbledore's," Harry said with a slight bitter tone. He didn't want to talk about the man right now when he was having conflicting thoughts.</p>
<p>"How'd you have a sword?" Ron gaped, finally noticing the armour he has tucked away in his waistband, which looked pretty cool.</p>
<p>"It's Gryffindor's," Harry shrugged.</p>
<p>"Wicked!" Ron smiled. He then noticed Fawkes heading over to the, what he suspected unconscious body of Ginny, and gasped. "We need to get her to the hospital!"</p>
<p>"Okay," Harry said quietly. Ron grabbed onto Fawkes's leg and wrapped Ginny's body snugly around him like a koala, Harry held on to Ron's leg with one hand and used the other to hold Lockhart. Then Fawkes carried them back up out the Chamber of Secrets. Harry was so tempted to <i>accidentally</i> let go of Lockhart because his hand was sweaty but decided against it as they'd just go back.</p>
<p>It would still be funny, though.</p>
<p>Eventually, they reached the girl's bathroom and Myrtle was there watching them with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"You're alive!" she said.</p>
<p>"Are you disappointed?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"I was just thinking... If you died, you were welcome to share my toilet," she giggled.</p>
<p>"Ugh!" Ron gagged and they all started dragging Lockhart and Ginny away to the infirmary with the help of Fawkes. Harry held back for a second though, saying he'd catch up. He made sure he was alone before hissing to the sink to close and then ran back to Ron, telling him he was just yelling at Myrtle. </p>
<p>After about ten minutes of heaving two bodies, they reached the infirmary and threw open the doors. </p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey's reaction was terrible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Moving Houses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Weasleys aren't happy, brewing Basilisk poison and the Sorting Hat announcing something.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next book is right around the corner, I can't wait for you all to see what I have for you 😏</p><p>Btw was anyone expecting this to happen??? I think a few people did aha! This took so long for me to actually write because I wasn't sure if I could go through with it, but I made the decision and I'm kinda happy lmfao! Hope you enjoy whoooo!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What in the world is going on here?!" Madam Pomfrey asked hysterically when she saw a tired looking Ron and Harry carrying an unresponsive Lockhart and Ginny, with the help of Fawkes.</p><p>"They need help, please!" Ron begged. "My sister, she was taken into the Chamber of Secrets but we got her out, but now she's not waking up!" he said worriedly as they led them both to beds.</p><p>Harry chewed on his lip nervously as Pomfrey looked them over with a frown. She scanned them thoroughly with a wand and Harry recognised her using the same Diagnostic Spells he used down in the chamber. They'd come back as negative for any life signs. Her face paled and she didn't say anything more, simply grabbed both their shoulders and dragged them out the door and towards the Headmaster's office.</p><p>"Wait, why are we going here?" Ron asked bewildered. "We can't possibly be in trouble!"</p><p>She shook her head quickly and still said nothing. When they eventually entered his office after saying the ridiculous "lemon drop" password, she sat them both down and demanded that they get Mr and Mrs Weasley here. Ron was confused and starting to get worried but Harry just kept his mouth shut. Dumbledore nodded and immediately called them in, knowing something must be wrong if she was this urgent.</p><p>After a couple of minutes, Mr and Mrs Weasley came in through the floo and ran to Ron, pulling him into a giant hug. They spotted Harry and squeezed him, too. He appreciated it but pushed down the guilt.</p><p>McGonagall came through the door at that moment too, as well as Snape, and suddenly Harry got a little hot, feeling overwhelmed.</p><p>"Please, tell us what's happened?" Mrs Weasley said.</p><p>"That's what I would like to know," McGonagall asked sternly.</p><p>Ron went on to explain how Lockhart was a phoney and yet he wanted to take them down the chamber anyway, to try and get some fame and experience. They had agreed with him and found their way down, but Lockhart's wand accidentally blew up a spell and it caused the roof to cave in. Ron then went on to say that he got crushed in some of the rubble and got knocked out, but Lockhart unfortunately got crushed to death and there was nothing they could do to help him.</p><p>Everyone seemed to be believing the lies they got told. Even Ron, himself, considering Harry had put the idea inside his head therefore he believes it all. He nodded and agreed with everything he said.</p><p>Harry then went on to say that he was the only one who could go on as he wasn't crushed or blocked in any way, so he went to find Ginny. He had wandered about for a long time but by the time he found her, she wasn't responding to anything he said or did. He then went on to say that Voldemort's sixteen year old self, known as Tom Riddle appeared and started taunting him and Ginny, then set a Basilisk on him and tried to kill him. </p><p>Everyone was watching in shock and horror, McGonagall had tears in her eyes, Dumbledore looked pale, Mr and Mrs Weasley looked terrified and Snape was clenching his fists tightly in repressed anger.</p><p>"Where is Ginny?" Mrs Weasley asked worriedly. "Is she alright?"</p><p>"That's actually why I wanted to bring you all here," Pomfrey said gravely. "You better sit down."</p><p>Mr and Mrs Weasley took cautious seats and looked nervous. </p><p>"Well?" Mr Weasley asked.</p><p>"I'm afraid... The trauma and injuries that your daughter went through down in the Chamber of Secrets must have been too much for her young and fragile body," Pomfrey said in a whisper. "It breaks my heart to tell you, but she passed away. As did Lockhart."</p><p>There was silence for a moment, you could hear a pin drop, and then suddenly there was screaming.</p><p>Mr and Mrs Weasley got up out their chairs and demanded she stop lying, they started bawling their eyes out, tears streaming down their faces and hugging each other.</p><p>"P-please! Can we see h-her?" Mrs Weasley blubbered.</p><p>Pomfrey nodded and led them on the way to the infirmary, a stunned Ron following behind them, red faced and teary eyed, too. Harry winced in sympathy and couldn't bring himself to look at him out of shame.</p><p>He didn't follow after them, either.</p><p>"Mr Potter, how are you feeling?" Snape asked him after a minute of silence.</p><p>Harry gulped and shrugged. </p><p>"I'm not sure. A girl is dead, I couldn't do anything about it, right?" he tried to act like a worried little boy.</p><p>Dumbledore played the grandfatherly card. Any other time Harry would have fallen for it but now he was trying to pay attention to any tricks.</p><p>"Dear boy, of course there wasn't anything you could have done about it. Many wizards and witches much older and wiser have been hoodwinked by Voldemort."</p><p>Harry sighed and nodded. "Okay, I just feel bad for the Weasleys. I hope they'll be alright."</p><p>"We'll make sure they're as comfortable and get as much help as they can get during this terrible time," McGonagall said with a sad voice.</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"Why don't you head back to your dormitory and get some rest? You deserve it," Dumbledore said.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>"And I believe you should receive Special Awards for Services to the School. Hmm, I think two hundred points for Gryffindor," Dumbledore smiled.</p><p>Harry just gaped and didn't say anything. What was there to say? Was this man seriously giving him points and an <i>award</i> at a time like this? Harry couldn't give a damn about that right now, but he knew there would be no point in arguing. Plus, he didn't want to seem ungrateful, of all things. </p><p>He just got up to head to his dorm straight away, but not before Snape shoved some vials in his hand and gave him a stern look.</p><p>It was his Wolfsbane Potion and he has to start taking it. Harry smiled and left, hiding the vials in his pocket and heading up to the tower. When he reached his dorm, he cuddled up to Nessie and told her all about tonight's events.</p><p>She started yelling at him, which he expected and told him to drink his "funky juice", which he chugged back with a grimace. Then he got himself wrapped up in his covers and fell asleep in seconds.</p>
<hr/><p>The next several days were horrible. All the Weasleys sulked miserably at losing their only sister and the Gryffindors hardly cared that they had gotten an extra two hundred points.</p><p>Harry could tell that all the Weasleys were so close to exploding every time he got close. After all, he got an award for letting their sister die. If the situation were reversed, he'd be in prison for murder. He decided to stay clear of them for now, especially since the full moon was coming up tonight.</p><p>He was sitting alone in his dorm when he decided to get out the Basilisk fang to show Nessie.</p><p><b>"Look how venomous it is!"</b> Harry grinned at her. <b>"I could use this in so many potions,"</b> he said in awe.</p><p><b>"Impressive,"</b> she said nonchalantly. <b>"But you're still not getting my fangs or venom,"</b> she snapped, showing her venomous fangs with a hiss.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes at her. This was another conversation they kept having. <b>"Don't worry, Ness. I shall never wish to take something from you apart from kisses,"</b> he laughed and leaned down to peck her. She leaned up into it like the sucker she was for them. <b>"And if anyone ever does try to harm you, I give you my full permission to attack,"</b> he said.</p><p>She looked at him with wide eyes. <b>"Really? You mean that, youngling?"</b> she asked excitedly. So far, she hadn't actually bitten anyone because of his command not to, so for him to allow it was a big privilege. He would allow her it, she deserved it.</p><p>He sighed and nodded with a smile. <b>"Why not? Go ahead, I mean it."</b> He laughed when she started licking his face with her bright green tongue which matched her eyes. Snake licks were so much weirder than dog's, but he understands the affection behind them, all the same.</p><p>Soon, night came and he chugged back the final vial of Wolfsbane Potion he had left, then crawled into bed to suffer the night away. Earlier, he had snuck into the kitchens and eaten a raw steak and he still had some of the blood sticking to his shirt. He sucked on it and hummed in happiness, enjoying the small amount of relief he'd have for the next several hours.</p><p>The only genuine comfort he had throughout the night was Nessie's comforting words, telling him how strong he was.</p><p>He wished he believed it, as he started to cry.</p>
<hr/><p>Morning came and Harry's hair and overall appearance was a mess. His scars stood out horribly but he was glad he'd been growing his hair long over the past year, therefore he swept it across his face to hide some of the damage. He put on a large hoodie and pulled the hood up. He looked like a muggle goth kid, it was quite amusing. His teenage years were certinally going to be stylish.</p><p><i>'You could mistake me for Severus's son at this point,'</i> he thought with a laugh.</p><p>The Weasley's still weren't talking to him when he went down to the common room. In fact, it seemed like they weren't even talking to each other, just staring into the fireplace before they got up to go to breakfast. </p><p>They walked there in awkward silence and breakfast in the Great Hall was, yet again, a quiet affair. Harry sighed and looked to Ron who was viciously stabbing his sausages.</p><p>"You alright?" he whispered.</p><p>"Hmm," was the simple response he got.</p><p>Despite the fact that Harry was a Legillimens, he didn't even need to use the Art to be able to tell what Ron was thinking. That obviously meant no. He didn't want to push it so he just sighed and went back to eating his bacon.</p><p>He carefully slipped Nessie some pieces of potatoes from where she was wrapped around his body underneath his hoodie, grinning mischievously to himself. </p><p>The only people who knew about her so far were Severus, Ron, Silas and Pomfrey. He didn't know if anyone else secretly knew and weren't telling or if they legitimately didn't, but he didn't want the information spreading. However, if it did get out that he had a snake familiar, he supposes it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.</p><p>Him and Nessie had already discussed it in private. If one person found out, they could easily have their memory wiped, but if it were a group and it spread through the school, he would just keep the information that he's a Parselmouth <i>top secret</i> as that's the kind of thing that could damage his reputation. </p><p>The only people who knew about that secret were Severus and Silas. Ron had found out, as well as Lockhart as he was there, but Ron had his memories altered therefore he no longer remembers. And Lockhart is dead, so he won't be telling anyone, at all.</p><p>Once she had settled back down underneath his clothing, he looked around to see if anyone had noticed at all. He only spotted the Headmaster looking his way with a slight twinkle in his eye. </p><p>Harry heard here and there that the Headmaster was a Legillimens, so when he felt a tiny little push at the forefront of his mind, and a memory of him and Nessie sitting together being accessed, he immediately put up his shields and broke eye contact with a scowl. </p><p><i>'Did the Headmaster just try to use Legillimency on me?!'</i> he thought in disbelief. <i>'It seemed as if he was trying to see my memories involving Nessie. But why her? Does he know about her? Does he know about me?'</i></p><p>He's really starting to take Voldemort's word now, what he said in the chamber about Dumbledore being manipulative and a liar. </p><p>But, he put on a mask and acted as if he didn't know what just happened and went back to eating nonchalantly.</p>
<hr/><p>He was glad that Severus had given him full permission to enter his classroom after hours and brew to his hearts desire, so long as he cleaned up everything. It was a good stress relief, even if it was just to brew something as silly as something for a cold. The amount of concentration he had to put into his work was always a great distraction from what was going on inside his head. It's why he wanted to get a Mastery in Potions.</p><p>He crept down to the dungeons with the Basilisk fang safely stored away inside his pocket. He hadn't had a chance to experiment with it yet, so now was the perfect time considering the class was empty.</p><p>He unlocked the door and locked it behind himself, letting Nessie down on the ground so she could explore. She found the dungeons to be a nice place to roam and catch rats. He figured she'd like it here, considering this is Slytherin's domain.</p><p>He got an empty cauldron and filled it with water, then got a vial. He remembered what he did in the chamber, by stabbing the book to get some venom out and decided to go down a similar route. He got a thin piece of parchment and held it over a vial, stabbed it hard then the venom dripped out the fang and soaked through the parchment, pouring into the vial below.</p><p>It was a toxic greenish-yellow colour and smelled like poison itself. When he gave it a whiff, he started coughing. This is how he knew it would be deadly and potent. He put the fang away and burned the parchment to destroy the evidence. </p><p>He held onto the vial of venom and thought about what he could even do with it. </p><p><i>'What would happen if I drank it? Would it kill me? It didn't do it the last time, my lycanthropy overpowers the effects and only left a small scar on my arm. What would happen internally?'</i> he thought curiously.</p><p><b>"Hey Nessie, what do you think would happen to me if I drank this?"</b> he asked her.</p><p><b>"Are you crazy? It wouldn't be very good for you!"</b> she yelled.</p><p><b>"But, it wouldn't kill me, right?"</b> he asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p><b>"How am I supposed to know? I'm venomous but not a Basilisk! And I wouldn't know what my own venom would do to you, so stop it!"</b>she hissed. </p><p><b>"But, I really want to know..."</b> he whined. He honestly did. He didn't like being clueless. It's not like he could go to someone for help, either. This is something he'd have to do alone. <b>"I have an idea. I'll keep it for safe keeping,"</b> he grinned.</p><p><b>"Why in Serpent's Name would you do that?"</b> she let out a snakey curse. </p><p>He sighed. <b>"It could come in useful. For either myself or someone else."</b></p><p><b>"I understand if you want to keep it for someone else. Poisoning people is fun,"</b> she laughed, getting on board with the evil scheming. <b>"But, I don't want you keeping this for self injurious reasons."</b></p><p>Harry stared at her hard for a minute before admitting defeat and throwing up his hands. <b>"Fine! Fine, you win! This time,"</b> he glowered at her when she cheered. </p><p>
  <b>"I knew you'd see sense, youngling!"</b>
</p><p><b>"Yeah, yeah..."</b> he muttered. He wasn't really angry at her, he knew she was just incredibly protective like a mother and wanted the best for him. And if there was any chance at all that this could backfire and kill him, then she'd demand he put a stop to it.</p><p>He starts adding the venom to the now boiling water and watches it mix together to create a thinner and more drinkable version, which is how he makes his poisons. It's a bit like magical chemistry or even cooking, he thinks. The boiling water liquefies the thick venom more, therefore it's much less noticeable when you slip it into a drink or food. It also relieves the taste, too.</p><p>Nessie is still watching him with as much narrowed eyes as a snake could make and he sighs. He knows she won't let this go.</p><p>He decides he'd practice it on other people first, then. That would be the experiment for the time being. In fact, it actually sounds kind of fun, to have his own lab rats. Now, who would be the unwilling test subjects?</p><p>He grins to himself when he figures out the answer. He's glad he'll be seeing them soon, anyway. Perfect timing.</p><p>He turns to Nessie with a smirk.</p><p>
  <b>"Ness, have I ever told you about my relatives back home?"</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>Later on, once Harry had brewed a few vials of the deadly poison and had them in his pocket stored away, he was casually walking through the hallways with Nessie coiled around his waist under his hoodie and was heading back up to the tower to put his things away, when he heard whimpering.</p><p>He snuck around the corner and noticed Dobby of all people with Lucius Malfoy. What in the world?</p><p>Mr Malfoy was yelling at him and kicking him, looking livid in the face and scolding him, telling him he's the worst kind of servant.</p><p><i>'So, Dobby must be the Malfoy's house elf! No wonder he was so scared to tell me...'</i> he thought.</p><p>He watched hatefully as Dobby got treated like dirt. He saw Mr Malfoy was hitting Dobby with Voldemort's diary, the one he destroyed in the chamber. Harry doesn't know how he came to have it or why, but he chooses to believe he most likely tampered with it or has something big to do with it. He scowls and thinks up a quick plan, grinning down at his feet and taking off his shoe and sock.</p><p>He runs up to Mr Malfoy, hiding his sock up his sleeve for the time being. </p><p>"Mr Malfoy, hello! Remember me?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes, Potter. You're the boy who tried to kill my son!" Mr Malfoy spat.</p><p>"Yes, tried. Remember that," Harry glared. "Tried."</p><p>"Is that a threat?!" Mr Malfoy screeched.</p><p>"No, it's a promise. And I don't break my promises," he grinned. Mr Malfoy stared blankly before Harry reached forward and snatched the diary from his hands. "What's this? Oh, yes. Your Master's diary," he said cheekily, taking pleasure at the man's reddening face.</p><p>"Give that back..." he said quietly, looking around to see if anyone was watching. Harry took this as his opportunity and slipped the sock inside the pages, then handed the book back.</p><p>"All yours," he shrugged. "Even the little surprise in there," he smiled.</p><p>"What are you talking about, Potter?" Mr Malfoy spat.</p><p>"Well, I think there may be something inside the pages," Harry chuckled.</p><p>Mr Malfoy frowned in confusion before opening up the book and gasping when he saw Harry's sock there, picking it up quickly and throwing it away. It landed off somewhere to the side and Mr Malfoy started yelling at him.</p><p>Harry just crossed his arms and listened in to his ramblings, amused. He didn't care for what he had to say, his plan had worked. He just looked to Dobby and grinned.</p><p>"Dobby?"</p><p>"Master has given Dobby a sock!" he cried.</p><p>Mr Malfoy's eyes went wide and he scoffed. "Enough of this, Dobby. Let's go!"</p><p>Dobby started crying happily. "Dobby has been given a sock by Master Malfoy. Dobby is a free elf!"</p><p>Finally, Mr Malfoy seemed to catch on and gaped at the elf then Harry, taking out his wand threateningly.</p><p>He started walking towards him, looking ready to cast a spell but Harry's quick reflexes kicked in and he whipped out his own wand and blasted the man in the chest.</p><p>"Expelliarmus!" he yelled and Mr Malfoy went flying backwards. Nessie took that moment to slide down his body and across the ground, hissing threateningly at the man.</p><p><b>"You dare attack my youngling? I'll have you for this!"</b> she hissed and sank her fangs into his leg, making him cry out in pain.</p><p>Harry knew she didn't bite him to kill, they'd went over some rules, yet again, after their last discussion and he told her if there are witnesses, she's allowed to make threats but no bites. If they're on school grounds and alone, like right now, she can bite to injure. And if they're off the premises where he can't get expelled or detention, then she can bite to kill  if the need arises, as long as she's discreet about it, like not being seen or behind closed doors.</p><p>He laughs as he watches Mr Malfoy clutch at his leg in agony. Nessie has described what her venom feels like, apparently it's like hot water or acid being poured on the skin and melting through the flesh. </p><p>"H-help me!" Mr Malfoy cries out.</p><p>"Hmm, no," Harry grins and crosses his arms. "You tried to mess with me? Not a chance. <i>I</i> mess with <i>you,</i>" he snarls and walks away.</p><p>He ignores Mr Malfoy's whimpers of agony behind him as he heads back around the corner, smiling down at Dobby who follows him, along with Nessie.</p><p>"Master Harry Potter has freed Dobby!" he said happily. "What can Dobby ever do to make it up to Harry Potter?"</p><p>Harry grinned. "Just be free, Dobby. Never let anyone tell you what to do, ever again. Understand?"</p><p>Dobby nodded and smiled. Then with a click of his fingers, he Dissaparated on the spot. Harry was jealous, he wishes to learn to do that. Soon enough, though.</p><p>He picks up Nessie who wraps herself comfy around his shoulders like a scarf and they begin their long walk up to the tower. Everyone was at the Feast but Harry had to put away his vials. Once he got back to the dorm, he locked away the poisonous vials with the fang inside his false bottom drawer and looked to Nessie.</p><p><b>"Hungry?"</b> he asked her.</p><p><b>"Does your giant room with nice smells have potatoes?"</b> she asked.</p><p>He laughed at her. <b>"It's called the Great Hall, and yes it does. You can have some,"</b> he said. She hissed happily and she coiled back around him as they headed down to the hall.</p><p>When they reached the hall, Harry was pleased to see Hermione and the rest of the students who had been Petrified back to their normal state and sitting at the tables, eating with their friends.</p><p>He spotted Ron and his brothers sulking alone and decided to stay clear of them for now.</p><p>He walked in and Hermione smiled at him. He waved back slowly and sat down next to her, deciding to be polite. </p><p>"You alright now?"</p><p>She smiled wide. "I'm great! I didn't even feel a thing."</p><p>"That's cool," he said, helping himself to some chicken and slipping a potato to Nessie who was sitting on his shoulders under his baggy clothes.</p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you hiding potatoes in your hoodie?" she laughed. "That's a bit odd."</p><p>Harry sighed. He didn't mean to get caught out, but he guesses he can trust Hermione to an extent. If not, the Memory Charm is always there. </p><p>He glowered at her slightly, hoping he'd have her trust here. "They're not for me..." he said quietly and pulled back his hoodie slightly to reveal Nessie's head. She blinked up at Hermione and went back to eating her potato.</p><p>"That's a-"</p><p>"Yeah, don't say it out loud, okay?" Harry whispered quickly.</p><p>"But, why do you have... That?" she asked with wide eyes.</p><p>"This is Nessie, she's my familiar," Harry shrugged. "We've bonded and I'd appreciate it if you didn't go around spreading the news. People might not take too kindly to it," he eyed her warily.</p><p>She nodded quickly. "Of course, I promise. It's just fascinating, I've never seen a person bond with that kind of animal before," she gaped. "I mean, there's Lee Jordan with his tarantula and Neville with his toad."</p><p>"Ron with his rat?" Harry added.</p><p>"Exactly," she said. "But, never-" she cleared her throat. "Is it- sorry, she venomous?"</p><p>Harry pursed his lips and nodded slowly. She gulped but he clarified quickly. Well, more like lied his arse off. "But, I have multiple vials of anti venom, plus she's incredibly tame," he said with a smile. "The only reason she has venom is so she can defend herself against attackers and so she can kill rats to eat. You've got nothing to worry about."</p><p>Se gave Nessie another quick sneak peek before nodding. "Alright, I believe you."</p><p><i>'You shouldn't...'</i> Harry thought grimly. <i>'Never believe a word I say. Take what I say with a pinch of salt and run. I'm a compulsive liar.'</i></p><p>McGonagall took that exact moment to get up and announce to the Great Hall that exams would be cancelled this year because of what happened. Lots of people cheered and some groaned, considering it was a years worth of studying done for nothing.</p><p>The Weasleys all just sat there emotionless and Harry winced. Ron hardly ever looked at him these days and night time was just awkward in the dorm. He just went straight to bed without his usual "goodnight". </p><p>Is it selfish of Harry to say it hurt his feelings?</p><p>Hermione pouted down at the table because she couldn't complete her exams and Harry just smirked at her. "You could just guess your way through?"</p><p>"I can't do that! I haven't learned so much this year, I'd fail! I'm so sad now!" she said.</p><p>"Oh, boo hoo!" Ron suddenly snapped. "At least you can complete your exams next year. Our sister can't come back to life next year, can she?"</p><p>There was silence at the table and Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry, Ronald. Forgive me, please."</p><p>He nodded and went back to stabbing his sausages. Percy patted him on the back but he shoved his hand away and stood up.</p><p>"I'm not very hungry," he mumbled and left the table.</p><p>Harry hung his head and refused to watch as he left. He shouldn't be feeling shame. It's not like he wanted the Weasley girl to die! He went in there willingly to collect her, but Voldemort drained her already.</p><p>He knows he should go after Ron like a good friend and see if he's okay but instead he stays at the table.</p><hr/><p>The next day, Harry goes to McGonagall's office and asks her if he can sit his exams. Safe to say, she's stunned.</p><p>"Why on Earth would you want to do that right now?" she asks.</p><p>"Because I want an education?" Harry said, confused on why she was asking such a ridiculous thing. Isn't she supposed to be an educator?</p><p>"I would have thought with all the recent goings on lately, you'd be too distressed to complete final exams. There's no shame, Mr Potter, and no pressure at all," she tried to assure him.</p><p>He shook his head. "Oh, I know. But, I want to sit my exams anyway. I studied all year for this and I'm not going to let this one thing ruin all the progress. Am I a good wizard or not?" he asked.</p><p>"Of course you are," she said bewildered.</p><p>"Then let me prove it," Harry said, crossing his arms. "I can start today, it's no problem, I'm ready."</p><p>She stared at him for a moment before letting out a long sigh and nodding. "Alright, if you think you can manage..." she said in a worried voice. She turned around to her table and began getting out all her papers, setting up the equipment he'd need on a desk and told him he had an hour to finish. He began immediately and completed his Transfiguration exam with confidence in forty five minutes.</p><p>She took it back from him and escorted him to the rest of his classes to talk to the rest of the teachers, who also had looks of shock on their faces when they heard the news, but otherwise all gave him one hour each to complete his final exams.</p><p>He completed every exam within the time frame and smiled once done, feeling positive with every classes test, knowing he'd pass.</p><p>He got told they'd be graded and he'd be given his marks by tomorrow, which he was excitedly waiting for.</p><p>He went to relax in his dorm with Nessie, telling her about his day. </p><p><b>"I just know I've passed. How could I not? I'm a bloody genius,"</b> he complimented himself with a laugh.</p><p>
  <b>"I'm proud of you, youngling. Why did you not tell the fluffy girl that she could sit her exams, though?"</b>
</p><p><b>"You mean Hermione?"</b> he grinned at the nickname. <b>"She didn't learn anything this year like the rest of us did. Even if she did take a wild guess, she'd still be lost. Plus, this means I've beat her,"</b> he grinned. </p><p><b>"So mischievous, you are,"</b> Nessie told him. <b>"I love it."</b></p><p><b>"Good, good,"</b> Harry chuckled.</p><p>Later that night when people were at the Great Hall and Harry was sitting with Nessie in bed, reading a simple book, Ron came in the room and spotted him, gulping when he saw her.</p><p>"You know she won't bite, Ron. It's okay," he said in a calm voice.</p><p>"Uh-huh," Ron mumbled.</p><p>Harry sighed and went back to his book on Defensive Magic.</p><p>"Why, uh, why aren't you in the hall?" Ron eventually muttered out.</p><p>So, he finally decides to talk.</p><p>Harry just looks up over his book. "I took all my exams today and I'm a little overwhelmed, I need the space. Headache," he sighed.</p><p>Ron's eyes went wide. "You took your exams?" Harry nodded. "All of them?" He nodded again. "Why?"</p><p>"Why do people keep asking that..." Harry muttered to himself. "Because I wanted to, that's why."</p><p>He and Ron just stared at each other, not knowing what to say.</p><p><b>"Shall I bite him?"</b> Nessie hissed. Of course that would be her solution to everything. If it were anyone else, he'd say yes.</p><p>He just ignores her and sighs. "Why are you not in the hall? Don't you love food?"</p><p>Ron shrugs. "No appetite lately."</p><p>Harry nods. He noticed that. "I'm sorry, I suppose," he said, not knowing what to say.</p><p>
  <i>'Perhaps, I should be apologising for letting his only sister die? No, to hell with that! I didn't do anything.'</i>
</p><p>Ron just shrugged again and mumbled. "I'm going to sleep, I have a headache too."</p><p>"Okay," Harry muttered, not bothering to say "goodnight". It stung like usual, but he buried his head back into his book and concentrated on his Occlumency again.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day at breakfast, McGonagall came up to him and cleared her throat, but not unpleasantly.</p><p>"Potter, with me please?" she had a slight curve of her lip.</p><p>Harry grinned. He knew what is what about. He shoved the last bite of toast in his mouth, ignoring Nessie's hisses and took off after her, ignoring people's eyes on him as he followed her out the hall and to Dumbledore's office.</p><p>He was silent until they entered his office, Dumbledore greeting him kindly from behind his chair with Fawkes fluttering his wings next to him.</p><p>"Harry, my boy. Welcome, come sit down!" he smiled, pointing to a chair across from him.</p><p>Harry put on the nice boy act. "Hi, sir. Why am I here exactly? Not that I'm not pleased," he backtracked.</p><p>Dumbledore grinned and Snape walked through the door with a grumpy expression like always. Was this a meeting instead?</p><p>"I was informed to come here?" Snape said in a drawl.</p><p>"Ah, yes, Severus. As you can see, little Harry is present and we're here to deliver the good news first hand," he chuckled.</p><p>"Good news?" Harry asked leaning forward.</p><p>McGonagall smiled at him. "You passed your Transfiguration exam with a perfect Outstanding, Mr Potter!" she clapped her hands and looked proud of him. </p><p>"Oh, really?" Harry asked, despite the fact that he knew he would. "That's great," he smiled.</p><p>"Indeed," Dumbledore smiled. "Severus?"</p><p>He nodded. "You also passed your Potions exam with a perfect Outstanding, too. Congratulations," he said with a small hint of a smile.</p><p>Harry grinned widely. That was one of his favourite and best classes, if he'd failed then he'd admit himself into St Mungos for a brain injury.</p><p>"Thanks!" he said.</p><p>Dumbledore smiled at him. "The same goes for the rest of your classes. Perfect Outstandings on Herbology, Charms, and even Defence, from what exams we could dig up before Professor Lockhart... Well," he cut himself off.</p><p>"So, I can go on to my third year with no problems, then?" he grinned.</p><p>"Oh, absolutely. I didn't have a doubt about that anyway," Dumbledore said.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"What classes are you planning on taking next year? You get to choose your own, you know?"</p><p>"I'm aware," Harry said. "I plan on doing them all."</p><p>The three teachers gaped at him. "I-I'm sorry?" McGonagall asked.</p><p>"I plan on taking all the classes," he said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"How in Merlin's name would you manage that?" Severus asked him.</p><p>Harry sighed. "This isn't the first time I've been asked," he rubbed at his eyes. "It's not that difficult to understand, it's all about time keeping and good schedules to stick to."</p><p>"But, it can be far too overwhelming for most people, Harry!" Severus blurted out, forgetting about professionalism and calling him his name. Neither cared, however.</p><p>Harry just shrugged. "Most people, yes. But, perhaps I'm not most people. We'll just have to see," he said. </p><p>"And what if you get overwhelmed and decide you have to drop a class or two halfway through the school year?" Severus asked him. </p><p>"Taking all those classes simply means you just have to apply yourself with ambition and determination to succeed, which I will," he smiled.</p><p>"Right you are, Mr Potter!" a rough and scratchy voice piped up from the corner.</p><p>They all jumped and looked around for the voice, finding it to be the Sorting Hat from before.</p><p>"What do you want?" Harry narrowed his eyes at the raggedy old thing. It seriously creeped him out. Clothing shouldn't do that.</p><p>"You," it said plainly</p><p>"Excuse me?" Harry asked affronted. "I don't know <i>what</i> you think you are, but-"</p><p>"Why, Mr Potter, I am the Sorting Hat!" it cheered happily and amused, unaffected by his outburst. "And I feel I have made a grave mistake."</p><p>"Which mistake?" Dumbledore asked worriedly, sitting forward on his chair.</p><p>"This isn't how I planned on this meeting going, you know," McGonagall said confused. Severus looked to be agreeing with her. Honestly, Harry was, too.</p><p>What was going on?</p><p>"Mr Potter, when you first came to this school and sat up on the chair in front of everyone, I went inside your mind, just like I've done with countless others," it said mysteriously.</p><p>"Yeah, so?" he asked bored.</p><p>"Do you remember how it went?"</p><p>"Um..." Harry raised an eyebrow.</p><p>The Hat let out a sigh. </p><p>"Your Sorting was unique and went one of two very different ways. You could have went into Slytherin House where you value your ambitions, cunning and self preservation. But instead, you went into Gryffindor House where you value your bravery," it spoke to the whole room who was listening intently. "Do you know why I put Mr Potter in Gryffindor House? Can anyone take a guess? You'd be surprised."</p><p>McGonagall quickly spoke up. "Well, the boy is clearly a Gryffindor, of course! He's James and Lily Potter's son who were both Gryffindors. It would only make sense, am I right?"</p><p>Harry was refusing to look at her, even though she was trying to catch his eye.</p><p>"Interesting guess. Would anyone like to take another?" the Hat asked.</p><p>"I would assume it is because of the dangers he faced that night with Lord Voldemort. It certinally requires immense bravery on a person's part," Dumbledore spoke up, twirling his beard in thought.</p><p>"Yet, he was merely just a baby who could hardly hold his own head up, never mind be a superhero who would take on a super villain in the making," the Hat spoke up sarcastically. </p><p>Harry withheld a snort. Out of all the insults or comparisons he's gotten over the years, that's one of the best and somehow accurate.</p><p>"Can we please not talk about Harry as if he isn't even <i>here?"</i> Severus ground out, defending him. He looked at him and gave him a small smile, grateful to somehow be more included despite the fact that the conversation was actually about him.</p><p>McGonagall and Dumbledore both apologised but the Hat just went on, uncaring. Rude piece of fabric.</p><p>"I shall tell you all why I placed Mr Potter in Gryffindor House if you wish to know," the Hat said. When everyone but Harry nodded, considering he already knew, it continued. "He simply asked."</p><p>There was silence for a moment before it was broken by a confused voice. "What?" McGonagall asked.</p><p>The Hat chuckled. "You're thinking such a thing could never happen..."</p><p>"But, you're the Sorting Hat! You make the decisions, not the students," she went on.</p><p>The Hat tutted. "I take the students thoughts and opinions into consideration, that's why some take longer than others," it clarified. "Mr Potter had educated himself thoroughly before coming to Hogwarts, therefore had no House prejudices and didn't care where he'd end up." </p><p>Harry grinned smugly, it was true after all. He felt like the bigger person that time round, when everyone was being so rude.</p><p>"He held no discrimination at all, which I was thoroughly impressed with," the Hat continued on. "And he would have done amazing in Slytherin. I was going to put him there, that's where he should be, but we talked it out and I gave him a choice. He chose to be in Gryffindor for a few reasons."</p><p>"Being?" Severus asked.</p><p>"He wanted to know what it was like in the tower as that's where his parents lived. Plus, he already had a friend there. It made him feel a little bit more comfortable," the Hat said. "But I was still disappointed... And I still am, Harry Potter," it scowled. "You haven't told them the real reason why you didn't choose Slytherin House, have you?"</p><p>Harry glared at the Hat and told it to shut up, even though it was quite childish.</p><p>It sighed and turned back towards the teachers. "Do you know?"</p><p>"No," Severus raised a curious eyebrow. "What's the real reason you hate my House so much, Mr Potter?" he asked challenging him.</p><p>Harry snorted. "Oh, come off it! You know that's not true," he sighed. "You really want to know, Sev?" he asked, doing the same thing his Potions teacher did and slip up with the names. He didn't seem to care, however. "Malfoy."</p><p>Severus blinked. "Draco Malfoy?" he asked.</p><p>Harry nodded. "One and only," he scowled.</p><p>"What has he got to do with anything?" Severus frowned. "Did he threaten you in any way? Because I can-"</p><p>Harry held up a hand to stop his ramblings. "It's fine. It's my issue..." he muttered. "We've had it out for each other since day one, he's a pompous little brat and he's spoiled," he spat. "Doesn't understand the word "no" at all. And I didn't want to end up in prison by murdering him in his sleep," he rolled his eyes.</p><p>Severus was staring at him, stunned. "This would have been good to know about two years ago," he said with a frown.</p><p>Harry shrugged. "Well, you know now," he said.</p><p>Severus sighed and went to say something when suddenly the Hat spoke up again, making both of them roll their eyes.</p><p>"Harry Potter, come here for a moment!"</p><p>Harry sighed and went to the hat, smiling down at it. "Yes? What can I do for you?" he asked it sarcastically.</p><p>"Put me on your head," it demanded.</p><p>"What?" Harry asked confused. "Why would I do that?"</p><p>"Because I'm an amazing fashion accessory!" it said sarcastically back. "Just put me on, child."</p><p>Harry looked to Severus feeling conflicted and the man just nodded slowly. "Only if you want to," he told him.</p><p>"Okay," Harry said and put the raggedy Hat on.</p><p>The Hat then began whispering away inside his head, making him grimace. He hated that and he instinctively tried to shut him out with Occlumency walls. </p><p>"No, that isn't going to work with me, Mr Potter!" the Hat grinned, looking through his head. "I'm different from wizards and witches, I see everything."</p><p>"Well, get what you want and leave, or I'll set you on fire!" Harry snapped.</p><p>The Hat just laughed at him. "I've gotten plenty of threats over my years and yet I'm still here." Harry scowled. "Even if you do try to use that Dark Magic on me..."</p><p>Harry tensed up. "What-"</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not allowed to tell even the Headmaster anything I see in here. It's private between us two," it said secretively. </p><p>"Good," Harry snapped. </p><p>"You're very powerful in the Mind Arts, aren't you? A skilled Occlumens as well as Legillimens? And an impressive Mindscape. That's an incredible feat for someone of your age, congratulations," it said impressed.</p><p>Harry beamed. "Thank you. I try," he said proud of himself.</p><p>"You were determined to succeed in this for the past couple of years, were you not?"</p><p>"Well, of course," Harry scoffed. "I'm not a quitter. I plan on becoming the greatest wizard I can be, I'll never give in," he said cockily but confident.</p><p>"And it is exactly <i>that</i> kind of determination that will land you in the right places you need to be to succeed, otherwise you won't get anywhere. Please don't hate me too much for this, I'm doing it for your own good. And in time, you'll grow to thank me," it said cheekily.</p><p>"What on Earth are you talk-"</p><p>Suddenly, the Hat started talking out loud to the entire room, voice startling everyone and bellowing out.</p><p>"I hereby officially switch you into your rightful place at Hogwarts, Harry Potter, where you will achieve your goals and ambitions properly. And that place is in SLYTHERIN!"</p><p>It's voice finally shut up until there was silence in the room. Nobody made a sound, not even Fawkes dared to ruffle his feathers.</p><p>It was broken after a minute by the Hat one last time.</p><p>"Good luck!" it cheered. </p><p>Harry growled in frustration and suddenly grabbed it, he then saw a trash can, grinned and threw the Hat inside, closing the lid on top and laughed at the cries coming from inside the can, refusing to open the lid and let the poor thing out. </p><p>"It was ugly anyway," he mumbled after a minute, when it finally calmed down and shut up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Harry, The Traitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A confrontation about the Sorting, fitting in to his new place and feuding with some Weasleys.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this is the FINAL chapter of this book and now we're about to move on to the next one 😁</p>
<p>The next update you get from me will be chapter one of "Prisoners And The Moon" so stay updated! </p>
<p>I'm honestly so excited for you guys to read the next book because things are going to happen in it that you honestly WILL NOT EXPECT EVER!! Take some guesses in the comment section and I'll see who gets the closest but I just know that nobody will get it correct aha! 😂👏🏻</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was silent in the office for another minute before a cough broke out. It was Severus and he looked at the trash can with a mix of confusion and amusement as the Hat was thrown in there.</p>
<p>"Shouldn't you take it out?" he asked quietly.</p>
<p>"Probably," Harry shrugged.</p>
<p>"Will you?" Severus asked.</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "Nope."</p>
<p>Severus gave a defeated sigh and hung his head but Harry caught a faint grin of his own on his face. He clearly thought it was funny, too. How could he not? The stupid thing really was annoying.</p>
<p>McGonagall chose that moment to speak up, although not as calm and collected as them both. "What is this nonsense? I don't understand what's happening," she snapped.</p>
<p>Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "I believe... The Hat has come to it's decision," he said quietly.</p>
<p>"But, it already did! Two years ago, I was there," she said, looking miserable.  </p>
<p>"Sometimes, the Sorting can go in ways none of us expect or understand," Dumbledore said with a frown. "It appears as if this were the case with Mr Potter."</p>
<p>"How can that be?" she asked. "What changed?" She seemed to forget Harry was standing right next to her and was watching the exchange with a confused look.</p>
<p>"You heard the Hat, Minerva. The boy was supposed to be in Slytherin House at the start of his school year, however he had an argument with it and decided to go the opposite way, in order to stop himself from getting into trouble with another boy."</p>
<p>"Purely self preservation," Severus spoke up. Harry was playing with his gloves and feeling slightly anxious. What was he to do?</p>
<p>"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed with a sigh.</p>
<p>Harry noticed that Dumbledore and Minerva both looked, dare he say, disappointed. This confused him thoroughly, he didn't do anything! It was that silly piece of fabric shouting out random words.</p>
<p>He felt like leaving the office and simply going back to the tower, but he knew the Headmaster and McGonagall had strict rules when it came to these things. No matter how much they might despise the idea of him leaving Gryffindor, they knew it was mandatory for him to now go to the dungeons, otherwise they'd be betraying Hogwarts and it's guidelines, which is disrespectful.</p>
<p>He felt like laughing at the sheer irony of it all. They didn't like betraying the school yet placed dangerous animals and traps within it, along with ancient artifacts and psychopathic teachers and even Voldemort himself? </p>
<p><i>'Can't I just leave this hellhole and go to another school? I've heard of Durmstrang, that sounds interesting,'</i> he thought to himself with interest. He plans on looking into that over the summer holidays, perhaps. It might be a good idea to check it out, if the teachers and students have such an issue with him here, he'll just pop away to somewhere else and start fresh. <i>'Plus, they teach all kinds of questionable Dark Magic there, which I know I'll enjoy!'</i></p>
<p>"What will we do?" McGonagall's voice broke him out of his thoughts. </p>
<p>"I don't think there is much we can do," Dumbledore's voice said unsure. </p>
<p>Harry sighed, fed up with being left out again. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but I don't see what the big issue is," he muttered.</p>
<p>Dumbledore and McGonagall's faces were one of shock whereas Severus remained neutral, trying to decipher the situation.</p>
<p>"The big issue, Mr Potter, is that you are being stripped away from your friends in Gryffindor House and forced to stay elsewhere," McGonagall said frantically. </p>
<p>"Stripped away?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but if my friends are truly as loyal to me as they say they are, they wouldn't care about something as silly as a colour on my clothing, wouldn't you agree?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Well-"</p>
<p>"And I believe the only way I could be "stripped away" would be if I left the school and didn't come back, having no contact with anyone here at all,"  he said sarcastically.</p>
<p>He didn't mention that he was honestly considering it.</p>
<p>McGonagall sighed. "Well, what are your thoughts now on the matter?"</p>
<p>He just shrugged. "Honestly? I'm just tired and want to take a nap. We leave school tomorrow and should be packing up, not bothering with any of this rubbish," he snapped.</p>
<p>"Quite right," Severus defended him, much to his relief. </p>
<p>Suddenly, there came a hissing and Harry grinned. Nessie was growing restless underneath his clothing where she was still hiding. She could tell he was in distress and always jumped to his rescue.</p>
<p><b>"Is there anything I can do?"</b> she asked.</p>
<p>Harry softly patted her through his clothes and made sure to speak in English.</p>
<p>"I'm fine for now." he whispered.</p>
<p>Dumbledore eyed him warily. "Is there something you wish to tell me, Mr Potter?"</p>
<p>Harry smiled innocently. "No sir, nothing."</p>
<p>"Hmm..." the Headmaster frowned and looked at his abdomen which was moving. "Would you mind telling me what is moving underneath your clothing?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yes! This is Nessie," he smiled and patted her so she'd appear from his hem and slither up to sit on his shoulders.</p>
<p>"What an interesting pet you have there."</p>
<p>"She's not a pet," Harry said sharply. "She's my familiar, we're permanently bonded. Aren't we, girl?" he smiled at her and she gave a nod in understanding, licking his face gently.</p>
<p>Dumbledore's eyes went wide and he, somehow, looked suspicious, much to Harry's confusion. </p>
<p>But Harry hardly cared what the old man thought. He was batty and conniving.</p>
<p>Harry was a little peeved that him and McGonagall had now found out about Nessie, but he figured that people would catch on eventually. I mean, how long could you keep a secret like this? Not forever. Especially if she's coiled around your body in the middle of the day and whispering to you, or in your bed or bag. </p>
<p>Plus, she was going to grow even bigger. Yes, people would definetly catch on.</p>
<p>But, the one thing he could hide was his Parselmouth ability. He simply had to... Talk in English, like now. People were allowed their suspicions, but that's all they'd have. No confirmations, therefore no judgement.</p>
<p>"Bonded," Dumbledore said, more to himself than Harry. "How did this arrangement come to be?"</p>
<p>"Well, I was pretty lonely and didn't have many friends at the time. Nessie didn't have a home and was starving, you see? And I'm good with animals, obviously," he let out a chuckle, easily letting the lies slip out. As if he was going to tell the old man the truth as to how he bonded with her, which involved a whole bunch of Parseltongue and warnings about Basilisks.</p>
<p>"Really?" Dumbledore asked.</p>
<p>"Absolutely. So, I took her in and offered her warmth and comfort, gave her food like potatoes and rats, which she loves. We grew fond of each other and then I decided to give her a name I thought she'd like." Nessie hissed in contentment, cuddling up to him. "And, before you know it, we couldn't leave each other's sides," he shrugged.</p>
<p>"Fascinating story," Dumbledore said.</p>
<p>"I believe so," Harry smiled innocently.</p>
<p>There was silence for a moment before Dumbledore broke it with a sigh and leaned back in his chair. </p>
<p>"What do you think of the new arrangements, Harry? Are you feeling anxiety, at all? Because, it will certinally be a change, as you are aware. And a different route to take, in the halls. Plus, you'll have to talk to new House mates," he said with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"I am aware of this, sir," Harry said with a frown. It was like he was trying to intimidate him with the idea before he even went. Sure, he was feeling anxiety. He was getting Re-Sorted at the end of his second year, which only happens to a handful of people. And he doesn't know how anyone will react. </p>
<p>He wishes he'd just let the Hat put him in there during his first year and had it over and done with by now. It would be a lot less complicated.</p>
<p>Because, at the end of the day, it's where he was supposed to be in the first place and he knows what goes on in the dungeons as he educated himself on it all before he even came to this stupid school.</p>
<p>Plus, he's been in the dungeons before. It's quite nice and relaxing, certinally a lot quieter than the tower. He and Nessie will approve, for sure.</p>
<p>McGonagall wrung her hands. "Does he actually have to leave? Albus, it's the boy's second year. He's about to go on to his third. People will stare, people will ask questions!" she said, not helping the situation at all.</p>
<p>"I'd appreciate it if you didn't put anxiety into my student, thank you very much," Severus snapped, putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Nessie scooted out the way for him, not feeling threatened by him at all.</p>
<p>She knew Harry trusted the man and therefore the feeling was the same for her. Plus, they were both glad to see that Severus didn't seem afraid of her like Ron did. This was a good thing for all of them, he thought happily.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Severus," McGonagall apologised. "I just can't help but wonder..."</p>
<p>Harry sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "I really just want a nap right now," he muttered.</p>
<p>"You can get one," Severus squeezed his shoulder gently then pulled him aside, turning him towards him and looked him in the eye, ignoring everyone else. "Harry, listen to me. Things will change, you understand that, don't you?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Yes, I do," he muttered.</p>
<p>Severus squeezed his shoulder comfortingly again. "I'm feeling as confused and conflicted as you, and I know you wish this could have been done a long time ago as it would have been a lot simpler. I agree," he said quietly. </p>
<p>Wow, it seems they both have the same thought process. </p>
<p>"Okay," Harry said simply.</p>
<p>"But I promise, everything will be alright and I'll try my absolute best to make sure no harm comes to you," he said seriously. "Do you understand?"</p>
<p>Harry gulped and nodded slowly. "I suppose."</p>
<p>Severus sighed. "Like you said, if your friends are as loyal to you as they say they are, they won't turn away, I'm sure," he smiled, then started whispering so only they could hear. "But listen, the people in Slytherin House absolutely value themselves on loyalty, even if you don't believe that right now."</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "I'm aware of that already, I'm not stupid," he sighed.</p>
<p>"Good. They'll be wary of you at first, I won't lie. But, once you prove you're not a threat, they'll prove they're not, too."</p>
<p>"Alright."</p>
<p>"It might also help that you have a snake, I'm just saying," Severus shrugged. "A Slytherin who actually bonded with a serpent? Impressive," he grinned.</p>
<p>Harry smirked. "I'm not telling them about... Y'know," he said, not mentioning his Parselmouth ability in front of the other teachers. </p>
<p>Severus seemed to understand, however, and nodded quickly. "Great thinking, indeed," he said. "Remember. Keep your guard up, like I know you always do," he grinned impressively. It was something Harry did a lot of the time, considering he was a master Occlumens. "If there's ever any conflict, it gets solved behind closed doors and a Prefect will come collect me to end it," he said.</p>
<p>"I assume that outside the common room doors, they're a united front," Harry said.</p>
<p>"Correct," he nodded. "As for Malfoy, you were right what you said before. He is a spoiled brat and don't tell anyone I said this," he said whispering even quieter, "but he does need to be knocked down a peg or two. And half the people in Slytherin House know this, but won't openly admit it. Know why?"</p>
<p>"United front?"</p>
<p>"Exactly," Severus sighed. "Sometimes, people slip up though, and a Curse or two gets thrown around," he snorted.</p>
<p>"I'd like to see that," Harry laughed. </p>
<p>Severus rolled his eyes. "If it's alright with you now, we can go collect your things and head down. Are you comfortable with that?" he asked.</p>
<p>Harry took in a deep breath. "Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine."</p>
<p>"Alright," he said. </p>
<p>They finally stopped whispering and walked back over towards McGonagall and Dumbledore who were waiting for them patiently.</p>
<p>"Well?" McGonagall asked.</p>
<p>"I'm going escort Mr Potter down to the dungeons. He's given his permission and has clarified he's ready to go," Severus told them.</p>
<p>"Are you really going?" she asked Harry with a sad voice. "We could surely work something out."</p>
<p>The Hat yelled out from where it was still in the garbage bin. "I have made my decision! You shall start your third year of school after the summer, officially as a snake! Now, can someone please take me out of this stinky bin?" it screamed. </p>
<p>Harry just glowered and kicked the bin with amusement, biting his lip to hold in a laugh as the Hat inside let out a loud "OWWW!" of displeasure.</p>
<p>"What?" he asked the teachers when they all stared at him, unimpressed. </p>
<p>Nessie let out an amused hiss from his shoulders.</p>
<p><b>"They have no sense of humour,"</b> she shook her head.</p>
<p>"I know, right?" he whispered quietly in English, noticing the Headmaster's face pale, for some reason.</p>
<p>Severus went to open the door and waited for Harry. He grinned smugly at the teacher and left the room, Severus following behind him and the door slamming shut.</p>
<p>Severus went to walk down the stairs but Harry stayed behind, frowning and pressing his ear up against the door.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" his teacher asked him.</p>
<p>"Shh!" Harry whisper shouted and gestured for him to join him.</p>
<p>Severus just gave him a weird look before sighing and joining.</p>
<p>They listened in and Harry got what he was looking, or listening, for.</p>
<p>"-can't believe I didn't realise it before, Minerva," Dumbledore sighed.</p>
<p>"Are you sure, Albus? It's just a silly snake."</p>
<p>"You don't understand. I've seen Parselmouths first hand. Tom Riddle, Voldemort himself, remember?" Harry gaped and Severus had a look of shock on his face. "He could speak to snakes and I never said anything when I caught him whispering to a casual garden snake in our yards..." Dumbledore sighed. "Foolish, I was."</p>
<p>McGonagall let out a tired sigh. "But, that was fifty years ago. You-Know-Who isn't here in the school anymore, thank heavens," she said relieved. "Of course he could talk to snakes, he was a descendant of Salazar himself."</p>
<p>"I understand that, obviously," Dumbledore said, sounding tired. "But, what about Harry?"</p>
<p>"What about him?" McGonagall asked sceptically. </p>
<p>"He's bonded with Nessie, I've seen the way he communicates and acts with her, first hand. It's exactly the way Riddle used to act with his serpents," Dumbledore said anxiously.</p>
<p>"But, Tom Riddle talked in Parseltongue! Potter was speaking in English, we all heard him talking to the snake, normally," she said in expiration. </p>
<p>"You can easily talk in English whilst still communicating with your bonded snake, Minerva. Especially if the snake is incredibly smart, which we have figured out Nessie is. He was speaking to her in English because she understands and he doesn't want us to know what he is."</p>
<p>"What do you mean, 'what he is'?" McGonagall asked with suspicion.</p>
<p>"Minerva, don't be blind. The boy is clearly a Parselmouth," Dumbledore said in an unimpressed tone, which stunned Harry.</p>
<p>"And, what has that to do with us? What if it is true? What would you plan on doing about it?" McGonagall asked in a worried voice, as if she doesn't know what to do anymore.</p>
<p>"Just... Keep an eye on him. Make sure he's not, I don't know, up to anything funny," Dumbledore sighed.</p>
<p>"Funny," McGonagall laughed. "Harry Potter is a good boy. There is nothing to worry about, believe me, Albus," she said.</p>
<p>"I hope you're right," Dumbledore's voice was quiet. </p>
<p>Harry pulled back from the door with a scowl and ran down the stairs as quickly as he could, Severus following behind him, looking just as livid.</p>
<p>They got around a corner and waited until they were alone, then Harry cast a strong Silencing Charm over them both before letting it all out.</p>
<p>"How dare he! Making judgements on me?! Sure, I've done... Questionable things that I'd rather not get into," he muttered, not looking at Severus. "But, to think I'm the next... Voldemort?" he whispered, due to the pure shock and disgust of the name on his tongue. "I knew that something was funky lately," he scowled and crossed his arms. There was silence for a moment before he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all that."</p>
<p>Severus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder yet again. "I completely understand. I agree with you," he frowned angrily. "I don't know how you knew he'd say all that but either way, I'm glad you had suspicions and listened in. He has no right," he huffed.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Hmm. By the way, how did you perform a non-verbal Silencing Charm?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow, looking impressed. </p>
<p>Harry turned red. "Practice."</p>
<p>"Nicely done," he smirked. "Anything else you can do that you don't know about?"</p>
<p>Harry just grinned at him. "Trust me. You haven't seen <i>anything."</i></p>
<p>Somehow, Severus believed him and nodded with a small grin.</p>
<p>They decided it was a good idea for Harry to head down to the dungeons and get himself familiar with the common room and his dorm as quickly as possible. The password was "Aconite" and when he entered, it was just as he remembered, so he wasn't that stunned.</p>
<p>Immediately, the few people that were in the room looked up in surprise when they saw him and raised curious eyebrows at him and looks of respect when they saw Professor Snape.</p>
<p>Harry recognised a lot of the people from the Quidditch team here, the Prefects and a few people from his year scattered about, all with books in their hands. He was glad to know they actually studied rather than played pranks like the Weasley twins did in the tower. That got annoying after a while.</p>
<p>A tall boy with dark blonde hair came up to them and raised an eyebrow. "Sir? What is Potter, of all people, doing here?" he asked in a hushed voice. "Surely, this isn't some trick."</p>
<p>Severus sighed. "No, Mr Nott, there is no trick, as you so eloquently put it." Ah, so this must be Theodore, or Theo Nott. "Where are the rest of your dorm mates?"</p>
<p>Nott eyed Harry warily before pointing to somewhere upstairs. "They're all packing. I did mine last night because I'm not lazy," he grinned.</p>
<p>"Wonderful," Severus rolled his eyes, uncaring. "Go get them. And the girls."</p>
<p>"Uh, okay..." Nott mumbled and ran off towards the dorms. A minute later he came back with people that he recognised as Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and his absolute favourite, <i>not,</i> Malfoy.</p>
<p>Malfoy just scowled when he saw him. "What is he doing here?" he snarled, pointing to Harry. "And what is that thing doing on his shoulders?" he exclaimed, pointing to Nessie who made her usual appearance.</p>
<p>Harry gave him one of his best glares but otherwise didn't say anything. Nessie just hissed at him.</p>
<p>Everyone else wisely remained silent, too.</p>
<p>Severus cleared his throat and beckoned the rest of the students from the common room to gather around and remain quiet. They were all watching curiously.</p>
<p>Harry was clenching his gloved hands tightly, worried that a fight may break out.</p>
<p>"I gathered you all here for one reason only," Severus spoke up to the room. firmly "Mr Potter here is officially part of Slytherin House and you will treat him with the respect he deserves, just like the respect each and every one of you all wish to have. Understood?"</p>
<p>This announcement got gasps of shock from nearly everyone and some people started whispering to themselves before quieting once they saw Severus's glare.  </p>
<p>"But sir! How can this be?" one upper year girl asked in shock.</p>
<p>"I thought he was a Gryffindor?" another upper year boy asked with a frown.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Zabini asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Did you get kicked out?" Parkinson smirked.</p>
<p>"Leave the kid alone!" a Prefect who Harry distinctly recognises as being Gemma Farley, who snapped loudly at a group of younger Slytherins one time during meal times when they had a food fight, yelled at them all. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Miss Farley," Severus said. "As for your questions, Mr Potter here isn't obligated to answer anything he doesn't want to."</p>
<p>Harry nodded his thanks and everyone huffed. </p>
<p>"But if he's going to be staying with us, the least he could do is tell us why!" Malfoy snapped. "How do we not know he's just here to spy?"</p>
<p>"Do you really think I would allow spying in my own House, Mr Malfoy?" Severus asked.</p>
<p>"Well, of course not-"</p>
<p>"Then, hush!"</p>
<p>"I just wanted to know..." Malfoy glowered. </p>
<p>Severus rolled his eyes at him and pulled Harry aside, telling him that his belongings will be packed already and placed away into his new dorm room, already waiting for him. </p>
<p>"How will that be? Does someone go through my things?" he asked cheekily. </p>
<p>Then his face paled. His secret drawer. </p>
<p>Severus raised an eyebrow. "House Elves take care of it all. Why?"</p>
<p>"They don't perhaps find things in bedside drawers, do they?" Harry shrugged casually, acting as if his heart wasn't pounding out his chest. "Like, if it was a false bottom, for example."</p>
<p>"Why?" Severus narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"Just curious," he gulped.</p>
<p>"Is there something you need to tell me?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"No!" Harry said far too quickly.</p>
<p><i>'Well, that wasn't suspicious at all,'</i> he thought sarcastically to himself. <i>'Bloody halfwit!'</i></p>
<p>Severus leaned down to whisper quieter to him. "Harry, I'm serious. If there is something in your bedside drawer that you don't want anyone else seeing and you need me to fetch it for you, tell me right now and I'll quickly get it," he said in a firm voice. </p>
<p>Harry swallowed and took in a shuddering breath. What does he do?</p>
<p>"It's something private. Nobody else knows apart from Nessie," he whispered so quietly it was like breathing.</p>
<p>Severus nodded. "Whatever it is, I won't judge."</p>
<p>Harry wanted to believe him but he just didn't want his teacher going into his drawer and finding his sketchbook where he's drawn horrific things, finding vials of poison and the Basilisk fang, and then his Dark Arts books. He'd think so differently of him.</p>
<p>He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you," he said with a frown. </p>
<p>Severus sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'll see if I can get you up there, then. Come on."</p>
<p>They walked all the way to the tower and Harry remembers the password from this morning. He sneaks in and Severus waits outside. He runs quickly up to his now previous dorm for the last time and carefully looks through the bedside drawer, happy to find his stuff there. He lets out a major sigh of relief and shrinks everything he has with a Shrinking Charm he told Severus he knew about, then runs back out to the common room.</p>
<p>He finds the Weasleys coming in through the portrait hole and complaining.</p>
<p>"-probably here to drink our blood because he's part vampire," Ron laughs.</p>
<p>"Harry!" Fred says.</p>
<p>"Where have you been? You've been gone since breakfast when McGonagall kidnapped you," George said.</p>
<p>Harry raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"I was dealing with something... Who were you talking about?"</p>
<p>"Snape. He's lurking outside," Ron shuddered.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, he's with me," Harry said.</p>
<p>"Wait, what?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Listen, I didn't know how to tell you. Y'know, considering you've been avoiding me for days and everything," Harry said. Okay, that was a low blow. They all winced. "But, I'm no longer part of Gryffindor House."</p>
<p>The three of them stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.</p>
<p>"Good one, mate!" Fred said.</p>
<p>"As if Harry Potter could be anything other than Gryffindor!" George grinned.</p>
<p>"The great and wonderful hero that he is," Fred smirked.</p>
<p>Harry just scowled. "I'm no hero."</p>
<p>They all shut up and Ron eyed him warily. "Mate... Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, yet," Harry shrugged. "I'm trying to figure out whether my friends will still be my friends after I tell them what I'm about to tell them," he muttered.</p>
<p>"And what's that?" Ron asked.</p>
<p>"Exactly what I tried telling you before you made your jokes!" he yelled. "I won't be here anymore, I'm serious. I'm moving somewhere else," he said quietly.</p>
<p>"What? Where? How?" Ron yelled.</p>
<p>"Sometimes, in very rare cases, the Sorting Hat can take opinions and feelings into consideration and decide that another place will be better for you instead. When I was in Dumbledore's office earlier, I was talking with the damn Hat and it read my mind again..."</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Ron asked impatiently.</p>
<p>"It said the same thing it said the first day we came here, Ron," Harry sighed. "The thing I've never told you because of your stupid prejudices like everyone else," he snapped. "That I'm destined for greatness in Slytherin House. The only reason I got put in Gryffindor that day was because I chose it. I wanted to be with my friends and parents who went there, I wanted to understand the experience," he shrugged. "But so far, it's completely sucked!" he glared.</p>
<p>The Weasleys were all gaping at him, looking like they'd been hit by a Stunner Curse. </p>
<p>"How can you even say that?" Ron whispered in shock.</p>
<p>"Just like I did," Harry said sarcastically. "So, I got officially placed into Slytherin House less than an hour ago and I already went down to the dungeons to check it out for myself. The atmosphere is a whole lot calmer than down here, which isn't so bad," he shrugged.  </p>
<p>"But- I can't even believe you, right now! How can-" Ron stuttered. </p>
<p>"Spit it out, Ron," Harry sighed.</p>
<p>"You're a traitor to Gryffindor House!" he yelled. The twins were looking at Ron in shock, thinking about dragging him away as it was going a bit too far. "This is supposed to be your home, how could you do this? You're supposed to be my best friend!"</p>
<p>"I am your best friend," Harry glared. "This doesn't change things."</p>
<p>Ron scoffed. "Until you begin hanging out with Junior Death Eaters."</p>
<p>"Ron!" the twins both snapped at the same time.</p>
<p>"Enough," Fred said.</p>
<p>"Calm down," George whispered.</p>
<p>"Y'know what? I can't handle you when you're like this, Ron. Write to me during the summer when you feel better. Bye," he sighed and left the portrait hole, probably for the last time.</p>
<p>He stormed down the stairs and found Severus leaning against the wall looking bored. "What took you so long?"</p>
<p>"Ron. He freaked out."</p>
<p>"Did you tell-"</p>
<p>"I'd rather not get into it, please," Harry said in an expressionless voice.</p>
<p>Severus seemed to understand he wasn't in the mood and let it go.</p>
<p>The walk back to the dungeons was a quiet affair and Harry sighed as he walked indoors. He headed straight up to the dorms, assuring Severus he could now take care of himself considering it'd only be for the next few hours as they'd be going home tomorrow.</p>
<p>He went to his dorm and found the bed with his stuff on it, sneakily taking out the shrunken things from his pocket, un-shrinking them and slipping them into his trunk. He knew some people could snoop around, so he used an impressive Locking Ward on his trunk to get rid of thieves and people trying to spy through his things. </p>
<p>He'd found it in his Dark Arts book and the affect was that if you didn't have permission to go through a person's things, which he doesn't plan on giving to anyone, then your hands would start to burn and melt. It would teach you not to touch anything that isn't yours, ever again. He thought it was quite funny and appropriate, in a morbid way.</p>
<p>After laying back on his bed and relaxing with Nessie for a bit, he heard footsteps and saw Theo Nott come into the room.</p>
<p>"Hello, Potter," he said casually, going to his own bed.</p>
<p>"Hey, Nott right?" he raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>The boy nodded. "Yeah. Listen, I really didn't expect this," he said glancing him up and down, obviously referring to his Sorting.</p>
<p>Harry had honestly never had a problem with this guy, so why should he be so on edge and hostile? </p>
<p>He simply shrugged back just as relaxed. "Really? I did."</p>
<p>Nott's eyes widened and he leaned forward. "How so?"</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "I was supposed to be a Slytherin since my first year."</p>
<p>"Then why not until now?" a voice spoke up from the doorway. It was Zabini. He came in and sat down on his own bed, joining in on the conversation.</p>
<p>Harry shrugged and patted Nessie. "I asked the Hat to place me in Gryffindor because I had a couple of people I already knew in there and didn't want to be lonely," he sighed. "Plus, my parents went there and people said it was fun. But, from my personal experience these past two years, I can tell you it's so noisy!" he scowled.</p>
<p>The boys chuckled at him.</p>
<p>"How noisy?" Nott asked.</p>
<p>"There's always pranks. Explosions going off, like rockets and experimental spells. Do you understand how torturous that is when you're trying to study?" he sighed. "I'm surprised I actually passed all my exams this year."</p>
<p>They bugged their eyes out at him.</p>
<p>"You actually sat your exams?" Zabini asked.</p>
<p>Harry raised an eyebrow. "Of course I did. I simply went to all my teachers and told them I didn't think one silly school incident should keep us from our education," he shrugged. "Quite right, too. Outstandings on everything," he grinned smugly.</p>
<p>"If only I knew I could do that!" Nott yelled angrily. "I was so mad they were cancelled, I studied all year!"</p>
<p>"He's a bookworm," Zabini rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Nothing wrong with that," Harry said. "Rather be a bookworm than a meal worm," he shrugged.</p>
<p>They both snorted. </p>
<p>"What does that even mean?" Nott asked.</p>
<p>"Dunno... Someone who enjoys food more than school?" Harry said confused, and they all laughed because somehow, it made sense.</p>
<p><b>"I can think of someone who is lazy enough to only care about his chicken wings rather than books..."</b> Nessie said cheekily. He knew she was having a dig at Ron. After what happened, she liked to make him seem like the enemy.</p>
<p>Harry honestly couldn't be bothered telling her to stop, though.</p>
<p>"It's amazing that you have a snake," Zabini said. "Tell us about it? He, her?"</p>
<p>Harry smiled and continued stroking her scales. "She. Her name is Nessie, she's part boomslang and part magical species. She's also very fast and very venomous," he grinned and they both went wide eyed. "But don't worry, we're bonded, she won't hurt anyone without my say-so, or if you dare attack me," he narrowed his eyes slightly, making the unspoken warning clear.</p>
<p>"Not to worry, Potter. Even if you didn't have a highly venomous snake with you, we wouldn't hurt you. You're alright," Nott grinned.</p>
<p>"Certainly better company than Malfoy," Zabini muttered then his eyes went wide. "You didn't hear that."</p>
<p>Harry and Nott both nodded with innocent expressions.</p>
<p>"You said you're bonded. This means she's your familiar, correct?" Nott asked.</p>
<p>"Yes. As I grow, she grows. She protects me and anyone I deem worthy of my protection, too," he said.</p>
<p>"Merlin. You really are a Slytherin, Potter," Zabini muttered.</p>
<p>"Let him finish! I want to hear more," Nott whined.</p>
<p>Harry grinned. "Well, let's see..." he thought then remembered something interesting that Nessie told him one day. "Oh, yes. Due to her magical enhanced abilities, it means she's resistant to wizard's magic."</p>
<p>"What does that mean?" Nott asked.</p>
<p>"It means, if anyone freaked out over her and tries to Banish her elsewhere, the spell would backfire and they'd end up wherever they were going to send her. Unfortunate for them, fortunate for us," Harry laughed. "So no trying to send her away to the forest or something, or you'll find yourself stranded in the middle yourself, surrounded by massive spiders or whatever they have in there."</p>
<p>They both nodded quickly.</p>
<p>The three of them talked for a while, Harry deciding they weren't that bad for conversation and would make possible good allies in the future. It would certainly help to have them on his side during the next few years he'll be here now.</p>
<p>They decided to go down to the common room and both boys introduced Harry to some people, much to his reluctance and anxiety at first.</p>
<p>Gemma Farley was quick to warm up to him, however, saying his manners were sweet.</p>
<p>Marcus Flint had other ideas. He told him he'd have no problem with him as long as he kept silly opinions to himself, just like he told everyone else, and if he had any Quidditch talent, to come to him immediately. He knew he was an amazing Seeker, but he couldn't take that position away from Malfoy unless something <i>accidentally</i> happened to him. </p>
<p>He'd have to see next year.</p>
<p>Some of the other upper years just shook his hand and moved on. They didn't give a rats arse about who he was and any reputation he had, as long as he didn't lose them House points then they were in his good books. </p>
<p>Then there were the younger years, who said it was nice to have another clever student in the House to look up to as they knew about his record of passing exams and getting points and they hope he can do that for Slytherin.</p>
<p>Overall, Harry was actually beginning to like it here. Nobody really cared about his reputation or expected things from him. The only things they expected were to get good grades and earn House points, and the rule applies to every single Slytherin student, too.</p>
<p>Whereas in Gryffindor tower, it was all "Harry Potter The Saviour", which he hated with a passion, down here he was just another snake.</p>
<p>Eventually, their stomachs started rumbling and they decided to go get some food from the Great Hall. Harry had to stop himself from automatically going to the Gryffindor table out of habit and steered himself to the Slytherin table instead. He did get several eyes looking at him, but hardly none from the Slytherin Table as they all knew he was part of them now.</p>
<p>A lot of them still hadn't properly talked to him, just looked or shouted things out. The only people he really talked to and gotten along with was Zabini and Nott. He could handle that for now.</p>
<p>The eyes that were bugging him were coming from the <i>other</i> tables, most of all Gryffindor's Table. He sat with his back to them deliberately, so he wouldn't have to face them. But he felt like that was a dumb move as he could feel all the lion's eyes burning into his back. He knew a pair of those were Ron's.</p>
<p>"Don't look back," Nott told him, as he sat across from him, watching over his shoulder for him. </p>
<p>"What's going on? Tell me!" he snapped.</p>
<p>"They're just... Staring at you," Nott whispered.</p>
<p>Zabini was sitting next to him and turned around, glaring at everyone who had their eyes locked on Harry's back. </p>
<p>"Yeah, he's not kidding."</p>
<p>"Who's watching me?" Harry asked whilst sipping some water.</p>
<p>"Weasley, the one in our year," Nott said.</p>
<p>Harry sighed. He knew Ron would have it out for him, especially since he's sitting with people he despises.</p>
<p>"Also, the twin Weasleys but they just look sad," Zabini said.</p>
<p>"So does Longbottom," Nott said.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Zabini nodded. "And Granger..."</p>
<p>"What about her?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"She looks- I can't describe the word..." Zabini trailed off.</p>
<p>"Unsure? Sceptical? As if wondering why you're here, like she's trying to analyse the situation," Nott clarified. </p>
<p>Harry sighed. "She always was a bit of a know-it-all," he shook his head and viciously stabbed a potato, slipping one to Nessie, no longer worried about hiding her that much since people have started to find out about her more recently. </p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, the Slytherins have taken quite well to her. When he was in the common room, she came out to explore and they were all shocked at first, but she seemed to become some kind of a mascot, once everyone realised she was a simple snake who fit in like the rest of them, and it was actually pretty cool to have the actual animal that Slytherin himself prides himself on. </p>
<p>Plus, the threat of her being venomous, fast and magically resistant had everyone realising she's not to be messed with, so she was definetly in safe hands and wouldn't be harmed.</p>
<p>By night time, Harry had curled up into his bed, which was double the size of the ones in Gryffindor tower and so much more comfy, and had Nessie coiled around him.</p>
<p>It was bad enough that his, so called, friends were being distant with him since everything that happened, but Malfoy was still bitter with him ever since he arrived in the dungeons.</p>
<p>He'd even tried to make subtle conversation before bed. He asked him if he was happy to be going home tomorrow and instead he got a "shove off, Potter" thrown in his face. </p>
<p>Nott just gave him a pitiful look and Harry threw a hateful glare in Malfoy's direction, mentally telling himself not to actually kill the boy.</p>
<p>He pulled his bed curtains closed and applied a Sticking Charm on them, then fell fast asleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He was on the train, enjoying watching the country side go by. He was sitting with Nott and Zabini, Nessie pathetically licking on a cherry flavoured lollipop, of all things, that Zabini was feeding her. </p>
<p>He'd went looking for Ron when he got on the train at the station and saw him sitting with Hermione, but when he asked to sit, he flat out told him the compartment was full. He couldn't believe it!</p>
<p>After everything Harry has done for that little ginger swine! He even let him sit in his own compartment that first day of school on the train ride, yet he can't get one back? Ignorant and selfish.</p>
<p>Harry did the only thing he could think of at that moment, the only thing that would make him feel better as he lowered himself to Ron's- No, Weasley's standards. </p>
<p>He spat in his face and grinned. Then he walked off, not looking back.</p>
<p>He heard Ron gagging and coughing, obviously repulsed by the action. He also heard Hermione screaming in shock, not expecting this at all and probably trying to call for Harry to come back, but he was too far gone now. That's when he found Nott and Zabini and decided, screw it. </p>
<p>He had knocked on the compartment door and asked to enter. Much to his relief, they had human decency and said yes. He came in and Nessie slid out from under his jumper, cuddling up to Zabini as he got out a lollipop for himself, but Nessie took that moment to steal it. </p>
<p>And that's how Harry made his new friends, from his real House. </p>
<p>Or as Weasley would like to call them, the Junior Death Eaters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and leave kudos if you like what you read &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>